


The Case of Sam

by darkroses



Series: The Case of the Omega and the Alpha [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Sam, Omega Dean, Parenthood, Protective Bobby, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam, Regret, Sibling Incest, Survivor Guilt, Teacher Sam, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 108,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is promised sequel to 'The Case of Dean.' To follow this story, it is important to read that fan fiction first. Here is the link.</p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2386886/chapters/5273723</p><p>Summary for 'The Case of Sam'</p><p>The Men of Letters turned all the alphas, betas, and omegas back into humans. Sam struggles with being human and being alive. Dean does his best to help Sam and but he doesn't understand why Sam is pushing him away.</p><p>The rape tag is there only because of Dean's past abuse and the abuse of other former omegas in the story will be mentioned. Nothing like that is going to occur between Sam and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean knew Sam was struggling with being human. He knew he was struggling himself, but Dean thought it was different for Sam. Part of what defined Sam was gone. His little brother and mate were no longer an alpha. Sam was just a human. Dean knew Sam didn’t tell him a lot about what he was feeling. Sex between the two of them had taken some getting used to and some experimentation. Dean found it a little more difficult without him producing slick and if felt different not to be knotted by Sam. He missed it, but he knew he would never tell Sam that.

The world was changing and Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that. It was different for people to refer to him by name. It used to be that very few people recognized that he had a name. He was just Omega to most people and now people called him Dean. Sometimes, they even called him Mr. Winchester which felt wrong. Dean thought they were talking to Sam the first couple times someone called him Mr. Winchester. Dean knew that having a name made him feel like a free person and he wasn’t sure he liked that.

Dean liked Sam owning him. It was a whole lot better than when his dad owned him. However, now Dean didn’t have to worry about anyone owning him. No one owned him per se. Sam was his legal guardian. All the former omegas had legal guardians and now they had some limited rights. It was different and it didn’t effect Dean much. Sam already treated him well.

However, as with all things, society wanted to reform the former omegas. The deaths of all the alphas left a void in the world that needed to be filled. Jobs had to be worked. Food had to be harvested. Things had to get done to keep society moving forward. The betas that ran the world now could only do so much and they needed the omegas’ help.

Dean knew part of the reason why they were turning to the omegas was because of Castiel. Castiel and Sam were the only two remaining alphas on the planet. Sam stayed out of the limelight, but Castiel did not. Castiel pushed for omega rights. Castiel did what he could for omega rights before the plague but now people actually listened.

Dean knew he was luckier than most omegas. He knew how to read and write. Most omegas didn’t know how to do that. He also had a useful skill. He knew how to repair cars and other things. He learned most of it when he was growing up while Sam was at school. Bobby would let him work out in the yard. Dean was glad he knew these things now. However, knowing these things meant to change.

He was now faced with the next phase of integrating omegas into society. He had to prove that he could take care of himself. Dean had to keep a job, maintain himself, and attend some classes in financial management. Once he completed everything to the courts’ satisfaction Sam would no longer be his guardian. He would be a regular member of society just like Sam.

The problem was he wanted Sam. He wanted his mate. Dean liked being Sam’s omega even though he wasn’t an omega anymore. He missed being able to smell Sam’s scent and it made him angry sometimes that he couldn’t smell Sam. To make matters worse, Sam kept talking about how they should take his collar off. Dean didn’t need to wear a collar anymore to show Sam owned him. But Dean didn’t want to give up his collar. It reminded him he was Sam’s.

Dean knew he still lived with Sam at Bobby’s house. They still shared a room and bed. Sam still treated him the same for the most part. Sam seemed unsure of himself now and Dean knew Sam was fighting the urge to burn his leash. Sam had always hated the leash and now that Dean wasn’t required to be leashed in government buildings and other places, Sam wanted to get rid of it. Dean knew the only thing stopping Sam from following through on burning the leash was the fact it made him feel safe. Dean knew that Sam didn’t understand how a leash could make him feel safe and Dean wasn’t good enough with words to explain that to Sam.

He wished life was simple but it had never been simple. Dean knew he didn’t hurt anymore like he did when he was with their dad and having Sam close kept the nightmares away. Having Sam close made him feel safe too. Dean hadn’t been spending as much time with Sam as he was when he was an omega. Sam was giving him more freedom which Dean knew Sam had been trying to do when he was an omega. This was just a progression of his recovery as Bobby called it.

Dean stared at the project he was working on. The air conditioner broke at one of the shelters setups for the former omegas. Most of them still lived in shelters with their guardian being the state. Their beta family members, sometimes even their own children, siblings, and parents did not want them. It was sad to Dean. He sometimes wondered what his life would be like if Sam didn’t want him, but he tried not to think about that much. It scared him.

He knew he had to get this air conditioner fixed because it was hot and the omegas could get sick. Dean knew before the change no one would have cared if the omegas got sick or not. They could have died and no one would have really cared.

Dean was about done with his project when he felt a kiss on the top of his head. He knew only one person would kiss him. It was Sam. He heard Sam ask, “How is the repair job going? Bobby said that someone is going to stop by to pick up the unit this afternoon. Do you think you’ll have it done by then?”

Dean shrugged and he wasn’t really sure. Air conditioner repair wasn’t exactly his specialty and it was new to him. There weren’t a lot of people left alive to learn the skill from either. He was going mostly by trial and error. Dean also referenced a number of books on the subject. He was trying and he knew that was all Sam would want. Sam was good like that. Sam always said stuff like, _“You never fail as long as you try.”_ Dean never bothered to point out to Sam how many times he got punished in his life for not getting something right. He knew Sam never punished him.

He spoke tentatively because sometimes he still feared when Sam would turn on him and hurt him like everyone else had. “I am not sure. I am trying.”

Sam hummed for a moment and took a step back. He tilted his head to the side and said firmly, “Okay, no big deal either way. I want to talk to you about something important when you are done.”

++

Sam was struggling with the changes. He kept most of it from Dean because he didn’t think Dean needed to worry about that. There was also a voice in the back of Sam’s head telling him that Dean wouldn’t understand. There have been questions arising lately asking how it was that he and Castiel survived while no other alphas lived. Telling the truth seemed like a bad idea and even when the feral humans told the world the truth regarding what caused the plague, no one believed them.

Part of Sam thought it was better that no one believed them. It kept him and Castiel safe. He knew they were given something that saved their life. It was just sometimes Sam didn’t feel worthy to be alive. He knew there were good alphas in the world that died. It seemed unfair and wrong for them to all die. Even though Jessica didn’t agree with omega rights, Sam thought she was a good person. She didn’t need to die. Gabriel and Michael didn’t need to die either.

He knew there was a word for what the Men of Letters did. It was genocide. It was an act of blind justice and there were countless innocent casualties. There were alpha children and babies that died right along with the most ruthless alphas in society. Sam was certain the alpha children could have been taught better after the change. They didn’t need to die. Sam felt guilty because he felt like was letting them get away with murder.

However, Sam couldn’t answer what role he played in that or more specifically the role Dean played in that. Dean was the final test before they released the plague. Sam had no idea how or if whatever they injected Dean or himself with would hurt them years down the road or even tomorrow. Sam didn’t know if they would revert back to being what they were before. He didn’t have answers for many of his questions and he knew he would never have those answers.

Sam decided to focus on what he could do which wasn’t much. He gave up his dream of being a lawyer to become a teacher. The omegas and betas still went to separate schools. Castiel was pushing for integration but Sam knew society wasn’t ready for that yet. Sam worked at the omega center and a makeshift school for omegas at one of the shelters. He taught children. Dean got jealous when he taught adults so he avoided that.

The work at the shelter school had to be the most meaningful for Sam. These children were mostly orphans. He remembered the look on their faces when they got to pick out their names. Some of them had trouble with it. Others knew exactly what they wanted to be called. However, all of them ran their fingers over their name cards on their desks. Their eyes lit up when Sam called them by name the first few times. It held a special place in Sam’s heart. He wished he could give them all the family they deserved, but he knew he couldn’t.

Therefore, he did what he could. He prepared them for a life they could have never dreamed of or maybe they did. Sam didn’t know what omegas dreamed of. He knew Dean always said that he dreamed of being a good omega. Sam wasn’t really sure what that meant for Dean. Part of him wanted Dean to talk about seeing the ocean or skydiving, but he knew Dean didn’t have those dreams. He remembered the way Dean reacted when Sam insisted on him sleeping on a bed. It was something special to Dean. Everything Sam ever did for Dean was something special to Dean. Sam could never understand how the simplest acts of kindness were so special to Dean. Those simple acts still were special which Sam had trouble understanding.

He sat down in Bobby’s dining room and started grading papers. Sam also knew that as a teacher he also had to play the role of counselor. There wasn’t funding for the children to get the therapy they needed. So he had them draw pictures about their hopes, their past, their dreams, and other things. He would have them write but the shelter children were still working on learning basic words and sounding out words as they read despite being a group of nine-year-olds. The most common drawings were things their alpha parents did to them or a drawing of their dead parents. There weren’t many happy memories from before the change.

He was currently grading connect the dots. It was to help them learn how to count. Some of them purposefully did it wrong because they didn’t want to be smart. Sam knew that being smart or curious wasn’t a good trait in an omega. Sometimes getting the children to want to learn was a struggle for him.  He sighed when he came across Maddie’s paper. She had done it wrong and Sam knew it was on purpose. He didn’t know at the time but Maddie picked the name Maddie because her alpha dad was always mad at her. She thought that was the name he would have picked for her. He wished he could get her to see her worth, but he doubted it. He couldn’t even get Dean to see his own worth.

The children he taught did not know he was an alpha once. Sam didn’t see the point in telling them. He was pretty sure most of them thought he was a beta before this. Sometimes, Sam missed being alpha. He missed being sure of himself and not doubting himself. He missed being strong. He missed his scent and he missed Dean’s scent most of all.

Before Sam could dig himself too deep into self-pity Dean entered the dining room and sat down. Sam smiled at his mate and said carefully, “I was thinking that maybe we should start looking for our own place. There are a lot of empty houses with the plague. We should be able to find something close to Bobby or Castiel.”

Dean frowned which Sam didn’t take as a good sign. Then his brother said, “I’ve been learning about money. How would we afford our own place?”

Sam knew this was going to be a long conversation. He wasn’t planning on using the money Dean earned for their home. He knew he made a modest income teaching but it should be enough to support him and Dean. It would also help Dean on his path to not needing a guardian. Sam just hoped he could explain this in a way that Dean understood. 


	2. Chapter 2

House hunting was not Dean’s thing. He didn’t understand it and Sam would just stare at him like he was supposed to have input on this. Dean didn’t know what to look for in a house. He’d grown up sleeping on the floor of dingy motel rooms. He wasn’t the best person to ask.

The most stability and the only house he’d ever been able to move freely in were Bobby’s house. These houses that Sam and the former beta real estate agent were showing them were not like Bobby’s house. Dean thought these houses had a lot of ghosts. They were empty and the remnants of the alphas that lived there once could still be seen. It was almost like looking into the past.

They were currently looking at a house next door to Castiel’s house. Castiel lived alone in his family home. Dean wondered what that felt like for Castiel. He knew Castiel’s brothers died there. He helped Castiel plant a tree in the backyard where his brothers’ bodies were burned. Dean never really knew Castiel’s brothers but he understood that they were good alphas. He knew Gabriel before Gabriel passed. Gabriel seemed good natured but Dean always thought he had a dark side he didn’t let show around him or Sam.

Dean looked around the house they were being shown. He was standing in the living room and he could see where there were metal loops on the floor. Dean knew these were for restraining omegas. He had those used on him enough times to never forget what they looked like. The kitchen had a layer of dust covering it. There was a lone dining room chair next to the kitchen. It looked out of place and reminded Dean that a family once lived here.

He walked down the hallway following Sam. Not all of the pictures were taken off the wall. He looked at one of the photos. It was a photo of a baby, a little girl. She had the word ‘alpha’ spelled out in pink next to her. Dean knew this baby was dead. He tried to shake that thought until they looked in the first bedroom. It was a nursery.

The crib was still there and Dean could see a spot on the carpet next to the wall. He knew this was where the baby’s omega parent slept. He wondered what the omega thought as their baby and their alpha died. Dean was glad he never had to face that. He knew that this baby didn’t do anything to anyone. It made him feel angry that the baby died because alphas were worth so much more than him.

The rest of the house was mostly empty. Dean knew the beta relatives took what they wanted and left the rest. They walked down into the basement of the house. The room was lined with empty cages. The air still smelled of death. Not all of the omegas were rescued from their homes after the plague. Some were left chained in their houses to die. The real estate agent didn’t say it but Dean knew that was what happened here. He wondered how many of the cages were occupied when the plague happened.

Dean looked around and took a closer look at the cages. On the ground near each of the cages was an empty shell casing. All of the omegas that lived here had been shot in their cage. Dean didn’t know if they were killed by beta family members or their own alpha in his last moments. Those were questions Dean would rather not know the answer too.

As they walked back upstairs Dean listened to Sam ask, “The omegas that lived here, do they have any claim to this place? I don’t want to take away their home.”

The real estate agent shrugged and said nervously, “I am not supposed to tell you this but the alpha killed all of his omegas before he died. From my understanding, it was unsettling for the search parties to find the bodies. That is part of the reason why this house is so cheap.”

Sam nodded and looked at Dean. He knew Dean didn’t like certain features of the house. He couldn’t really blame Dean for that. This house did need a lot of work. The metal loops, cages, and carpeting needed to go. It could probably benefit from a fresh coat of paint. It was all things Sam knew he and Dean could do. Sam knew him and Bobby would probably have to take care of the cages. He didn’t want to put Dean through that.

Sam asked Dean, “What do you think?”

Dean made brief eye contact with Sam and then he looked away. He said quietly, “I don’t know. This place has a sadness to it.”

The real estate agent perked up, “This home does feature restraint areas that should help your omega feel better. I know it must be difficult for him to be without his alpha.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and stated firmly. “I don’t restrain Dean because he is a person. I was an alpha before the plague. We are just wanting a nice home that we can live out our days together.” He smiled at the end hoping the agent would get the hint.

He did and quickly said, “Okay, let me show the next house on the list.”

++  
Fifteen houses later they finally found the one, Sam hoped. This one was a block over from the salvage yard so it was close to Dean’s work and Bobby. Sam liked that aspect of it. He knew Dean was still uncomfortable going out alone. So far, Dean hadn’t ventured anywhere alone. Sam hoped one day Dean would feel comfortable enough to do that.

This house was a single-story home with a basement. It had three bedrooms on the ground floor and what could be bedrooms downstairs. Sam thought the room downstairs would make a good office for him. He wanted some place to do his grading and keep student papers. The house had a decent size garage so Dean would have space to work on the Impala and other small projects. Sam knew the bigger projects would still have to be done at Bobby’s.

The only sign that alphas ever lived in this house was the red x painted on the door. There were no metal loops on the floor, no worn place on the carpet where the omega slept each night. The house was completely empty and there were no memories of the people that once lived there. Sam hoped this place would be good for him and Dean. He wanted them to start building a life together.

Closing on the house moved quickly as most things like that did these days. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry to rid themselves of the reminders of their past. Sam knew that someday soon freed omegas would be moving out of the shelters and into the vacant houses and apartments. He hoped it would be soon because they deserved a life outside of a shelter.

Sam painted the front door brown. The thought about painting it another color and he asked Dean about it but Dean just gave him a blank look. Dean gave him the same blank look when Sam asked about what color they should paint the walls, what furniture they should pick out, and so on. Dean didn’t really have an opinion about anything regarding the house. Sam knew that Dean had trouble expressing what he wanted and he didn’t know any sort of magic fix for that. He knew he just had to be patient.

Dean was cleaning the baseboards of their new home. Even though, it wasn’t really new. Dean knew it was used. Someone lived here before and alphas likely died here but he tried not to think about that. He tried to focus on making Sam’s new home perfect. He still wasn’t sure how to please his alpha. Sam had become more confusing after the change and Dean noticed that Sam liked to sulk sometimes. Dean wished he knew how to tell Sam it would all be okay.

In the living room of their new home, Dean found that a piece of the baseboard was loose. It fell off when he tried to clean it. He looked at the piece of baseboard for a moment while he thought about the best way to attach it. It struck him as he looked at it, how he wasn’t afraid of Sam punishing for the baseboard falling off. If anything, Sam would go with him to get the right nails to fix it. It made Dean smile. He had a good mate and brother.

Dean looked down at the wall where the baseboard was missing. He noticed a small hole in the wall that was hidden by the baseboard. He looked inside the hole and he pulled out a children’s book on fairy tales. Dean frowned at that. He felt around a little more and then he felt something large. He pulled it out gently and he was surprised to find what looked like two thin and worn out towels sewn together. It was a makeshift blanket. Dean took a closer look inside the hole in the wall. He saw one final thing. There were little toys made out of the twist ties from sandwich bags.

He looked at the items and realized this house had ghosts too. Everything the omegas that lived here before had was laid out in front of him. It was everything they owned even though they owned nothing. Dean wondered how they managed to get the book and if any of them could read. He wondered how many years they went without a blanket until new towels were bought and they made a blanket. He wondered if the omega mama told her omega child stories at night. He wondered if the omega child would play with their homemade toys only at night or while their alpha parent wasn’t home.

Dean carefully collected the items to put somewhere else. He didn’t want the ghosts of the people who lived here once to haunt this place. However, if those ghosts came back, he wanted to be able to give them their things. Dean wondered briefly if he would want anything from his time with his dad. He couldn’t think of anything. Sammy had a picture of their mother and that would be the only thing he wanted. He thought it would be better if any reminder of their dad was just burned and set free.

He looked at the items again and he ran his fingers over the items. Dean wondered if it would be better to set the memories free. He wondered if maybe the omegas that lived here once didn’t want a reminder of the nightmare their life once was. Dean knew they would want the nightmares to go away. He always wanted his nightmares to go away.

Dean picked up the items and found Sam. His brother was staring at the front door like it was beyond his reason. Sam asked contemplatively, “Do you think it needs another coat of paint?”

Dean looked at the door and the paint was still wet. He didn’t know much about painting houses. However, he knew from painting cars and doing touch ups on cars that he had to wait until the paint was dry to tell. Dean was fairly certain the same rule applied to painting doors, but he couldn’t be sure. He was a little hesitant when he spoke, “I am not sure, Sam. I.. I think we have to wait until the paint dries.”

Sam sighed because he knew Dean was right. He was just nervous about moving into his own place with Dean. They were starting a new chapter in their lives and hopefully that chapter would be a better one. He looked over at Dean and saw that his brother had something in his hands. Sam asked curiously, “What do you have there?”

Dean fidgeted a little and Sam knew Dean thought he did something wrong. His brother was hesitant when he spoke, “I found these things behind the baseboard in the living room. I think they belonged to the omegas that lived here. What should we do with it?”

Sam took the items and examined them. It made him ache inside to think that this was everything in some child’s life. He opened the book on fairy tales and flipped through a few pages. The faces of the princes who rescued the princesses were scratched out on every page. The happy endings were scratched through and the pages around the happy ending were heavily wrinkled. Sam guessed that this book probably belonged to a little girl and this little girl did not think Prince Charming was going to rescue her. Sam knew that there weren’t very many happy endings for omegas before the change. However, he hoped wherever this little girl was now, she could have her happily ever after.

Sam spoke hesitantly because he wasn’t sure what to do with these things. “I am not sure. I don’t think whoever owned this will want it back. These things are sad. These are not happy memories.”

Dean looked around for a couple moments then he said, “We could burn it. We can put the memories to rest.”

Sam gave a weak smile. He hoped Dean never considered setting him on fire while he was still alive. Sam knew where Dean got the idea to burn the items from, though. It was a cultural norm to burn bodies after death. They didn’t have a body to burn but they did have these items. They could in a way put to rest what once went on in this house.

Sam nodded his head in agreement and said quietly, “I like that idea, Dean. We can do it out back. Can you go grab the gasoline and salt?”

He watched Dean nod solemnly and retreat to go get the requested items. Sam hoped that by doing this they weren’t just giving themselves closure. He hoped that wherever this little girl was she could have closure too. Sam hoped that the remaining chapters in her life were brighter than the first ones. He hoped that she did find her Prince Charming one day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam sent his students to recess and he was about to sit down to enjoy a much-needed break. Birthdays always seemed to confuse his students. Sam or Dean made cupcakes for each of their birthdays. The kids always seemed to be able to tell when Dean made them. They thought the cupcakes tasted better. Sam wondered what Dean did differently. He was pretty sure Dean just followed the directions on the box like he did.

He heard his classroom door open and Castiel stepped in. Sam could hear the kids in the hallway chanting ‘alpha.’ Castiel was something of a reluctant celebrity with the former omegas. They all wanted him or were afraid of him. Most of the female betas wanted Castiel too. Sam was happy that he was out of the spotlight. He didn’t want people fawning all over him like people did with Castiel.

Sam smiled at his friend and said, “It appears you have a fan club.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and walked over to Sam’s desk. He sounded tired. “You have no idea. I had a group of former omegas present to me last week. That behavior isn’t going to help them get rights.”

Sam chuckled. He was glad he didn’t have to face that. He knew Dean would not be happy about that. Sam knew Dean may or may not voice that he wasn’t happy about it but Sam knew deep down Dean wanted him all for himself and Sam was fine with that. He was happy with Dean. Sam asked after a moment, “What brings you to the shelter?”

Castiel shook his head and said sadly, “One of the eight-year-olds is one of my brother’s daughter. I found out from the DNA tests they are doing on the omegas. I am not sure which one of my brothers fathered her but I would like to know so I can tell her. I am working on tracking down the sale paperwork for her to see if I can find out. If I had to guess I would say it was Gabriel.”

Sam sat there in silence for a moment. He couldn’t picture Gabriel doing that but Gabriel was the one that messed around a lot. It was plausible even if Sam didn’t want to think about his late friend selling a child. Sam asked carefully, “Which one?”

Castiel smiled. “Claire. It means bright or clear. I have only seen a photo of her. She is beautiful. I wanted. I wanted to ask if you knew anything about her.”

Sam gave a small smile and stepped out from behind his desk. “I haven’t spoken to her much. She seems polite and quiet… Most of the time. Are you going to do less traveling now? Claire will need stability and a home to help her recover.” He didn’t want to tell Castiel anything negative about the child.

Castiel frown and sighed. He sounded unsure. “I do plan on traveling less. I think I will still have a trip about once a month. I was hoping to plan it so she could come with me but we will see. I do not know how to care for a girl. Do you?”

Sam laughed and shrugged. “I don’t know, Cas. I am sure you will do fine. Dean and I are always more than happy to babysit if you need us. Dean might even be able to give you advice. He cared for me when I was that age.”

++

Castiel waited in the office at the shelter for a small blonde haired girl to come into the room. He knelt down to her level and he could see her fear. Castiel spoke kindly, “Hello Claire.”

The girl snarled at him which Castiel was not expecting. Sam said she was nice. She took a step back and said harshly, “What does an alpha want with me? I _hate_ alphas.”

This was going to be more difficult than Castiel originally thought. He never understood how his former gender could be an issue to a child that didn’t know him. He supposed it would be his luck that his niece would be the one who didn’t like alphas. Castiel honestly couldn’t understand why more former omegas didn’t hate alphas. It was always the children that spoke out. Claire was one of those children. He took a calming breath and said carefully, “I am sorry you feel that way. As you may know, my name is Castiel. One of my brothers was your father. I don’t know which one. I am here to take you home.”

The girl crossed her arms and poked her head up defiantly. It was cute and Castiel had to bite his lip not to crack a smile. Claire asked with as much anger as an eight-year-old could muster, “Why?”

Castiel did smile then. He spoke calmly and clearly. “Because you are my family. Therefore it is my job to care for you.”

The girl nodded and stated, “I don’t know if I want to go with you.”

Castiel leaned back on his heels. He frowned and said carefully, “I can understand that. I have been told I am a strange man and you don’t know me. I suspect the kindest people you have met have been here. I think I can make some promises to you. I can make sure that you still go to school here so you can keep your friends or you can go to school at the center.”

The girl interrupted him. “Do I get to keep my name?” She crossed her arms to glare at him. He wondered if Dean would ever have this much personality.

Castiel gave a small smile, “Yes of course. I am the one that pushed for omegas to be given names and I want omegas to be equal in society. I only want to help.”

Claire seemed unconvinced and she asked innocently. “Can I… Can I take my teddy?” That innocent little question made Castiel’s heart break a little bit.

++

Castiel got to see where Claire slept at night before they left the shelter. She had a couple blankets, pillow, and a teddy bear on a spot on the floor. She had one other change of clothes and her toiletries. All of her worldly possessions fit into one brown paper bag. He carried it out to the car for her and sat it in the backseat next to her.

The drive to his house was silent. He hadn’t had the heart to go through his brothers’ things so he decided that the guest bedroom would be Claire’s room. He led her up to the room and sat her things on the bed. The comforter looked like it was from the eighties with a retro design. He fidgeted for a moment. Then he stated, “We need to get you some more clothes and toys. I read children like toys.”

Claire nodded but didn’t say anything. She pulled her blankets and pillow out of the bag and laid them down in the corner of the room. Castiel knew this was where she intended on sleeping. He watched her grab her bear and sit down in the corner. She looked at him then. She was scared. Her voice was unsteady, “I made my own toys before. You don’t need to buy me anything.”

Castiel frowned and knelt down. He spoke gently, “Claire, I want to take care of you. This bed is yours to sleep on. We can get different bedding if you would like. You don’t have to sleep on the floor and you don’t have to be afraid of me. Now, do you want to go shopping now or later?”

Claire shrugged and said halfheartedly, “I don’t know. I’ve never been shopping.”

It didn’t take long to pick out Claire some more things. Mostly because she didn’t voice an opinion about anything. He bought her five outfits, pajamas, socks, and underwear. He let Claire pick out a few toys. She opted for Legos and a couple more stuffed toys. She wanted a book on fairy tales so Castiel picked that out for her. He found out that she scavenged a book on fairy tales from the trash at her previous alpha’s house. She used it to learn how to read and it was one of her treasures.

She talked little about the toys she made out of twist ties. Castiel made sure to buy a box of trash bags with twist ties. This way Claire could use the ties to make more toys if she wanted. He hoped she did. So far she seemed to be a very creative child.

He got her some more toiletries. Castiel had read that sometimes children get soap in their eyes when they shower. He never remembered doing such a thing but Gabriel always called him proper so maybe that was why. None the less, he made sure to buy children’s shampoo and conditioner for Claire. He let her pick out which one she wanted. She picked out the strawberry scented kind.

After he got home, he started a load of laundry with Claire’s new clothes. He watched her sit on the living room floor with a stuffed cat on side of her and a stuffed monkey on the other. In her arms was the teddy bear from the shelter and in front of her were the Legos she picked out. Castiel didn’t know what she was building but he realized something in that moment. This was the nicest anyone had ever been to Claire and he had no idea what he was doing.

Castiel decided that he was probably going to have to take Sam up on his offer to talk to Dean. He was certain Dean would have some good advice for him. Sam turned out pretty well.

++

If anyone could pull off an awkward dinner it was Castiel. Sam knew this for certain. Castiel invited Dean, Bobby, and him over for dinner. It was because Claire seemed uneasy around Castiel. Sam tried to tell him that it would take time for Claire to connect with him and trust him. Castiel had the title of alpha hanging over his head.

While the adult omegas fawned over Castiel, some of the children were terrified of what he could do to them. Sam suspected that Claire had the same viewpoint of many of the children. Sam brought a salad as their contribution for the dinner. Dean gave him an unpleased look but didn’t say anything. Sam didn’t know if Dean was letting his emotions show more or if he was just learning Dean’s body language. All he knew was that Dean didn’t care for salad.

Sam sat the salad down on the table while Claire stared at him. He smiled at her and said calmly, “Hello Miss Claire, is your uncle treating you alright?”

Claire narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. It made Sam smile. Claire had always been something of a spitfire. She was never reserved like the other former omegas and she had opinions. Sam didn’t know if she was treated better by whoever Claire was with or if she didn’t care what they did to her. Either was a possibility. Her reply was short and cold, “He seems nice. Who is with you?”

Sam motioned toward Dean and said calmly, “This is my brother, Dean. He was an omega like you.” Then Sam motioned toward Bobby and stated, “This is my uncle, Bobby.”

Claire nodded and asked hatefully, “Did you care about your brother before?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and knelt down to her level. He spoke empathically, “Of course, I did. He’s my best friend and I love him.” Sam looked at Dean and could see that he was confused. Sam could understand that.

Dean wandered into the kitchen to help Castiel with dinner. He knew Claire wasn’t really angry. She was scared. He didn’t know how to fix that and he didn’t know if fear would ever really go away. He still got scared sometimes. Dean knew he was luckily though because Sam understood and he could talk to Castiel about things he didn’t feel comfortable talking to Sam about. Sometimes, he just didn’t want to worry his little brother. It was still his job to look out for Sammy even if Sam thought it was the other way around.

He started cutting up the vegetables Castiel set out for dinner. The alphas in his life really liked vegetables. He hated vegetables. He liked a nice burger but Sam didn’t let him eat those often. Sam considered them junk food. The only time they had burgers was when Bobby decided to grill. It was still every couple weeks, but not often enough for Dean’s tastes.

Castiel commented vaguely, “Did the vegetables offend you?”

Dean stared at the cutting board for a moment before shaking his head no and stating, “No, what else are we having?” He didn’t want to upset Castiel.

Castiel eyed him for a moment and said, “Baked chicken and I got some dinner rolls.”

Dean nodded. He knew that Sam paid close attention to what he ate and made sure he took his medication. The only medication he took was a multivitamin. It was a prescription one and that was all Dean knew about it. The one good thing about the change was he didn’t have to take suppressants anymore.

Dean carefully put the cut vegetables in the skillet on the stove. He stirred the vegetables around for a moment before speaking. “Claire will be fine, I think. She’s just scared. Is she still going to go to school at the shelter or is she going to go to the omega center?”

Castiel leaned back against the counter and said contemplatively, “The shelter because she has friends there. Why do you ask?”

Dean shrugged and shifted nervously. It never felt right to him to tell Castiel or Sam what to do. “I think that maybe the center would be better. Those omegas have families that care unlike at the shelter. I think she would fit in better.”

Castiel stared at the vegetables cooking in the skillet. He hadn’t thought of the social impact of being in Claire’s life. He knew he was doing the right thing by taking her from the shelter. It was just he didn’t know how to raise her right. He hoped Dean could help guide him.

Castiel ran his eyes over Dean’s body. Dean had started to fill out. He didn’t look starved anymore but Dean kept his body mostly covered. Castiel knew it was because of the scars but he still thought Dean was one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. He shook his head with that thought. Dean belonged to Sam and Sam treated him well. He had to be careful not to develop too deep of feelings for Dean. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up as the sun was breaking through the window. It looked a little different in their home as opposed to their room at Bobby’s house. They could see the sunset from their room at Bobby’s house but not the sunrise. Dean carefully pulled the mouthguard out of his mouth and sat it carefully inside its case. He knew he would have to wash it later if Sam didn’t get to it first.

He turned his attention to Sam who was sleeping next to him. Sam was laying on his back with his head turned. His hair was a mess and Dean thought Sam might be drooling in his sleep. It was cute but he had always thought Sam was cute. It was just now he thought Sam was cut in a different way from when they were growing up.

He looked carefully down Sam’s body. The blankets laid loosely around Sam’s waist and he didn’t wear a shirt to bed. Sam had defined muscle on his chest which Dean figured was a result of Sam’s morning run and short workout. Dean still hadn’t been allowed to go running with Sam. Sam didn’t want Dean to stress his body which Dean understood. He didn’t have much of an interest in running anyways.

Dean looked a little lower and saw there was a slight tent in the sheets around Sam’s waist. He knew what that meant. He remembered when that would scare him. Not Sam having an erection but other alphas he was with and his own father. He never wanted that then but with Sam it was different. Dean liked to think it was a good different.

Sam never scared him during sex or tried to force him. Sam was always nice and gentle. It was something Dean enjoyed his life with Sam. He never dreamed he could have such a loving mate. Although Dean had to admit, Sam had some strange ideas. For instance, Sam was still stuck on the idea of wanting Dean to fuck him.

It didn’t matter how much Dean tried to reason with Sam. His little brother wanted to try it. Dean could not understand why anyone especially someone who was once an alpha would want to try..that. He did ponder the possibility that there was something wrong with Sam. He wondered if maybe their dad touched Sam inappropriately sometimes when he wasn’t around. Dean didn’t want that to be true but it was a possibility. He just didn’t know how to address it with Sam and more importantly, if he should address it with Sam.

Dean knew it felt good when Sam had sex with him. It hadn’t always felt good though and Dean remembered the pain from those instances. He didn’t want Sam to experience that. Dean wasn’t sure how to make it feel good for Sam like Sam did for him. Sam was built differently than him or at least he thought he was. Sam always said they were the same now. Dean wasn’t sure if he believed that.

He sighed softly as not to wake Sam. Having sex did sound like an enjoyable idea right now. However, Dean had never come on to Sam before. He always waited for Sam to ask and he had to get through Sam's multiple questions about if something was okay before he got to orgasm. He wondered if Sam would be opposed to him initiating. Dean wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to get in trouble. Still, he was curious.

He remembered the day when he was rebellious all day and Sam didn’t notice. He wondered if Sam wouldn’t notice when he asked for sex. Dean frowned because Sam was complicated sometimes. Carefully, Dean reached out a hand and ran it across Sam’s bare chest. Sam stretched a little with the touch and it made Dean smile. He kept lightly touching Sam because it felt nice.

After a while, Sam whispered, “That feels good.” Dean stilled his hand because he didn’t mean to wake up Sammy. Sam opened his eyes and grabbed hold of Dean’s hand. Dean watched as Sam lightly kissed his fingers one by one. Then he whispered, “You’re perfect.”

Dean doubted he was perfect but he didn’t say that. Sam always complemented him. It made him feel good inside. He spent a long time feeling like he couldn’t do anything right. It was nice to be with someone who thought he wasn’t just a stupid omega. Dean said the only thing that stood out in his mind, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Sam grinned and looked at him. He gave Dean’s hand a light squeeze and said, “It was a nice way to wake up. Are you feeling up to doing anything more? I know you don’t normally wake up before me.” It was true that he did normally sleep later than Sam. Sammy was much more of a morning person than him. If Dean was awake in the morning, something was wrong.

Nothing was wrong this morning though and doing something more sounded pleasant to Dean. He nodded his head and said, “We can do more.”

Sam sat up slightly and moved closer to Dean. He kissed Dean gently on the lips. He laughed softly behind the kiss. “Is it bad I think your morning breath is sexy?”

Dean frowned. He hoped that didn’t mean Sam would stop him from brushing his teeth in the mornings. Oral hygiene had always been important even to their dad. He didn’t want to change that. Sam started kissing him again while moving a hand up under his night shirt. It distracted Dean from his self-doubt and worry.

It wasn’t long before he was stripping off his clothes and Sam was stripping off his. Sam caressed his skin and it made Dean moan. He watched as Sam grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand and put some on his fingers. Sam paused and asked, “When are you going to let me try?” Sam gave one of his pouty faces that usually got people to give Sam what he wanted.

Dean shook his head no and spread his legs a little so Sam could get better access. He stated, “You’re an alpha, Sam. You don’t do that.”

Sam rolled his eyes and Dean grinned. His little brother corrected, “I was an alpha. I am now a human male like you.” Sam moved his lubed fingers down in between Dean’s legs. Any thought Sam had of arguing further seemed to be forgotten for now. Dean knew Sam would bring it up again. Sam always did.

Dean closed his eyes and relaxed as Sam stretched him open. He touched Sam lightly as Sam worked him open. They were both hard and leaking. It took longer to prep Dean now that he wasn’t an omega anymore. Dean didn’t think Sam minded but Sam never said anything about that. All he ever heard about was how Sam was self-conscious about not having a knot anymore. Dean tried not to bring attention to their different anatomy during sex. He didn’t want to make Sam uneasy.

Finally, Sam said with a kiss to his nose, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Dean smiled despite himself. He wrapped his arms around Sam and said quietly, “Yes Sammy.”

Sam frowned at the use of the nickname but didn’t correct Dean. He gave Dean one more kiss on the lips before he slowly slid in. Dean groaned with the stretch and held onto Sam. His mate paused for a moment and gave Dean time to adjust. Then Sam started slowly thrusting and out. Sam had become something of an expert at finding his prostate. It made Dean feel good and he couldn’t help but moan. Sam was panting and giving small moans himself so Dean didn’t feel out of place.

He felt Sam reach a hand down to his cock and start stroking him. Dean arched his back into the touch. It didn’t take long before he was orgasming all over his stomach. He heard Sam’s breath catch and then Sam was coming inside of him. He knew Sam liked it when his muscles clamped down around his cock right before Sam orgasmed. According to Sam, it was almost like knotting.

Dean felt Sam’s sweaty forehead on his shoulder as Sam caught his breath. Then he heard Sam say, “I love you, Dean.” Dean smiled and lightly petted Sam’s sweaty hair. He knew he was lucky.

++

Before Sam left for work, Bobby arrived at their house like he did every morning. Dean knew he could go out on his own now. He knew that he wouldn’t get kidnapped by some strange alpha or taken to a shelter. He just didn’t feel comfortable in doing so. Sam pushed a little for him to go out on his own. Bobby pushed a little harder. Dean knew he had a tendency to shut down when they pushed too far. He knew he wasn’t strong or independent like them.

It was a short drive from their house to the salvage yard where Dean worked during the day. Dean realized that his purpose was to fix to things which were a far better purpose than the one he had with his father. Bobby started paying him for his work and Dean still wasn’t certain what to do with the money. Sam helped him set up a bank account and sat down with him every month to balance it.

He didn’t really have any expenses. Dean wanted to ask Sam if he could use the money he made to pay for a bill but he wasn’t sure how to go about that. Dean decided that he would have to ask Castiel what the best way to approach that would be.

Dean spent the majority of the day fixing up non-running cars. In the afternoon, Sam picked him up and they went to the Omega Center. Dean had a class of twelve-year-olds and Sam had eight-year-olds. Claire was in Sam’s class. Dean was right about Claire not fitting in at the shelter. Dean hoped that she was fitting in better at the center.

He poked his head in the door to Sam’s classroom. Claire was talking with one of the other children. She seemed animated and full of life. Dean never remembered himself being that way. He remembered Sam being that way, though.

Dean nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before the change, it was harder for people to sneak up on him. He could always smell when someone approached him. Now, he couldn’t. Dean wasn’t sure he liked that. Dean turned his head and saw Castiel. He smiled at his friend. “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and looked in the room. He spoke softly, “Claire seems to be doing well.” Dean felt a little uneasy with the way Castiel’s hand lingered on his shoulder. He brushed off the hand and lowered his gaze to Cas. He didn’t want to challenge him.

Dean was still looking down when he said quietly, “I have a couple questions for you. My kids are taking a test right now so I have a few minutes.”

Castiel smiled and nodded. They stepped away from the classroom and into the hallway. They spoke in hushed voices as not to disturb any of the classes. Dean took a nervous breath, “I’ve been learning about how to be responsible like an alpha or a beta. I.. I want to handle one of the bills but I don’t know how to ask Sammy. I don’t want to anger him or have him think that he isn’t taking good care of me.”

Castiel’s facial expression softened. His voice was empathic. “Dean, I am sure Sam will understand. I have no doubt that there is a small bill you could handle. All you have to do is ask.”

Dean nodded and let out a slow breath as he stared at the ceiling. He glanced at Castiel briefly before looking away. He thought Castiel had become more tactile since the change. Dean supposed that would make sense. He found that he had to touch Sam more especially when he was scared. Somehow touching someone made someone real, much like scent made someone real before.

Dean looked back toward his classroom and he whispered, “Have you heard any more about the feral humans? I.. I heard they have the same path to rights as the former omegas.”

Castiel frowned and stated, “Yes, that is true. Most of them are passing the tests without actually having to take the courses. Most of them lived in small villages warded by forgotten magic. I don’t think the mainstream believe the magic to be real but we saw for ourselves how real that was. I think that many of the feral humans still live in those hidden villages… We have a long way to go before we are a reformed society.”

Dean looked back toward where Sam’s classroom was. He didn’t like to think about when they were kidnapped by the feral humans. They hurt him and they tortured Sam. Dean could never forgive them for that. He whispered, “I don’t want them to hurt any more people. I would be lost without you and Sammy.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was laying out on their scrap car at Bobby’s place. It was the one Bobby pieced together for him and Dean. It was their play fort as children. Now, it was a just a special place to sit back and think. Sam had a lot on his mind. He could hear Dean working on something he didn’t understand but he wasn’t too concerned about it. Sam knew no one would try to take Dean from him now like they would have tried before.

Before was a time Sam tried not to think about. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of the society he lived in. Although, he knew he should be. It was that he didn’t feel worthy to be alive. There were better men than him. There were better alphas than him. There were alphas that fought tirelessly for omega rights and were slaughtered with the rest of them. There were alpha babies and children that died in their omega parent’s arms. It seemed unfair. It seemed wrong. Sam knew he didn’t deserve to be alive.

He was alive for one reason and it had nothing to do with Dean asking the Men of Letters to spare his life. Sam was alive because Henry Winchester was his grandfather and Henry was there. Henry saved him because they are family. Sam could see how many families were torn about by the genocide and it seemed unfair that his family remained intact.

Sam knew his father died when the cure was released. He didn’t know what to make of the fact, he felt nothing but relief in knowing the man was dead. Sam wondered what his mother would think about him feeling that way. Sam never knew his mother but sometimes Dean told stories about her and she sounded like a beautiful omega that his father loved. Sometimes, Sam wondered if Dean made up stories about their mom for his benefit so he could feel like he wasn’t missing anything by not having a mom. Sam didn’t know but he hoped all of Dean’s stories were real memories.

He got up slowly from the scrap car he was laying on. Sam walked over to the workshop where Dean was and he heard voices. He stopped and listened for a moment. Dean was talking to Castiel which was odd because Sam didn’t know Castiel was coming over.

Dean’s voice was steady. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Sam felt something inside himself. Along with all the guilt, he felt with being alive, he also felt jealous. It wasn’t an alpha possessiveness over an omega. This was jealous. It felt different. It made him angry at Dean and it made him want to hurt Dean by keeping him away from the things he loved. Sam took a step back away from the garage when he realized what he was thinking.

He scared himself sometimes now, like right now. He was scared of himself. Sam found that his temperament was much easier to control when he was an alpha or maybe it was he just knew how to control it. Sam didn’t know. He walked away from the garage but he still felt the pull of jealousy. He wanted to take Dean away and show him that no one else could mean more than him.

But Sam didn’t do that. He retreated up to their once shared room. He laid down on their bed. It had different blankets on it now. Sam rested the head on what was Dean’s pillow before they moved. He willed himself to smell Dean’s sweet omega scent once more to calm him, to prove to himself that Dean was still and always has been devoted to him.

Sam felt something wet on his face. He reached up a hand a realized he was crying. An alpha never cried but he wasn’t an alpha anymore. He was just a weak, pathetic man that shouldn’t even be alive right now. He wished he could understand this, any of this. He wished he knew how to make Dean whole. He wished he could take away all the years of abuse Dean suffered. He wished he could be the person Dean trusted or needed. It hurt Sam to know Dean didn’t need him or confide in him. It felt like a million sharp needles were poking his heart at once. Every one of the needles poking him and trying to make him suffer.

Sam growled into the darkness and he smelled it briefly. It was faded with time but it was still there. Dean’s scent and his own. Sam couldn’t see his own eyes know they turned yellow briefly before turning back to hazel. As his eyes returned to hazel, the scent faded. He cried again which was a weak thing to do but he got his wish, he got to smell his omega one last time.

++

Dean wandered into Bobby’s house and made his way up to their old room. He figured that might be where Sam was. He didn’t expect Castiel to stop by and he didn’t expect to spend so much time talking to Castiel. Dean had never gotten to have a friend before. It felt nice to have a friend that didn’t expect him to bend over for sex. Castiel never asked him for things like that and Dean was fairly certain Castiel wasn’t interested in having sex with him. It gave him hope. He never thought an alpha would want to be just friends with him.

Dean watched Sam from the doorway of the room. He saw Sam’s eyes glow alpha yellow for a moment. An alpha’s eyes only did that when they were in distress or injured. Only Sam’s eyes shouldn’t be able to do that now. Sam was human like him unless Sam lied to him. Sam lost his knot so he wasn’t really an alpha without a knot. Dean wasn’t sure what that made Sam. He did know Sam’s behavior was odd.

Watching Sam cry made Dean ache inside. It made him want to comfort Sam, the way Sam always comforted him when he felt scared and alone. Dean had seen Sam cry plenty of times but it was when Sam was young. Sam would cry for their father to come home. Sam would cry out of frustration when he couldn’t understand something. Sometimes even though Dean never mentioned it, Sam would cry about the way he was treated. Sam would cry about how unfair life was and how wrong the world was.

Dean had always thought that Sam stopped crying when Sam was sent to live with Bobby, but Dean found himself to be wrong. Sam still cried when life took a turn beyond what he could control. Dean wondered what it felt like to be in control and to have power. He made a mental note to ask Castiel about that before he tentatively walked over to comfort his little brother.

He sat down on the side of the bed and started to run his fingers through Sam’s hair like Sam did for him. Dean knew Sam would tell him to stop if he wanted. Sam stilled his body under Dean’s fingers and quickly wiped his face to hide the tears. Dean frowned at that action. He asked quietly, “Alpha, why are you so upset?”

Sam pulled away from Dean. He sat up slowly and shook his head. He snapped at Dean, “Nothing is wrong.” Sam slumped where he was sitting and quickly apologized, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t’ talk to you like that. I promised you I wouldn’t.” Sam glanced at Dean and he thought he saw fear. He was about to reach to comfort Dean when violent coughs racked his body. Sam put a hand over his mouth was he continued to cough. When he pulled his hand away, he saw blood.

Dean stood up from the bed and stared at Sam. His brother’s eyes were yellow again and blood was seeping out of them as Sam was coughing up blood. Dean felt his mouth go dry. He had heard other omegas talking, this was what it looked like as their alpha’s died. Sammy couldn’t die, though. He needed Sammy.

Dean yelled, which was something he never did. “Bobby! Bobby help! Sammy is dying.” He went over to Sam and cradled Sam’s head in his hands as it started to droop. He sobbed, “Please Sammy, I need you. You’re my alpha. Please, Sammy, no one else ever cared about me and loved me. Sammy please, open your eyes.”

++

Bobby and Dean carried Sam down to his airtight panic room. They laid Sam down on the bed and Dean stayed close by. Bobby knew Dean wouldn’t leave Sam. He put an air mask on Sam and Dean. He stepped out of the room and sucked all of the air out of the room. Bobby quickly replaced the air with purified air that shouldn’t hurt Sam or so he hoped.

He watched through the small slit in the window as Dean tended to Sam. He wasn’t sure how to feel when Sam’s eyes remained yellow. He didn’t know if Sam was an alpha again and if so what that would mean for Dean. Bobby didn’t know if Sam’s blood held the secret to turning everyone back into what they were. Bobby wasn’t sure that would be wise.

Bobby knew he needed help. He knew the boys couldn’t stay locked in the panic room forever. He packed a small bag and started the short journey to Kansas. Bobby knew where he could find people to help and he knew one man that would help Sam without a second thought. Bobby had to find Henry Winchester. It was his only hope.

++

Dean sat nearby Sam. He stared at his mate. He said quietly, “I think you’re turning back into an alpha.”

Sam swallowed but his throat felt raw and sticky. It was a weird and unpleasant feeling. He stared at the warding painted on the ceiling of Bobby’s panic room. He didn’t feel like a strong alpha. He felt weak and pathetic. His voice rasped when he spoke. He could life slowly leaving him. Sam knew this was the end. “Dean, I wish I could have been what you wanted. I.. I know I never was what you wanted out of a.. a mate but I tried. I’m sorry. Dean. I’m sorry.”

Dean was angry suddenly. He had never felt this angry before. He yelled at his mate, “You are not giving up on me. You’ve always been there for me.” He glared at Sam and looked directly in his yellow eyes. He would have never dared before, not without convincing himself to do so for several hours and a few mental pep talks.

Sam smiled weakly and held out his hand. Dean took it and Sam pulled Dean’s hand close. He gently kissed the knuckles and Dean felt a slow burn inside of him. Sam rasped out to Dean, “I’m dying, Dean. I should have died with the rest of the alphas. It.. It is my time now but that is okay. I will be with Eve and you will be free of me.” Sam kissed Dean’s knuckles again as a couple bloody tears fell from his eyes, “My omega, my brave omega. You were always so much braver than me. I always admired your strength.”

Dean clutched Sam’s hand tightly and begged, “Please Sammy, just hang on a little while longer. You can’t die. I need you.”

Sam let go of Dean’s hand and gasped. He was trying desperately to get air into his lungs. He focused on Dean. He closed his eyes as his body burned. He focused on the growing scent of home. The growing scent that was Dean. He wondered if this was the paradise Eve created for him.

++

Claire woke up in the night to the sounds of her uncle coughing. It was loud and he sounded like he was in pain. She got up and padded down the hallway. She stopped when she saw him hanging his head over the kitchen sink. Castiel was coughing up blood and his eyes were yellow. Yellow eyes on an alpha were never good. Claire took a step back.

Castiel took a few deep breaths and said slowly, “It is okay, Claire. An ambulance is on its way and Ms. Braeden is on her way to pick you up while I am in the hospital. Sam did not answer when I called. It will be okay, sweetheart.”

Claire nodded and looked at her toes for a moment. She looked up and said tentatively, “Uncle Cas, I don’t understand what is happening.”

Castiel clutched the counter and let out a yelp with the pain. He groaned and tried to compose himself. “I think the plague took longer to affect me but I should be fine. Don’t worry.”  Castiel felt his knees give out beneath him and he fell to the ground. He coughed and choked on his own blood. He wished Claire had just stayed in bed. He didn’t want her to see this. He could smell the scents of his brothers was his world faded out around him. Castiel felt like he was finally going home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten a lot of feedback on this story which is okay. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. My apologies for not updating this as frequently as my others. Life has been getting in the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam knew he must have passed out at some point. Dean was sobbing on the ground by the foot of the cot Sam was laying on. Sam’s body hurt. His eyes burned. He wanted to go back to sleep but he knew he had to comfort his omega. Sam sat up slowly to reach for Dean. He knew he would have to get up off this tiny cot to comfort Dean properly like Dean deserved.

As he sat up he realized something, he could smell Dean. He could smell the sweet scent of his omega. Sam wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. It could mean that he was dead. Sam pulled himself off the cot which was way more taxi physically and painful than it should have been. He hadn’t hurt this bad since the Men of Letters tried to beat him to death. He gently reached out blindly for Dean. It was Dean’s scent that guided Sam’s hands. He pulled Dean close and held him in his arms.

Dean was still crying and whispering, “Alpha,” under his breath. Sam did his best to shush Dean but his voice was raw and rough. He wished he could tell Dean what was going on or explain any of this to Dean. He just didn’t know where to begin.

Sam cleared his throat and actually opened his eyes. They adjusted easily to the dim light of the room. His sight seemed sharper. He realized that slowly, he was an alpha again. Sam felt sure of himself again. He felt strong and brave. He had his precious possession in his arms so Sam knew everything would be okay. He hoped everything would be okay.

He nuzzled Dean’s neck and scented him. Sam wanted to see if he could smell that Dean was an omega again. He could. Dean had turned back with him. Sam wasn’t sure how. The cure could have failed and they could all be turning back or worse the alpha cure could have failed and Sam could have infected Dean. Sam ran his fingers over Dean’s knuckles. The skin was broken, probably from working on a car earlier in the day. Sam remembered kissing Dean’s knuckles. He felt guilt briefly with the thought that he could have changed Dean back. Sam didn’t think Dean would ever truly want to be an omega again, even if it made Sam’s inner alpha very happy.

Dean had calmed in Sam’s arm and despite feeling terrible, Sam was faced with the strong urge to claim and mate Dean. Sam knew Dean wore his collar proudly but Sam wanted to knot him. He wanted to mark Dean as his with his scent. He wanted everyone to know Dean belonged to him, forever. Sam was being possessive. He realized this wasn’t a good thing even if his alpha side disagreed. Still, he wanted to knot Dean because he missed doing that.

Sam shook the feeling and reminded himself to control his instinct. He kissed Dean on the top of his head and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He took slow and deliberate breaths to center himself. He had to do what was right now that Eve gave him a second chance. He had to be a better alpha for Dean.

++

Castiel made to the hospital alive. He felt like his body was on fire. It wasn’t all that different from a feeling from when he turned into a feral human. He had an oxygen mask over his face and he could hear the beta doctors discussing what to do. The oxygen helped to ease the fire inside his lungs. He moved slightly and grabbed his coat off the chair in the room.

He held moved the oxygen mask to the side and smelled his coat. Castiel knew he must look odd, but he could smell Dean on his coat. He had given the omega a hug before he departed. Dean smelled like an ideal mate to him. He knew that was something he could never share with Dean or Sam. Dean had chosen his brother or maybe Sam chose Dean. It wasn’t like Dean was given much choice in the matter.

Castiel was bitter about Sam claiming Dean. It was a childish jealousy. He had felt that way ever since Sam mated with Dean. Dean seemed fine with it but really how could Dean not be fine with it? Dean was whored out by his own father for years. The only person that had ever shown him any consideration and the person who rescued him from the shelter was Sam. Sam was for all intents and purposes Dean’s savior so of course, Dean would want to mate with his savior.

He did learn something from Sam, though. Castiel learned that no one was beyond saving. Omegas in the condition Sam found Dean in were not well. Prior to meeting Dean, Castiel thought euthanasia was the merciful thing to do. Dean had such a force behind him to want to live and he was smart. Castiel knew if Dean was an alpha, he would have rivaled Sam with intelligence and strength.

Castiel moved his coat away from his face and put his mask back in place. He didn’t know why he was obsessing over an omega he could never have. Dean wasn’t even really an omega anymore. He was just a man like him and Sam. At least, Castiel thought they were still feral humans. He did feel a little like an alpha again but not fully. The ache in his bones told him he wasn’t an alpha. He was something else. He feared he was something the world had never seen before.

++

Henry traveled with Charlie to South Dakota. It had been years since Henry had been outside of the safety of the village. He had no desire to become part of society as it was. Henry didn’t agree with the way they still insisted on treating the omegas and even the humans like himself. Henry knew that he should have reached out to his grandsons after they left the village but he didn’t know what to say. If he had his way Dean, the one that was an omega, would have never left the village. He would have helped Dean heal and put an end to his incestuous relationship.

He told the others in the village that Dean was Sam’s ward and he acknowledged that they were brothers. Henry didn’t tell anyone they were sleeping together. Most figured that the dark haired alpha, Castiel, was seeking out Dean as a mate. Henry knew he could sleep much better at night if Dean was with Castiel instead of Sam. It would still be a homosexual relationship which was taboo back in his day but it would be better than an incestuous one.

He stared through the small opening in the door to the panic room that held Sam and Dean. Sam’s eyes were still yellow, a sure sign his youngest grandson converted back into an alpha. Henry wondered what sort of man Sam was as an alpha. Dean, Bobby, and Castiel all spoke highly of Sam. He watched briefly as Sam snuggled with Dean that was the only way he could describe the action. Sam kissed Dean on the top of Dean’s head and Henry could have sworn Sam mouthed the word, “Mine.” He sighed and thought about how Sam must be a possessive bastard.

Henry was broken from his thoughts by Charlie. She put a hand on his shoulder and peeked into the room. She looked away from the room and to Henry. There was hesitation in her voice, “Are people like that now? Brothers in our village don’t lay that close to each other.”

Henry tore his gaze away from the window and studied Charlie for a moment. He wasn’t sure what to say, unfortunately, Bobby decided to speak. His voice was steady and firm. “Sam is Dean’s alpha. He’s always loved his big brother but I think they’ve been closer after they mated. It did them both good, I think. I admit I wasn’t too happy about it at first but Sam is good to Dean.”

Charlie thought for sure she must have misheard the former beta. Surely people didn’t sleep with their siblings. She had heard stories, of course, about how the omegas were treated. She heard they were often beaten and raped, forced to sleep naked on the floor and fed only scraps. Charlie had heard of the scars on Dean. She knew everyone was pretty hush about how that happened. All she knew was Sam was not the one to cause those scars.

Charlie said slowly, “They are screwing each other?” She glanced in the window again and sure enough, they were giving each other gentle kisses on the lips. She felt like she was intruding on something intimate and truth be told she probably was. Charlie blurted out, “What the Hell is wrong with you people?”

Bobby frowned and adjusted his ball cap. He had never defended Sam and Dean’s relationship to anyone. He had problems accepting it so he understood their concern. He has concerned himself. These people had murdered every other alpha on the planet with the exception of Castiel. He didn’t want them to kill Sam or refuse to save Sam because they determined Sam to have poor judgment. Bobby knew Sam wasn’t an abusive alpha. Sam was not his father.

Bobby spoke adamantly, “Sam is a good man. If it wasn’t for Sam, Dean would still be chained naked to the floor of a shelter. You would have never caught Dean to do your experiment on and he would still be suffering. Do you want to know what the doctor told Sam to do after he rescued Dean?” Bobby fumed for a moment, “She told Sam to kill Dean. Sam didn’t kill his brother. He nurtured his brother back to health. Yes, they have sex but nothing is forced on them.”

Charlie stared at her feet for a moment before looking back up. She asked innocently, “Who hurt Dean?”

Henry sucked in a breath at that. He closed his eyes and he knew the sorrow leaked through his voice, “My son.” One of Henry’s biggest regrets in life was that he was never able to save John, his precious son. He liked to remember John as a little boy before the change. A little boy with a kind heart and a bright future. Henry abandoned John when John turned into a monster. It was one of Henry’s biggest regrets. When he looked at his grandsons, Henry knew he made the wrong choice.

He didn’t know what he would do if he had a chance to do everything all over again. Henry had thought killing John and his wife would be the merciful thing to do. He thought about how maybe if he raised John to respect omegas and the unturned humans this would have never happened. Henry knew he couldn’t travel back to the past and change anything. What was done was done. Now they all had to live with the consequences of their choices.

Henry sat his bag down on the floor. He pulled out a syringe. Cuthbert advised that Sam and Castiel may need booster shots to keep the cure in place and to prevent them from falling ill. Cuthbert said if they turned back to alphas they wouldn’t die. It would just be extremely painful for them. There was also the possibly that they could turn others. All that was needed was for someone to come in contact with their saliva. Henry froze with his hands still in the bag. Sam was kissing Dean. Their body fluids were mixing. Sam could have inadvertently turned Dean back into an omega.

Charlie’s eyes darted around the room and Bobby took pity on the girl. He elaborated. “John was a bastard. He tortured Dean for years, prostituted him. You name it, he probably did it to Dean. Luckily Sam only had to witness the aftermath of John’s stupidity. I raised Sam from the time he was about twelve. We only saw John and Dean sporadically over the years. Sam was powerless to help Dean until John got arrested for abuse and it was hard to get arrested for abuse of an omega. Dean was terrified of everything but Sam helped him. Sam didn’t want to mate with Dean at first, I don’t think. Mating was the best way to protect Dean from other alphas and make him feel secure. It worked. Sam was happy and Dean was doing better.”

Charlie rolled her eyes and stated flatly, “Great. So if you screw your traumatized brother you’re a savior and not a monster. That doesn’t make sense to me.” She shrugged and mused for a moment. “I wonder what I would have been.”

Henry looked up from his bag. Charlie was one of the babies they kidnapped and turned. He shook his head and said calmly, “You were an alpha before we cured you. You had surgery as a child to make you female since you were intersex. Your male parts were not fully developed.”

Charlie nodded slowly and stared at her feet. She had thought sometimes about how all the alphas were dead except for two and those the Men of Letters cured as infants. She thought about how evil the alphas were. She thought about how she believed there to be no hope for any of them regardless of age. Then when she heard what she was. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was wrong all along.

The Men of Letters kidnapped her from her crib as her parents slept. She never saw her parents again and she didn’t even know their names. She wondered if her alpha parent was as evil as she was led to believe or if he was nice like Castiel and Sam. She didn’t know and she knew chances were she would never know. Charlie didn’t even know what her name was before she was taken. She knew she was part of a group that killed millions and kidnapped babies. She was one of the kidnapped babies.

Charlie didn’t know whether it was better to be part of the Men of Letters with all their faults or if it was better to be part of society. Society was brutal and she knew nothing about the outside world. She didn’t know if the brutality of the alphas toward the omegas justified their genocide. Charlie knew she could have been one of the millions of dead alphas and she never did anything wrong. She couldn’t help but wonder how many alphas in the world died that never hurt anyone. She wondered if maybe Bobby or Sam could help her find her real parents so she could know. 


	7. Chapter 7

Henry opened the door to the panic room slowly. He felt trepidation and fear for reasons he did not fully understand. His grandsons were leaned up against the wall of the room. Sam held Dean securely in his arms. Although it appeared Dean was in some emotional distress, he did not appear to be in pain. However, based on Sam’s labored breaths and the strain on his face, Henry believed Sam to be in pain. Cuthbert warned that Sam would be in pain if he turned back.

Henry stopped in his steps when Sam opened his eyes to look at him. Sam’s eyes were hazel again but there was a pain in his eyes. Henry was certain of it. Sam closed his eyes as quickly as he opened them. Sam’s voice was weak and tired. “You can do whatever you wish with me. Just please don’t hurt Dean again.”

He was a little taken aback by that request. Henry had heard of alphas before and he knew when he met Sam for the first time, Sam did the same thing. He asked for Dean’s safety but not his own. It was selfless and it never mixed with the ruthless image he had of alphas. Sam seemed far from ruthless. He seemed caring. Henry wasn’t sure if it was the sort of caring one would see between siblings or a couple. He realized after a moment that they were both to each other.

Henry knelt down next to his grandsons. He watched in silence as Sam pulled Dean closer to him. Henry wasn’t sure what to say exactly. They didn’t have a trusting relationship. He spoke slowly and carefully like he was speaking to a wounded animal. Henry knew that the monster in front of him was a wounded animal and the monster was holding an innocent. He also knew this monster was his grandson and he didn’t want to hurt Sam. “Sam, I am going to give you a shot. It is a booster. It will put the cure back in place and help with the pain you are feeling.”

Sam shook his head no slowly and Henry wasn’t sure what to make of that. He couldn’t understand why Sam would want to live as a monster. Sam managed with say with some strain. “No, Dean turned back to what he was. I cannot leave him without his alpha.”

Henry knelt back on his heels. He only had boosters for Castiel and Sam. He didn’t bring anything for Dean. Henry knew that the requirements to turn Dean would be different than what the booster contained for alphas. Dean was a very special and rare male omega. Henry knew that Cuthbert wanted to do experiments on Dean so there was no way he would take his grandson back to the village. He suspected that Sam would harm him if he tried.

He turned back to Charlie who was lingering in the doorway. He said slowly, “Can you call Josie and ask her what we can do to turn the omega?”

Henry turned back to see Sam staring him dead in the eye. He knew Sam was angry but he didn’t know why. A mad and hurting animal was dangerous. A mad and hurting monster was deadly. He put his hands up slowly to show Sam he meant no harm and after a couple moments Sam broke his gaze. His grandson’s voice was firm but Henry could tell Sam was in pain. “His name is Dean.”

That gave Henry pause. He knew Dean’s name. Dean’s designation was an important piece of information to relay. He didn’t understand what had Sam so upset. He agreed with Sam rather than arguing. “Yes, your brother’s name is Dean. Can I check Dean to make sure he is alright?”

Sam locked his gaze with Henry again. Henry watched as Sam shook his head no and said weakly. “He is not harmed or in pain. Dean is upset because I am hurting. You have no reason to touch him. The last time you people touched him, you separated him from me and tied him down to a table. I won’t put him through that again.”

Henry didn’t want to admit but Sam did have a point. They were what would consider cruel to Dean the last time they met. Henry had protected Dean and Sam once he found out they were his grandchildren but that hardly made up for what already was done. He decided upon a different approach. He spoke carefully, “Cuthbert said that you won’t die but this will be painful for you until you get the booster. I can give you something for the pain. I packed some morphine. Bobby and I should be able to help you to bed so you can rest.”

Sam nodded his head slowly in agreement. Then Sam said with his eyes closed. “Uncle Bobby can give me a shot of morphine. I don’t trust you.”

Henry never knew that Sam considered Bobby his uncle. He knew Bobby wasn’t related to either of his grandsons. However, he knew that Bobby was the closest thing Sam and probably Dean ever had to a real father figure. Henry regretted not knowing about them when they were younger. He could have given them both such a better life.

He watched as Bobby stepped forward and knelt down next to him. Sam actually relaxed his hold on Dean once Bobby got near. Bobby gently wiped the sweaty hair out of Sam’s face and rested his hand on Sam’s cheek. Bobby’s voice was calm, “You’re going to be okay, son. Don’t worry.” Bobby started to fill the syringe with morphine to a quarter milliliters.

Slowly Bobby started injecting the morphine into a vein in Sam’s arm. Sam looked at Bobby and said gravely, “If I die, please take care of Dean.”

Bobby never looked up from the syringe as he said solemnly, “I will, Sam, but don’t give up quite yet. I know you still have some fight in you. You’re an alpha.”

Henry sucked in a breath at those words. He didn’t understand why pointing out to Sam that he was an alpha would help him rally to stay alive. It was a societal nuance he didn’t understand. Sam smiled and Henry wasn’t sure if it was Bobby’s words or the morphine kicking in. Sam sounded tired when he spoke, “I am just a man, Bobby.”

++

After the boys were settled in their old room, Bobby wandered into his kitchen. He would have never imagined that he would have feral humans sitting in there. Dean had helped Bobby take Sam back upstairs. Sam understandably did not want Henry or Charlie anywhere near him or Dean. Bobby knew he would have to leave to go to the boy’s house to get Dean’s mouth guard at some point along with some basics for them.

He started a pot of coffee and said casually, “I think Sam is resting. Dean is keeping an eye on Sam. I’ll need to go to their house and pick up a few thing for them. We should probably check on Castiel too. Castiel doesn’t live far from the boys.”

Henry stared at the floor and he asked sadly, “Does Dean always follow Sam around? I know he stayed close when Sam was injured before but the other alpha, Castiel, was able to calm him sometimes.”

Bobby shook his head and said with as much neutrality as he could muster. He could swear Henry was trying to find a reason to think Sam was a bad person. “Sam encourages Dean to go out on his own but it is difficult for Dean to do that. Being with Sam means safety. A male omega typically only birthed alphas. This made them extremely valuable. People have tried to kidnap Dean before because of what he was including one time in the salvage yard while Sam helped a customer. It is better now, but Dean still has his reservations.”

Henry nodded and asked curiously, “Is it true that Dean never had children?”

Bobby poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. It was a little bitter which was good. He took a deep breath and flatly, “Yes, he never got pregnant to my knowledge. John hurt Dean to ensure he wouldn’t get pregnant. After Dean became a feral human, Sam gave him a choice since he had both male and female parts.” Bobby paused and took another sip of coffee. “Dean had surgery to remove the girl bits. I think Sam was more uneasy about that surgery than Dean. Most of the other male omegas were converted into women for breeding. Our population is down.”

Henry stared out at the salvage yard and changed the subject. “So Sam grew up here?”

Bobby chuckled at that. He knew he probably looked like a proud father or something. “Yeah, Sam was a bright kid. I’ll need to pull out the scrapbooks to embarrass him later. I think I might have a few pictures of Dean in there too.”

++

Castiel sat his hospital bed up after he became used to the pain. He knew whatever they were giving for pain helped with it. It still hurt to breathe but Castiel felt confident he was going to survive this. It had been so long since he felt sure of himself. He had almost forgotten the joy of not being lost in doubt. He missed many things about being an alpha, but what he missed most of all was knowing what to do.

He wanted to get out of the hospital was quick as possible and return home. Castiel didn’t want Claire to be in another’s care for long. He didn’t want her to feel abandoned or cast aside. He loved his niece. Castiel was pulled from his thoughts when Claire burst through the door to his hospital room. Lisa, another former omega, was with her.

Claire rushed over to his bedside and said nervously, “Uncle Castiel, are you okay? Mr. Winchester is sick too. Mr. Singer said not worry but I.. I was worried. You’re the first person to care about me.”

Castiel closed his eyes and pulled Claire on the bed with him. He held her for a moment and just enjoyed the closeness. She smelled like a feral human which was a little repulsive. Castiel cleared his mind of that thought and reminded himself that his niece was perfect. He spoke carefully, “I am going to be fine, Claire. You have no need to worry. Which Mr. Winchester is sick? Is it Sam or Dean?”

Claire hummed for a moment then she said thoughtfully, “Sam but Mr. Singer said another Winchester was there. He called him Henry. Does Mr. Winchester have another brother?”

Castiel felt ice in veins and he wondered why Henry Winchester was there and if he had anything to do with this. It didn’t seem like chance. He wondered if Henry or some of the other Men of Letters planned for them to fall ill. Castiel feared that they would take Claire or Dean for their own sick purposes. Castiel cleared his throat and said calmly, “Henry is a relative but I am not sure how he is related. I wouldn’t worry much about him, but can you do me a favor?” Claire looked up into Castiel’s eyes and he continued, “Please don’t go around Henry without either Sam or myself being there. Is that understood?”

Claire giggled and smacked Castiel on the arm. It didn’t really hurt but he didn’t appreciate the gesture. Claire had trouble showing emotions in healthy ways. It was an ongoing battle to teach her not to hit people. It was always hard for Castiel to explain that just because people hit her in the past doesn’t mean it is okay for her to hit people now.

Claire sounded happy when she said, “Uncle Castiel, why do you always turn to alphas to protect me? I can protect myself. Besides, Dean helped me deal with bullies and Dean was an omega. Omegas are cooler than alphas.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile. It was sometimes difficult for him to admit to himself but Dean was good for Claire. He thought, they both learned things from each other.

++

Dean was curled on the bed with Sam. He was feeling chilled and it took him a few moments to realize what he was feeling was his heat. He felt the back of his pants start to get wet and Dean wanted to crawl off the bed and into the corner of the room. He didn’t though because he knew Sam would be upset.

He whimpered slightly and that caused Sam to wake up. Sam scented the air for a moment and he knew. Dean knew Sam knew what was happening. Dean was surprised when Sam took a slow breath and said slowly, “It is your call, Dean. What do you want to do? I can ask Bobby to get us some toys from our house or I can mate with you. I.. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want.”

Dean could smell Sam’s arousal. He knew Sam’s spoken words were different from what his scent was saying. Sam’s scent told Dean what Sam really wanted. Dean just didn’t know what he really wanted. He had never had heat sex with Sam before. Sam was the only alpha to restrain himself around him during his heat. Sam treated him with respect and Dean honestly liked that about Sam.

He liked being able to say that Sam never had sex with him during a heat. It set Sam apart from all the alphas that had hurt him. However, Dean knew they were mated. He loved Sam and Sam had always been good to him. Sam had always done everything he could to protect him. He didn’t think Sam would hurt him during sex but every alpha he had ever been with hurt him during his heat. The alphas lost control or never cared to stay in control. It hurt and the memories were painful.

Dean didn’t know what he wanted. He wished he never got turned back into an omega. He liked being a real person. He didn’t want to lose his name but it seemed like Henry already knew omegas don’t have names. He whimpered slightly at what he thought he had lost. At least Sam always called him Dean, even when he didn’t have a legal name.


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t... I’m sorry, Alpha. I.. I want to please you, Alpha, please.” Dean’s voice was unsteady when he uttered the words. He wanted to tell Sam no, he did not want to mate during his heat. However, he couldn’t bring himself to defy his alpha in that way. Dean wasn’t sure how many alphas he had been with in his life. He lost count but it had to be over a hundred. Sam deserved what they felt because he was his alpha. Sam deserved it more than all of those alphas combined.

Dean thought about Sam when his father knotted him for the first time during his first heat. He didn’t want Sam to that to him then because Sam was just a child. He wanted to stay quiet and be good so he could stay with Sam and continue caring for him. Sammy had always been the most important alpha in his life. He did find Sam’s gentle nature appealing but on Sam’s sporadic visits it was tainted with Sam’s arguments with their dad. Alphas got aggressive when they fought and Sam and John were no different.

John never hurt Sammy when they fought when Sammy was a teenager. It was more of a show of strength to get Sammy to stop. That worked until Sammy was able to physically overpower John than Dean never saw Sammy until his brother came to the shelter to get him. There was a lot of pain and suffering from that fight to when Sammy rescued him that Sammy didn’t know about.

He knew Sam wasn’t stupid. Sam could see the scars on his body and he knew Sam knew about the implant to keep him in heat. Sam never judged him for any of that and more importantly, he never brought it up. Dean’s now dead therapist brought up his abuse and Sam was there to hear whatever he wanted to share.

Dean always put Sam in a different box than all the other alphas. John and the other alphas used his heat to hurt him. They made him feel like he was nothing. Sam gave him control over his heats and made him feel like he was something. Dean knew he wasn’t a terribly important something but he knew he mattered to Sam. He knew he mattered to other people too like Castiel and Bobby.

Dean just didn’t want to mix his mental picture of a good alpha like Sam with a bad alpha like John. He didn’t want to have heat sex with Sammy but he wasn’t going to deny Sam either. Sam was his alpha and the idea of denying his alpha terrified him.

Slowly he felt Sam get up from the bed. He watched Sam send a text message to someone but he didn’t know what about. Then Sam sat back down on the side of the bed. His alpha gently brushed Dean’s hair out of his face while he took slow deep breaths. When Sam did speak it was gentle, “Dean, I know you don’t want me to knot you right now. I am going to do my best to control myself. Do you remember when you had your heat in California?”

Dean nodded because he remembered that. It was the most pleasant heat he ever had. He had an alpha by him that wasn’t hurting him. He was fed, clean, and warm. Dean had to use a fake knot but he had control over that knot. It was different but a good different. He liked it.

Sam smiled but it seemed forced. He continued, “I may have to step out from time to time to calm my nerves or to get you something. I asked Bobby to grab the box of toys at our house.” Sam blushed a little at that and Dean thought it was cute but he didn’t say that. “I am not in that much pain from the change right now. I should be able to help you as much as you need. Do you want to stroke yourself until Bobby gets here with the supplies?”

Dean took a deep breath and looked away. He squeezed his eyes shut and uttered what he wanted even though it was difficult. The fear of punishment was always in the back of his mind, “I don’t want anyone to see me like this except you.”

Sam nodded and leaned down. Dean felt a gentle kiss on his forehead and Sam whispered, “No one will see you, Dean. It’s okay to let go and enjoy yourself. I’ll protect you.”

Knowing that Sammy would protect him from other alphas, Men of Letters, and Bobby gave Dean enough drive to put his hand in his boxers and start stroking. Sam laid down next to him and threw an arm around Dean’s waist. Dean turned his head to breathe in the scent of alpha. It felt nice to be able to smell Sam’s perfect scent. Sam’s scent meant safety, love, and respect. Dean hoped this would be another good heat and he hoped Sam would let him go back on suppressants after this.

 ++  
Henry was happy that Bobby’s house was either well insulated or his grandsons were not loud in bed. Perhaps both was the case, whichever one proved to be true he was grateful for. Dean had been in heat for two days and he had not seen Dean once. He had seen Sam plenty of times. Sam looked like he needed rest and he appeared to be in some level of pain. Henry was disappointed when Sam declined to let one of them look after Dean so he could rest. Henry didn’t see the harm in someone else making Dean a sandwich but apparently Sam did. He had tried to explain to Sam that they had no intention of doing anything sexual with Dean. However, Sam’s answer was always no. Henry was certain Sam was possessive, which was one of the many negative traits of an alpha. He also wasn’t sure how he felt about his grandsons having marathon sex with each other.

He occupied himself with looking through the scrapbooks of Sam’s life. Dean was nearly void from those books and there wasn’t a single photograph of Sam’s mother. It showed Henry the value placed on Sam and other alphas from an early age. He saw photos of Sam with his friends. For the most part, all of Sam’s friends were alphas.

Henry was forced to look at the photos of young alpha that begged for his brother Castiel’s life. He watched Gabriel grow up and become a man but even with the smiles from the high school graduation Gabriel shared with Sam, Henry still had the image of the man dying. He never knew this man but he could see his friendship with his grandson, Sam. He could see some of the surely countless practical jokes he pulled.

Henry saw some photos of Sam from college. A lot of it was standard. There were photos of Sam and Bobby outside of his college sign and his first dorm. There were also photographs and newspaper articles Bobby had a collected where Sam was mentioned. It was then Henry learned something about Sam. His grandson fought for omega rights in college. It was Sam’s purpose. Yet after Sam took custody of Dean, Sam stepped out of the spotlight. He didn’t understand why.

Perhaps the hardest photos for Henry to look at were those of Dean. There was something missing in Dean’s eyes. His oldest grandson’s eyes were always looking down from the camera and bruises could always be seen on his body. Dean was usually sitting on or kneeling on the floor with his eyes down while Sam was in the foreground doing something. Henry found one photo of Dean where he was smiling but he suspected that was because Dean didn’t know anyone else was looking.

It was a photo of a ten-year-old Dean with his head stuck under the hood of a car. Dean probably should have been in school but he wasn’t. Henry wasn’t sure why but there was a look of pure delight on Dean’s face. There was an innocence about Dean in this photo that Dean no longer had. Sometimes Henry felt like Dean was dealt a fate worse than death.

He was staring at that photo when Bobby walked into his small kitchen and sat down. Bobby looked briefly at the photo and smiled. He sounded like a happy as if the activities going on upstairs did not faze him. “Dean always loved tinkering with things. He always seemed happiest during those times.”

Henry nodded and ran his finger over the glossed picture, “May I ask why Dean wasn’t in school? What changed in his life to cause John to hurt him?”

Bobby frowned and took a swig of whiskey from a flask in his jacket. Henry was beginning to suspect Bobby might be an alcoholic. Bobby sounded sad, “John was always a dick to Dean. He would beat that boy to a pulp and drop him off here with Sam. I couldn’t keep Dean because he was John’s property and no one cared if an alpha beat an omega, even a child. I would patch Dean up and give them both a stable home for however long John left them. Omegas did not go to school and most omegas never learned how to read. Dean taught himself to help Sam with his homework. He was a good kid. They both were.”

Henry frowned and looked away. He spoke softly, “Did John ever beat Sam or just Dean?”

Bobby shook his head and said flatly, “He beat them both but Dean took the brunt of it. John never left a mark on Sam even when they got into fights when he would visit during Sam’s teenage years. John never held back on Dean.”

Henry couldn’t understand why John would do that to his own son. It made him regret so many things. He wished he would have sought out his son and his grandsons. Henry knew they could have taken the boys and given them a better life. One without an abusive father and a drunk taking care of them when the abusive father couldn’t be bothered.

++

Castiel checked himself out of the hospital after two days. He thought his pain was at a manageable level. He had declined the cure as Henry called it. Castiel liked being an alpha. He felt whole again. Claire was with Lisa. He wanted to check on Sam and Dean. Castiel wasn’t sure how well they were doing so he didn’t want to expose Claire to that.

He was surprised to find that Sam and Dean were not at their home. Castiel figured they might be at Bobby’s house. He knocked on the door to Bobby’s house. Bobby appeared to be nervous and said, “Cas, what are you doing here?”

Castiel walked past Bobby and entered the house. He shrugged and said, “I wanted to check on Sam and Dean. I was concerned.” As he stepped further into the house he smelled it. Dean was in heat. He took a calming breath. Castiel never handled being around omegas in heat well. It made him aggressive so he typically removed himself from the situation.

Bobby adjusted his ball cap as Sam walked down the stairs without a shirt on. Castiel couldn’t help the snarl he released at the other alpha. Sam stopped where was at the base of the stairs. Sam’s voice carried authority. The authority of an alpha protecting his mate. “Castiel, I wasn’t expecting you.”

Castiel heard Henry move Charlie behind him the living room. It was probably a wise move. He struggled to remain calm but he knew Sam wasn’t satisfying Dean’s heat. He would be able to smell it on Sam if Sam had, but it was evident Sam was leaving Dean to suffer alone. It was terrible of Sam not to do his duty as Dean’s alpha and knot him to quell his heat. It was also cruel. Someone had to take care of the omega and if it wasn’t Sam then it had to be him.

Castiel snapped at Sam, “You are a horrible alpha. You always have been. You’re selfish. You are doing nothing to satisfy your omega’s heat. You are worse than your own father.” He knew he was snarling at the end of the statement and he was posturing.

Sam was a little surprised by this outburst from Cas. He knew it the scent of Dean’s heat that was causing Castiel to say those things. Still, it pissed him off. Sam was doing what Dean asked of him and he was respecting Dean’s wishes. However, he wasn’t about to broadcast Dean’s preferences to a room full of people. Dean had made it pretty clear he wanted this matter to be private and Sam was okay with being the bad guy.

Sam shook his head and said calmly, “Castiel, the way I handle my omega is none of your business and I am not about to let another alpha touch my brother.”

Castiel lunged forward and Sam caught him and slammed his friend against the wall. Cas was never much of a fighter. Sam wasn’t much for violence himself but his father was a hunter. He knew how to fight. The house shook with the force Castiel hit the wall. Sam watch pieces of dust fall from the ceiling. He knew he had to get this situation under control quickly. Dean did not need to be hearing and smelling alpha aggression.

Sam held Castiel to the wall with an arm across his chest and waited. Castiel struggled in his hold for a few moments. Then Castiel spat at Sam, “You do not deserve that omega. You never have.”

Sam couldn’t argue that point. He didn’t deserve Dean. His brother deserved someone much better than him. Unfortunately, Dean never got exposed to decent alphas. He regretted not being able to give Dean more and be a better mate for Dean. However, he wasn’t going to let Castiel rape, Dean, either. Sam supposed that was part of what made him a bad alpha. He couldn’t fit in with being a feral human or an alpha. It seemed like nothing he did was right. Everyone thought he was doing a horrible job of taking care of Dean and maybe he was.

He released his hold on Castiel and said firmly, “Go and I will call you when Dean’s heat is over. We can discuss this then.” Castiel looked like he might try to lunge at him again and Sam sighed, “I won’t ask again.”

Castiel then took a few sharp breaths and left the house with the front door slamming. Sam was left to stand in the living room with all eyes on him. Sam knew he was a failure of an alpha. Sam was certain everyone knew it too. Sam just wanted to find a place in the world where he wasn’t a failure.  He wanted Dean to turn back into a feral human so his scent wouldn’t cause people to want to hurt him. He wanted Dean to be treated like a person, not an object.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean was tired after his heat was over but he wanted to help Sam with the sheets. He knew that Sam had been changing them anytime he went to the bathroom. Dean was grateful for Sam’s consideration. It just didn’t seem like an alpha thing to be doing all the laundry. Dean did have a good heat. Sam never touched him away he didn’t want. In fact, Sammy kept his giant hands above his waist. Dean felt safe.

He knew something was troubling Sam, though. Dean could tell by the way Sam was acting. He thought it might have something to do with not taking care of the laundry himself like a good omega would. Dean wasn’t sure. He wandered down to the stairs and stopped. Dean had forgotten that it wasn’t just Sam, Bobby, and him. The scary feral humans were here. He stepped into the corner of the room by the stairs and cowered away. He hoped that he would be safe here.

His solitude didn’t last for long. Dean heard Henry’s voice, “Dean, are you okay?”

No, he was not okay. He wanted his alpha or at the very least Bobby. Sammy was who he really wanted, though. Dean lowered his head and stared at the ground. He was afraid of Henry hurting him and he didn’t know where Sam was.

Dean heard another voice. This one was female and he didn’t recognize her voice. “Why is he hiding like that?”

Henry’s reply was sharp, “Charlie, be respectful.”

The female whispered back, “Sorry.” Then she said a little louder, “Hey, do you want to go outside with Henry and me? It is a nice day.”

Dean felt himself start to shake because he didn’t know what do. Sam never told him what to do about scary people inside their home. He had only talked about if someone approached him in the salvage yard. Dean closed his eyes and tried to hide somewhere in his mind. Before he could get to his safe place, he smelled alpha. His alpha.

Sam repressed the urge to sigh when he saw Charlie and Henry crowding around Dean. He stated calmly, “You’re scaring him. You should probably step away from him and give him some space.” Sam watched as they stepped back like they had just gotten in trouble. He walked over to Dean and knelt down in front of him. It had been a while since Dean cowered away in a corner. It made sense though with everything that happened. It probably unsettled Dean.

Sam gently touched Dean’s arm to see what Dean would do. His shaking stilled for a moment. Sam took that as a good sign. He reached out his other hand and he grabbed onto Dean gently. His voice was firm but soft. It had an alpha edge to it that Sam wasn’t sure if Charlie or Henry could pick up on. “Dean, come on. You need to get up off the floor.” He helped Dean to his feet and Sam maneuvered Dean over to the sofa. He sat down with Dean and positioned Dean so his head was up against his chest. Sam then took the blanket draped over the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Dean’s body the best he could. Sam patiently started to rub circles on Dean’s back as he waited for Dean to calm down.

He only got a few moments of silence before Henry asked out of curiosity, “What are you doing?”

Sam looked up as he ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. He spoke softly because he didn’t want to startle Dean. “I am comforting my omega.  My scent will calm him.” Sam saw how uneasy this made Henry and Charlie but he pushed that out of his mind. He knew no matter what he did, they were going to think he was a horrible alpha.

Dean held on Sam’s shirt lightly and took in Sam’s scent. He felt better knowing that Sam was there to protect him. He realized that Bobby would be upset with him for needing Sam like this. Bobby always wanted him to calm himself but sometimes he just needed his alpha. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed as his fear faded. He felt warm and safe. Dean felt himself start to drift to sleep.

++

Henry was relieved when Josie finally arrived with a new compounded cure for Dean. It was untested but Cuthbert was certain it would work. Henry knew that he didn’t have to just convince Dean to take the cure, he also had to convince Sam to allow Dean to take it. Henry thought that convincing Sam would be more difficult than convincing Dean. One thing Henry realized on this unexpected visit with his grandsons was that Sam was the one in charge and the decision maker. He had never once seen Dean question anything Sam said.

He was concerned about what Castiel said regarding Sam being an abusive alpha. Henry had a hard time believing Sam had Dean’s best interest at heart and wasn’t acting selfishly. He imagined it would make someone feel powerful to have total control over another human being. Henry could see the way Sam had control over Dean.

One of the things that bothered Henry was how Dean would always sit on the floor and rest his head on Sam’s knee unless Sam pulled him up off the floor. Then Sam was holding Dean wherever they sat. Dean never sat across the room from Sam. Even during dinner when Dean did sit on a chair unprompted, he sat next to Sam. Henry noticed that Dean tended to be positioned between Bobby and Sam during meals. Sam would even tell Dean to eat more vegetables and promise pie for eating his food. He figured Dean must like pie because in the week he had been at Bobby’s house, they went through about four pies. Some of the pies Henry never ate any. Sam took the pie upstairs with him while Dean dealt with is heat. What exactly Dean had to do during his heat to get pie, Henry had no idea.

Henry was sitting in the study at Bobby’s house. He was enjoying Bobby’s collection of books. He had thought most of the books from before the plague were lost and they may be. However, Bobby had an extensive collection on what the world was like before all of this. It made him long for the way things were. A time when things were simpler.

Josie sat down next to him and he looked at her briefly before returning to his book. After a few moments, Josie took the book out of his hands and set it aside. She leaned back in her seat and said bluntly, “You’re worried about your grandsons. They will be fine.”

Henry let out a slow breath and said quietly, “I.. I fear for Dean. Sam treats him like a glorified pet and Castiel came by when Dean was having his heat. Castiel claimed that Sam was abusing Dean by not doing anything about his heat. I don’t know if Dean was hurt by Sam during his heat. I have never seen an omega in heat and I don’t really know what their needs are.”

Josie straightened her skirt for a moment and then she turned back to Henry. “The world is different from the one we grew up in and knew. Animals during their heat may seek to isolate themselves from others as a form of protection from unwanted attacks. I think we’ve all seen the female animals fight off male animals who are trying to take advantage during their heat.”

Henry sighed and ran his hands over his face. He asked tiredly, “What are you getting at, Josie?”

Josie smiled and leaned in, “Dean isolated himself from everyone. From what you told me, Castiel wanted to have sex with Dean because either Sam wasn’t or wasn’t doing it correctly. Either way, if we base our assumptions on what Dean wanted, then Castiel’s advances would have been unwanted. Sam, the leader of the family unit, protected Dean from the unwanted advances… Sam may not be acting selfishly as you and everyone else is quick to assume. He may be acting out of what Dean requested or what he feels is in Dean’s best interest.”

Henry shook his head and stated flatly, “You just compared my grandsons to wild animals. But I get what you’re saying. Perhaps I should talk to Bobby and get his take on all of this. He has been around both of the boys more to know if Sam is hurting Dean.”

Josie smiled and reassuringly, “I think that will be a great idea. We also need to work on convincing them to take the cure.”

++

Sam decided to pay Castiel a visit without Dean to discuss things. He felt that they had some things to clear up and he didn’t want Castiel to say or do anything to make Dean uncomfortable. He knocked on Castiel’s door and was greeted by Claire.

Claire smiled when she saw him and she gave him a hug. She bounced when she talked, “Mr. Winchester, how are you? I’m good. Uncle Castiel and I are going to get a cat later on this afternoon because I saw a mouse in my room.”

Sam frowned. He was more of a dog person but he knew he couldn’t have a dog right now. Dean was treated like a dog and sometimes something less than a dog for most of his life. Dean didn’t need a four legged reminder of that. Maybe a cat would be good for their home. Cats are indifferent and independent. Perhaps a cat would help Dean’s recovery. Sam wasn’t sure so he decided to talk to Bobby about that later.

He quickly smiled at the child and said calmly, “I am good, Claire. I was wanting to talk to your uncle. Is he around?”

Claire grinned and said happily, “Yes, he is.” Then Claire leaned forward and said quietly, “He has been acting weird the last couple days. He will start to say something then he will just go to his room to pout. That is how I convinced him to let us have a cat. I think he might be sick. I made him lunch.” Claire smiled at the end. She was clearly proud of herself for helping.

Sam didn’t see a problem with Claire feeling useful. He gave another smile and inquired, “It is very kind of you to take care of your uncle. What did you fix him for lunch?”

Claire’s eyes got big and she said enthusiastically, “Peanut butter and jelly with apples and carrots. I mixed the apples and carrots together like they did at the shelter. It tastes better like that.”

Sam stared at Claire for a moment while he processed mixing apples and carrots together. He supposed as long as they weren’t mashed together and one piece could be eaten at a time it would be okay. Before he had a chance to comment on that Castiel came into view. He looked disheveled and he had bags under his eyes. Claire was probably right about Castiel being ill. Sam was still in some pain from the change but being around Dean helped even though Sam didn’t really understand why that was.

Castiel put a hand on Claire’s shoulder and said calmly, “Claire has been a great help to me.” He looked down at Claire and said, “Sweetheart, can you go play in your room while I talk to Sam for a few moments?”

Claire looked up at her uncle and shrugged. She replied, “Sure thing.” Claire turned to Sam was she started to walk away, “It was nice seeing you, Mr. Winchester.”

Once they heard the door to Claire’s room close. Castiel asked bluntly, “How is Dean?”

Sam stepped inside the house and steadied himself. The house reeked of alpha. He knew Bobby’s house reeked of alpha and omega because of him and Dean, but he didn’t think their house was as bad. Sam had to admit that the scent of another alpha did set him off a little bit. It made him defensive and territorial. It was feelings and emotions that he learned how to control when he was growing up. However, Sam was surprised he had forgotten how much effort it took to stay calm and reasonable.

Carefully Sam said, “Dean is doing well. His heat is over and he is on suppressants for the time being. He is helping Bobby with something out in the salvage yard right now. I wanted to talk to you about the other day. I feel we have some things to clear up.”

Castiel nodded and sat down on the sofa. He felt terrible. He was tired and in pain. He longed for an omega to take care of him. Having Claire around helped. She was attentive and kind but she was still a child. She had school and she liked to play with her toys. It made Castiel wonder if the reason why omegas were treated as they were so all of their attention would be focused on the alpha instead of other interests. Before the change, Claire would have never been allowed to develop other interests or do anything outside of what he said. It made him wonder.

Still, Castiel was worried about Dean. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He tried to collect his thoughts on Dean but he had so many. Castiel decided to let Sam lead the conversation. “What is it you would like to discuss, Sam? Is it how you didn’t take care of your mate during his heat or something else?”

Sam sighed and said flatly, “I did take care of Dean which is why I am here. I don’t want you to say anything to him to make him feel like telling me what he wanted was somehow wrong.”

Castiel cracked an eye at Sam. He could smell Dean on the other alpha. The scent of the omega was making his head a little clearer. He wanted that omega, though. Grumpily Castiel stated, “Sam, you didn’t take care of Dean. What did he supposedly ask for anyways?”

Sam frowned and stated clearly, “When Dean was with our father, he had an implant to keep him in heat. They removed it at the shelter before I gained custody of him. However, other the course of several years, Dean was repeatedly tortured and raped during his heat. It never gave him a good image of alphas and sometimes betas. He asked not to be around anyone else during his heat.”

Castiel nodded and said bluntly, “And you didn’t knot him. You wanted him to suffer for wanting to be alone. Now I understand perfectly.”

Sam shook his head and looked away. He knew he sounded defeated when said, “You’re right, I didn’t knot Dean during his heat but not for the reason you think. He asked me not to mate with him. I did stay with him most of the time because my scent helped him. He had fake knots that he used on himself so his heat was satisfied. I didn’t hurt him. It was difficult and sometimes painful for me to control myself but I found it to be worth it for Dean.”

Castiel wondered if Dean was rejecting Sam as a mate. This would be good news for him. It meant he might have a chance with Dean. The world was different now. Before Dean wouldn’t have any choice in who his alpha was. In a few months, once Dean completed everything, he would be a free person and Sam wouldn’t be his guardian anymore. He could be with Dean if that was what Dean wanted. He knew he could take better care of Dean than Sam. He just had to prove it to Dean and he would do that. 


	10. Chapter 10

Henry wandered around the omega center. He had never been to such a place before. He found it interesting. He particularly found the bulletin boards that had a header of _My Name Is_ with a photo of what Henry assumed to be an omega under it interesting. The people in the photos all had an official looking piece of paper and a smile on their face. This was a significant life event for them and Henry didn’t understand.

He realized after speaking with Bobby there was a lot about omegas he didn’t understand and he doubted he would ever fully understand what their lives were like. Bobby didn’t think Sam was hurting Dean which was reassuring. However, Bobby didn’t like their sexual relationship any more than he did. Bobby had just come to accept it.

Bobby thought that Castiel’s behavior was out of line. It was as Bobby put it typical alpha behavior. That behavior was something Sam had never shown.  Henry sometimes wondered what it was that made Sam different.

Henry was startled out of his thoughts by a woman’s voice. She sounded kind, “You must be new here.”

He turned to look at her. She was pretty with her dark hair. Henry cleared his throat and said awkwardly, “I am a relative of Sam and Dean. I am here visiting.”

She smiled and Henry watched her trace her fingers over her own photograph. She sounded wishful in her thoughts. “Sam is a very kind man.” Henry could tell there was an undercurrent to her words. There was more she wanted to say but didn’t.

He asked her kindly, “What is your name? My name is Henry.”

The woman smiled and said calmly, “My name is Lisa. I was an omega. My sister had ownership of me and custody of my son after my alpha left us. She took me here so I could be around other omegas who were treated well.”

Henry nodded and said carefully, “I see. So you have known Sam and Dean a long time then?”

Lisa laughed and replied, “Not long, they have only been coming here for about year. Sam was friends with Gabriel. He used to hang out around here a lot. The omegas liked getting boss Gabriel around. We didn’t get to do that with other alphas, not even Sam and Castiel.”

Henry felt bad again for Gabriel’s death. The more he learned about the alpha the more he wondered how many more decent alphas died. Henry tried to sound empathetic, “I am sorry about Gabriel’s loss. Sam has told me much about him.”

The woman rolled her eyes and asked hopefully, “So are you going to take Dean? All the girls have been wanting Sam to become single. He won’t take on another omega with Dean. It is a little selfish if you ask me. Dean can’t even breed.” She ended on a bitter note and Henry did not understand. He wished he could understand this world but it was so foreign to him. He would like to take Dean with him back to the village, but Henry didn’t think that was what Dean wanted.

++

Dean had a break from his students so he was in the kitchen. He was cutting up vegetables for a snack for the kids when Castiel walked in. He smiled at his friend and put down the knife. Dean was a little nervous when he smelled Castiel’s scent and realized he was an alpha again. Sam had told him, but being able to smell it made it real. It made him a little uneasy. He was okay with Sam’s scent. He smelled Sam’s scent his whole life and it seemed like something was missing when Sam became a feral human. Now that Sam was an alpha again everything just seemed right.

Castiel spoke first. He was rather blunt and it caught Dean off-guard. “I stopped by while you were in heat. I’m sorry Sam didn’t take care of you like he should.” Dean had no idea what Castiel was talking about. Sam treated him great and it was a pleasant heat. Sammy didn’t take advantage of him and the only embarrassing part was knowing that Bobby had to go to Sam’s house to get his toys. He still gets embarrassed when he thinks about Bobby having to pack up his sex toys.

Dean pushed the vegetables away from him. He wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say. He let out a slow breath and brought his hand up to his collar. He reminded himself that he still belonged to Sammy. As long as he had Sammy everything would be okay.

He wanted Sam and he wanted Sam to handle this. Sam was teaching right now so he knew he couldn’t just pull Sam out of class for assistance with this. He could retreat to Sam’s classroom and listen to him teach. Dean knew he would be hiding then and that didn’t seem like a half bad option.

However, Dean knew in the classes he had to take on how to be a free person, he had to handle this situation. He thought about the ways they said to handle this situation. They didn’t have anything about being questioned about a heat because with the turn no one had a heat anymore. But Dean figured it might fall under inappropriate questions about his sex life. He was supposed to tell Castiel that he didn’t want to talk about that. But Castiel also insulted Sammy and Dean felt an obligation to defend his partner. In the classes, they said to tell people not to talk negatively about their mates. Dean knew he could also accept the criticism.

Dean let out a slow breath and spoke carefully, “I don’t want to talk about my sex life and I don’t appreciate you making false assumptions about Sammy. He took care of me and respected my wishes. I love him. I don’t know what I would do without Sammy.”

Castiel became angry which caused Dean flinch and step away from Castiel. He didn’t really have any place to retreat to. Dean was regretting not going to Sam’s classroom as soon as this started. Maybe the classes weren’t right about how to handle things. Maybe they were taught by people that didn’t understand.

Castiel snapped at Dean, “You don’t even know what you’re talking about. Sam has you brainwashed into believing he is the best thing on the planet. Sam isn’t and you can do better. Sam is just being selfish by keeping you all to himself.”

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. He didn’t want to be around an angry alpha. He remembered so many angry alphas hurting him. Dean knew with the shape he was in when Sam rescued him, he would have died if he had been with any other alpha. Sam cared when no one else did except maybe Bobby. Dean glanced around the room. He saw one of the kids causally walk into the kitchen. Dean took that opportunity to leave. He left the vegetables on the counter forgotten. He walked at a quick pace to Sam’s classroom. He didn’t hesitate before he opened the door and stepped in.

He felt relief when his eyes laid on Sammy. They locked eyes for a moment and Dean knew that Sam knew something was wrong. Sam nodded to his desk chair and Dean walked over and sat down. He wanted to kneel but floors the center weren’t made for kneeling. Dean knew his knees couldn’t handle that for long and Sam wanted him to sit on the chair anyways. He closed his eyes and listened to Sam’s words as he spoke. Dean felt himself relax and he knew everything was going to be okay.

++

Bobby was relaxing in his study and sipping on a shot of whiskey. He was reading an old story about werewolves and their origins. Not his normal reading material but he found the old beliefs interesting. He started to feel a tightness in his chest. Bobby sat down his drink and coughed. He was alarmed to see he coughed up blood.

He got up and went to the bathroom. He felt a fire in his chest and he knew what was happening. He was turning back into a beta or at least he hoped he was turning into a beta. Bobby felt like he could barely breathe and he cursed the Men of Letters again.

Bobby stumbled his way down the hallway to his spare bedroom. The boys had just finished cleaning it after Dean’s heat but Dean’s scent still lingered, as did Sam’s scent. Sam’s scent was a little offensive to him because it smelled like alpha. Bobby snarled at that for reasons he didn’t truly understand.

He staggered over to the bed and clutched the pillow on what was Dean’s side of the bed. He tossed the pillow away in a haste when he realized it smelled like Sam. It must have been the pillow Sam was using. Bobby snatched the pillow on the other side of the bed and put it up to his nose. He could smell Dean and it was calming him. The pain he was feeling was becoming manageable.

Bobby breathed deep as he took in Dean’s scent. He let his eyes fall closed and he tried to figure out what this all meant. He had never been attracted to smell of an omega before. He knew Sam would protect Dean at all costs but he needed to more of Dean’s scent.

++

Claire was playing in rec room at the Omega Center with the other omegas her age. They were different from her. They had never been to a shelter. They knew their omega mama and usually their alpha daddy. Claire never knew either of those people. She knew from her alpha that her omega mama was a whore. His words, not hers. She never heard any stories about her alpha daddy. Claire suspected that whichever one of Castiel’s brothers fathered her didn’t even know she existed. It made her wonder sometimes if her life would be different if they had known about her.

It started to feel hot inside the center which was odd because it was usually freezing. One of the downfalls of being an omega was that she was always cold. Before Castiel it was an issue. After her Uncle Castiel came into her life, the cold was no longer a problem. Her Uncle Cas gave her warm clothes and plenty of blankets. He even got her an electric blanket to help keep her warm. She liked that because it made her toes all toasty. Her toes used to feel like ice cubes.

Claire felt a pain her belly and moaned. She noticed some of the other children and adults seemed to be having the same problem. She laid her head on the table and hoped her uncle would rescue her soon. She wanted a glass of water and to go to bed. She liked having a bed.

She started to feel an itch around her crotch and her pants were getting wet. She knew she didn’t pee herself but she didn’t understand what was happening. Then she heard Sam Winchester’s voice, “Oh my God, they are all turning back into omegas. I.. I think it is triggering heats in the children.”

Claire looked up in Mr. Winchester’s direction. The other Mr. Winchester was with him. They both looked a little worried. She plopped her head back down the table and moaned. She had never experienced a heat before. Dean Winchester sounded a little hesitant, “Sammy, I don’t think most of the children are big enough to handle a heat. You and Castiel are the only alphas. Your scent will calm them but..”

Sam muttered, “It will be like being surrounded by the most delicious food and unable to eat any of it.”

Claire now determined that she was in Hell or something like that and certainly not Purgatory with Eve. She wanted her Uncle Cas. The other omegas could fend for themselves. Uncle Castiel belonged to her.

++

Sam smelled Castiel walk up behind him. He was furious with the other alpha over what he said to Dean earlier but Sam had more pressing matters. Namely, the small children going into heat. He turned to Castiel and asked, “Have you seen my grandfather?”

Castiel looked a little better. He chuckled insanely and Sam was wondering if Castiel may have lost it. Castiel was still laughing when said, “Nah, who needs him? You have me. Do you smell that? It smells so good. I just want..all of it.” Castiel grinned widely as his gaze flickered from one end of the rec room to the other.

Sam could see the tent in Castiel’s pants and he could also smell his arousal. Sam had no idea why the smell of a room full of omegas in heat wasn’t turning him on as well. Maybe he was too worried to be aroused or maybe it was because he had Dean. Castiel started to unbutton his shirt and tried to walk into the room with the omegas. Sam stopped him with a hand to Castiel’s throat. Sam didn’t hold back with Castiel, he gave an alpha command. “Leave them be.” He turned toward Dean while holding Castiel and said, “Dean, see if you can help them or give them a crash course in what to do.”

Sam released Castiel after Castiel diverted his eyes. Castiel deferred to him. Sam turned his head when he heard someone hitting the wall. It was Charlie, one of the feral humans. She was bleeding and appeared to be in a lot of pain. He walked over to her and caught her as she fell. She snarled at him, like an alpha would when another alpha got to close. That was the point at which he smelled it. It was faint but scent was growing. Charlie was an alpha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this updated. I have been super busy lately. I had this idea to go back to college to finish my degree. I have been busy writing papers instead of writing fan fiction. For the record, fan fiction is much more fun to write.


	11. Chapter 11

Henry was taken aback by what was happening. He had seen this before many years ago. He remembered leaving his wife and son behind as he fled like a coward. Now, he watched the humans he just started to know turn back into the monsters they were all born as. Henry didn’t turn and the only reason he could think of was he was never infected by the disease.

It made him feel just as different as he did all those years ago. It made him feel like he lost everything again. He didn’t know what to do. The children were ill and Dean looked unsure about what to do. It occurred to Henry that although Dean was an omega, Dean had been isolated from others like him for most of his life. Dean didn’t know how to handle this and truth be known Henry didn’t know how to handle it either.

He decided to lend a hand the best he could. Henry walked over to Dean and asked kindly, “Dean, is there something I can help you with?”

Dean looked a little lost as he scanned the room before his gaze fell to the floor. His grandson’s voice was weak, “I.. I don’t know. When an omega goes into heat they are supposed to be mated. There are no alphas except for Castiel and Sammy… Neither of them can do anything. The omegas are too small and young but they know that.” Dean shook his head and muttered. “They won’t hurt them. They can’t.”

Before Henry could ask another question, Lisa came into the room. She was sweating and looked very uncomfortable. She stalked over to Dean and said harshly, “Where are Castiel and Sam?”

Dean took a step back and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t take his gaze off the floor and he shook slightly. It was like something bad just registered with Dean and Henry didn’t know what. Dean stumbled over his words, “I.. I don’t know.”

Lisa brushed her hair off of her shoulders and said angrily. “Maybe Sam left you for a better omega. You’ve always been worthless. I don’t know why he could never see that. He could do so much better and have an omega that is actually functional.”

Dean still didn’t look up and Henry was certain Dean was going to start having an anxiety attack anytime now. He decided to step in. Henry made certain not to touch Dean as he stepped in front of his grandson. He spoke firmly to Lisa and hoped she would listen. “Lisa, I understand that you’re angry at Sam for being… mated with Dean. Sam is Dean’s little brother. It is honorable to take care of family.” Henry didn’t think it was very honorable for the brothers to have sex together but that was a topic for another day. He added, “Right now, we have to focus on the most important thing and that is making sure these children are safe and okay. Can you tell me, how to keep them comfortable during their heat? I think we can all agree we don’t want anyone to touch them.”

Lisa eyed him for a moment before she looked away. Henry had always assumed omegas were submissive and obedient like Dean and the others that crossed their path over the years. Lisa wasn’t like them. She had a strong will about her and a life story Henry knew was much different from Dean’s. Henry wasn’t sure if Lisa was going to respond to his inquiry or speak more dreadful things about Dean.

She sounded reluctant and tired when she spoke. “We should make sure they have water and blankets. If we can find some Benadryl then we can give that to them. It will help the sleep through some of it.” Henry had a feeling helping the children was of very little concern to her. He thought about asking what if this was her son suffering but he didn’t. Henry knew he lost the chance to question the choices others make with their own children a long time ago.

Instead of questioning her behavior, he asked Dean, “Do you know where they keep the blankets and bottled water?”

Dean nodded and said without looking up, “Yes, in the storage room.”

Henry breathed a sigh of relief and said calmly, “Very good, Dean will you accompany me to the storage room? I could your help retrieving the items.” Then Henry said to Lisa, “Lisa, could you check the medical supplies and see if you can find the Benadryl for the children? I know you’re not feeling well but your help would be appreciated.”

Dean nodded his head in agreement and started to walk out of the room. Henry gave Lisa once last glance before following Dean. They started walking down the hallway and somehow this place didn’t seem like a good place anymore. Henry wasn’t sure what sort of place this was anymore.

++

Sam wasn’t sure what to do. He had a snarling alpha in his arms. Charlie was smaller than most alphas and Sam hadn’t really been listening when Henry said she was an alpha before they cured her. Sam wondered if the cure stunted her growth since she was given it as an infant. He wasn’t sure. Dean was taller than most omegas so maybe he was thinking of stereotypes instead of what really was true.

Castiel had slumped against the wall at some point while Sam was busy manhandling Charlie. Sam wasn’t sure if Castiel was coming to his senses or if he was rallying for a fight. Sam missed Michael because despite the faults of the Novaks, Michael kept his brothers in line and acting reasonable. Only one brother didn’t adhere but Sam knew no one ever spoke of that brother.

Sam concentrated on what to do. He knew that in the storage room there were still restraints used for omegas. The center didn’t actually use them but they were required by law to have them.  He knew there were metal hooks in the concrete floor to tie an omega in place. It again wasn’t something the center used; it was just a requirement of the law. The restraints and hooks were all placed in the storage room so it would be out of sight to the majority of the omegas.

Sam knew this would be the best place to put Charlie and Castiel. He could secure them down so they didn’t accidently rape someone when their instinct took over. As Sam walked over to Castiel to ask him to follow, Sam wondered if he should tie himself down too.

Sam stood in front of Castiel and said firmly, “Please follow me.”

Castiel looked up and glared at him. There was defiance in his eyes and Sam understood that. Alphas didn’t like taking orders from other alphas. Castiel growled for a moment as Charlie snarled. Sam resisted the urge to snarl back. He didn’t want to give into his lower instincts. After a few moments, whatever internal battle Castiel was fighting faded and he stood to up so he could follow Sam.

Sam was cautious as they made their way to the store room. He did not want to run into any omegas in heat which was difficult. They were at the Omega Center so there were literally omegas everywhere. Sam kept a quick pace as they walked both to avoid distractions and so this situation could hopefully be under control soon.

When Sam finally reached the storage room, he nudged it open with his foot. He carried Charlie in the room while Castiel lingered in the doorway. Sam wondered if Castiel was going to make a break for it. He decided to secure Charlie first then he would worry about Castiel. Carefully Sam sat Charlie on the floor. She used to opportunity to take a swipe at him but he caught it easily enough with his hand. Sam noticed that Charlie didn’t have the strength which was an alpha trait. She was weaker than most omegas.

As Sam held her hand so she couldn’t try to hit him again, he grabbed one of the many metal collars off the shelf. She started flailing when she saw it. Sam pinned her against the floor with her arms under her so he could lock the collar around her neck. Once the padlock for it clicked closed Sam picked up a nearby chain. He locked the chain the Charlie’s collar then she secured the chain to one of the hooks on the floor. He took a step back from her as she lunged at him. She was stopped by the chain and each time she lunged the chain pulled her back down the ground. She yelped each time and Sam noticed for the first time that Charlie wasn’t forming words. Sam shook his head and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. He knelt down and secured them to Charlie’s wrists. It was more to slower her down if she tried anything.

Sam took a deep breath and turned back to Castiel. He took another collar off the shelf and attached a chain to it. He figured it would be easier this way. Castiel took a step back from Sam as he approached. Sam pleaded with Castiel. “Please Cas, this is for the best. We.. We don’t want to be like the alphas before us that hurt the omegas. This is just until everything gets calmed down. It will be okay.”

Castiel growled at him and said hatefully, “I won’t let you tie me up like a bitch.” Then Castiel sniffed the air for a moment and smiled widely. He sounded extremely happy when he said, “I smell the perfect omega.” Then Castiel was gone.

Sam stood there dumbly for a moment before he took off running to follow Castiel’s scent.

++

Dean was unsure of himself as he walked through the hallways at a slow pace. He dreaded the storage room. It was not a good place. It was a room full of things that made him think about other times in his life. Dean didn’t like the idea of drugging the children even though he knew the Benadryl wouldn’t hurt them. Dean had been drugged during his heat before and bad things happened. He didn’t like to be drugged.

Dean was almost to the storage room when Castiel came running toward him. He wasn’t really sure what to do so he stood there frozen in place. Castiel seemed somewhere between angry and madness. It was like so many of the alphas his father would leave him. Sometimes the alphas would like a chase. They wanted him to run so they could capture him and hurt him. Dean didn’t want to experience that again. He wouldn’t run.

Right when Dean thought Castiel was going to reach him. He felt Henry’s back push into his chest. Dean stumbled backwards and looked up. Henry was trying and failing to keep Castiel away from him. Castiel was beating Henry and it was clear to Dean that Henry didn’t fight. He looked away and wondered if he should flee. He wanted Sam.

Dean sat down on the floor and cried silently. He hoped his alpha would come soon. He pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. He rested his head on his knees and he hoped this would be over soon.

Dean could hear the rustling of chains and he could hear some grunts. Dean purposefully buried his nose in the fabric of his pants. Sam’s scent was still faintly there from earlier. It seemed like the more he took in the scent of his pants, the more he could smell Sam but Dean knew that was probably his mind playing tricks on him.

Then Dean felt a hand on his shoulder and it caused him to flinch. He didn’t want it to be Castiel. He didn’t want to get hurt again especially not by someone he thought was his friend. Dean looked up with fearful eyes and saw Sam. His alpha had a broken lip and the beginnings of a black eye but he was there. Dean shifted forward and rested his head on Sam’s chest. He breathed Sam’s scent in deeply. He felt grateful for having an alpha like Sam. He knew Lisa was right, he didn’t deserve Sam. But Dean was grateful he had Sam.

He mumbled to Sammy, “I’m sorry you got hurt, Alpha.”

Sam petted his hair and kissed the top of his head. Dean was pretty sure Sam was smiling. Sam sounded as sure of himself as ever. “I’m fine, Dean. Are you injured?”

Dean shook his head no as he realized what was missing. He needed Sam to knot him again so he would smell like Sam. It would keep other alphas away or at least let them know he was taken. Dean wasn’t sure how Sam would react to that but he wanted to do it was soon as possible. The world was turning back and if he was going to be property again, he wanted to remain Sam’s property. Meekly Dean said, “Sammy, I need you to knot me. It will help keep me safe.”

Sam fidgeted his hold on Dean for a moment. Then Sam’s shocked voice rang in Dean’s ear, “What? Here?” There was a brief pause and Dean was certain Sam was shaking his head no. “We can’t do that here. We can.. we can discuss that when we get home.”

Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes. He could tell Sam was torn about what to do. It didn’t feel right to question his alpha but he had to. It was selfish of him but he had to get this one thing. “No, they can smell that you haven’t. Someone could try to take me. We can do it here. It’s okay.”

Sam shook his head no again. This time his voice sounded firm. “No one is going to take you and I am not going to fuck you on the floor like an animal.”

Dean looked away with Sam’s words. Before Sam everyone fucked him on the floor ‘like an animal’. Sam was the only one that didn’t. Sam was the only one that cared about his comfort. It was confusing to Dean. Most of the time the kindness Sam showed him was appreciated. However right now, he needed something Sam wouldn’t give because the setting was wrong. Dean didn’t like that, but he didn’t seek to question his alpha more. He didn’t need to upset Sam and have him go find another omega.


	12. Chapter 12

The worst part for Sam was he knew Dean was right. He had to knot Dean to lay his claim so to speak. It was barbaric and one of the things that bothered Sam about the world he lived in. It was the need to make Dean smell like him that gave him enough drive to cross that line with Dean in the first place. That and it seemed to help Dean as messed up as it sounded.

He knew before no one cared that Dean was his brother. Now, the fact that he was mated to his brother made him a bad person to just about everyone except Dean. Sam didn’t know if he was doing Dean more harm than good. Maybe Bobby.. And Henry.. And Castiel were right. Maybe he was bad for Dean. But then again, the selfish side of Sam’s mind reminded himself that he took care of Dean when no one else was willing.

Hell, even when Dean was four years old and sleeping naked on the floor of their house the Men of Letters walked right past Dean. Dean wasn’t even worth the feral humans' time that young. Dean wasn’t even broken then or at least not in the way he was later in life. Sam knew the feral humans could have taken Dean at that point. Sam knew he was their target, not Dean. But Sam couldn’t help but wonder what Dean would be like if he had a better upbringing, if he actually got to be a child instead of being thrust into the role of mother at four.

Sometimes, Sam imagined that Dean would be strong and muscular like him. Dean wouldn’t be covered in scars and struggling to put on weight. His brother wouldn’t know what it was like to get systemically tortured, raped, and verbally abused. He hoped Dean would have a sense of humor and he hoped Dean still liked pie. Sam smiled when he realized Dean would probably like burgers. He always seemed to enjoy it when Bobby cooked out. Sam wondered what Dean would have done with his life. He wondered if Dean would have helped to hunt down and kill the worst monsters that have taken over society or if he would have helped Cuthbert with his experiments.

Sam didn’t know and as much as he liked to daydream about what could have been that didn’t change what was. He helped Dean up from where they were sitting on the floor and Sam took Dean back to his classroom. Sam locked the door to the empty classroom behind him. His inner alpha was scratching at the surface to get out and to claim Dean again but he fought to keep that side of himself in check. He didn’t want to scare Dean and he after the change he never thought he would get to knot anything again. He wanted to make this good for himself and for Dean.

Sam walked over to the closet in the classroom and dropped a few of the mats for naptime on the floor. His students didn’t normally take a nap during class but sometimes it happened. The day after a full moon almost always required a nap. Everyone was up late watching the moon to remember what once was. Sam somehow doubted the memories the omegas recalled were as happy as the memories of the betas. Sam never stayed up to watch the moon with Dean. He would rather hold Dean in his arms and know his brother wasn’t nothing anymore.

He lowered both of them down to the mats and he hoped it would be nice enough for Dean. Sam didn’t want Dean to ever think he was like one of those alphas. Once they were sitting, Sam wrapped a hand around Dean’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam felt Dean’s collar rest against his hand and it made him feel possessive. He deepened the kiss for a few minutes before Dean pulled back.

Sam stopped and took some deep breaths to control himself. He didn’t want to stop and the alpha side of him wanted to ignore Dean’s request for space. Dean shook his head lightly and said quietly, “Sammy, I need to get out of these clothes before I continue. I don’t.. I don’t want to get slick all over them.” Dean paused and seemed uncertain, “You will let me get dressed after this, right?” Dean looked up at him briefly and Sam saw some fear in Dean’s eyes.

Sam never wanted Dean to be afraid of him. It felt like someone stabbed him in the heart when Sam saw that Dean was scared of him, at least on some level. Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean’s nose. Then he pulled back and started unbuttoning his shirt. He said reassuringly, “You’re right, Dean. We both need to get out of these clothes. And Dean, I would never make you go around naked. Even if I had to give you my clothes to cover up, I would. I love you too much to hurt you. Please tell me if I do something you don’t want or like.”

They made short work of shedding their clothes and Dean insisted on folding both sets of clothes and sitting them to the side. It was cute and completely Dean. The way Dean was particular about somethings like order and cleanliness was one of the things Sam adored about Dean. Even though, Sam knew some of that need for order and cleanliness came from a fear of getting punished. It was still cute. Sam looked forward to the day when Dean would feel comfortable enough to leave his dirty underwear on the floor.

Sam leaned forward and they went back to kissing each other. Sam thought Dean’s mouth tasted better as an omega but he would never tell Dean that. He wanted Dean to be a feral human again. He ran a hand down Dean’s back and to his ass. Sam rubbed the skin and he started to feel slick on his fingertips. Sam groaned loudly and Dean scented his neck. He could feel Dean smiling into his neck.

Carefully, Sam laid Dean on the mat. He spread Dean’s legs and kissed down his brother’s chest. Sam took Dean’s cock in his mouth which caused Dean to jerk with the sensation. He started to suck and bob his head lightly as he listened to Dean’s moans of pleasure. Then Sam snaked a hand around. He found Dean’s pucker which was leaking slick, not as much as before the Men of Letters messed with Dean’s system but the slick was still there.

Sam slowly started to insert a finger. It didn’t offer much resistance and Sam knew it wouldn’t. Sam knew he could probably mount Dean without any preparation but he didn’t want to do it like that. He wanted to make sure Dean felt good. He wanted to make sure Dean felt valued and loved. He never wanted Dean to feel like he was just a hole to fuck because of his status ever again.

It took some time and Sam worked his way up to three fingers. Dean had a hand tangled in Sam’s hair which Sam loved. It was almost possessive of Dean. He liked that. Sam really wanted Dean to take control in the bedroom but Dean never would. Sam supposed he would have to settle for what Dean gave him and a hand twisted in his hair was pretty nice.

Sam pulled his mouth off of Dean’s cock. He leaned up and captured Dean’s lips and he slowly worked his fingers inside of his brother. After a couple small pecks Sam said quietly, “May I knot you?”

Dean looked into Sam’s eyes and Sam saw want in Dean’s eyes. His brother nodded and whispered out, “Please, Alpha.”

Sam smiled and kissed the side of Dean’s face as he pulled his fingers out. He used some of Dean’s slick to coat his own cock. Then Sam lined himself up and started to push inside of Dean. He watched Dean’s eyes roll closed as he slowly made his way inside. Sam ordered, “Dean, look at me.” Dean obeyed and Sam immediately felt like an asshole for ordering Dean around like that. But then their eyes locked. Staring his omega in the eyes as he started to thrust in and out of him was quiet possibility one of the best feelings in the world. Sam felt like Dean was giving him something special. Something that Dean never gave any other alpha. Something reserved just for him.

Sam broke eye contact first. In the back of Sam’s mind, he knew that by doing that he was showing his submission to Dean. It calmed the alpha side of himself. It was almost like keeping himself in check. Sam buried his head in between Dean’s neck and shoulder. He could smell Dean’s perfect omega scent.  He felt his knot start to catch sooner than he wanted. Sam reached a hand down and started to jerk Dean off. He wasn’t sure if Dean had enough stimulation from just his knot to climax.

When Sam felt his knot catch inside of Dean and his orgasm start, he felt like he was in Purgatory. If he had to describe Purgatory, it would be that moment of release inside his brother. It was bliss and completeness. Sam grazed his teeth over Dean’s neck but didn’t bite down. He continued to jerk Dean for a few moments until he felt Dean spill onto his hand. Sam carefully worked Dean through it before pulling his hand away.

Sam kissed Dean’s neck lightly. Then he flipped them on to their side. It was still uncomfortable since they were tied together facing each other but they made it work. Sam closed his eyes as he felt his knot release a little more into Dean. He heard Dean’s voice. It was gentle, “Open your eyes, Sammy.” Sam did and he didn’t correct Dean on the name. His omega smiled. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Sam smiled slightly and kissed Dean’s nose. “You’re welcome, Dean. But you don’t have to thank me. You’re the only person I want to do this with.” Dean smiled and ran a hand through Sam’s hair. Sam closed his eyes with the touch and despite everything that was going on around them, everything felt like it was going to be alright.

++

Henry found Josie a short time later. She was just as confused as he was. Although unlike him, she turned. Josie explained that she thought she turned into a beta but she wasn’t sure. Henry was just glad she wasn’t an alpha or an omega. Henry watched Josie help give the children water to keep them hydrated. It was a little disturbing to Henry to watch the blankets and mats they were laying on get wet with a sticky substance. He wondered if they were wetting themselves but the room didn’t smell like urine.

Henry asked one of the volunteers, Madison who was a beta, “What is that substance around the children?”

Madison laughed and said playfully, “Sam said you were sheltered. I thought he was joking. That is slick. It is supposed to get them ready to take an alpha but we all know that is a bad idea.” She shoved a pair of plastic gloves in his hands and a roll of paper towels. Henry looked at it with confusion before returning his gaze to her. She laughed again, “You’ll want to clean as much as that up as you can. It will help them stay more comfortable.”

Henry was fairly certain his comfort on the matter was not accounted for. However, he did as he was told. He slowly knelt down by the first mat and started to wipe up the sticky slick. It didn’t really have a scent that he could smell. It reminded him of when a girl got wet during sex. This was just taken to an extreme. Henry wiped up the slick around the child carefully. He didn’t want to touch the child who appeared to be in a fitful sleep. Just as Henry was about to go to the next mat, he heard the sweet childlike voice say, “You smell good, Alpha.” Henry paused with that. The last thing he wanted was to turn into an alpha. He had seen the madness it caused in Castiel and Charlie. He had no idea how Sam managed to keep it together. Henry let out a slow breath. He decided to finish his task. Then he would go find Sam and ask him how to keep from falling into madness.

++

Charlie tested the binding around her neck and wrists. She didn’t like being chained up like an animal. She could smell other people that should be chained up though. She could smell their scent. She wanted to get to them and touch them. Charlie shook her head and heard the chain attached to her collar rattle. She didn’t understand why she wanted that and it scared her. She didn’t know why she reacted to Sam as she did earlier either.

Charlie pulled on the chain in frustration for a few moments. Then she gazed over at Castiel. He was laughing slightly as he stared at the closed door. She found his behavior annoying but she was nervous around him. “What is funny?”

Castiel turned his gaze back toward Charlie. He laughed again. He sounded mad, “I am going to use my status to make sure Sam never sees Dean again after this. I am going to take Dean and make him mine. Sam is not going to get away with imprisoning us in here just so he can have all the omegas to himself.” Castiel ran his hand over his face and shook his head, “He has always been a knot head. This just proves it.”

Charlie didn’t have anything to say to that. She wondered if Sam really was hurting the children and if he was why Henry and Josie weren’t stopping him. She knew Henry and Josie could be chained up somewhere too but she remembered Henry helped to lock Castiel down. It didn’t seem like Henry was in any danger and Sam seemed to be in control of himself.

Charlie grimaced as she was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her groin. She remembered that Henry said she was born intersexed. She wondered if that meant most of the parts of her that made her an alpha were removed. She wondered how that surgery would impact her now that she was a monster. She leaned her head against the wall. She had too many concerns to be chained to a wall in storage room. She needed to do research and make sure Castiel wasn’t right about Sam. She had to save Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean helped Sam clean up the classroom after they were done with their activities. Dean knew he should clean it up by himself, but he also knew telling Sam that would be pointless. Sam’s desire to help and do omega things was one of the many odd things about his alpha. Sometimes, Dean wondered if that was his fault. He remembered getting onto Sam as a child to do his homework and pick up his messes. Sometimes, Dean was just too battered to clean up after Sam so he asked Sam to do it so he could rest. Dean knew it was wrong at the time and he knew he should have been punished for it by their dad. It wasn’t until now when he saw the implications of that behavior that he caused him to wonder if he did the right thing with Sammy.

Sam was nice and Dean didn’t want anyone else to own him or be his alpha. Sam was honest. True to his word, Sam let him get dressed. Dean was glad to put his clothes back on and he knew it was silly for an omega to want such a thing. Dean liked the way Sam took care of him. He liked the way Sam always made sure he wasn’t cold, hungry, or in pain. Sam made sure he had a nice bed to sleep on every night and when he had a nightmare or a panic attack, Sam was always there to help him through. Dean hoped that if the roles were reversed, he would take good care of Sammy too.

Dean went to the kitchen with Sam. He found a couple bottles of water and some snacks. Dean wanted to make sure Castiel and Charlie were okay. He wasn’t sure why he felt this need but he wanted to see for himself. Dean took a deep breath to prepare himself to go to the storage room and to see alphas chained up.

Dean felt like he was on a death march. He felt this sort of fear before when he was taken to the omega shelter. He remembered them putting him on a cold metal table. He remembered them cutting his father’s collar off of him and replacing it with a chain. He remembered them cutting into his skin and removing something without anything to numb it. He remembered being thrown on the cold floor and chained to the floor. He remembered being given food and water. It was an act of kindness Dean rarely experienced. It made that place not seem so bad. Dean thought he would be okay there or at least he told himself that. He had food, water, and no one was hitting him. Then Sam came and showed him how much better life could be.

He opened the door to the storage room slowly. The strong smell of alpha caught Dean off-guard. It gave Dean pause at the doorway. He took a steadying breath and walked into the room. He met Castiel’s eyes first. His friend looked ill. Dean turned his attention to Charlie next. She looked upset but calm. She didn’t look as ill as Castiel.

Dean carefully knelt down in front of Castiel to give him the water and snacks. Right when Dean was at Castiel’s level, he felt Castiel grab on to him. It scared Dean. He froze as Castiel’s fingers dug into his skin. He heard Castiel say, “You smell like a whore. I can’t believe you let that worthless alpha put his hands on you.”

It took Dean a moment to realize Castiel was talking about Sam. Being called a whore by alphas was nothing new to Dean. He was a whore when his father owned him. It was Sammy that put an end to that activity and gave him control over his body. Dean felt his anger flare inside of himself because Sammy was good to him and he was far from worthless. He snapped at Castiel as he jerked his arm away, “Don’t talk about my alpha like that. You’re just jealous of Sam and I don’t understand why. There are plenty of unmated omegas who would love to have an alpha. You could have anyone of them instead of devoting your time to attacking my alpha. You’re only making yourself look weak.”

Dean stood quickly after he was able to jerk his arm away from Castiel. His friend looked a little shocked by his outburst and honestly, Dean was a little surprised by his outburst too. He had never stood up to an alpha like that before with the exception of Sammy. He never got angry with Sam but he would argue with Sam sometimes or try to upset Sam by being rebellious. Sam usually gave him what he wanted though. Unless it came to his health, Sam wouldn’t budge with decisions regarding his health.

Dean knew he had never experienced this sort of anger before and Dean remembered from his meetings with his therapist that anger was part of his recovery. He wasn’t sure what to make of that though, if this outburst was just part of his recovery and not legitimately being angry about something. He and Sam had always assumed it would be Sam he got angry with, not Castiel. Dean didn’t understand but he knew he wanted to talk to Sam about it later. Sam was always good with the feelings stuff.

Castiel spoke up from where he was sitting on the floor. He sounded regretful to Dean which Dean didn’t understand either. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to upset you or call you names. I know it isn’t your fault. An omega’s life is hard.”

Dean kept his back to Castiel and he shrugged. He sat down Charlie’s water and snacks but didn’t get close enough so she could grab him. He spoke quietly with shame and uncertainty. “Castiel, you’re one of my closest friends. I don’t know what is going on between you and Sam but I don’t want to get in the middle of it. I’m happy with Sam. I was a _whore_ before Sam took me out of that life and you know what my father did to me. Sam made my life better. I think I got lucky to have Sam as my alpha.”

Castiel spoke sharply, “Dean, I didn’t mean to..” Dean didn’t care to listen to what else his friend had to say. He walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind him.

++

Sam could smell that Henry was turning into an alpha. He could see that Henry was trying to hide the pain he was feeling and failing. Sam didn’t comment on it. So far, Henry seemed to be keeping everything together. He didn’t see a reason to lock Henry up with Castiel and Charlie at this point. Sam wasn’t sure he was the best person to be the judge of that. He knew he was an alpha and he could lose control of himself just as Castiel and Charlie did.

Slowly, the beta guardians started to filter in and pick up the omega children and adults. Sam could smell that some of them turned but not all. He wasn’t sure if everyone was going to turn back or not. Sam had no idea what the implications of this was. He didn’t know if all the progress the omegas had made toward being treated equally was for nothing at this point or if society would continue progressing forward.

As the last person left and they only people remaining were the omegas that lived there and a couple beta caretakers, Sam wasn’t sure what to do. He knew he couldn’t leave Charlie and Castiel chained up in the storage closet all night. Sam sighed and he knew he had to talk to Henry about transporting them to Bobby’s house. They could lock them up in Bobby’s panic room until they either cooled down or they figured out what to do. It did cross Sam’s mind to give them both the cure Henry brought with him. Sam just wasn’t sure if it was right to make that choice for them.

Sam stopped on his way to find Henry when a beta couple holding a baby walked into the omega center. Sam stopped and greeted them. He tried to be friendly but he knew he just sounded tired. “Hi, can I help you?” The woman was a pretty beta and she shoved the baby in Sam’s arms. Once there, Sam could smell the baby was an omega. He smiled at the baby and then he looked back at the woman, “She is beautiful.”

The woman rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She said flatly, “No, it isn’t. I don’t want that.. That thing in my house. I don’t want a subhuman baby. You’re an alpha. You know how stupid omegas are.”

Sam rocked the baby in his arms gently. He kept his anger in check because he didn’t want to upset the baby. He replied as calmly as he could. “Actually, I never realized omegas are stupid. My mate is one of the smartest people I know. He’s also one of the strongest people I know. I am sure this little lady is strong too. What is her name?”

The beta rolled her eyes and said hatefully, “Omegas don’t deserve names.”

Sam nodded and he saw Dean walking toward him. He wasn’t sure if Dean should to witness this or not but he wasn’t going to order Dean away. He rocked the baby until Dean was next to him. He gave Dean a soft kiss on the cheek then he said to his brother. “Dean, is the baby going into heat or do you think she is okay?” Sam knew the baby wasn’t showing any signs of heat, but if she turned like the others she would be soon.

Dean took the baby from his arms and the beta woman seemed unhappy. After a couple moments Dean said with some uncertainty, “She feels a little warm but other than that she seems okay. What is her name?”

Sam frowned slightly and said to Dean. “This couple doesn’t think she deserves a name so I don’t know.”

The woman spoke up from where she was standing. She sounded annoyed and short tempered, “Can you just give us whatever paperwork we need to sign to get rid of it?”

Sam sighed and said calmly, “You’d have to take her to a shelter if you don’t want your omega or you can sign her off to another alpha or beta.”

Dean shook his head from where he was standing. For once Dean was adamant about something. “I don’t want her to go to a shelter. We can take care of her, Sammy. We can make sure she doesn’t suffer like I did and we can give her a good life.”

Sam knew it was in Dean’s instinct to care for children. He liked children himself. Sam just didn’t expect to adopt anyone anytime soon. Sam looked at the baby in Dean’s arm and he couldn’t tell Dean no. He knew they could give the baby a decent life. The baby may not get everything she wanted in life, but her life would be better than most omegas. Sam vowed he would make sure of that.

Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean’s forehead. He said gently, “Of course, my omega.” He turned his attention back to the couple and said, “The paperwork is in the office. Could you follow me?”

++

An hour later, Dean was sitting at home with a baby. Her name was Emma or at least that was what the beta couple told Sam. Dean liked to think of Emma as his daughter, even though Sam was really Emma’s guardian. Sam was busy getting Castiel settled over at Bobby’s house. Charlie seemed to come to her senses so they unchained her.

Dean wasn’t sure what happened to Castiel. He hoped Sammy didn’t turn into that. He rocked his daughter in his arms and he said to her quietly. “I am going to protect you. I am going to make sure no one hurts you like I was hurt. Sammy will protect you too. He’s a good alpha.”

He carried the baby into their bedroom. Dean laid Emma down in a crib they borrowed from the omega center. Dean knew tomorrow, they would have to go buy a crib and other supplies. Dean remembered when Sammy was young enough to need a crib. He used to have to drag a chair over to reach between the slats to hold Sam’s bottle. He was glad he was grown now. Dean felt like he could do a better job of taking care of Emma.

Dean smiled at his sleeping daughter and said. “Angels are watching over you.” He knew angels were from Heaven. Dean read that in one of Bobby’s books. He thought Heaven sounded like a far better place than Purgatory.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam drove in silence to Bobby’s house. He had an uneasy feeling about leaving Dean alone with the baby. It wasn’t that he thought Dean couldn’t care for the baby. On the contrary, he trusted Dean with that completely. Sam’s problem was other people. He knew the world was changing again and he knew with any great change there was a chance of violence and danger.

Sam knew they were fortunate enough to miss that the last time because the Men of Letters tried to kill him, but Sam wasn’t sure if fortunate was the right word to describe what happened. He couldn’t help but feel that all of this happening again was his fault. He was the first person to change to his knowledge. So what if something went wrong with what Henry shot him up with? What if he was the cause for all of this? Sam didn’t know how he would handle that.

He knew he should have died back then in that basement as he was chained to the wall. He knew he should have beaten to death like the many alphas before him that were held in that basement. Sam wondered what happened to their omegas. He wondered if the Men of Letters killed the omegas when the cure failed or if some of the tests killed the omegas. Sam knew he deserved to be dead. Especially if his life being spared caused all of this.

Sam was pulled from his thought soon enough when they pulled into the familiar salvage yard. He stepped out of the Impala as Bobby stepped out on the front porch with a shotgun. Sam eyed his surrogate father carefully. He could tell by Bobby’s stance that something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He took a step toward Bobby but stopped when Bobby raised the firearm toward him. Sam heard the click of a shell entering the chamber and Sam wasn’t afraid to admit that he was scared.

He may be an alpha, but it wasn’t in him to hurt Bobby. He couldn’t hurt Bobby anymore than he could hurt Dean. It was a foreign concept to him so if Bobby was going to kill him, it would be easy. Sam looked up into Bobby’s eyes because if Bobby was going to kill him, he still wanted to look into the eyes of someone that loved him once. Love and acceptance was one of the many things Sam knew he didn’t deserve in his life but he was grateful Bobby gave it him. Carefully, Sam put his arms up to show he meant no harm. He asked with uneasiness, “Bobby, what are you doing?”

Bobby sneered at Sam and he prepared for the worst. He took a step toward Sam and Sam stayed where he was. He knew Josie, Henry, and Charlie were behind him and Castiel was still tied up in the car. Actually, Castiel was tied up in the trunk of the car because they thought that having someone tied up in the car with them would raise too many questions. Especially, since it was obvious Castiel wasn’t an omega.

Bobby kept walking forward until he was poking Sam in the chest with the head of the gun. Sam never broke eye contact but he could see Bobby’s finger wavering over the trigger. Sam knew rationally, even if he did grab for the gun, he would be dead and it could cause a stray bullet to hit someone else. Sam wasn’t going to let anyone die for his mistakes. He reached up a hand and centered the barrel of the gun on his chest and waited for the shot that would take his life.

Bobby blinked at Sam a couple times in rapid succession. Then he shook his head and removed his finger from the trigger. That gave Sam just long enough to pull the shotgun out of Bobby’s hands. Sam handed it off to someone behind him. He thought it was Henry but he didn’t look. To his surprise, Bobby didn’t try to hurt him. Instead, Bobby grabbed onto the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him into a tight embrace as Bobby scented his neck.

It was weird and Sam’s arms were hanging at his sides because he was unsure of what to do with them. He didn’t know if he should push Bobby away, give him a hug, or continue to stand there awkwardly. Usually, scenting is done between mates and sometimes family members during times of emotional stress. Bobby had scented Sam before but that when he was twelve and his father left him and took Dean away. Sam was upset about losing his family, including his father. It reminded Sam that he never really allowed himself to mourn his father’s death. He mostly didn’t mourn his father’s death because of everything that was done to Dean. But now, those memories of losing his family was fresh in his mind and he almost felt like that twelve year old boy that no one wanted again.

Only, Sam knew he wasn’t that boy anymore. He had a mate. He had Dean. Dean was getting better so Sam really had everything he ever wanted. Everything except to know what it would be like to have parents. He thought he turned out pretty well considering he was raised mostly by someone four years older than him for twelve years. How Dean managed that Sam doubted he would ever know. Then he was shipped off to Bobby’s house and while Bobby treated him well something was always missing for Sam. As Sam stood there and let himself get scented, he realized what he was missing all those years ago. He was missing Dean.

Bobby pulled away and grumbled. “You smell so good. You smell like you are part of him. It is.. It is clearing my mind.”

Sam took a step back out of Bobby’s embrace and looked around. Bobby did look a little less crazy now. Sam scratched the back of his neck awkwardly because he didn’t understand what was going on. He spoke slowly, “Bobby, you’re not making sense.”

Bobby sighed and ran his hands over his face. He blurted. “The scent of an omega. I was going crazy without that scent. I was smelling Dean’s things he left behind before you showed up. It wasn’t enough though. I needed him.”

Sam was getting scared now because Dean was home alone with an infant. He looked around and he knew he had to get home immediately. However, if lack of an omega scent was making everyone crazy, he knew couldn’t just leave everyone here either. Five crazy people who knew exactly where to find Dean and Emma could not be left behind without a plan. Sam knew he had to protect them somehow. He just didn’t have the faintest idea how. For an alpha, Sam had never felt this unsure of himself.

He looked up at the sky as he hoped the stars would somehow tell him what to do. The stars offered nothing. Sam sighed and said calmly, “Why did you scent me?”

Charlie pipped up from the background, “That is what a scenting someone looks like. Coolness.”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was glad whatever was going on here was exciting to the formerly feral humans. Bobby babbled as Sam slowly opened his eyes again, “Dean. I can smell Dean on you. You’re like a mix of omega submission and alpha power. It snapped me out of whatever I was in.” Sam really wanted to know how he ended up in Crazyville. He doubted there would be an answer to that question.

Sam sighed and said flatly, “That is ridiculous. I mated with my omega tonight. But it wasn’t to spread some sort of mental stability potion. I did it so no one would try to steal him and because I love him.”

Henry spoke carefully from behind Sam. “Bobby maybe onto something. We were all around omegas when we turned and we are fine now. Charlie did seem unstable for a bit but she calmed herself, possibly due to the scent of omegas.”

Sam rolled his eyes and turned to face his grandfather. He asked flatly, “If that is true then why is Castiel still insane? First he wanted to go into a room full of omegas in heat and then he beat you to get to Dean. I know his instinct took over but still. I thought Michael taught Castiel more self-control than that.”

Josie said sweetly, “We should go find Michael. Perhaps he can help bring Castiel back to himself.”

Sam glared at her for a long moment. Then he replied coldly, “Your people murdered Michael. He was a good alpha and he was slaughtered for no other reason than having a knot.”

Josie was smart enough to stay quiet after that. Sam walked around to the trunk of the car and popped it open. Castiel was snarling at him and looked like he may have caught a case of rabies. Sam rolled his eyes. Everyone knew to get their vaccination for rabies every year. Surely, Castiel wasn’t foolish enough to let that slip. That would be suicidal. Sam hoped that Castiel didn’t have the same feeling as him about being alive.

Sam pulled an old rag out of the side of the trunk. He hoped it was clean and he shoved it into Castiel’s mouth. He tied a rope around the gag for good measure. Then he took a deep breath. He pulled Castiel out of the trunk. Sam grabbed hold of Castiel by the hair and scented him briefly. Castiel didn’t smell like home like Dean did. He smelled like madness. Pure and unrestrained madness. Sam pulled his struggling and snarling friend away from him. He vowed to him. “I will find a way to bring you back.”

++

Castiel found himself thrown into Bobby’s panic room. He wasn’t pleased about this and he scratched at the door feverishly to try to get out. The metal was relentless and Castiel felt his fingernails cracking and bleeding under the pressure he put on the door. Castiel scratched and growled at the door until he took a step back. He could see the door was covered in long red streaks. He could smell his own blood. It smelled nice.

Castiel looked down at his raw fingertips. Some of the nails were cracked all the way down to the base. Others were just tattered and tore at the end. His fingers hurt. Castiel licked a line of blood flowing down his hand and smiled. It tasted nice. He sat down on the floor and curled up in a ball. He sucked on his fingertips and enjoyed the taste of blood. It made him laugh. Castiel knew somewhere in his mind he was laughing at his own madness. But somehow the feeling of madness was freeing to him. He never felt like this much of an alpha before. He knew he was the best alpha in the world. There was no doubt in his mind.

He shouted into nothing, “I am the best alpha. Don’t you see that?”

Castiel heard a voice from behind him. A familiar voice of a ghost from his past. “You hardly look like an alpha to me. You look like a spoiled child who didn’t get his favorite toy. You’re better than this, Castiel.” Cas turned his head and saw Michael standing in the panic room with him, but that wasn’t possible. Michael was dead. Dead or not, Michael’s blue eyes still bore into him and it made him feel like a whipped child all over again.

Castiel cradled his tender hands to his chest and snarled. “You’re not real.”

Michael shrugged and stepped away from the wall. He took one of Castiel’s hands and Castiel let him. Castiel watched as his brother inspected his hand and Castiel found himself overcome with grief. He wanted his brother back. He cried for reasons he understood and some he did not. Castiel just felt lost and he wanted this to be real but he knew somewhere in his mind that it was just his madness. Michael’s voice was gentle. “You are lusting over an omega that doesn’t want you, Castiel. What did I teach you about respecting omegas?”

Castiel flexed his fingers in Michael’s hold. He mumbled, “Omegas are people with feelings. They are no different than an alpha or a beta.”

Michael nodded and patted Castiel lightly on the side of the face. Castiel leaned into the touch for a moment. He couldn’t smell Michael. He could faintly smell Sam, Dean, and Bobby. He could tell that Sam and Dean were mated. It hurt his inner alpha to know that. He wanted Dean and he loved Dean. He thought he loved Dean more than Sam. He just didn’t have a way of showing that to Dean, not with Sam so close by.

Michael chuckled, “No, you lust after Dean more than Sam. You don’t love him more than Sam. Do you know how I know?”

Castiel looked up at his big brother like he had all the answers in the world. “No,” he whispered.

Michael smiled at sat down next to Castiel. They bumped shoulders. “Sam always talked about Dean as a child. Gabriel used to tease Sam about one day mating his brother. Sam gave up everything for Dean. He treated Dean like a person even when he wasn’t regarded as one. He saved him from death. But what have you done for Dean?” Michael paused and added slowly, “You befriended him but you weren’t there when Dean was suffering. It wasn’t you who Dean clung to for comfort. It was Sam. You helped the two of them communicate, but you didn’t replace Dean’s love for Sam.”

Castiel looked down at the ground. He could see where he had been misguided in his feelings toward Dean. He still wanted Dean. Castiel whispered, “I’m sorry for not being the alpha you raised me to be. Please forgive me, Michael.” Castiel looked toward where his brother was sitting only to find his brother wasn’t there. He knew Michael was never really there. He never got to say good bye to his brother or apologize for all of his mistakes. Castiel broke down and sobbed into his hands, “I’m sorry, Michael. I am so sorry for failing you. Please forgive me.” 


	15. Chapter 15

Henry insisted everyone would be fine at Bobby’s house. He didn’t think anyone would go mad like Castiel. Sam wasn’t so sure about that but he knew he had to get back to Dean and Emma. They were his priority. Dean was always his priority and now he had another life to care for. Sam was terrified about what the future held for Emma. He didn’t want her to be treated like Dean. He didn’t want her to face the nightmares that Dean had to endure. Sam wanted something better for her and everyone really.

Sam made it back to his home in record time. The streets were busy with betas and omegas milling about. They were absently sniffing the air which Sam really didn’t understand. He saw a number of betas grab hold of an omega to scent them. He saw the look of contentment and happiness on the beta’s face before releasing the omega. All of the omegas wisely ran once they were released. Sam was starting to wonder if Bobby was right. If the scent of an omega kept everyone from going mad, where would that put omegas in society? Would the omega be in a position of power because they could control who would be sane and who wouldn’t? Or would they be enslaved by the betas as pets for the betas to sniff? Both options sounded chilling to Sam.

He was pleased that everything seemed peaceful from the outside of their home. There was a dim light on in the living room and the master bedroom. The curtains were closed so Sam couldn’t see in or see any shadows. Sam made sure when he moved in that they bought decent drapes for privacy. He knew Dean was insecure about being seen when he didn’t want to be. Sam didn’t even like to be seen when he wanted to be left alone. So Sam understood their mutual need for privacy quite well.

Sam parked the Impala in the driveway. He knew Dean would not be pleased about that but if the baby was sleeping he didn’t want to wake her up with the sound of the garage door opening. Sam shook his head as he stepped out of the car. Sometimes, he didn’t understand himself. He unlocked the door to his home and he was immediately hit with the peaceful smell of omegas. Two omegas and Sam frowned when he realized he could smell that Emma was in heat. He had never heard of an omega going into heat that young. Sam wasn’t sure how to help her.

He made his way back to their bedroom where he found Dean laying on the bed. Emma was only wearing a diaper but the fever made her skin red. She looked upset which Sam could understand. Sam spoke softly, “How is she doing?”

Dean looked from the baby to Sam then he said, “Fussy. I gave her some baby acetaminophen a little bit ago and a bath. That seemed to help her. I found one of your dirty shirts and I think she really likes it.” Dean smiled but it was a nervous smile.

Sam walked over and kissed Dean on the top of the head. He brushed a hand through Dean’s hair. He kept his voice soft so he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping baby. “Do you think the heat will harm her development?”

Dean frowned a little and ran a thumb over Emma’s cheek. Sam wasn’t sure if Dean was going to say anything. Then he spoke softly, “I haven’t looked it up or anything but some of the… Some of the alphas that would hurt me would say stuff about this. They said that if an omega goes into heat to young it would leave them infertile. I haven’t been around that many omegas to know if that is actually true or not.”

Sam sat down on his side of the bed. He started to kick off his shoes. He said firmly, “Well, I hope this doesn’t cause Emma to be infertile when she is of age and wants children. I just don’t want anything to harm her.”

Dean was silent for a moment then he asked in confusion. “Sam, why aren’t you all over us? Any other alpha would be with Emma’s heat. Is there.. Is there something wrong with you?”

Sam started to unbutton his shirt while he thought about what Dean said. He did feel arousal but he was taught how to control himself. He didn’t look forward to sleeping in a room surrounded by the smell of heat but he would do it for Emma. Interestingly, Sam really didn’t have an interest in Emma. His inner alpha wanted Dean but rationally Sam knew Dean was unavailable due to ill baby issues. Sam laid down on the bed and looked over at his brother. He spoke slowly and carefully, “I do feel those urges but I learned how to control them and myself. I don’t feel an urge to do anything to Emma. The only omega I want is you, Dean. I don’t know why, but it’s always been you.”

Dean gave a shaky laugh and teased a little. It was nice to hear Dean tease him. It wasn’t something Dean did very often but it showed Sam that Dean was getting better. “Oh come on Alpha, you held out for your big brother?”

Sam felt a little embarrassed all of a sudden. He never talked about his past sex life with Dean. He just didn’t want to go into that. Sam spoke with some shame in his voice. “Dean, you’re my first and only omega. You’re the only omega I’ve been with. The thought of how I would have slept with an omega before sickens me. I guess, I wanted different things from most alphas. I wanted my omega’s consent. I didn’t know how I could get that though from an omega at a shelter or an auction house. I am glad I have you. You’re perfect. You’ve always been perfect. I know it sounds weird but you make me feel safe.”

Sam looked at Dean who was staring at him like he had grown two heads. Dean spoke slowly, “Sammy, I am an omega. How can I possibly make you feel safe? I can’t protect you from anything.”

Sam turned on his side to face Dean. He rested his hand on Dean’s arm and he felt better knowing his brother was there. Sam smiled at Dean and said with certainty, “You keep me human. You’ve always looked out for me.”

Dean slowly got up and laid Emma back down in her crib. Sam could see his shirt under her. He thought it was cute. Dean laid back down on the bed and cuddled up next to Sam. Sam started to brush his fingers through Dean’s hair when he heard Dean whisper, “I think it is the other way around, Sammy.”

++

Dean woke up in the morning to the sound of howling from outside. That was a little weird. He noticed that Sam was holding onto him tightly, not crushing tight but Dean knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He also knew if anyone else held him like this he would panic. Dean could feel Sam’s hard on poking him in the back. He wondered if he should do something to take care of that for Sam. Dean wasn’t sure.

He glanced over and saw Emma still sleeping fitfully. She didn’t look as red and the scent of heat was getting softer. Dean hoped it would be over soon. He hoped that Sam would do something to make sure Emma couldn’t be hurt by anyone ever. He didn’t really know what he expected Sam to do but he wanted Sam to do something.

Dean shifted slowly in Sam’s hold. Sam only grunted in response. Dean knew what that grunt meant without Sam having to say it. Sam wanted him near. Once Dean was facing Sam, he carefully took the mouth guard out of his mouth. He realized belatedly that he should have done this before he shifted positions.  Dean stared at the mouth guard for a moment. It represented one of the things that made Sam different. Dean understood what this object was for now but he didn’t when Sam first presented it to him. Sam was taking care of him. He knew that his jaw hadn’t hurt in a long time and he guessed that was probably due to Sam’s pampering and the fact he wasn’t hit anymore.

Dean carefully pulled out one of his arms and stretched behind himself awkwardly until he was able to drop the mouth guard on the nightstand. He hoped Sam wouldn’t be upset and punish him for not cleaning it and putting in the case like he normally did. Sam had never punished him. That was another odd thing about Sam. Sam did correct him on rare occasions but it was verbal and Sam was nice about it. Sam never raised a hand to him.

He shifted his arm back down, close to his body. Dean gently ran a hand over the front of Sam’s boxers. His alpha was hard which Dean expected with the smell in the room. He rubbed his hand across the front of the fabric and Dean heard a soft moan from Sam in his sleep. Dean wasn’t sure if this was allowed or not. Sam never touched him like this while he was sleeping and Sam always asked for permission before he did anything. Dean could never understand why Sam always asked for permission. Dean knew he was an omega and his opinion didn’t matter. But Sam thought it mattered, so Dean tried to give Sam his opinion on things. He wanted to please his alpha.

Dean reached a hand under the elastic of Sam’s boxers. He found Sam’s cock easily and he gently started to stroke. Sam grunted in his sleep again and grabbed a little tighter hold on him. Dean could smell that Sam was turned on. He stroked for a few moments before he heard Sam say a quiet, “Dean.” It made Dean smile. He never knew alphas had dreams about something as meaningless as an omega.

Then Sam woke up. Sam’s hand immediately went down to Dean’s wrist on the hand that was stroking him. Sam didn’t apply pressure, he just stilled Dean’s hand. Sam leaned his forehead and against Dean’s and said quietly, “We can’t do this in front of Emma.”

Dean closed his eyes and whispered, “She’s an omega, Sammy. She’ll be seeing this sort of thing her whole life and she’s sleeping.”

Sam shook his head no and said firmly. “No, she won’t. I’ll keep her safe.” Sam paused and then he sat up. He took Dean’s hand out of his boxers and kissed it gently. Sam sounded hopeful when he said, “We can finish this in the shower, if you want to join me.” Sam gave a nervous smile and Dean realized this was one of the many things he liked about his alpha.

++

Henry stared at the ceiling as the light from the day crept into the room. He knew that something bad was in the process of happening. It was just a matter of getting up to face whatever that was. He could hear people or what he assumed was people in the streets making animal noises. Henry guessed it was the same madness that Castiel and Bobby had to deal with. Bobby seemed to be doing better but as far as Henry knew Castiel was still lost.

He knew Josie was up late last night talking everything over with Cuthbert on the phone. He didn’t know what the outcome of those telephone calls were or what they were supposed to do. Henry knew he had to protect his grandsons and the infant they acquired last night.

Henry was shocked when Josie came in his room and plopped down on the bed. She said grimly, “Sam may be the reason why the cure failed. Cuthbert looked back on his notes and the extraction team that was going to take Sam as an infant had a temperament serum. It was the serum given to all alpha babies to help calm them and give them control over their instinct. Cuthbert thinks the extraction team may have gotten at least some of that in Sam’s mouth before they were killed or chased away.”

Henry started rubbing his temples and asked with some defeat. “What does that mean for Sam?”

Josie sighed and said calmly, “It means that Cuthbert can rerelease the cure but Sam would have to be killed for it to work over the long term.”

Henry sat up slowly on the bed. He spoke firmly and he felt something coil inside of him. He knew it was rage from the alpha he was now. “No one is going to kill Sam. Cuthbert will have to find another way to clean up his mess.” Henry took a slow breath to control himself.

Josie leaned up against the headboard and said indifferently. “It is just one life, Henry and you have another grandson.” Henry knew her indifference was a reflection of her being a beta or maybe she was looking at what the greater good was.  Josie added after a moment, “Cuthbert had one other theory that I dismissed.”

Henry shook his head and asked grumpily. “What?”

Josie sighed, “If either Sam or Castiel had an omega twin born from an alpha father and a male omega. Cuthbert didn’t test for the side effects of that. I know Sam had a female omega mother and I wasn’t sure about Castiel. I do know he said that all of his siblings were alphas.”

Henry sighed and said flatly, “Alpha and omega twins should be fraternal. They wouldn’t be any more related than regular siblings. It could be something with Sam and Dean.”

Josie shrugged and added, “So it all comes back to Sam causing the problem. Castiel would probably make a better lover for Dean anyways. At the very least, it would be less sickening.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy sat on a log by the edge of the river. He liked to sneak away from his village sometimes and do this. His father didn’t approve. He said there were bad people outside the village that would try to hurt him. Jimmy had never met anyone that would hurt him. He did however meet his love out here. Her name was Amelia and she was what his father called a beta. There were betas in his village but they mostly kept to themselves. Whenever, Jimmy wandered into the woods he wore a spray that hid his scent. His father said it gave him the scent of strength. Jimmy was never sure what that was.

He hadn’t seen Amelia in years. It happened after they made love in the woods under the moonlight. It was the best night of his life and quite possibly the worst of Amelia’s life. He didn’t get a knot which Jimmy didn’t understand. He did have a knot of nervousness in his stomach when Amelia started kissing him. Then after they consummated their affair, Jimmy felt his own slick. It disgusted Amelia and she told him he was nothing and nameless. Jimmy didn’t understand what that all meant for a long time.

Jimmy learned from his father what that all meant. The scent of strength Amelia talked about was that of alphas. Jimmy had never met an alpha. There were none in his village. His father said he fled here after giving birth to him and his alpha brother. His father didn’t want him to have a bad life so he grew up here. Jimmy found out that his father’s name, Chuck, was what his alpha father called him. His father never knew his parents. Jimmy was afraid to travel to the outside world so he stayed where he was and helped as he could.

He ran a radio station called ‘Free Omega’. He talked about omega rights, education, and other things. They had a daily news broadcast and the betas in his village would run missions to recuse omegas from pickup points. They would hide them and nurture them back to health. Since Jimmy started his campaign, the village had grown to over five thousand and most were omegas. The outside world couldn’t see their village. It was hidden by charms as his father called them. Still they lived deep in the woods and off the land mostly. They did have to go to civilized areas for medical supplies and some other provisions.

Jimmy had heard about another man, an alpha that looked like him. This alpha had the same last name as him. Jimmy remembered when the betas brought back a video of Castiel Novak. Jimmy wondered if this was the brother his father talked about. The alpha had messy hair but other than that they looked the same. His father wouldn’t say but Jimmy became obsessed with finding out about Castiel. It made him smile when he realized that Castiel was fighting for omega rights like he was. Jimmy thought about leaving the village to find this man but he didn’t. He knew what they did to omegas outside of this village. He didn’t want to be treated like he couldn’t take care of himself because he could.

Jimmy sighed and wandered back to the village. He could hear the children signing from the outside the school house. He wondered if they were preparing for an outdoor concert. They liked to have those. They liked to spread joy. Jimmy stepped inside his house and went to the kitchen. He watched his father take his pills. Jimmy knew his father was ill. He did not know if he should go out into the civilized world to get him help. Jimmy stared at his father. He knew he had the things to hide his scent. His scent never went away like the others did. The others were getting their scent back and Jimmy wasn’t sure if that was good or bad. Jimmy took a deep breath. He was going to journey into the civilized world and find Castiel Novak. Hopefully, Castiel would help him get help for his father. He just had to wait for the right time to tell his father his plan.

++

Sam had some scrambled egg whites on a plate. They were cool. He held up a little pink plastic fork to Emma’s mouth with some egg on it. Emma frowned at him. Sam smiled at the baby. She was probably eight months old. He wasn’t sure but he made a note to look at her birth certificate to see. He wanted to make sure they knew when to celebrate their little girl’s birthday.

He was pulled back to the present by Emma batting his hand away. The egg fell on the floor. Sam looked at the mess then back to Emma. Before he could even sigh about the mess, Dean was cleaning it up. Sam spoke gently, “Dean, I can clean that up once we are done. I don’t think Emma is done making messes.”

Dean looked up from where he was wiping up the scrambled egg. He frowned and said hesitantly, “Sammy, she needs to learn not to make messes. She’s an omega.”

Sam put the plastic fork down on the tray. He knew it was within Emma’s reach but he wasn’t concerned. It as a fork made for babies and toddlers.  Carefully Sam said, “Dean, she’s a baby. They make messes and everyone should learn how to clean up their own messes. You made me clean up after myself and I am an alpha.”

Dean froze where he was cleaning. Then Sam realized he screwed up when Dean cowered away from him and Emma. Dean curled himself up against the wall in the corner of the room. Sam watched Emma pick up the fork and stare at it. He figured that they probably weren’t in any danger of her poking her eye out right now. So he got up and knelt down in front of Dean. He could tell Dean was scared and upset. Sam knew he said something to upset Dean. Talking about their childhood was always touchy. Sometimes, Dean accepted the praise of doing a good job raising him. Other times, Dean believed he did something wrong no matter what Sam said.

Sam reached out a hand gently touched Dean’s arm. He wanted to get his scent near Dean so he would hopefully calm down. Scent and having clarity of his mind were two things he missed most about being an alpha. He was glad he had his scent back. Slowly, he was able to draw Dean out just enough so he could hold his brother. He rested Dean’s head on his chest as he kept a watchful eye on Emma. Sam could feel Dean calming down and the tension was going away. He knew Dean wasn’t much for words and right now he just wanted Dean calm.

It took a few minutes then Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head and whispered, “Better?”

Dean nodded and said shakily, “Sorry Alpha, I didn’t mean..”

Sam shushed Dean and said quickly, “Dean, you have nothing to apologize for. We are in uncharted territory with Emma. It is understandable to be a little uneasy about things. But don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together like we always do.”

Dean smiled slightly and pulled away, “Thanks Sam.” Dean jerked slightly when they heard a clatter. Sam turned his attention back to Emma. She had thrown her fork on the floor and she was trying to reach for the food on the table but couldn’t reach it because of the straps on her highchair. Sam knew that now that Dean was calm, he had to turn his attention back to Emma.

++

Bobby was furious when Josie and Henry came downstairs and heard what they were arguing about. There was no way, he was going to let them harm his boys. Bobby was glad that Henry was sticking up for Sam but that did little to ease his mind about Sam’s safety. The feral humans were dangerous and Bobby knew this beyond any shadow of a doubt. He knew if Sam wasn’t Henry’s grandson, Henry wouldn’t think twice about killing the boy.

He didn’t have anything to say to them so he went to check on Castiel. Bobby opened the door to the panic room. Castiel was in the corner of the room curled up in a little ball with his hands bloody hands in front of him as he rocked back and forth. Bobby said quietly, “Castiel?”

Slowly Castiel cocked his head to look at Bobby. Most things didn’t bother Bobby but that was a little creepy. The raggedness of Castiel’s voice concerned him. “Half of a whole. I am half of a whole.” Bobby had no idea what Castiel was talking about.

He sighed and grabbed a couple towels and the first aid kit in the room. Bobby sat down in front of Castiel while he listened to Castiel repeat the same line over and over again. “Half of a whole. I am half of whole.” Bobby cautiously took hold of one of Castiel’s hands to assess the damage. The fingertips were raw and the nails were broken. The fingers were covered in bite marks. Bobby felt around the fingers and luckily nothing felt broken.

Bobby opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol and said calmly, “This is going to hurt.” He poured the alcohol over Castiel’s fingertips and listened to him howl in pain. He winced at the howl but continued with his work. Bobby tried to make quick work after he dabbed Castiel’s hand dry. He knew it was painful when he had to trim down the nails so they were no longer jagged. Bobby wrapped Castiel’s fingers a few more layers than necessary of gauze to help protect them from more bites.

Once he was done, he watched Castiel stare at his wrapped hands in wonder. Bobby didn’t know if bringing Dean or Claire here so Castiel could smell their scent would help him or not. He was worried about him hurting the omegas. He also didn’t want to put Sam in proximity to the madmen. Bobby spoke mostly to himself but he knew Castiel could hear him. “They want to kill Sam so they can change everyone back. That would destroy Dean. I don’t.. I know Sam does things I don’t like but I don’t want him to die.”

Castiel looked at him. It made Bobby a little uneasy. Castiel laughed and said, “Gabriel’s room has a secret. Gabriel’s room has a secret… Secret.. Secret.. Secret.”

++

Bobby’s friend Rufus had a cabin a couple hours from Sioux Falls. Sam, Dean, and Emma were going there until this blew over. Dean was a little angry with Sam because Sam asked him if he thought if it would be better if he died. Dean couldn’t imagine his life without Sammy. He didn’t want to. He shuddered to think what his life would turn into without Sam. He knew he would probably be raped and beaten again. He would probably loose his bed and his clothes. Dean didn’t want to be cold again. He didn’t want to hungry again. He wanted to be safe and Sam gave him safety.

Dean didn’t like all the lost people in the streets. It seemed when the cure wore off, some people went mad like Castiel. The betas weren’t raping any omegas. They were scenting them on the street. The omega center was closed up when they drove by. Dean could only assume that was to keep the unstable betas out. At least, they didn’t have to worry about what alphas would do. Sam had put Dean on his leash at Dean’s request. With everything going on, Dean didn’t want to get stolen away. He was worried about his friends especially Castiel. Dean didn’t know if Castiel wanted to knot him or just scent him. He wasn’t okay with either. He only liked it when Sam scented him. Dean remembered when his dad would scent him. It would make him nauseous.

Before they were left town they stopped by Castiel’s house. Sam retrieved some items from Gabriel’s old room to cast a spell. It was the same spell used to hide the village where the Men of Letters lived. Sam was going to use the spell to hide the Rufus’s cabin. Hopefully, that would keep them safe. The isolation that they were facing scared Dean. He didn’t know how to express that to Sam though.

Dean knew he wasn’t going to be completely isolated, because Sam and Emma would be there. But Dean remembered times in his life when he was so alone. Times when he just wished he had someone to talk to. He knew he would always have Sam to talk to but he had made friends since being with Sam. He liked talking to his students, some of the other omegas, and Castiel. He hoped Castiel got better. If he did then maybe Castiel and Claire could join him at the cabin with Sam and Emma. 


	17. Chapter 17

Silence. It wasn’t a sound Dean was used to or even really liked. There was always life around him. There were people talking, children playing, cars driving by… There was always noise. But now there was just silence. Aside from the clatter of the wind against the leaves of the trees, there was no sound. There were no birds to be seen. There were no animals playing in the woods. It was ire and unlike anything Dean had experienced before.

Dean was at a cabin owned by Bobby’s friend Rufus. It was in the middle of nowhere and Sam cast a spell to hide the cabin and them from everyone in the world. One of the side effects of the spell was not being able to hear the outside world. Dean wasn’t sure he liked that. He had never felt like he belonged in this world, but now he felt like a stranger to the world.

He knew he would never fit in. Dean wanted to belong to Sam but deep down, Dean knew Sam didn’t want that. Sam never wanted to own an omega. Sam wanted Dean to be equal to him. Sam wanted a big brother and while Dean was older, it wasn’t something he could give Sam. Dean had spent his whole like knowing his was property and lower than a dog. Sam had shown him a different life. So different from what he had heard all of his life. It was better, great even. But it wasn’t what he was used to. It made him uneasy.

Now, all the sounds from society that told him he was property were gone. It was just him, Sammy, and Emma in a cabin. No one could find them here. No one could even see the cabin. No one would ever hurt him again, because Sam would never hurt him. The very idea that he would never have to fear getting beaten, raped, starved, or tortured again made him want to cry. However, he didn’t. Dean knew it would take work to keep from starving to death. He had no idea how to do that, but he was certain Sammy had a plan. Sam was the alpha so Sam would know what to do.

Dean stared at the sky and said quietly, “I am Dean Robert Winchester. My mate is Samuel John Winchester. We are equal. My name is Dean Robert Winchester.” Dean wasn’t sure what possessed him to say his name. It felt good rolling off his tongue. For so long, he didn’t have a legal name. Sammy gave him a name. Sammy offered let him pick his name. Sammy was a good alpha.

He was startled when he heard Sam’s voice from behind him. His mate sounded amused but happy. “Dean Robert Winchester is the strongest and most handsome mate I, Samuel John Winchester, could ever ask for. I love you, Dean.”

Dean turned and looked at Sam. He watched Sam sit down next to him with an old book in his hands. Dean smiled slightly at Sammy and said quietly, “I love you too, Sammy.” It felt weird but good to be able to say he loved someone. His mate just smiled at him. Sam’s smile had to be the most beautiful thing in the world. The smile gave him hope growing up that there was something worth living for and something good in the world.

Sam petted Dean on the side of his head. Dean leaned into the touch and felt his eyes slip closed. Sam always seemed to know how to make everything melt around him and bring him a sense of calm. After a few moments the petting stopped and Sam opened the book. Dean glanced at it and saw it was written in another language he couldn’t read.

Sam glanced at him then back down at the book. He spoke factually; Sam spoke his way whenever he was trying to figure something out. “Dean, this book talks about werewolves. We are descendants of werewolves or at least we are believed to be… Eve was said to have perfected the race with us and ended the lesser races. Anyways, it says that a male werewolf, sometimes called an alpha, would go into a rut. I’ve never heard of that before but basically the alpha would be prone to violent tendencies and an urge to have rough sex with a lesser werewolf. Only a werewolf that was bonded or mated to the alpha could stave off the rut.”

Dean blinked at Sam a couple times and asked carefully, “So all the alphas except you were in constant rut for the past fifty years?”

Sam laughed a little and said, “No Dean, I don’t think that we were in a rut for fifty years.” Sam paused and mused, “I can see how you would think that though.” He paused again and Dean knew he was making Sam nervous. “I think this might explain Castiel’s behavior. He had never been violent like that. The other alphas from the Men of Letters experienced the same thing.”

Dean frowned and stated, “Henry didn’t lose his marbles and the betas were acting odd. They were sniffing omegas like pieces of meat on the streets. The ones in the omega center weren’t acting like that. I don’t understand what was happening.”

Sam nodded and went back to his nerdy factual tone, “I know, Dean. That was where this theory came in. Betas were a new edition. Betas were what perfected Eve’s creation or at least that was what we were told. Anyways, the betas were handling themselves like alphas to some degree. I don’t think they are fully alphas but they were finding comfort in the scent of an omega. I think before, it was the omegas of the pack that ruled it.”

Dean laughed at Sam because that was the most ridiculous theory he had ever heard. He laughed so hard he felt tears come to his eyes. It was good thing, it was just him and Sam. If anyone else had been around, he wouldn’t have felt comfortable enough to do this. It was liberating for Dean. To be able to laugh without the fear of punishment. Eventually Dean calmed down and saw the sad look on Sam’s face. He apologized, “I’m sorry, Alpha. Please forgive me.”

Sam shook his floppy hair and said quietly, “You don’t have to apologize to me, Dean. It is good to hear you laugh. But can you tell me what is wrong about this theory?”

Dean frowned a little and spoke carefully, “Sammy, omegas are breeders. Even before we were _perfected_ , we were the breeders. Society has always treated the ones that bring babies into the world as lesser people. I don’t believe Eve perfected us. I think she created us to destroy each other. Just look at what people did to their own children. Look at what Dad did to me and to you. He hurt me and he abandoned you. That is not how a parent should act. Eve created monsters. We are monsters, Sammy.”

Sam ran a gentle hand down Dean’s arm and kissed his neck. He spoke softly into Dean’s ear, “You’re not a monster, Dean. You could never be a monster. I could see that in myself but not in you. You are perfect, regardless of what you may think about yourself. I couldn’t ask for a better brother and mate. I just wish you hadn’t suffered so much.”

Dean shrugged and leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder. He looked out into the woods and whispered, “I have you now and you’ve never hurt me.” Dean paused and asked, “What are we going to do about food?”

Sam chuckled a little, “Rufus has a pantry with enough food to last us about six months. I think we can hunt in the woods around here. Rufus has traps to catch small animals and weapons if we want to go that route. I also found some seeds so we could plant some crops. There is a map in the pantry of where berry bushes and fruit trees are in these woods. I found a lot of canning supplies too. I’ve never canned anything in my life but..”

Dean cut Sam off and said quietly, “I can figure out how to can food, Sammy. Thank you for taking care of me and Emma.”

Sam wrapped his arm around Dean and whispered, “Thank you for keeping me human.”

++

Castiel paced the panic room at Bobby’s house. His head was slowly feeling clearer but now he felt a resounding sense of shame. He had attacked his friend and wanted to rape another friend. Both actions were unthinkable. He didn’t know if Dean would ever trust him again and if Sam would even let him around Dean again. Castiel knew he didn’t deserve forgiveness but he wanted it.

He looked down at his damaged hands and he wondered what came over him. Castiel still felt like a piece of himself was missing. It felt a like a giant whole in his heart was missing and he didn’t know how to fill it. He knew he had feelings for Dean which weren’t reciprocated. Dean was very clearly committed to Sam. Castiel knew that Dean deserved more than an incestuous relationship with his own brother, but society never showed Dean another way. Incest among families was actually encouraged for a time.

Castiel knew Dean could have more in life, but he also knew it was wrong to try to take away from Dean the one person that always cared about him. He could see that now. Sam had always been the one constant in Dean’s life. Some of Dean’s attraction to Sam was the way Sam treated him. Castiel had heard stories of their childhood before John abandoned Sam. He knew Sam respected Dean and even helped him when he was hurt. Sam was the one that rescued Dean from the omega shelter and nurtured him back to health when doctors told Sam to put Dean to rest. Sam never gave up on Dean, so it was easy to see why Dean would want Sam as a mate.

The facts didn’t make him any less jealous and he still felt like the piece inside of him that was missing. He felt certain that missing piece was reserved for Dean. He remembered hearing old wise tales about true mates. In Castiel’s childish mind that believed in such fairy tales, he pictured Dean was his true mate and instead of Sam being Dean’s knight in shining armor it was him.

Castiel frowned and sat down on the cot. Being an alpha never felt like this before. This was different. Castiel could feel that. He wasn’t the same alpha he was before the change. Castiel never wanted to be that alpha again, but he feared what he was becoming. He closed his eyes and he knew he was becoming a monster. He wanted to harm others who did not bow to his authority. It was an alpha trait but it felt so wrong.

He heard the door to the panic room open and Castiel saw Bobby standing in the doorway with a stun gun. That was probably wise given his behavior for the past couple days. He looked at Bobby and said with sorrow, “Bobby, I feel like I am missing part of myself. I feel like I am becoming a monster. Please Bobby, if I become a monster, kill me. I do not wish to harm others. I never meant to hurt Dean or Sam. I pray to Eve that they can forgive me.”

Bobby shook his head and entered the panic room. The older man said gruffly, “Kid, I am not going to kill you but you look like shit. Why don’t you get cleaned up and we can go check on Claire. I bet she misses her uncle and I think her scent will help keep you calm.”

Castiel frowned and asked, “What do you mean?”

Bobby shook his head and said calmly, “People who aren’t around omegas are going nuts. It’s weird. I picked up Claire from Lisa just to keep everyone here level headed. I don’t think Claire has gotten this much positive attention in her life. Her heat has passed, by the way.  She doesn’t seem any worse for wear and no one violated her which is good.”

Castiel nodded and stood up he knew his scent smelled of sadness. “I would never forgive myself if something happened to her.”

Castiel made his way upstairs and he saw a blanket fort in the middle of Bobby’s living room. He watched in silence as Claire played with Charlie and Josie. Claire was a princess and the fort was her castle. Charlie and Josie were her faithful servants. It made Castiel smile. Claire was getting to have a childhood. Claire was safe. She smelled of safety and contentment. It made Castiel want to do everything he could to protect her. He could feel part of that emptiness inside of him fill a little with the site of Claire.

++

Jimmy stood inside his father’s bedroom. His father was bedbound for the day. It was a rough day for father and it made Jimmy’s heartache. He wanted to care for his father but his illness was beyond what Jimmy could care for. He spoke gently, “Father?”

His father opened his blue eyes and croaked out, “Jimmy, my son, I am delighted to see you.”

Jimmy frowned and crossed the room to this father’s bed. He got on the bed and curled up next to his father. He scented his father and he could smell the omega scent on him. He whispered, “Father, I wish to travel into the civilized world to get you help. Castiel Novak, my twin, is an omega rights activist. He could help me save you.”

His father coughed and shook his head no, “Jimmy, the world is dangerous. They will turn you into a slave. They will take everything from you including the clothes on your back and your name. You cannot risk it. I will find peace with God. I will go to Heaven and in Heaven we will meet again.”

Jimmy whimpered into his father’s neck. He wrapped an arm around his father and pleaded, “Father please. I need you.”

Even though Jimmy couldn’t see it, he knew his father was smiling. He felt his father kiss him on the top of his head and whisper, “I ran away from your brothers and my alpha to protect you. I wanted to give you a better life and I like to think I accomplished that. We all die, Jimmy. It pained me to know of my alpha’s and my children’s deaths with plague. But they are at peace now and someday, I will be at peace too. I do not know if they will be worthy of Heaven, but I pray to God forgiveness for their sins. I pray that they can see paradise too. I want to see all of my sons again.”

Jimmy clung to his father a little tighter and said, “But father, if I get you help then you could meet Castiel in life and not have to wait for the mercy of God.”

His father smiled again and quietly, “Jimmy, I have you. When I look at you, I see Castiel. That is all I need. Your safety is more important to me than seeing Castiel. If you leave here horrible things could happen to you. You could be enslaved and as your father, that is not a risk I am willing to take. I would rather die horrifically a thousand times than watch you suffer as I did at the hands of my alpha.”

Jimmy cried a little and begged, “Please father.”

His father closed his eyes and said quietly, “I will not let you journey into the world but I can tell you of spells to journey between one safe haven to another. It will feel like taking a large step across a pond. You will only visit places that are protected by the same magic as this village.” His father smiled, “I met your brother, Gabriel, once as I journeyed between villages. Gabriel was kind and offered me shelter. Some of the omegas in the village are ones that Gabriel rescued. They were part of a circus act or something. I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

Jimmy stared off into space as he processed this new information. His father had known Gabriel. Gabriel was a good alpha but father never let him meet his brother. Jimmy felt empty and envious. He wished he would have been given a chance to know his brother. It seemed unfair that such a good alpha would die so young. He whispered to his father, “Will you tell me about my brothers? Anything please. I just wish to know them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Hopefully, I will get these chapters posted on a more regular basis. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me including offering comments, kudos, and understanding for delays in updates. 
> 
> You guys are the best.


	18. Chapter 18

Sam stared at the sky. It was a clear day and he was glad to be out of the cabin. Dean was doing his normal thing of obsessively cleaning the cabin. If Rufus was still alive, Sam was certain he would be impressed with the cleanliness. Sam wished Dean would relax but Sam knew that would take time. Dean was good with Emma which Sam was thankful for. Dean just wasn’t good at looking after himself.

Admittedly, Sam knew he wasn’t well-versed in caring for an infant. Dean seemed to pick up on it naturally. Watching Dean with the baby was a mixed blessing. It was good to see Dean be able to care for another human but it hurt to know Dean would never get to have children of his own. They would never get to have children together. Sometimes, Sam felt like their father robbed them of something special. Sam tried not to think about what a child that looked like the two of them would be like. They were blessed to have Emma in their lives. He knew he had to focus on his blessings.

Sam looked around the woods and sighed. He told Dean that he was going to go fishing at a nearby stream. Sam tried to get Dean to go with him but his mate refused. Something about having to wash the cloth diapers for Emma. Sam was fairly certain, the diapers could be washed down by the stream but Sam didn’t correct Dean. If Dean wanted to stay home and wash diapers then that was his choice.

Sam sat down on the shoreline and carefully tied a hook to the line on the fishing pole. He cast the line into the stream and waited. He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the silence. This was peaceful for Sam. The noise that cluttered his world and made him tense was no longer there. There was nothing that could hurt him or his family out here. He was safe. The only sounds he heard was the wind and sound of the water flowing in the stream. Sam didn’t like the circumstances of going into hiding but he had to admit he enjoyed this.

Sam knew he was worn out from trying to be a good alpha. He had never been good enough for anyone. He wasn’t a good enough alpha for his father to want. He couldn’t even attract a beta during high school and college because he was different. He had always felt different. Sam felt better with having Dean near. He felt complete but people hated him for saving his brother. They hated him for owning another human being. They hated him for mating with his brother. It was like no matter what he did everyone hated him and he couldn’t blame them.

The thing was Sam never wanted to own another person. He wanted Dean to be equal to him and he was so close to getting that. But then everything fell apart again. It was frustrating and unfair for Dean. Sam just wished it was okay for him to love his brother. He would die for Dean. He would never hurt his brother. No one else saw it that way though.

Sam shook his head of his thoughts that seemed to go in an endless loop of the same thing. He cleared his mind and concentrated on fishing. The fish were active and in just over an hour, Sam had caught two decent sized fish. It would be enough for him and Dean for the day. He started to pack up his gear when he saw a man floating down the stream.

He stalled for a moment as he stared at the man. His family was supposed to be safe here. Other people were not supposed to be able to get in. They would have to find someplace else to hide. Sam took a deep breath and decided to save the man before they found somewhere else to disappear to.

Sam sat down his fishing supplies and waded into the water. He grabbed hold of the man and was surprised to smell a familiar but slightly different scent. This man smelled like Castiel but he also smelled like an omega. Sam turned the man over and he was shocked to see Castiel’s face. He felt around on Castiel’s neck as he pulled him to shore. His friend had a pulse.

Sam lifted up his friend and positioned him over his shoulder. With his spare arm, he managed to grab the fishing supplies. Then Sam started walking quickly but carefully back to the cabin. Once there Sam shouted for his mate, “Dean, get the door for me please.”

Dean obeyed quickly and Sam was grateful his shouting didn’t upset Emma. The baby just looked at Sam like he had lost his mind which was probably true. Sam sat down the fishing supplies as soon as he entered and went straight to the bathroom with Castiel. He had to get his friend out of these wet clothes and into something warmer. Sam laid Castiel down in the bathtub and Sam stopped moving.

Sam wasn’t sure how to approach this. An omega being naked was ordinary. An alpha taking off the clothes an omega did have on never seemed out of place. However, this was Castiel. This was his friend. Castiel hadn’t been raised to be treated like an omega and Sam had no idea how Castiel was going to adjust to that. Sam knew he couldn’t own Castiel on paper because he had Dean. Technically, he could own two omegas but Sam had promised Dean he would be the only one. Sam didn’t want to go back on that promise.

Sam turned back to Dean and asked with uncertainty, “Would it be better if you undressed him since you’re both the same sub-gender now? I don’t want to make Castiel uncomfortable but I also know he had a sexual desire for you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable either.”

Dean didn’t understand what Sam was trying to say. He knew he didn’t want to be alone with Castiel, not after Castiel seemed to have lost his mind and tried to attack him. Some of the things Castiel said about Sam not taking care of him didn’t sit well with him. Dean shook his head and said timidly, “I.. I don’t.. I can get him a change of clothes.” Dean turned and left to go find dry clothing. He figured Sam’s clothes should fit.

Sam turned his attention back to Castiel and stripped him out of his clothes and ran a warm bath. One thing Sam noticed was the scar that Castiel had on his lower abdomen from falling off a shed when he was a child wasn’t there. Sam remembered seeing the scar after Gabriel told the story of his heroics for saving his brother. The missing scar was a little unsettling. Sam quickly washed his friend to remove the grime of the stream.

Then he let the water drain and dried Castiel off. He carried Castiel to the spare bedroom. This room would be Emma’s room if they stayed here. But right now, Emma still slept in their room unless they were having sex. Then they moved her out of the room.

Sam laid Castiel down on the bed and took the clothing Dean handed him. Carefully, Sam dressed his friend and tucked him in under the covers on the bed. He wasn’t sure what to do now. Sam looked around the room and by the headboard, he saw a metal loop used to secure an omega’s leash. Bitterly, Sam thought that at least Rufus had the curtesy to give his omegas a bed to sleep on. Still, Sam knew that the last time he saw Castiel, his friend was violent and dangerous to be around. He didn’t want Castiel to hurt Dean or Emma.

He knew he had to make a difficult decision. Sam left the room and went into Rufus’s small basement. There in the corner that Dean refused to clean were metal chains and collars. He didn’t know why Rufus had a collection of collars but they came in handy now. Sam picked up one he thought would fit around Castiel’s neck without hurting him, a chain, and a lock. He silently went back upstairs and secured the collar around Castiel’s neck. He attached the chain to the collar and locked chain to the loop on the wall.

It made Sam feel uneasy and sick. He never wanted to do this to an omega. Sam knew he was perfectly okay with Castiel being chained up when he was a raging alpha, but now as a sleeping omega, it just seemed wrong. However, Sam didn’t know if he would have docile omega when Castiel woke or a raging omega. He couldn’t take the chance of allowing Castiel to hurt his family.

+++

Jimmy awoke with a throbbing headache. He didn’t think his father was being literal when he said moving between different places with the use of magic was like taking a big step over a stream. He apparently took to small of step and he fell into the stream. He remembered blacking out at some point and he didn’t know where he was.

He opened his eyes to access his surroundings and he was in a bedroom. That much was clear. Jimmy looked down at his body and realized he was wearing clothes that weren’t his. Someone must have saved him. Jimmy moved to sit up on the bed. He heard clanking of chain and felt a pull from around his neck. He moved a hand up to his neck and felt a collar. Jimmy’s hand shook as he moved it around the collar then down the chain that attached him to the wall. He had heard stories about how omegas were treated. He never expected to be treated like this even though his father warned him.

Jimmy leaned up against the headboard and tried to get control of his breathing. It was difficult but he managed. Then the bedroom door opened and he smelled something he had never smelled before. Jimmy looked at the abnormally tall man, who looked quite strong. This man was intimidating. The man’s whole scent was intimidating. It made him want to bow down into submission to him and fear him at the same time. Jimmy realized that this man was an alpha. This man was the monsters that they talked about in his village.

Jimmy was pretty sure he was hyperventilating at this point. This could not be happening. The plague caused the alphas to go extinct except for Castiel but now that he thought about it, how would anyone know about the alphas in hiding? They wouldn’t and if an alpha was using magic to hide, he was probably worse than the rest. Jimmy couldn’t breathe. He was going to get beaten, raped, and who knows what else before he was dumped in a ditch to die. He should have listened to his father. This was giant mistake.

He felt the alpha’s huge hand on him and Jimmy fought the urge to start crying. The hand didn’t hurt him like he expected. Even stranger was the concern in the alpha’s voice, “Castiel, calm down. You’re okay. Just breathe.” Jimmy took a breath and closed his eyes. His senses were overwhelmed because he had never smelled an alpha before. It messed with his head. The alpha spoke again, “Come on, Cas. Just breathe.” He heard the alpha speak to someone else, “Dean, could you please get a glass of water for Castiel? He’s freaking out and he might want a drink of water once he calms down.”

Jimmy focused on his breathing for a few moments. Then he opened his eyes to see another omega walk into the room holding a glass of water. The omega was handsome and dressed. His father said omegas were often stripped of their clothing but this one was wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. The omega was also wearing a collar around his neck. Jimmy knew without asking that this alpha owned the omega with the water.

The alpha took the water from the omega and said politely, “Thank you, Dean.” Jimmy was confused because his father said that the alphas took away omega’s names and this alpha just called the omega by name.

The omega had a deep voice when he spoke. Much deeper than Jimmy expected from an omega. “His eyes are different and his scent is different… How did Castiel change into an omega?”

The alpha looked sad and replied calmly, “I’m not sure but we’ll figure it out.”

Jimmy’s mind caught up with the conversation and he realized that these two people thought he was his brother. He was torn between playing along with the notion that he was Castiel in the hopes that the alpha would unchain him so he could escape back to his village. Alternately, Jimmy knew he could tell the truth. This alpha knew of his brother so maybe he would take him to Castiel then he could get help for his father. Or he could end up chained to the bed to be beaten and probably raped for the rest of his life.

His father always taught him to tell the truth. If he was going to die here and let his father die then he should at least honor him by telling the truth. Jimmy’s voice was raw when he said, “My name is Jimmy Novak. Castiel is my twin brother. My father fled with me after I was born to protect me since I am an omega. I live in a village that is hidden by magic. It is mostly omegas with a few betas. My father is ill and I am seeking help for him.”

The alpha stood up abruptly and said coldly, “I have to make some calls.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sam grabbed his cell phone and checked to make sure his GPS was off. Then he stepped out of the cabin and called Bobby. He had to find out what was going on. If this man wasn’t Castiel then that prompted more questions than answers.

Bobby answered the phone on the third ring, _“Sam, are you okay?”_

Sam couldn’t help but laugh at that question. No, he wasn’t okay. He was a grade A screw up that couldn’t even keep two omegas safe. He was a horrible alpha. He calmed his laughter and said with uncertainty, “I don’t know, Bobby. I really don’t, but that’s not by biggest problem right now. Where is Castiel?”

Bobby was silent for a moment then he said carefully, _“At home with his niece, Claire. I saw him this morning. He seems to be doing better. Castiel is worried about you and Dean. How is the baby?”_

Sam started pacing and he said nervously, “Emma is fine. She’s perfect. Dean is so good with her and I am kind of learning what to do from him. But Bobby, when you saw Castiel this morning, was he an alpha?”

Bobby let out a slow breath and said, _“Sam, I may need to talk to Dean. Of course, Castiel was an alpha. What else would he be?”_

Sam sighed and sat down. He said adamantly, “Look Bobby, I am not losing my mind. I went fishing this morning and I saw a guy floating down the river so I rescued him. The guy looks and smells like Castiel but he is an omega.”

Bobby was silent on the line for about three minutes. Then he said slowly, _“Have you spoken to this man?”_

Sam rubbed his temples and said, “Yes, he said his name is Jimmy and he claimed that his father, who I assume is his omega dad, ran away with him after he was born to a hidden village. I know that it is possible to hide through magic so it is believable. But, he said his father is ill and he needs to find Castiel so he can save his father.”

Bobby was quiet for a long time then he said carefully, _“I will go speak with Castiel. Stay safe, Sam.”_

++

Bobby stepped out of his workshop as he deleted the record of the call from his phone. He didn’t want Henry or the others to find it. The Men of Letters have become increasingly adamant that they find Sam and take him back to their village for testing. In other words, Bobby thought they wanted to take Sam to experiment on him and possibly kill him. Bobby didn’t care what anyone else said, Sam and Dean were his sons and he was not going to let that happen to either of them.

He glanced at Henry who was looking over a photo album of Sam again. It seemed like Henry just couldn’t stop staring at it. Bobby knew there were pictures of John in there. He knew there were a few photos of Dean, but it was mostly Sam and Sam’s accomplishments. Bobby knew he couldn’t just run off to find Castiel and ask him what the heck was going on. He had to play this cool. He asked casually, “What caught your eye?”

Henry looked up from the album and he said quietly, “I don’t understand why John treated Sam so well and Dean, he didn’t.”

Bobby chuckled because it was better than telling Henry he was an idiot. He kept his voice level, “I doubt Sam would agree with you on being treated well. It is true that Sam was treated better than Dean, but neither of them were treated well with John. Heck, John abandoned Sam on my doorstep so he could whore Dean out. Sam was never allowed to make friends when he was with John. Sam’s only friend was Dean but Dean also acted as a parent to Sam.” Bobby shook his head and reminisced, “When the boys were little, sometimes John would drop them off with me for a few weeks at a time. Right before John showed up, Sam would always raid my first aid kit. He wanted to be able to make Dean better when John hurt him. Sam was four the first time he did that.”

Henry closed the album and asked curiously, “Why didn’t you report Dean’s abuse to anyone? Sam should not have been packing up bandages for his eight year brother when he was only four. What sort of message does that send? I can’t believe Sam never even bothered to say something to one of his teachers.”

Bobby knew that Henry wasn’t well versed in the politics prior to the change. He was certain Henry knew about the abuse omegas suffered. Bobby just didn’t think that Henry realized to the extent a blind eye was turned. He tried not to sound offended when he said, “I tried. Lord knows, I tried. Hell, Sam tried for years but no one would listen. No one cared what was done to an omega. John got Dean taken away because of abuse but it was more the prostitution combined with the physical abuse that landed Dean in a shelter. Shelters for omegas were like dog shelters or worse. Dean was chained naked to the floor when Sam went to get him. When Sam took Dean to the doctor after taking him home, the doctor told him to kill Dean.”

Henry stared at Bobby for a few moments. The silence and look of shock on Henry’s face gave Bobby the feeling that he had gotten through to Henry. Henry finally found his voice, “But Dean wasn’t that ill, at least he wasn’t when we took him to our village. Dean was a little undernourished but was otherwise healthy. It does seem like Dean is getting fed more now.” Henry added bitterly, “I guess, Sam decided to start treating Dean better once they were both human.”

Bobby shook his head and stood up. He moved around some dishes in the sink because it was better than yelling at Henry. Bobby rested his hands on the counter and lowered his head as he gathered his thoughts. “I don’t like Sam mating with his brother. Sam still controls Dean, but that is all Dean has ever known. Dean was raised to be a slave and Sam wasn’t. John starved Dean that was why he was so thin when you kidnapped the boys. Sam has been managing Dean’s diet to help him put on weight. Sam is trying. Whether or not Sam is the best thing for Dean, I do not know.”

Henry said sincerely, “Dean defended Sam. I had never known alphas as anything other than brutal until that day. We tortured Sam for no justifiable reason. Sam’s first concern was Dean. I always thought that Sam was being possessive of Dean, but maybe it was just concern. I knew that we would never hurt Dean but Sam didn’t know that.”

Bobby turned around and leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms and glared at Henry. He said sharply, “You murdered his best friend that day. His name was Gabriel; if it wasn’t for Gabriel we would have never found the boys. Castiel had to watch his brother die. Then come home to see the ashes of his entire family in the backyard. So I get that your people thought you were doing what was right but there were good alphas in the world. Those alphas were murdered in cold blood. Your people celebrated their deaths.”

Bobby left the room without another word. He grabbed his keys off the hook and decided to go to the Novak homestead to see if he could speak with Castiel about the events of the morning.

++

Castiel was helping Claire with her math homework. Things have been a mess lately. Betas were still acting bizarrely so they closed the omega school for the safety of the students until this blows over. Castiel knew the scent of an omega would calm the betas as it did him and he knew he was lucky enough to have Claire. He smiled when he realized she kept him sane.

He heard a knock on the door and got up to see who it was. Castiel was surprised to see Bobby. He let the older man into his home and asked curiously, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Bobby sat down on the sofa and admitted, “I know where Sam and Dean are. I had them hide somewhere. Sam used one of your brother, Gabriel’s spells to hide them from the Men of Letters. Anyways, this morning Sam found an omega in the stream by where they are hiding. It was an omega that looked just like you and said his name is Jimmy. He is claiming to be your twin brother. He says your father is ill and he needs your help.”

Castiel sighed and figured this was just a doppelganger of himself. He never pictured an omega looking like him though. Dismissively Castiel said, “My father was an alpha. He left my brothers and me a long time ago.”

Bobby asked carefully, “How about your omega parent? Did you have an omega father or mother?”

Castiel glared at Bobby for a moment then he snapped, “My father used a male omega for mating. Michael told me father got rid of him when he wasn’t able to breed anymore. My father was a dick. My father’s actions upset Michael for obvious reasons.”

Bobby said carefully, “Can you check birth records to see if you have an omega sibling? Please Castiel, Sam isn’t sure what to do.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and he felt a pang of jealousy because Sam had Dean. He wanted Dean near him. He wanted to know where Dean was. Castiel walked into Michael’s old office in the house and started shifting through papers as Bobby and Claire watched. He thought about sending Claire to her room but she didn’t do anything wrong and her scent was comforting.

After a few minutes of searching, Castiel found the birth records from his omega parent. His hand started to shake as he shifted through the paperwork. There was an omega born with him. His father ordered the infant killed. Castiel could find no record of where the omega was actually killed. Castiel searched some more and found a police report from when his omega parent went missing with the omega infant.

Michael had lied to him his whole life. Castiel was angry at his brother for not telling him the truth, but in a way he was grateful. He didn’t grow up with bitterness toward his omega father. Castiel knew he had to find Sam and Dean. Then he had to determine if the omega with them was in fact his brother.

Castiel looked up at Bobby and said quietly, “It is true. I have an omega brother. My omega father ran away with him because my alpha father wanted him killed. Bobby, tell me where Sam and Dean are so I can go investigate this myself.”

Bobby shook his head no and said quietly, “No Castiel, you tried to attack Dean. I can’t let you hurt him or scare him. I will tell Sam what you found and we can go from there.”

Castiel watched Bobby leave the house and he knew he had to find a way to figure this out. He went into his bedroom and pulled out a box. Inside it was a spell and supplies from Gabriel. His brother left it for him with instructions that didn’t make sense at the time. Gabriel told him that if he was ever in danger and never able to return to society to cast his spell and it would take him somewhere safe.

Castiel hoped it would allow him to be able to see wherever Sam and Dean were hiding. All he had to do was try the spell then start searching. Castiel decided that it would be best to take Claire with him since her scent keeps him sane.

++

Dean sat on the back porch with Emma. She was being fussy and he thought some fresh air might help. It always calmed Sam down but that wasn’t the case with Emma. She just kept howling for something. Dean couldn’t figure out what she wanted. She wouldn’t take a bottle. Her diaper was dry. She didn’t feel either too warm or cold. She didn’t seem to be tired although that could be it.

He was getting frustrated and he didn’t want to upset Sam with an omega crying. Dean had no idea what his mom did to shut him up as a baby so John wouldn’t hurt them. He wished he knew now. Dean frowned at the baby when he heard the backdoor open. He smelled Sam but Sam didn’t smell angry. Sam smelled worried.

Sam said to Dean kindly, “Dean, let me take Emma for a bit. You need a break.”

Dean shook his head and cradled the baby. He looked up at Sam and said politely, “This is omega work, Sam. This isn’t for alphas.”

Sam raised an eyebrow and Dean knew Sam wasn’t buying his excuse. He just didn’t want Sam to start doing omega things. Sam already had an unhealthy obsession with trying omega tasks. Sam ordered, “I want to hold my daughter.” Sam held out his hands and Dean was unable to deny the order.

Dean watched Sam bring Emma up to his chest and Dean saw that Emma was trying to catch Sam’s scent. The moment the infant caught onto Sam’s scent she stopped crying. Dean was a little shocked by that and Sam had a very pleased look on his face. He wasn’t sure if alpha scent always calmed omegas down. Dean knew that Sam’s scent always seemed to calm him. His father’s scent terrified him but not Sam. Maybe Emma was just able to tell Sam was a good alpha.

He watched Sam sit down on the porch next to him with Emma. Sam kissed him on the side of the face and Dean smiled shyly. Sam praised him, “I am so proud of how well you are taking care of the cabin, Emma, and me. You’re amazing Dean.”

Dean shrugged and said as he looked out at the woods, “Sammy, you’re important to me. You’re my alpha. I want to please you.”

Dean leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder. They watched the wilderness in silence for several minutes then Sam asked, “Do you think I should unchain Jimmy?”

Dean didn’t know the answer to that question. He answered honestly, “He’s an omega, Sam. Being chained up is normal. Sometimes, it made me feel safe. Other times, it didn’t. I don’t know how Jimmy feels about it. It really doesn’t matter how he feels about it. What matters is how you feel about it. You’re the alpha. When he gets unchained, when he gets fed, when he is allowed to go to the bathroom and sleep that is all your choice.”

Sam sighed and started rocking Emma. He grumbled, “Lucky me.”

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sam entered the spare bedroom where Jimmy was still chained up with a plate of food and a glass of water. He sat the food down on the nightstand and watched the omega glare at him. Sam wasn’t sure how to approach this. Dean’s wisdom said that he should act like an alpha didn’t sit well with Sam. Sam decided it was better to be himself.

He pulled an old chair that sat in the corner of the room out and sat down. Sam stared at the floor and he was surprised when Jimmy asked nervously, “Is this the part where you torture and rape me?”

Sam looked up at that and locked eyes with Jimmy. He shook his head and lowered it. It did make sense for Jimmy to think that sort of thing would happen. Sam had no doubt if some other alpha would have found Jimmy that was exactly what would have happened. Sam tried to keep his voice gentle when he replied, “No, I’ve never tortured or raped anyone. Dean, my omega, is nervous around you so I brought you dinner. I was hoping we could talk.”

Jimmy shook his head and glanced at the food. It was fish and vegetables. It looked fairly harmless. Still Jimmy wasn’t in the mood to eat while chained to the wall. He had already ate soup chained up in here and this was uncultured. Jimmy crossed his arms and spat, “Okay, what do you want to talk about? I don’t even know your name or do you expect me to kneel down to you and call you Alpha?”

Sam raised an eyebrow at the attitude and laughed. He shook his head and said, “You remind me of an omega I know.” Sam thought that Jimmy’s attitude was much like Claire’s attitude. He had never seen an adult omega act this way and he liked it. Sam cleared his throat and said calmly, “My name is Sam Winchester. You can call me Sam. My omega that you saw is Dean. We have a little girl, Emma. She is also an omega.”

Jimmy sat up a little more on the bed and asked sarcastically, “Do you keep them chained up too?” 

Sam shook his head and explained, “No, we are hiding from the people that killed all the alphas except me and Castiel. The cure, as they called it, failed. It caused all the omegas to go into heat. I stayed pretty levelheaded during it, but Castiel tried to attack Dean. I wasn’t sure if these people somehow managed to change Castiel into an omega. You smell similar him and I didn’t want to risk him hurting Dean or Emma.”

Jimmy closed his eyes and said quietly, “I heard rumors in my village of the alphas dying. We celebrated. I am sorry Castiel attacked your mate but I need to find him to help my father.”

Sam thought for a moment. He let out a slow breath and said, “I called the man that raised me. He told me that Castiel is doing better. The scent of an omega is calming people, I guess. Bobby said that he will speak with Castiel. I was friends with Gabriel growing up. As far as I knew, there were only alpha children in his family.”

Jimmy smiled for a moment and looked away from the alpha. The alpha made him uneasy but he admitted. “My father met with Gabriel in secret over the years. Gabriel would have my father take omegas into our village. They were all abused by alphas.”

Sam nodded his head and cleared his throat again. He glanced at the omega and said, “Gabe was a good guy. I miss him.” Sam paused and asked, “Do you know what illness your father has?”

Jimmy shrugged and said, “No, I know omegas have gotten it before in my village. Prior to all the alphas dying, they were able to get medication for it to stave it off. My father is bleeding between his legs and very weak.”

Sam thought for a moment. It sounded like menopause for omegas. Jimmy’s father probably just needed a hysterectomy and to have his glands that produced slick removed. They were probably using birth control to balance the hormones to stop heat. Sam had heard that uncontrolled bleeding like that during heat could be fatal. Most omegas were put down when they got that old so Sam didn’t know what the best treatment option was exactly. He knew killing Jimmy’s father was out of the question.

After a couple moments Sam asked, “Do you have doctors in your village that can do surgery?”

Jimmy shook his head and said, “Some, but it is minor things. We do not know what to do with this.”

Sam nodded and said, “I know there is treatment for that illness. I believe it requires surgery. Most omegas were put to rest when they needed the surgery. Your father would have to travel out of his village and into the world for surgery. At the doctor for omegas, they are not treated well. They are stripped and manhandled. I’ve never liked the way they treated Dean.”

Jimmy wondered if his father would be willing to do that. He didn’t know. Jimmy asked, “Do you think Castiel would be willing to escort my father? If he agreed to go that is.”

Sam wasn’t sure but he thought Castiel would. He figured to take a chance. “If Castiel won’t, I am sure Bobby will.” Sam knew he had to give Bobby another call to see what they should do. Sam couldn’t just turn his back on Jimmy’s father. If this was all true then it was Gabe’s omega father and Gabe would have wanted him to help.

Jimmy nodded and said quietly, “Thank you. What happens now to me?” Sam could see the vulnerability in Jimmy’s expression. It made him feel bad.

Sam got up from the bed and took the keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the collar from around Jimmy’s neck and sat it down on the nightstand. Sam was never good at the whole alpha thing. Dean encouraged him to be an alpha in this situation but he couldn’t do it. Tiredly Sam said, “Please eat your dinner and stay in the cabin. You’re not allowed in the other bedroom. I share that room with Dean. If you scare or try to hurt my mate or my daughter, I will chain you back up.”

Jimmy nodded and said sincerely, “I won’t cause any problems. I just need to find my brother. I must confess, I am not hungry.”

Jimmy watched the alpha nod. Then the alpha took a couple steps toward the door and commanded, “Eat.” Jimmy took the plate of food and started to eat. He felt compelled to obey the alphas command. Never in Jimmy’s life had he felt like he had no control over his body. Jimmy almost felt like a puppet for the alpha. He didn’t like this feeling.

++

Castiel helped Claire put on her small backpack of supplies. He was nervous but he smiled at the way Claire held a newly acquired baby doll under her arm. She was perfect. He gave her a small kiss on her forehead and said, “Are you ready, Claire?”

Claire smiled up at him and she shifted on her feet. She asked curiously, “I suppose. I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure that was fun.”

Castiel nodded and cast the spell. He saw a door form from nothing. Castiel took a deep breath as he held his own bag in his hand. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of Claire’s hand. Then he stepped through the door. Castiel felt his feet get wet and he acted on instinct. He picked up the omega child and held her close as he walked to the shoreline.

Once they reached the shore, Castiel let Claire down and they started walking. The woods were pretty and seemed far less tainted by humanity than the woods he had visited before. After he walked for about fifteen minutes he came upon a village. Castiel smelled omegas in the village. The scent was strong which made Castiel think the entire village was made up of omegas but that couldn’t be the case.

Castiel tightened his hold on Claire’s hand as he made his way toward the village. Then he heard a voice shout from behind him, “Jimmy, you’re back! Your dad said you went to get help.” Castiel turned to look at the man as the man ran up to him. The man was shorter than him with sandy brown hair that reminded him of Dean. The man was an omega, Castiel could smell that scent on him. The man took a step away from him and said nervously, “You’re not Jimmy. You’re one of them.”

Castiel sighed and pulled Claire close. He spoke calmly, “My name is Castiel Novak. I understand from a source that Jimmy is my brother and he wishes to speak with me because our omega father is ill.”

The man nodded and said wearily, “Right, sorry. I am Samandriel but everyone calls me Alfie.”

Castiel took a slow breath. He kept his voice calm and soothing as not to spook the omega. “It is nice to meet you, Alfie. Perhaps you can share with me how you attained that nickname as you show me to my brother or omega father?”

Alfie nodded and started walking. The omega seemed anxious, “Yeah, I can do that. Jimmy isn’t here but Chuck is bedbound for the most part. Chuck is a nice guy. He ran the village for many years. Anyways, Chuck always said I was strong like an alpha so everyone started calling me Alfie.” The omega glanced at Castiel and said, “I can see now I am not that much like an alpha.”

Claire piped up after a dramatic eye roll. Her voice was laced with helpfulness, “I wouldn’t judge alphas based on Uncle Cas. He is a nice alpha. Most alphas are mean. Uncle Cas loves me and takes care of me. No other alpha did that for me.”

Alfie regarded the small omega for a moment. He could smell that she had already had a heat which wasn’t surprising. Everyone in his village went into a random heat. The girl didn’t smell mated and neither did the alpha. Alfie knew of alphas. He had lived in a world with alphas until he was about five, but he had no memory of alphas. He blocked all of that pain out which was fine with him.

++

Castiel entered a home that smelled faintly of omega blood and illness. It made him cringe but he sat Claire down on the sofa then he followed Alfie into a bedroom. There laying on the bed was a frail looking man. His eyes were dull and he looked very weak. Castiel could tell by scent alone that this man was in fact his omega father. Everyone was always able to sniff out their parents.

The man looked at him and gave a small smile. He said weakly, “Hello Castiel, I’ve missed you.”

Castiel wasn’t sure what to say. He approached his father with concern. Castiel placed his hand on top of his father’s and said quietly, “I know, father, but I am here now.” Castiel leaned down and gave his father a loose hug. He felt his father scent him like parents often do their young children. The gesture made him smile. Castiel pulled back from the hug slowly. He didn’t want to let go.

Chuck breathed easier now that Castiel was here. He assessed, “You have more muscle than your brother and your eyes are brighter. All of my alpha children had such bright eyes. It was like the light of the world shined through each of your eyes. I wish I could have been there to watch you grow up but I had to protect Jimmy. I didn’t want him to end up like me.”

Castiel understood. He glanced around the room and said calmly, “Father, you are ill. Let me take you to the doctor. No one will bother you if you’re with me. I can smell blood. I know you’re bleeding. The doctor can help fix that.”

Chuck closed his eyes and whispered before drifting off to sleep, “Okay, my alpha son. Just do not speak of this village to anyone.” It was barely audible when Chuck asked, “Where is Jimmy?”

Castiel brushed his father’s hair away from his face and whispered, “Jimmy is safe. He is with Sam and Dean.” He knew his father couldn’t hear him but it felt right to answer his father’s questions.

++

Josie glared at Henry as she asked sharply, “Are you going to ask where your grandsons are? We need the alpha one to fix all of this.”

Henry glared right back at her and said, “I told you I do not know where they are. If I did know, I would tell you and I would go get them myself.”

Josie shook her head and sat down. She was fiery for a beta but she didn’t feel a strong urge to either protect or kill Henry’s grandchildren. She could careless if they died, if they were experimented on, or whatever else happened.  All she knew was they had orders to take the men back to the village. She knew the alpha would likely be killed. It was the fastest way to end the problem.

Josie didn’t know if turning changed her but she did feel different. Things didn’t matter as much anymore. Moral judgments were lost on her. She felt freer and maybe even a little carefree. Josie wasn’t sure if she wanted to change back. Maybe Henry’s grandsons disappearing was a good thing.

Josie shook her head and said despite her warring thoughts, “You should have never saved either of those alphas.” Josie laughed despite herself. “Now, we have Mr. Rights Advocate that loses his shit unless he has his nose buried in his niece’s neck and we have Mr. Incest that screws his own brother. You picked a couple of winners, Henry.” She couldn’t see the point in saving any of the alphas in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas.


	21. Chapter 21

Jimmy stared at the ceiling of his room. He longed to go outside but the alpha told him to stay inside the cabin. He was bored and he hadn’t approached Dean, the other omega. He longed to talk to the omega to find out about his life. People in his village didn’t have alphas and they never talked about what their relationships were like before.

He was worried about his father. He feared that if the alpha kept him here to long then his father would die. Jimmy wanted to be by his father’s bedside if he couldn’t be saved. His father sacrificed much for him. He owed his father everything.

Jimmy heard a hesitant knock on the door. He sat up and said, “Please come in.” He was surprised when the omega entered the room and not the alpha.

The omega looked at him and studied him for a moment. Then he said, “You look a little different from Cas. I always liked talking to Cas until he changed back.” The omega looked around and asked, “Can you tell me about yourself? Your voice sounds familiar to me and your voice is different from Castiel’s voice. He has a deeper voice than you.”

Jimmy swung his legs over the bed and gathered his thoughts. He spoke honestly because he had no reason to lie to the omega. “I work at radio station mostly. I do a news broadcast called _Free Omega._ I’ve done it for years but I also record bands in our village and play their music on the station. Sometimes, it is just the school aged children singing. Most of them are delighted to hear their voices on the radio.”

Dean nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. He played with his hands for a moment which Jimmy was sure was a nervous gesture. That was when he noticed faint scars on the omega’s hands and arms. The omega looked up at Jimmy and said tentatively, “I listened to that broadcast sometimes. I tried to escape before to make it to one of the pickup points but my alpha at the time kept me on a fairly short leash. I never made it very far when I tried to run.”

Jimmy regarded Dean for a moment. He didn’t think Dean was talking about Sam but he wasn’t sure. Jimmy said, “I’m sorry, you couldn’t make it. Is your alpha kind to you?” He was curious about what Dean’s opinion was.

Dean shrugged and kept his voice quiet, “Sammy is good to me. He tries to treat me like his equal at times which I don’t like. But he saved me. Sammy rescued me from the shelter and stopped my old alpha from getting me back.”

Jimmy let go of a slow breath, “That is to be commended, I think. My father, my omega father loved me very much and sought to protect me. I wish you could have known your father’s love. It helped me through my days.”

Dean shook and ran his hands up and down his arms. He glanced at Jimmy then turned his gaze downward. “My alpha father wasn’t kind like your omega dad. My dad was my alpha before Sam. He beat me, mated me, shared me with other alphas.. He did anything he wanted to me. I wanted to die so many times. I prayed for death but it was listening to you on the radio that gave me hope that there was something better for omegas. Then when Sammy saved me, I found that something better.”

Jimmy was fairly certain he was as white as a ghost. Dean’s own father hurt him. Jimmy shuttered to think about what his alpha father would have done to him. Hearing Dean’s story made Jimmy thankful his father ran away with him. Jimmy smiled and said honestly, “I am glad Sam treats you well. You are always welcome in the village though. You won’t have to worry about pleasing an alpha ever again. We can take your daughter to.”

Dean shook his head and stood up. The omega started to walk toward the door and he said nervously, “I don’t want to leave Sammy. He’s my baby brother and I love him. I’ve always cared about him and he has always treated me like I was worth something. I am proud to be his mate because Sammy could have anyone. I can’t even breed but he still chose me.

“Everyone thinks Sammy is some bad person but he’s not. Being an alpha with a mate doesn’t make him bad. He’s the best damn alpha I’ve met. He’s better than Castiel. Sam cared when no one else did. Sam never forced himself on me. He’s never attacked me or hit me. When we were kids, he used to bandage me up after my dad hurt me. If all the alphas were like Sammy then you wouldn’t have to hide in your village and the Men of Letters wouldn’t have killed all the alphas.”

Jimmy stared at Dean. Brother, Sam was his brother. Sam wasn’t just some random knight in shining armor that rescued Dean from an abusive father. Sam was blood. Jimmy stammered out quickly, “Will Castiel want to mate with me?”

Dean shrugged as he walked slowly to the door. He could hear the honesty in the omega’s voice, “I don’t know. It would be Castiel’s choice. Omegas usually don’t get a say in who their mate is. Sammy gave me a choice but that isn’t normal.” Dean chuckled, “Sammy refused to mate for the longest time. I think he thought he would be taking advantage of me.”

Jimmy watched Dean close the door as he left and he panicked. He had to get out of here. Jimmy had to get back to his village before his twin brother showed up and raped him. Just because Sam didn’t rape him didn’t mean Castiel wouldn’t. Jimmy felt his breathing increase and he was hyperventilating. This whole idea was a mistake. He should have just stayed by his father’s bedside and waited for his father to go be with God.

++

Castiel had his father put in a wheelchair for their journey. He was lucky enough to cast a spell that landed right back in his living room which was fortunate. Castiel worried about landing in stream of water again. He did notice that all the faucets appeared to be going full blast in the house.

Castiel sighed and asked, “Claire, could you please turn off all the faucets while I get your grandfather settled and give Dr. Richardson a call?”

Claire glared for a moment then she bargained, “If I do that, can I go play in the backyard?”

Castiel wasn’t sure if that was a good idea with the way people have been acting. It could be dangerous for Claire. He didn’t want his niece to get kidnapped. Castiel let out a slow breath so he could make sure he didn’t order Claire to do anything. He didn’t think ordering her around would be the best way to make her an independent adult one day. Calmly he said, “Claire, the betas have been acting strange. I would feel much better if you stayed in the house. How about you watch some television or draw? I know you like to draw.”

Claire narrowed her eyes for a moment and she tried to bargain again, “Will you go outside with me and play later?”

Castiel’s father spoke up, “Sweetheart, of course your Uncle Castiel will go outside and play with you later. He just has some other things to tend to right now.” That pretty much settled the dispute and Claire skipped off to turn off the faucets.  

Castiel sighed and made his way to what was the master bedroom. Michael had taken over the room after his alpha father left and it was the only bedroom on the ground floor. He pushed open the door and said, “I hope you don’t mind this room. I need to go get some fresh sheets. I’ll be right back.”

He left and came back a moment later. His father was looking around the room in awe. Castiel stripped the sheets off the bed and started to remake the bed. He asked as he fluffed the pillows, “Do you remember this room?”

Chuck nodded his head as he ran his fingertips along the bookshelf. He pointed toward the corner of the room and said shakily, “That is where I slept every night and birthed all of my sons.”

Castiel frowned and pulled the covers back. He said confidently, “Well, you’re not sleeping on the floor anymore. Please let me help you into bed. This isn’t the same bed that my alpha father had. Michael liked memory foam.”

Castiel put an extra towel down where his father’s rear would be in the bed. Then he helped his father into the bed. He pulled the covers back over his father and smiled. He gave his father a small kiss on his right hand. Chuck said a quiet, “Thank you, Castiel. I don’t have many good memories from this room.”

Castiel glanced around the room and reassured, “Once you are strong enough, you can pick out one the bedrooms upstairs. I am not sure how long it will be before you can return to your village.”

Chuck smiled sadly and distantly, “Castiel, every room in this house has memories. When I left with Jimmy, I thought I would never see this place again and here I am. Your alpha father was good man. He was fair but strict. He only beat me when I became ill or didn’t do my chores.” Chuck paused and added, “Your alpha father was just trying to fill the role of alpha so don’t hate him.”

Castiel shook his head and said calmly, “Father, you’re a human like me. You do not deserve to be beaten for any reason. I am sorry this house brings back those memories. Please get some rest while I make some phone calls so you can get into see the doctor. I love you, father.”

Castiel left the room but he left the door open. Then he wandered his way into the living room to find the number for Dr. Richardson. He was fairly certain that he left her number on the coffee table. As Castiel entered the room, he saw Claire watching television. She had a few of her dolls lined up watching the show with her.

She looked up at Castiel and asked, “Do you think they will ever have omegas on these shows?”

Castiel smiled and glanced at the television. It was some sort of gameshow geared toward children. He ruffled Claire’s hair which caused her to glare at him. He chuckled and said, “I don’t know, Claire. I hope so.” He noticed Dr. Richardson’s card on the coffee table and picked it up. Claire had colored on it but that was okay. He could still make out the number.

Castiel walked off to the kitchen to make a phone call with a warm feeling in his chest. It felt nice to be surrounded by family. He had missed this feeling since his brothers died and he longed to be able to keep his family together. Maybe he could see about staying in the village with his father after this was all over. All of the omegas seemed much more well adjusted which would be good for Claire.

++  


Jimmy walked around the cabin about midafternoon. Dean was leaning back in a chair with the baby draped over him. The baby was sleeping soundly.  Jimmy wondered if Sam would try to mate with Emma once she got bigger like he did with Dean. Jimmy glanced around the cabin. He knew he could save Emma from that fate.

He quietly made his way into the kitchen. He started gathering herbs and other items he would need to travel back to his village. Jimmy had a small pile of items when he heard the alpha’s voice behind him, “What are you doing?”

The alpha didn’t command him to answer honestly. It wasn’t like the time when the alpha ordered him to eat. Jimmy knew he could lie but he saw those scars on Dean. He didn’t particularly want a matching set. He backed up in the kitchen until his rear hit the counter then he stammered out, “I just want to go home. I want to get back to my father.”

Sam sighed and shook his head, “You’re free to go home but your father isn’t there. Castiel took him back to his home and is seeking medical care for him.”

Jimmy stared at the alpha in confusion and asked, “How did Castiel find my father?”

The alpha sighed again and stated, “I don’t know. I used one of Gabriel’s spells to hide my family. I suspect Castiel may have known of those spells.”

Jimmy bit his lip and asked hesitantly, “Can you take me to Castiel’s home? I will not speak of your home here to anyone. I swear.”

The alpha didn’t answer for a few minutes. Then he said reluctantly, “I will check and see. It has to be safe for us.”

Jimmy didn’t like the world where Castiel lived. It sounded very dangerous to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam was unsure about this idea but he knew that he would have done anything to get to Dean so he understood Jimmy’s need to get to his father. It was just Sam wasn’t sure if it was safe. He wasn’t sure if Castiel was safe to be around. The last thing Sam wanted was to drop Jimmy off with Castiel, only for Jimmy to end up chained up in the basement.

He shook his head of the thoughts and he hoped Castiel would be kind. Sam knew he had to take Dean and Emma with him when he traveled to Castiel’s home. It didn’t seem right to leave them at the cabin. Sam doubted Dean could defend himself or care for both of them if he was unable to return. At least if the Men of Letters took him or if he was killed, Bobby could care for Dean and Emma.

Sam wasn’t sure if it was wise to leave and take Jimmy where he wanted to go but he figured the risk would be greater if he kept Jimmy prisoner. The omega was crafty and it was only a matter of time before he escaped. It was best to keep the omega on his side. Especially, if things went south.

With a feeling of unease, Sam cast a spell to remove them from hiding so they could drive back to Castiel’s home. Jimmy insisted there was a way to travel using magic but Sam didn’t want to risk Dean and Emma. Sam wasn’t sure if the magic was safe. He wanted to make this trip as safely as possible.

Dean insisted on sitting in the backseat with Emma. Sam understood but he would have preferred his brother next to him. That left Jimmy riding shotgun for the length of the journey. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. About two hours into the journey Jimmy stated, “I never realized the world was this big. I admit in my village, we do not use motorized vehicles often. I read that they used motorized vehicles for agriculture. Have you heard of that?”

Sam glanced at Jimmy for a moment. He pointed out the window toward a wheat field. “Those are sprinklers used to water the crops. The farmer will likely use a tractor to harvest the crops.” Sam glanced up in the rearview mirror and saw Dean. He asked his brother, “Dean, didn’t you fix a tractor a couple months ago?”

Dean cleared his throat and said nervously, “Yes, I did, Sam. The farmer had hole in his fuel tank. I am not sure how that happened. It was about the size of a nickel.”

Jimmy turned slightly in the seat and asked with a newfound curiosity, “You know mechanics?”

Dean nodded and looked Jimmy in the eyes, “Yes, Bobby taught me a lot and I learned some stuff myself.”

Jimmy turned back around in the seat. He started rambling, “When I was in school, we would make wagons for the village and plows to attach to the horses. Sometimes, betas from our village would have to go out into the world to buy horses if the ones we had got old and didn’t have enough offspring. Sometimes the betas would sell the young. We needed some money for medical supplies. Omegas were never allowed to leave the village.”

Sam glanced at Jimmy again before turning his attention back to the road. “I understand, Jimmy. The people in your village were just trying to protect the omegas.”

Jimmy shrugged and watched the countryside. He whispered, “I never thought I would see anything like this.”

Sam had traveled a lot in his life, thanks to his father. He had always taken getting to see places for granted. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Jimmy to live in the same village all of his life and to know that he would never be able to leave. Sam thought that it would be nice to show Jimmy the good in the world. The only problem was there wasn’t much of that.

++

Castiel watched his father go into surgery. Dr. Richardson believed his father could make a full recovery with the surgery which Castiel was thankful for. Chuck would have a follow up appointment in two weeks after the surgery then he could return to his village. The selfish side of Castiel wanted his father to stay with him. He wanted to make sure his father was well cared for. It was clear to him the people in the village did not have the means to take care of his father.

Castiel watched the minutes tick by on the clock. Then after four and half hours, Dr. Richardson came out. She looked tired. She took off her mask and smiled at him. “Mr. Novak, the omega is doing fine. He is awake and you should be able to take him home shortly. Would you like pain medication for him?”

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes for a moment. Then he stood up, “Yes, I would like pain medication for Chuck. How did the surgery go?”

Dr. Richardson shrugged and stated disinterestedly, “He birthed a lot of children. It is more difficult for male omegas than their female counterparts. He had a lot of scar tissue that we had to cut through. The removal of the parts that was causing him pain and bleeding was a success. We essentially removed all the female sex organs and slick glands. The change in hormone levels may impact his behavior. I have heard from others that once the omega had this surgery done, they behave more like betas.”

Castiel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He asked bluntly, “I would like to get Chuck home. Can you show or point me in the direction of his room?”

The doctor nodded and pointed, “He is in room 5A.”

Castiel started to walk that direction then his thoughts shifted to Dean again. He turned around and looked at the doctor. He asked casually, “Can I ask you about another patient? He is Sam Winchester’s omega. I would like to know his health status.”

Dr. Richardson crossed her arms and walked behind the reception desk. She pulled out a folder and sat it down on the counter. She glanced at Castiel and explained, “Mr. Winchester’s behavior toward the omega has always been.. odd. He is a caring alpha but he doesn’t seem to know what is truly best for the omega. Sam refused to listen to my advice on treatment and always went the opposite route.”

Castiel didn’t read the file in front of him. He glanced up at the doctor and asked sincerely, “Are these actions hurting the omega?”

Dr. Richardson closed the folder and pushed it away. She was blunt. “With the way the laws were changing, I don’t think Mr. Winchester would get the omega taken away. However, I think if given the chance the omega would run away in a heartbeat. If the omega was wise he would.”

Castiel closed his eyes. He knew Sam was bad for Dean. He just never knew it was to this extent. Still he doubted Dean would run away from Sam. He asked the doctor, “What would be Dean’s motivation to run away?”

The doctor sighed, “The omega you brought in isn’t that damaged. He just needed a surgery and he can get back to serving you. The omega Sam brought in was severely damaged. Sam’s omega would run away so he could die. The omega is suffering. The merciful thing to do would be to put him to rest.”

Castiel growled at the doctor, “Dean is not damaged. He is a good omega.” With that, Castiel stormed off to find his father and take him home.”

He entered the room where his father was a few moments later. Castiel’s father was awake and staring at the ceiling with a grimace on his face. They made eye contact as Castiel made his way over to the bedside. He kissed his father’s forehead and asked kindly, “Are you in pain, father?”

Chuck shook his head no and smiled, “No Castiel, I am fine. I just want to rest is all.”

Castiel held onto his father’s hand and said gently, “Let me see about getting your pain medication so we can go home.”

Castiel started to turn to leave when he felt his father take a firm hold on his arm. His father pleaded, “Please Castiel, do not leave me here alone.” Castiel was conflicted but he obeyed his father’s wishes. He pulled up a chair next to his father’s bedside and held his hand. Castiel decided they could wait for someone to bring the pain medication and discharge papers.

++

After four hours, Sam stopped at a small diner for lunch. He also suspected Emma would want more time out of her car seat and this was the perfect place to stretch their legs. Sam glanced at Dean and asked, “Do you want your leash?” He really didn’t want to put Dean on a leash. He hated it every time he did it. However, Sam knew if it helped Dean stay calm then it was okay.

Dean glanced at him nervously for a moment then he spoke quietly, “Please Sammy.” Sam got out of the car and opened the door to the backseat. He clipped the leash to Dean’s collar and then Dean stepped out with Emma in his arms. Sam gave a small kiss on the lips to Dean and a kiss on the forehead to Emma.

He asked Emma, “Have you been good for Daddy?”

Emma’s smile was full of mischief and she cooed, “Ye,” Sam liked to think she was trying to say yes.

Sam grinned and took the baby while he held onto the end of the leash. He bounced her for a moment then he asked happily, “Are you going to be a good girl for Papa?” After some debate, Sam and Dean determined that Sam would go by Papa and Dean would go by Daddy. Dean thought the title Papa carried more authority but Sam thought it just made him sound old. However, he didn’t have any better suggestions so he went with it.

Emma leaned in on Sam’s neck. Sam knew she was taking in his scent. She shook her head no and giggled. Sam rocked her for a moment more. He was happy. Despite everything, Sam was happy right now and he thought that had to be worth something.

Sam walked in the diner holding Emma and holding on to Dean’s leash. Jimmy trailed behind them and Sam knew this whole situation was unknown to Jimmy. Sam selected a booth away from everyone else in the restaurant. It was a mix of betas and omegas. The betas kept sniffing the omegas and they were clearly spoiling the omegas. It was different to see that but good.

After a couple moments a waitress wandered over, she seemed grumpy. “Hello alpha, what can I get you and your omegas to drink?”

Sam said carefully, “An iced tea. Dean, what would you like to drink and do you need anything for Emma?” Sam thought Dean had everything packed but he wasn’t sure. It was better to ask Dean to be on the safe side.

Dean glanced up and said, “A coke please.” Dean smiled and Sam waved at the waitress to indicate that was fine.

Then Sam asked, “Jimmy, what would you like to drink?”

Jimmy stared for a moment then he stammered out, “Water is fine.” Again Sam waved his hand so the waitress would take the order. Once the waitress wandered off Jimmy asked, “Why are they treating Dean and I like we aren’t here?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Because I am an alpha. It is annoying and unfair but things are changing. Change takes time.”

Jimmy sighed and looked back at his menu, “I have never eaten at a place like this before. What is good? We don’t eat most of these things in my village.”

Sam smiled and said calmly, “I am probably going to get a chicken salad. It is good and has all of your food groups.”

Dean shook his head and with more confidence than normal, “No, you should have a burger and fries.”

Jimmy stared at the menu for a moment longer. Then he stated, “I’ve had salad with chicken before and fries. We have an amazing garden and greenhouse in my village. However, the burger says it is made of beef. I am afraid, we do not have beef often and I’ve never had it ground.” Sam thought Jimmy seemed a little sheltered but it was nice to be around someone with his innocence.

Dean grinned and advised, “Castiel loves a good burger. He told me once that he ate ground beef raw because he was craving it so badly. That was back when he first popped..”

Sam cut Dean off with a sharp, “Dean..” He could not believe Castiel had shared with his mate the odd food cravings he had when he popped his first knot. Sam remembered being off kilter for a while. Bobby made him stay home from school for a few days. He wanted to fight with everything and he ate about six heads of romaine lettuce a day. Sam never told Dean any of this and he wondered why Castiel would tell Dean about his experience.

++

Henry and the other Men of Letters except Charlie arrived back at their village at nightfall. They had left because there was no point in lingering there. Charlie could blend into society and if she saw Sam and Dean then she would call. She was always their loyal scout and Henry knew she wouldn’t fail them this time.

He knew that Cuthbert had plans and experiments he wanted to carry out on Sam and possibly Dean.  Henry didn’t want to subject Sam to that but he couldn’t do what he did with John. He turned his back on his own son and his son grew up to be the worst monster. No, Henry would not let his grandsons fall down the same path.

Henry reassured himself as he laid down on his bed. That if they caught his grandsons and turned them back even if it killed them, then at least they would die human.


	23. Chapter 23

Bobby sat in his study as he listened to Claire putter around his house. He had no idea what she was looking for exactly, but she thought she was being sneaky. She was quietly opening drawers and looking for who knows what. Bobby decided to let her be. All the guns were in locked places where she couldn’t get to.

He was also curious about what she was looking for. Bobby had found that omegas were quirky creatures that liked to do things with their hands. Dean constantly cleaned then when they found a way for Dean to work out in the yard, the boy could spend hours out there. Dean and every other omega Bobby had ever met liked to keep their hands busy. Bobby wanted to know what Claire liked to do to keep her hands busy.

Bobby also thought that letting Claire think she was being sneaky when she wasn’t being sneaky was helpful. He doubted Castiel wanted her to perfect art of sneaking around. That could spell trouble for Castiel when Claire became a teenager. Of course, that was only if omega teenagers were like alpha and beta teenagers. Bobby admitted to himself that he didn’t know what an omega that was raised to make choices and have say would be like as a teenager. He hoped they would be rebellious and adventurous to an extent.

Sam was rebellious and adventurous. Although, Sam wasn’t rebellious in the traditional sense. He didn’t go off screwing anything that moved. No, Sam fought against anything his daddy wanted him to do. John wanted Sam to take self-defense classes so Sam signed up for soccer. John wanted Sam to start hunting on his own once he finished high school. Bobby knew perfectly well the reason why John didn’t want Sam riding with him. Sam went off to the west coast and went to college. The west coast was Sam’s adventure.

Bobby sighed because Sam had so much potential. Sam still had potential but Bobby knew he fell short. Dean was the reason why Sam fell short in life, not that he would ever tell either of them that. It was just, Bobby knew Sam could have been far greater things than a teacher. He could have had a far better mate than what he has with Dean. Bobby did think Sam should take care of Dean, but mating Dean should have never happened.

Bobby got pulled from his thoughts by the sound of silence. He knew from experience that silence was sign of trouble. Sam and Gabriel once filled his kitchen with foam they somehow created once. The boys were eerily quiet when they tried to clean that up.

He got up and started looking for the young omega. Bobby found her with a blanket draped over her shoulders in the corner of the living room. Her hands were facing toward the corner and just as Bobby guessed, she was making something with her hands.

Bobby quietly sat down on the sofa. He had conclusively determined that it was an omega thing to like to sit on the floor. He asked kindly, “What are you working on, Claire?”

The girl jerked from where she was sitting on the floor and went to hide whatever she was building inside the blanket. Claire had fear in her eyes when she blatantly lied, “Nothing.”

Bobby resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he shrugged and picked up a nearby magazine. Bobby stated dismissively, “Okay, I just wanted to offer my help with your building of nothing. You know, I think I may have some craft stuff down in the basement from when Sam was little guy.”

Claire smiled slightly and commented, “Mr. Winchester was never little. He’s an alpha. Alphas are always big and strong.”

Bobby smiled and leaned over. He could see that she had commandeered a number of the twist ties he had laying around the house. He actually had quite a few. They came with his trash bags but he never used them. Bobby always opted to tie off the bags instead. Bobby didn’t mention that he saw her project instead he said like it was a secret. “When I first met Sam, he only came up to just above my knee. He was a cute little kid.”

Claire frowned and asked curiously, “Was Dean bigger than him then?”

Bobby chuckled and said, “Dean was bigger than Sam until Sam was probably about fifteen or sixteen. Then Sam was taller than Dean. I think Sam had more muscle than Dean since Sam was about thirteen. I’ve never seen them fight, but I think Dean could take Sam.”

Claire laughed and shook her head. She stated working on her project now in full view of Bobby. She was making a person. Claire smiled and said, “I don’t think they would fight each other. I’ve seen the way they look at each other. They love each other the way betas love each other.” She turned her head and asked Bobby completely seriously, “Do you think that when an alpha and an omega love each like that they turn into betas?”

Bobby had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. Claire did have some interesting insight though. Once he was sure he wouldn’t laugh, Bobby calmly said, “No, Eve decides who is an alpha, beta, and omega.”

Claire frowned and went back to working her twist tie man. She muttered, “Eve must have hated me.” Bobby didn’t know how to make Claire feel like she was important. He knew Claire was important to Castiel and he was starting to get attached to her spunk himself. 

Before Bobby could think of any good way to address that. He heard his front door unlock and open. It set him on edge so he immediately got up. Bobby saw Sam, Dean holding Emma, and an omega that looked like Castiel enter the house. Sam was right about this omega being a dead ringer for Castiel. Bobby knew he was staring but he couldn’t help it.

Sam spoke up first. He sounded apologetic, “Sorry for stopping by without notice, Jimmy wanted to be with his father and I understand he is with Castiel. I figured not telling anyone I was stopping by was the best way to make sure the feral humans didn’t know we were here.”

Bobby nodded and motioned, “Well come in and let me see my grandbaby.” Bobby scooped up the baby from Dean. Emma promptly pulled on his beard hard. Carefully, Bobby pried her little fingers out of his beard. He only winced a few times. She had a strong grip for a little tyke.

Sam smiled at them and asked Emma, “Do you like Gramps?” Emma smiled at Sam and brushed her hair back. He said playfully, “Don’t let Gramps give you any whiskey.” Emma giggled and Bobby knew that the baby had no idea what Sam was talking about. She was just enjoying the sound of his voice.

Bobby grumbled, “I would not give Emma whiskey.” He shifted the baby in his arms and asked, “What is your plan for getting Jimmy to Castiel?”

Sam sighed, “I hate to make this trip short, Bobby, but I think that is for the best. I was hoping Dean and Emma could stay here while I take Jimmy over to Castiel’s house. After that, I think we will be going back into hiding. It is safer for us. I don’t want them to hurt Dean.”

Bobby grunted and motioned toward the corner of the room where Claire was playing. “Castiel will be stopping by later if you boys want to hang out here. Chuck, Castiel’s dad, had surgery today. Castiel hasn’t called with an update or anything but he asked me to watch Claire.” He smiled and added, “She’s a good kid. She definitely isn’t a handful like you.” Bobby gave a pointed look to Sam with that comment.

Dean defended Sam. “Sammy was a good. He was always well-behaved.” Then Dean frowned as if he was thinking about something. Bobby could see the wheels turning in Dean’s head but he could never figure out where Dean’s head was at.

Sam kissed Dean on the side of his face and praised. “If I was well-behaved it was because of you. You still keep me in line.” Sam smiled but Bobby could tell the comment was lost on Dean.

Dean took that opportunity to wander away. He walked over to Claire and sat down on the floor next to her. Bobby watched as Claire opened up her blanket a moment later. Then they were both hiding under the blanket. Bobby figured they were probably working on her little twist tie men.

++

Claire could hear Bobby, Sam, and someone named Jimmy talking. She couldn’t smell any of them with her trusty blanket. She stole it out of the linen closet so it didn’t have any scent on it except for Dean’s. She knew he was the one to put it away. Claire was delighted to see Dean. She didn’t get to hang out with omegas as much anymore. Especially, ones that didn’t treat her like she was made of glass. Claire considered herself to be a tough little omega. Most people viewed her as a weak little omega.

It took some convincing but eventually Dean coaxed her into leaving the safety of her blanket. She was making small toys for the omegas in her grandfather’s village. Claire knew she didn’t have toys until she got a caring alpha to take care of her. She thought that the people in the village may not have toys either.

Dean helped her neatly stack her creations. He promised to help protect them and make sure they went home with her grandfather. Then she removed the blanket that was covering her and took in the scent of her room. She smelled something. It was the scent of an omega. This omega smelled like home and safety. Claire was drawn to him.

Claire walked over to Jimmy and Jimmy could smell Claire. He knew just by her scent that she was his child. He had tears in his eyes and he was trying not to cry. He never knew he had a daughter. The only time that could have happened was when he was a teenager and had sex in the woods with a beta named Amelia. Amelia had been his first love but she hated him when she found out what he was. He used to cover his scent back then but he hadn’t covered his scent in years.

Claire looked unsure of him and she bluntly asked, “Why did you abandon me?” Jimmy realized Claire could smell that he was her father.

Jimmy reached out a hand and Claire but her smaller hand in his. He held her hand as he said steadily, “I didn’t birth you. I think I know who did. She was a beta that I met in the woods near my village. That was before father changed the protection to keep us from wandering unprotected in the woods. I never knew she got pregnant.”

Claire nodded then and moved in closer. She threw her arms around Jimmy and sniffled. She said honestly, “Uncle Castiel has been very kind to me. He saved me.”

Jimmy held his daughter in his arms for the first time. He thought about all the years that he had lost with her but he felt slightly better knowing that Claire had at least been cared for by his brother. He did wonder why Gabriel never took Claire to the village but he didn’t ask. He just enjoyed having his daughter. Jimmy now had no idea if Claire was going to choose to go back to the village with him and his father or if she wanted to stay with Castiel.

++

Castiel carefully helped his father into bed. He pulled the blankets up around him and asked, “Are you comfortable, father?”

Chuck winced and said through gritted teeth. “Could you spare another pillow, Castiel? It is better if I am sitting up a little more.”

Castiel nodded and quickly left the room. He stopped at Gabriel’s old room because it was closest. He grabbed the pillows off the bed. He quickly changed the pillowcases to ones that weren’t dusty. Then he headed back to his father. Castiel positioned the pillows under his father and adjusted them without complaint until his father was comfortable.

Castiel said, “You should get some rest.”

Chuck looked at him for a moment then he shook his head. Castiel knew his father wasn’t completely coherent. Aside from being a little clingy, he hadn’t noticed anything out of character to him. Chuck smiled and said tiredly, “If you ever take a mate, don’t treat the omega like dirt.” Castiel agreed with that statement. Chuck shook his head again and stammered out, “You got to know that isn’t wrong to treat someone like that. When you were born, you were wrapped in warm blankets and cuddled by your alpha father. He didn’t even pickup Jimmy or offer me anything to clean him up with. Jimmy shivered in my arms. I thought for sure he was going to die.”

Castiel stayed quiet as he processed what his father was saying. He ran his hand through his father’s hair and said quietly, “I am sorry, father. However, I think it is clear Jimmy is much stronger than me.”

Chuck gave a small smile and shook his head no. “I can smell Gabriel. I miss him so much. Gabriel convinced your alpha father to let me stay in his room with him after the birth. He cried for me until Alpha caved. Gabriel was toddler, not more than two or three. Gabriel took the blanket off his bed and gave it to me.”

Castiel smiled and said, “Gabriel had his moments of being sweet.”  

Chuck sighed and let his eyelids close. “All of my sons were good. All of my sons are good.”


	24. Chapter 24

Sam, Dean, and Emma left before Castiel arrived at Bobby’s house. Sam felt bad about not spending time with Bobby but he knew it was for the best. The last thing he needed was for the feral humans to find them and harm Dean or Emma. Sam had stopped at a grocery store about two hours away from Sioux Falls and got some supplies for Emma. Baby clothes, more cloth diapers, and formula were needed. Sam also picked up a couple neat looking toys for his little girl.

He also got Dean’s prescriptions refilled to suppress his heat and vitamins. Dean was a lot healthier but he was still recovering. However, Sam was pleased that Dean was now at a healthy weight. Sam wasn’t sure what Dean thought of his body but he hoped if Dean had any negative thoughts, he could make them go away.

Sam was busy rearranging the trunk of the Impala when he smelled an alpha. He looked up and saw Charlie. Her presence immediately put him on edge. He didn’t want her anywhere near his family. Luckily, Dean was already inside the car with Emma.

Charlie was upbeat when she said, “Hey Sam.”

Sam took a steadying breath and faced her. He asked rather unkindly, “What do you want? Why can’t you people just leave my family and me alone? We didn’t do anything.”

Charlie shrugged her shoulders and looked around. She seemed a little nervous, “I know, Sam. I am sorry for the way everyone has treated you and Dean. I just wanted to let you know we don’t intend to bother you anymore and that it is okay for you to go home.”

Sam sighed and closed the trunk. He leveled his gaze with Charlie and said calmly, “Thanks, but I think it is better if we keep moving. I can’t trust your people not to kidnap and harm my family. I know that you guys want to experiment on me and probably Dean.”

Charlie moved closer to Sam but he snarled at her and she backed away. Sam knew that in a fight a female alpha could easily take on a beta but not a male alpha. She would lose and Sam was pretty sure she knew that. Once she had backed away a few paces Sam got into his car and drove away.

He made a point to drive in the opposite direction to which they were actually going and he stopped at a rest area to check the car for tracking devises. He didn’t find any. Sam drove in the wrong direction for about an hour more until he was sure no one was tailing him. Then he started back on their journey to the cabin.

Sam had time to think as Dean tended to Emma in the backseat. Usually getting lost in his thoughts were a bad thing and today was no different. Sometimes, Sam regretted being alive. If he was the cause of everyone changing back after the genocide then it would have been better if he died with them. Dean would be okay now or at least Sam hoped Dean would be okay. Honestly, Sam had no idea how Dean would have reacted to his alpha being tortured and murdered. His mate had a poor reaction to just the torture part. If he died, Sam imagined that it would have been worse for Dean.

Sam knew he was dwelling as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. It wasn’t that he wanted to die or anything. He just felt guilty because he was alive. Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Dean say from the backseat, “Sammy, what is wrong?”

He glanced at his brother in the rearview mirror and smiled. It was a faked smile but a smile none the less. Steadily Sam said, “Nothing, Dean. I am just tired and I can’t wait to get home.”

Dean eyed Sam for a moment and Sam knew that Dean knew he was lying. Dean rarely, if ever, called Sam out on lying. The only times Sam could remember Dean getting onto him for lying was when he was a kid and lied about doing his homework. This wasn’t a homework assignment though so Dean didn’t say anything. Sam watched Dean go back to trying to occupy Emma.

++

Castiel was bone tired after getting his father settled in bed. Chuck didn’t want him to leave which Castiel understood. He listened to his father babble about his brothers and it made Castiel miss them. He heard stories which he never heard before. Some of them he would have loved to tease them about but he couldn’t. All of his brothers were dead.

His father was sleeping when Castiel slipped out of the house to go get Claire. Castiel made the short drive to Bobby’s house and knocked on the door. He could still smell where Dean and Sam were there along with an unknown omega.

Bobby opened the door with a look of relief and quickly ushered him inside. Bobby spoke quickly, “Castiel, your brother Jimmy is here. He is Claire’s father.”

Castiel was pretty sure all the blood left his face and he was ash white. This couldn’t be happening. He didn’t want to lose Claire. It was bad that he had to let his father go back to his village but Castiel couldn’t imagine letting Claire go as well. Then he remembered when he was advised of the theories behind everyone turning back. One of them was a set of alpha and omega twins that survived. Castiel knew they could all be in danger.

He steadied himself as he walked into the living room. There playing on the floor with toys made of twist ties were Claire and an omega that looked just like him. Bitterly, Castiel thought about how omegas always played on the floor. They were always on the floor and never sitting on proper furniture unless prompted and then they always acted like they were given some huge privilege.

Castiel realized after a moment he was acting jealous which was ridiculous. He shook his head and took a couple deep breaths. He could smell Dean’s lingering scent a little clearer as he breathed. Instead of calming him, it made him tenser because his mate was being kept from him. Castiel closed his eyes and worked harder to calm himself.

He growled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Then he smelled the calming scent of omega wash over him. He moved in with his eyes closed and scented the omega. Somewhere outside the instinct Castiel was acting on now, he knew that he was scenting his brother. He realized it was rude to scent someone without saying hello or anything.

Castiel forced himself to take control and he pulled back. He looked into Jimmy’s eyes. They were slightly duller than his and the omega was maybe half an inch shorter than him. He took a small breath and said, “Hello Jimmy, I am Castiel.”

The omega looked at Castiel curiously for a moment. Then he said quietly, “Hello Castiel, is our father okay?”

Castiel smiled slightly and looked at Claire. She was gathering up the twist tie men on the floor. He cast his gaze back to Jimmy, “He is resting. Dad had surgery today to remove his female sex organs and slick glands. Dr. Richardson expects him to make a full recovery. He will be in pain from the surgery for a few days and he won’t be able to lift anything for two weeks. Dr. Richardson advised that omegas have a shorter recovery time than betas and alphas.”

Jimmy frowned and said earnestly, “I would like to see him. It need to see him to make sure he is okay.”

Castiel nodded and looked back at Claire. He smiled at her. He said kindly, “Claire, I see you made some toys. Do you want to take those home with you or do you want to leave them at Bobby’s house?”

Claire continued picking up her twist tie men carefully. She smiled at Castiel and said happily, “I want to take them with me so Grandpa can give them to the children in the village. I made toys like this and hid them from my alpha before you bought me.”

Castiel heard Jimmy snarl and he could understand why Jimmy would be mad about that. He put up a hand to placate and said slowly, “Claire, I didn’t buy you. I am your legal guardian because you are a minor and an omega. Once you are old enough, you will have tests done to prove you can take care of yourself. I am sure you will have no trouble passing those.”

Jimmy stared at Claire and asked Castiel with shock evident in his voice. “When did you get her? Did you ever.. Was she ever…”

Castiel knew what Jimmy was asking and he honestly didn’t know the answer to the last question. He sighed and said, “I gained custody of Claire after the change. I have not pushed Claire to talk about what her life before was like. I doubt it was good so she talks about it as she feels comfortable.” Castiel sighed, “I suspect Dean and the other adult omegas at the center know more than I do.” He paused and added carefully, “I have never touched her inappropriately, nor would I. Just because I am an alpha does not mean I am a monster.”

++

Sam finally made it back to the cabin with Dean and Emma. He was tired but he still made time to cast the spell to hide them. He was confident Charlie didn’t follow them. Even if she did, Sam doubted they would stay here for long. He was already looking for other secluded cabins to move his family to. Sam just had to sift through his dad’s old journal to find the right one. Sam feared that one of the hunting cabins his dad knew about may bring up bad memories for Dean.

Sam listened to the sounds of Dean putting Emma to bed. Dean hummed the same songs to Emma that Dean hummed to him once. Dean always hummed classic rock songs to him when it wasn’t feeling well or scared. It made Sam smile because it was one of his happier childhood memories. Sam always felt loved and cared for because of Dean.

After a few moments, Dean wandered into the living room and sat down on the floor. Dean leaned his head against Sam’s knee and Sam absently started carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean asked, “Why are you so kind to us, Sammy? We’re just omegas.”

Sam stopped running his hand through Dean’s hair for a moment then he started again. He smiled slightly, “You’re my brother and Emma is my daughter. I don’t see an omega when I look at either of you. I see my family. Dean, you’ve always been my best friend, my parent, my brother, and now you’re my partner. I love you.”

Dean shrugged and asked nervously, “Why are you looking in John’s journal? And how did you get it?”

Sam sat the journal down on the sofa and said carefully, “It was in his belongings at the jail. They were sent to me after he passed. I kept the journal because it had information about tracking the feral humans. I thought that maybe it could help to keep us safe from them. After they hurt you and tortured me, I don’t trust them. I don’t like to think that anything Da.. John found out would be useful but I can’t discount it.”

Dean glanced up at Sam and back down. He muttered, “You didn’t seem to care when he died. You were upset about the Novak family passing away but not John. Did you ever care about him or did you view him as a rival?”

 Sam was quiet for a moment while he thought about that. He knew Dean could tell when he was lying. “I wanted to make him proud when I was younger but he made me so angry with the way he treated you. Then when he took me away from you, I hated him. I never thought I could hate him more until I found out the full extent of the things he did to you. I can’t forgive him for that. You didn’t deserve that. No one deserves to be treated like that.”

Dean reached out a hand and started playing with Sam’s toes. He was lightly touching them. Sam liked the feeling. He had always liked this feeling ever since he was small but only when Dean did it. If anyone else tried to touch him there he would growl. Dean said quietly, “It’s okay, Sammy. I don’t know if any of the cabins I stayed at with John are safe for us but have you thought about Jimmy’s village?”

Sam had thought about going to Jimmy’s village. It would allow Emma to find a suitable mate one day and friends. He knew Emma needed friends her own age. He knew Dean and Emma would likely be safe there. Sam just didn’t know if he would be welcome there because he was an alpha. Sam said honestly, “I don’t know if they will accept me because I am an alpha.”

Dean closed his eyes with his head rested on Sam’s knee. “But you’re not like an alpha.”

++

Charlie sat in a café and looked at her computer. She had followed Sam for a while but she lost him. She was trying to find out what direction he went by looking at license plate photos taken at stop lights. So far, she hadn’t found anything. Still he had an itch under her skin telling her to let them go.

She knew she couldn’t just let them go though. Charlie knew about the horrors alphas inflicted on the world but she refused to believe all alphas were evil. She was an alpha and she didn’t feel evil. She didn’t have the urge to torment an omega like the alphas were known to do. She did want to be in charge but she didn’t know how treating another human poorly factored into that.

Charlie wanted to find out more about Sam Winchester. So she started using her hacking skills to find out everything she could.

She found that Sam was boring. He was a straight A student in high school and college. Sam was active in omega rights and played soccer. He never had a traffic ticket, but he did break his arm once when he was eight. Sam had filed in court multiple times before Dean was ever taken to the shelter to have custody of Dean transferred from John Winchester to him. The request was denied every time until Dean was taken to the shelter. The only blemish on Sam’s record was an omega care clinic report that said Sam didn’t treat Dean properly. It was cited that Sam asked Dean what he wanted and declined the doctor’s orders of having Dean killed. The complaint was later retracted once Dean started to show signs of his health improving.

Charlie frowned because this did not sound like a bad person. Sam didn’t sound bad. She decided to look into Castiel to see if maybe she could dig up some dirt on him.

Castiel was equally squeaky clean. Castiel was in the chess club in high school and was primarily an A student. He did well in college but struggled with some courses. Castiel made his own honey which he sold at a farmer’s market for a short time before he started donating all of it to the omega center where he lived. He volunteered at the omega center every week. Castiel was on the police radar prior to the change because of his work with omega rights and equality. They thought he was an unfit alpha.

She was just about to put Castiel’s case aside and call this whole thing stupid when she found Castiel’s birth record. Castiel had a twin brother.. an omega. Charlie knew this omega and Castiel could be the key to everything.

However, something in her gut was stopping her from pursuing him. Just like something in her gut was telling her not to pursue Sam and Dean.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean watched Sam sleep as the sun cracked through the windows. He liked watching Sam sleep. He had always liked watching Sammy sleep. Sam always looked so peaceful. Dean didn’t understand how all of Sam’s worry would etch itself away in his sleep.

Emma was still sleeping in her crib. She had kept Dean up half the night, but he left the room with her whenever she started crying. He didn’t want Emma to disturb Sam’s rest. Sam did attempt to get up to tend to Emma a couple times, but Dean always took the baby from Sam. Dean didn’t feel it was an alpha’s place to get up in the middle of the night to tend to an omega baby. If the baby was an alpha or a beta then Dean could see Sam tending to the baby, but not an omega.

Spending so much time up with Emma during the night caused Dean to start to worry. Emma was a girl which was fine. He was okay with adopting a daughter. It was just he had no idea how to braid hair. He knew how to make a braid because he had braided rope plenty of times. Of course, the rope he braided was usually used to tie up feral humans or him. Dean just didn’t know how to make a pretty braid on a little girl’s head.

Dean frowned at his alpha. Sam had longish hair. He could probably practice on Sam’s hair if Sam let him. Dean knew it would be very unlike an alpha to let an omega braid his hair. Of course, not many alphas had hair like Sam either. Most of the male alphas that Dean knew had short hair. Castiel had short hair.

Dean was startled when he heard Sam sleepily say, “Good morning, Dean. I can hear you thinking. How is your mouth? I noticed you didn’t put your mouth guard back in the last time you went to sleep.”

Dean frowned because he wasn’t aware Sam had been awake, but Sam had always been a fairly attentive alpha. He felt around on his face and the muscles did feel a little tense. Dean could feel a small ache. He looked away from Sam because he was sure Sam was going to punish him now as he said, “It is a little sore. I am sorry, Alpha.”

Sam sat up and kissed Dean lightly on the mouth. His alpha smiled and said, “We’re new parents, Dean. We’re going to forget things. Why don’t you lay down and I will your heating pad?”

Dean nodded and laid down. Sam came back a moment later with the heating pad. He watched as Sam plugged it in just as he did every evening. Then Sam positioned the pad under his head and put a rolled up towel on either side of his face to hold the heating pad close to his jaw. Sam slipped the mouth guard back in Dean’s mouth and started to lightly pet his hair. This was the same routine, they had every evening.

This was one of the comforting things that Dean had grown used to with Sam. He had never gotten comfort before life this. Sure, Sam kissed his ouches when he was younger, hugged him, and said he loved him but this was different. Sam could protect and love him now. Dean always felt closer to Sam after the heating pad time. Dean felt the bed shift and Sam put his arm around Dean. He closed his eyes and relaxed. It felt good to be taken care of and loved.

Just as Dean was about to drift off to sleep he heard Emma cry from the other room. Sam sat up quickly. He kissed Dean’s nose and said, “I’ll get her. You need to stay here so that heating pad can help your jaw.” Dean couldn’t protest because of the mouth guard and Sam told him what was expected of him. Dean didn’t like it but he stayed where he was. He let his eyes fall closed again as he listened to the sounds of his alpha attempting to change a diaper. It sounded like Sammy was asking for help from Emma.

++

Chuck woke up to the smell of Jimmy. He was confused momentarily then he looked over and saw his omega son sleeping in the bed next to him. It was strange because he didn’t remember Jimmy arriving here. Chuck glanced around and remembered the room. It was his alpha’s room but the room was different now.

Michael’s scent still lingered in the room. It was decorated differently. The room felt different. He couldn’t smell his alpha in this room. That man’s scent was gone with time. It was replaced by the scents of his alpha son, now the scent in the room was being replaced by his scent and the scent of his omega son. Chuck realized that everything in life has a cycle. Nothing is the same forever and everything is ever changing.

Chuck’s stomach hurt from the surgery but his head was feeling clearer. He knew whatever drugs the doctor gave him had him pretty out of it. Chuck wasn’t sure what all happened at the doctor’s office but he distinctly remembered Castiel seeming angry about something. Chuck hoped that he was okay.

He tried to sit up so he could find the pain medication. Chuck winced when he moved and groaned. The noise caused Jimmy to wake up. Jimmy was always protective of him. His son quickly said, “Father? Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Chuck smiled at Jimmy and patted the side of his face. Quietly as he tried to keep the pain out of his voice, “I was just going to take some pain medication.” Jimmy jumped out of bed and moved to the other side. Chuck watched Jimmy open a bottle and take out a pill. He look the pill from his son as Jimmy picked up the glass of water. He took the pill easily and laid back down. Chuck sighed and said, “Thank you, Jimmy.” He watched Jimmy write something down on a notepad and he smiled.

Jimmy looked up and said nervously, “Castiel said we should write down when you get pain medication. He doesn’t want you to take too much and get ill.”

Chuck nodded and asked, “Where is Castiel?”

Jimmy shrugged and laid back down on the other side of the bed. “I don’t know. He was organizing an RV when I saw him last. He looked worried. I’ve met two alphas recently and they are both paranoid.”

Chuck winced as another spark of pain shot through him. He asked weakly, “You met an alpha besides Castiel? Did he hurt you?”

Jimmy shook his head no and put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He admitted, “Sort of, I guess. He chained me up for about a day but he didn’t hit or do anything sexual with me. Sam, the alpha, was concerned about me hurting him or his family. Sam found me floating down a stream. He saved my life but he didn’t trust me.”

Chuck said, “You were scared.”

Jimmy frowned and didn’t lie to his father. “I was scared. Sam’s omega was abused that was clear to me. I.. I thought Sam was the one that abused him and I was wrong. Well, maybe not wrong. I think Sam is taking advantage of Dean, the omega.”

Chuck closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to work through the pain. He asked with his eyes closed to focus on working through the pain, “Why do you think Sam is taking advantage of Dean?”

Jimmy sighed, “Sam and Dean are brothers. Sam mated with Dean and I don’t think Dean had ever been given a choice in mates. I know before Sam, Dean was property of his father and from my understanding the abuse was bad enough to remove Dean from his father’s care. I don’t understand.”

Chuck let out a slow breath and said slowly, “Before when all the alphas were alive and ruling the world, there was nothing out of the ordinary about an alpha mating an omega sibling or even their own child. If your alpha father didn’t kill you, chances are you would have been mated to him. People can smell when an omega hasn’t had sex. Society expected an alpha to mate with any omega in their care. If the alpha didn’t then other alphas may try to take the omega away.”

Jimmy frowned and stated, “So how often an omega had sex mattered? If their alpha didn’t do that enough they were bad? That is messed up.”

Chuck nodded and sighed, “Perhaps, but it was the way the world was. Did you ask Dean how he felt about being with Sam?”

Jimmy shook his head, “Yeah, I guess he is okay with it. He lets Sam drag him around on a leash. I don’t understand it. Dean says that he loves Sam and they have an omega child. They both seem to really care for her. But she doesn’t smell like them so I don’t think she is really their daughter. Do you think Sam will mate with her when she gets older?”

Before Chuck could answer, they heard Castiel’s voice from the doorway. It was firm. “No, I don’t think Sam will. Sam only wants one omega as a mate and that is Dean. Their daughter, Emma, is adopted. When everyone changed back a beta couple abandoned her at the omega center because she is an omega. Sam and Dean took her without a second thought. I hate that Sam has relationship with Dean, but I know there is nothing I can do about it. I feel that Dean would be better off with another alpha, but Dean has made his choice.”

Chuck opened his eyes at his alpha son. They were almost glowing. It was an alpha trait. The eyes of an alpha sometimes looked like that when they were defending family, mate, or sometimes if they were just being a domineering ass. Chuck stated carefully, “You feel attracted to this Dean and you are jealous of his relationship with Sam.” He knew it was bold to call his alpha son out on this but even in the few words Castiel spoke about it he could tell.

Castiel crossed his arms and glared. He snapped, “I am not jealous.  Dean should be my mate and Sam doesn’t care for him properly. He didn’t care for him during his heat. Sam didn’t knot Dean once. I can take better care of him. Sam is no better than his father.”

Chuck eyed his alpha son for a moment. Against his better judgment he stated, “Castiel right now, you sound no better than your alpha father. You are jealous of the relationship Sam and Dean share. Is it the omega’s scent that makes you want him?”

Castiel took snarled but then he got control of himself. He could hear Michael reprimanding him in his head. He slumped his shoulders and muttered, “Sorry father. I don’t know what got into me. I’ve always felt like I have been able to talk to Dean about anything and he shared things with me that he wouldn’t tell Sam out of fear of punishment. To my knowledge, Sam has never punished Dean or verbally abused him. Anyways, his scent is perfect. He smells like mate.”

Chuck eyed Castiel for a moment and said carefully, “I do not know this Sam but if Sam isn’t hurting Dean and Dean is happy then you should let them be happy. You shouldn’t judge them for being brothers. You shouldn’t judge Sam’s actions critically because Dean was abused in the past. There may be reasons you do not know about which caused Sam not to knot Dean during heat. Their happiness is what is important. It isn’t often an omega is happy with an alpha. Sibling mating is the only instances I have ever seen where the omega is happy. Let them be happy, Castiel. Happiness is a special thing to have in a life filled with so much pain.”

++

Dean woke up with a start. He didn’t mean to fall asleep with the heating pad. He noticed that Sam must have removed the heating pad while he was sleeping. Dean got up quickly and made the bed. Then he stepped out of the room. He made his way to the living room where he saw Sammy and Emma.

Sammy was sitting on the floor with his arms out waiting for Emma to crawl back over to him. She fell down a lot on her belly and grunted at him a few times. Sam had a huge smile on his face and was encouraging her. “Come on Emma, you can do it.” When Emma did reach Sam’s arms, he picked her up and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek that made her giggle. Then Sam said happily, “You’re such a good girl for Papa. You’re going to be terrorizing us really soon. I can tell.”

Dean smiled at them for a moment. He had never pictured an alpha taking such a fatherly role with an omega. It gave him hope that things would be better for Emma. He still feared what would happen when she grew up. Dean knew Sam would fight to keep her safe, but he knew Sam wouldn’t live forever and Emma could face a day when Sam wasn’t around anymore to protect her.

Sam glanced at Dean and smiled widely, “Hey Dean, I left you a plate of breakfast in the fridge.” Dean frowned because this was all wrong. Sam shouldn’t be taking care of the baby and cooking while he slept. Sam sounded concerned when he spoke again, “What is wrong, Dean?”

Dean glanced around and took a deep breath. He knew Sam wouldn’t hurt him. He was beginning to understand that even if he forgot sometimes. Dean looked at his feet when he said with embarrassment, “You shouldn’t be doing this. It should be me. I should be taking care of meals and Emma… I don’t even know how to braid hair.”

Sam didn’t laugh at him or belittle his concerns. Instead Sam said carefully, “Dean, I would like to help raise my daughter. I would like to be able to play with her and even comfort her when she upset. I don’t care that she is an omega. She is a person and my daughter. I love her regardless of her identification. I cooked breakfast because you were tired from taking care of our daughter all night. This is a partnership. This isn’t working you until you drop. Besides, my cooking isn’t that bad.” Sam smiled at the end but now Dean felt a little foolish.

He muttered, “Sorry, Alpha.”

Sam frowned a little and leaned up against the sofa after he put Emma down to crawl around the living room. “If you’re not hungry come here. You can practice braiding my hair.” Dean tentatively walked over to Sam and started to sit down on the floor next to his alpha. Then Sam said calmly, “No, sit on the sofa. It will be easier.”

Dean could feel his heart beating in his chest. This was not the way it was supposed to be. Sam wasn’t supposed to be on the floor beneath him. It was wrong. It wasn’t right. The room was seeming very small to Dean all of a sudden.


	26. Chapter 26

Charlie parked her car a few doors down from the Novak residence. She knew that Chuck Novak, Castiel’s omega father, was there. She found this interesting because he was declared dead some time ago. She realized it was probably just Castiel’s alpha father not wanting to admit that he lost an omega. Charlie imagined that would be rather embarrassing for an alpha.

She wasn’t sure what she was doing as she sipped on her coffee. This whole thing was messed up to her. She understood the need for everyone to change back but the longer she was an alpha, the longer she didn’t want to change back. Charlie liked being an alpha. She liked being strong. She wasn’t a weak little girl anymore. People feared her because of her status and she liked that power. She spent her life being powerless and following orders. Now, she was powerful and it was amazing.

Charlie decided to just ask for blood samples and take it back to Cuthbert. He could do whatever the Hell he wanted. She didn’t care. She wanted to get this petty task done so she could get an omega.

She knocked on the door and the worthless omega child answered. The child said happily, “Hi, can I help you?” The omega looked her straight in the eye which caused Charlie’s anger to flare. Charlie didn’t understand why she was feeling this way. It was like riding a roller coaster and wanting it to slow down but she couldn’t.

Charlie found herself growling at the little girl. Then she found herself face to face with an enraged Castiel Novak. Castiel was angry and near an alpha rage when he said, “How dare you growl at my niece. What do you want?”

Charlie recoiled a little from Castiel. It was instinctual much like when she backed away from Sam. It was like her body knew she couldn’t win a fight against him. She took a slow breath and said, “I’m sorry. I do not know how to deal with being an alpha. I became angry because the omega looked me in the eye. That is very disrespectful.” Charlie paused and added, “I do not know how I know that is disrespectful.”

Castiel groaned and replied, “You seem to be a knot head. It happens. I doubt you knocked on my door to belittle my niece. So tell me why you are here?”

Charlie sighed and said, “I need your blood to give to Cuthbert so he can find a cure to change everyone back.”

Castiel leaved his gaze with her and asked, “Why? I thought your people were fixated on Sam and Dean.”

Charlie nodded and said slowly, “But you have an omega twin. If we could test your blood and his blood then Cuthbert maybe able to find a cure.”

Castiel sighed, “No, I don’t know where my omega brother is. Please go.”

Jimmy listened to the exchange from around the corner. He knew he didn’t change with everything. He stepped out and said tentatively, “Please don’t lie brother. If she can make us all human then what is the harm in giving her our blood?”

Charlie snarled at Jimmy because he was an omega questioning an alpha. Castiel stood firmly in between the two. Jimmy waited nervously to see what Castiel would do. He watched his brother shake his head and say to Charlie, “This is my brother, Jimmy. We kept him inside the house for years to keep him safe from people like you. I will give you our blood on the condition that your people never disturb us again.”

Charlie nodded her head in agreement. It sounded reasonable to her.

++

Sam knew the moment Dean started to shake that something wasn’t right. He stood up off the floor quickly and carefully reached out for Dean. He never firmly held onto Dean because he didn’t want to make whatever was going on inside his brother’s head worse. Sam guided Dean until he was sitting down on the floor. He always sat Dean down on the floor because his brother was more comfortable there.

He took his hands away from Dean and waited. Dean was shaking uncontrollably and his breathing was unsteady. Out of the corner of Sam’s eye he saw Emma crawl up to Dean and pull on his toes with her hand. The action made Dean cower away a little more and frightened.

Sam got up off the floor and picked Emma up since she wasn’t helping matters. He kissed her gently on the cheek and said, “You need to leave Daddy alone right now.” He sat her down in her playpen and handed her one of her favorite toys. It was a fabric book with pages that crinkled. The toy always delighted Emma and today was no different.

Emma looked up at him from her play pen and held out her book. She cooed, “Papa.” Then she shook the book. Sam knew she wanted him to read it to her. The book didn’t really have a story just pictures of animals. Sam usually told her stories about each animal to appease her but right now he couldn’t. He had to take care of his mate.

Sam petted Emma on her head then he went back over to Dean. He heard Emma make an angry sound and for a moment he thought he was going to have a wailing baby but she started to try to eat her book instead. Sam shook her head and hoped that was okay. He was sure Dean would tell him later if it wasn’t okay.

He sat down in front of Dean and spoke softly, “Dean, you’re okay. I am right here and nothing is going to hurt you. Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Dean took a breath like Sam expected him to. He waited patiently as Dean got control of himself. Sam was grateful Emma kept herself occupied. Finally as Dean calmed down he muttered, “Sorry Alpha,” and tried to move away into a corner of the room.

Sam gently reached out for Dean and pulled him into his arms. He kissed the side of Dean’s face and said quietly, “You’re having a bad day. What can I do to make you feel better?”

Dean leaned his head down on Sam’s shoulder and Sam knew Dean was taking in his scent. Sam waited for an answer while Dean took a couple more deep breaths. Then he said uneasily, “I don’t like not being useful. I don’t like you having to lower yourself to the level of an omega so I can learn something. I want you to be taken care of.”

Sam kissed the side of Dean’s face and said softly, “Sitting on the floor so you can braid my hair isn’t lowering whatever status you think I have. It is about you being better able to take care of our daughter. What if I lay down on the bed? Would you feel okay about it then?”

Dean nodded his head in agreement and Sam slowly stood up with Dean in his arms. He lead Dean back to their bedroom but he kept the door ajar incase Emma needed them. Sam laid down on the bed on his belly and Dean sat down on the other side of the bed. Sam felt Dean run a hand along his back and it caused Sam to shiver. It felt good.

Dean moved his hand up to Sam’s hair said contemplatively, “I don’t know how to do this Sammy.” He ran his fingers through Sam’s hair which caused Sam to groan. Dean smiled slightly and said with some confusion, “Do you like it when I play with your hair?”

Sam hummed happily and said softly, “Eve yes. It feels wonderful.” Dean frowned and separated a small piece of Sam’s hair into two pieces. He started twisting but it wasn’t having the desired effect. Sam closed his eyes because this felt amazing, however he didn’t want Dean to get frustrated. “Dean, separate my hair into three pieces. Then bring the outside piece over the middle piece. Then repeat on the other side.”

Dean started to do as Sam said and he started to make a braid. It took him a few tries to get the movement down but then it started to go pretty smoothly. After he finished the first small braid he separated three more small pieces of Sam’s hair and started to braid. It was a relaxing task and his alpha seemed to be content. Dean couldn’t understand how or why Sam liked this sort of thing. Sam was different for an alpha.

After Dean finished the second braid, he ran his fingers through Sam’s hair to take the braids out. Sam actually moaned with the action. It was then Dean realized he might have a horny alpha on his hands. He asked curiously, “When did you learn how to braid?”

Sam cracked an eye open at him and smiled, “College. Jessica used to ask me to braid her hair. She liked French braids but she couldn’t do them on herself.”

Dean continued running his fingers through Sam’s hair and thought back. He remembered Jessica. She was an alpha and she didn’t like him being around. She never said that in so many words but he knew. Dean felt a little jealous because Sam had a relationship with this alpha and it sounded like a close relationship. Dean asked curiously but he was aware he could be overstepping. “Did you and Jessica ever have a thing?”

Sam chuckled and turned over to face Dean. Sam moved him so he was wrapped up in his alpha’s arms. Dean felt Sam kiss the top of his head and said, “No, we didn’t. We were just roommates. Jessica had a much more conservative view of omegas than I did. Why?”

Dean shrugged and he felt a little silly. He didn’t even know how many alphas he had sex with and he was worried about how much sexual experience Sam had. He knew Sam had some weird ideas about sex, but he didn’t know why. Dean said quietly as he picked on the button of Sam’s shirt, “It’s nothing. I was just curious about who you were with before me,”

Sam frowned a little and snuggled with Dean a little bit more. He recounted. “You are the only omega. I slept with betas during college occasionally. I never knotted a beta or anyone before you. During high school, Gabriel and I messed around sometimes. It never went much further than grinding against each other… and sucking each other.”

Dean stared at Sam in horror. He repeated slowly, “You sucked an alpha’s dick… like an omega.”

Sam shrugged. He was embarrassed now. “No.. I mean.. Maybe.. I don’t know. I had betas give me blow jobs in college. What is the difference?”

Dean smiled and started undoing the buttons on Sam’s shirt. He knew it was bold of him but he was feeling better now. He felt like he knew a little more about his alpha. Dean kissed the side of Sam’s chest and said calmly, “I am not sure. I never knew betas did that with alphas. I always believed it to be an omega’s job to pleasure an alpha.”

Sam sighed and ran his hand through Dean’s hair. He closed his eyes as Dean started to run his hand on his bare chest. It felt nice to be touched. He had been so stressed lately and this was nice. Sam spoke quietly, “It doesn’t feel good for me if you’re not enjoying yourself, Dean. You are better than those betas and even Gabriel.”  

Dean moved Sam’s shirt so his chest was exposed. He looked up at Sam and asked, “Will you knot me?”

Sam groaned and sat up to rid himself of his shirt and started to undo his jeans. He slipped them off his hips with his boxers. Then he turned back to Dean. He kissed Dean slowly and slipped Dean’s shirt up over his head. He ran his hands down Dean’s chest. In the day light, Sam could see the scars their father and others left on Dean. He leaned down and kissed one of them as a silent sorry for not being there to protect Dean at the time.

He kissed around the scars on Dean’s chest as he pulled down Dean’s pajama bottoms. Once they were removed Sam could smell the sweet smell of Dean’s slick. He ran his fingertips through the slick and tasted it. Sam groaned at the taste. Dean gave him an odd look and Sam asked as he licked his fingers, “What?”

Dean scrunched his brow together and asked with uncertainty, “Are you…Never mind.” Sam grinned and went down to Dean’s hole and licked. He felt Dean’s hand go to hair and pull slightly. Sam licked a couple more swipes before pulling back. Dean stared at Sam like he had lost his mind. Sam inserted a finger inside of Dean to see how loose he was and Dean spread his legs a little more to give Sam better access.

Sam took his time but eventually he got up to four fingers. He removed his fingers from his brother. He used some of Dean’s slick to get his cock ready. Then he slowly entered his omega. Sam took a slow and steady pace. He knew Dean liked slow and gentle. Once he was fully seated Sam started to rock gently the way Dean liked. Once Dean moaned, Sam started moving a little harder.

He thrust in and out of Dean a few times which Dean seemed to enjoy. Sam reached down and rubbed Dean’s nipples. That action sent Dean over the edge and he came all over his belly. Sam smiled and kissed Dean as he picked up the pace. He rested his head next to Dean’s as his knot began to catch on the rim. He made one final thrust and his knot locked inside Dean. Sam came with a groan.

After Sam caught his breath, he repositioned them so they were laying their sides while they waited for his knot to go down. Sam closed his eyes in his post orgasm haze. He said sleepily, “That was good, Dean. I..” Sam was cut off by the sound of Emma crying in the other room.

Dean tried to pull away but it pulled painfully on Sam’s knot and Sam knew it could tear Dean. Sam reached out a hand and pulled Dean’s body back so it was closer to his. Dean said nervously, “Emma is upset. I need to go check on her.”

Sam kept a hand on Dean to keep him in place. He said calmly, “She can wait ten minutes. My knot won’t be all the way down but it will be down enough that you won’t risk hurting yourself.”

Dean sighed and tried to reason, “I am just an omega, Sam. It doesn’t matter if I get hurt.”

Sam kissed Dean’s head and reiterated, “You are just my omega and it does matter if you get hurt. Emma will be fine.”


	27. Chapter 27

There were somethings in life that were always the same. Dean never told anyone but he always looked to those things for comfort. Like the way the sun always rose in the east and set in the west. It happened every day, even though the amount of time the process took varied on the time of year. It was variables like that which taught Dean patience and gave him hope that everything would work out in the end.

Sam was one of the things that brought him comfort in his life. He knew that Sam cared about him which was more than what most people gave him. When he was younger, he looked forward to when their dad would leave him alone with Sam for weeks on end. Then after Sam went to live with Bobby, Dean would look forward to when he got to visit Sam. Not only was it one of the few times he wasn’t in heat, but it was one of the few times he felt cared for. Then when Sam saved him from everything and never hurt him like the other alphas during heat, he knew that Sam was a constant in his life.

Dean fiddled with the collar around his neck as he watched Emma play. He knew Sam disliked the collar. He knew Sam despised the leash. Dean knew he would rather be leashed anytime they were out in public just because he remembered the way betas and alphas grabbed at him. But he never asked Sam for that piece of comfort unless he was scared. Sometimes, Dean wondered if Sam ever got scared anymore.

He smiled when he thought about the last time Sam was scared.

_Dean was trying to sleep on the floor of a small apartment their dad rented for them. John hadn’t been home in a few days but that was of little concern to Dean. He could feel the sharp sting of the cold air on his skin as he tried to rest. He curled himself in a tighter ball as he tried to will away the cold. It didn’t work and he felt his teeth chatter._

_He closed his eyes and tried to think about warmth and sunshine. Dean looked forward to cooking Sammy breakfast because of the warmth from the stove. He wasn’t sure if they had enough food for him to eat, but at least Sammy would get breakfast and he could feel a little warmth._

_Dean was starting to get lost in his dreams of warmth when he heard shuffling. He knew it was little Sammy. Dean turned and looked up at the small alpha child. Sammy had a teddy bear tucked under his arm and his blanket wrapped around his shoulders. It would have been cute but Sammy’s eyes were rimmed in red, a sure sign that he had been crying. Dean sat up and asked softly, “What is wrong, Sammy? Why are you crying?”_

_Sammy sniffled and clutched his teddy bear. He shrugged and Dean knew Sammy didn’t want to spill whatever was bothering him. Dean gave Sammy a stern look. It really wasn’t that stern; it was just a look that meant to please tell him what was going on. Dean knew he couldn’t order Sammy to do anything because Sammy was an alpha. He did make suggestions to Sammy though and Sammy usually listened but not always._

_After a few more moments of silence Sammy mumbled, “I thought there was a monster in my room.”_

_Dean frowned and stood up. He was colder now that he wasn’t curled in a ball. Still he fought the urge to shiver as he walked to Sammy’s room. He flipped on the light and looked around. Sammy stood in the doorway nervously. After a few minutes of looking, for the sake of saying that he did look, Dean declared, “There are no monsters or feral humans in here Sammy. You are safe.”_

_Sammy fidgeted and made his way back to his bed. He sat down and muttered, “Then why I am still scared? Other alphas don’t get scared.”_

_Dean sat down on the floor in front of Sam so he could talk to his brother. Other alphas did get scared but it came out different. At least, fear came out differently in the other alphas he had met. It came out in fits of violence and rage. Dean had seen their father afraid the night his omega mother died. Dean wasn’t sure if John was more afraid of losing her or the fact that he almost lost Sammy. Dean knew he didn’t matter._

_Sammy scrunched up his brow and muttered cutely, “De, why is everyone mean to you? It scares me when Daddy hurts you.”_

_Dean tried not to sigh. His little brother was full of questions tonight. He smiled as best he could and spoke softly, “Alphas get scared, Sammy. It’s not uncommon. You just express your fear differently because you’re a kid. It’s alright though. There is nothing odd about you. I am sure you’ll be a fearless alpha one day. Any omega would be proud to be your property.”_

_Sam nodded and grabbed his pillows off the bed. He threw them on the floor. Then he pulled the rest of his blankets off the bed. Dean watched Sam position the pillows and blankets on the floor near him. Then Sam declared in the form a question that wasn’t really a question, “Will you snuggle with me?”_

_Dean smiled and moved over toward Sam. “Anything you want, Sammy.” He let Sam control this because he knew this wasn’t his place. If his dad came home and saw this, it all had to be Sam’s doing otherwise he would get in trouble or more correctly Dean would get beaten. Dean laid down and Sam threw a blanket over him. He wrapped his arms around his little brother and Dean could feel Sam’s little breaths against his chest._

_Sammy smiled and let go of the bear in favor of holding onto Dean. It felt nice to Dean to be held. It was one of the few times he felt loved and he knew Sam’s love was unconditional. Sammy whispered into Dean’s chest, “Someday, I am going to be your alpha and no one will hurt you. There won’t be any more screams or adult juice to make monsters.”_

_Dean frowned at Sam’s words because he knew Sam couldn’t see. He rubbed Sam’s back gently as he felt himself feeling warm for once. Dean realized the monster Sam was worried about being in his room was his own father. But most of all, Dean hoped Sam would be his alpha one day. He knew John would probably never let him go, but he could hope and dream._

++

Jimmy watched his brother closely and he was confused by the alpha. Granted, he didn’t have much experience with alphas but Castiel seemed different from Sam. He knew it was foolish to think that every alpha was a clone of each other and therefore they all acted the same, but that was what he had been raised to believe. Jimmy found himself wanting to know more about alphas. He was joined where he was sitting by his daughter. Claire had a baby doll with her.

He smiled at his daughter and asked, “What did you name your doll?”

Claire shrugged and fiddled with the doll’s arms. She declared, “She doesn’t have one. She hasn’t earned her name yet.”

Jimmy raised an eyebrow because he wasn’t sure what to make of that statement. He didn’t believe a name had to be earned. Rather, he believed a name to be given by parents. Jimmy knew things were different here and he knew omegas didn’t have names until recently. He was always at a loss on how they identified each other. Jimmy suspected pet names were used a lot or like Dean they were given an unofficial name.

Jimmy asked kindly even though he was afraid of the answer, “What does your doll have to do to earn a name?”

Claire smiled and declared, “She has to show that she is a good omega and smart. An alpha or a beta has to want her.” Claire started humming happily as she played with her doll. To Claire, this was all perfectly normal but it left Jimmy with a sour taste in his mouth.

Against his better judgment he asked, “When did you get your name?”

Claire smiled brightly at him and nearly hummed with happiness when she said, “At the shelter, a nice beta took me to the courthouse to get my name. I picked Claire because my neighbors had a nice dog name Claire. I was Claire Milton until Uncle Castiel found me. Uncle Castiel changed my name to Claire Hael Novak. Hael is the angel of kindness. Uncle Castiel said everyone in his family was named after angels but he didn’t want to change my first name since I already picked it.”

Castiel came into the room and ruffled Claire’s hair. Jimmy noted that Castiel was seeming less on edge but something was still bothering the alpha. Castiel said calmly, “You have a beautiful name, Claire.”

Jimmy smiled and asked, “I never heard of an angel named Castiel which angel is that?”

Castiel sighed and as he plopped down in a chair, “Castiel is the name of the angel that rescued the righteous man from Hell. The righteous man was supposed to help the archangel Michael defeat Lucifer… I have no idea why Michael didn’t go get this righteous man himself but if mythology made sense the stories would be less adventurous.”

Jimmy nodded said, “That sounds honorable. Father didn’t name me after an angel. He said he liked the name Jimmy and Novak was his alpha’s last name.” Jimmy stood and removed himself from the room. He couldn’t carry on this conversation any longer.

He walked out onto the back porch and sat down. He needed to get some air. Sometimes hearing and seeing what happened in the world was different than just talking about it on a radio show. Things were so much worse than he imagined. Jimmy didn’t even know where to begin explaining his feelings. He stared at a piece of the property where nothing grew. It looked like something was burned there at one time but he had no idea what. Bitterly, Jimmy wondered if it was omegas that were burned out here.

Jimmy wanted to take Claire back to his village where she would be safe and she could grow up happy or at least he hoped she would be happy. They didn’t have these sorts of power issues in his village. Jimmy sat outside until the sun started to set.

Then Castiel joined him. His brother said simply, “You don’t trust me and I can’t blame you for that.”

Jimmy glanced at his brother and said simply, “I want to take Claire back with father and me. She will be safe in the village.”

Castiel thought for a moment. He didn’t want to lose his niece or his brother and father. They were his only family. He shook his head and said sadly, “I have no other family. I miss having a family and friends. Things were never good for me. I know I am not welcome in your village because I am an alpha. I do not feel there is a place for me in this world. Sometimes, I think it would be better just to turn myself over to the Men of Letters and let them experiment on me. Maybe then what remains of my family will be safe and may then Dean will be safe.”

Jimmy was quiet while he thought. He knew there were outlaying lands in the village where Castiel could live if the elders allowed it. He knew there would be conditions and his brother would have to show good behavior but it could happen. Jimmy wondered if they could make an exception for Sam, as well. Sam didn’t seem cruel but he knew he couldn’t tell anyone back home of Sam chaining him up.

Jimmy asked something that had been bothering him, “Everyone seems to love Dean. Why do you care so much for him? Sam spoke of Dean as a constant friend and parental figure. I am not sure how that turned romantic but I am curious as to your story.”

Castiel smiled and recalled, “I was seven the first time I saw Dean. I was drawn to his scent. I don’t think he saw me. I was skipping school and he was working on a car at Bobby’s salvage yard. He carried himself like a beta. I watched him all day. Then when Sam came home, he just showered Sam with attention. I was.. jealous I suppose. No one ever noticed me that much. No one even noticed I missed school that day.

“I didn’t see him again until Sam took him to the omega center. Dean’s scent still had the same effect on me. I felt like I knew him my whole life and I could talk to him about anything. Dean was quite ill back then and it hurt me to see him like that. I thought I could do better than Sam on caring for him, but perhaps my mind was clouded with unsavory alpha traits. No other omega has affected me quite like Dean. He is special to me.”

Jimmy chuckled and said, “You make the idea of true mates sound real.”

Castiel gave a sad smile and shrugged. “Dean would never chose me over Sam. He likes me as a friend but he loves Sam. I’ve never had Dean’s love. I’ve never had anyone’s love.” There was a long pause then Castiel said, “After night fall, we will load up into Gabriel’s RV. I need to get us out of here in case the Men of Letters come looking for you. I found some spells in Gabriel’s room that should hide us once we get out of town. Once father is well enough, I will take you back to your village.”


	28. Chapter 28

Castiel gained the location of Sam and Dean from Jimmy. It wasn’t hard to find out. All he had to do was order his brother to tell him. Omegas were made to obey and Castiel knew he took advantage of Jimmy. He had never done that to any other omega but Castiel reasoned that wherever Sam and Dean were hiding would be safest place to be. He explained this to Jimmy but his brother still seemed angry and unconvinced.

Still Castiel loaded everyone up in the RV and drove to where they were hiding. It was a remote area which Castiel was expecting. There wasn’t a main road for miles. He cast the spell under the cover of darkness and it revealed a small cabin. Most of the lights were off in the cabin except for one in what Castiel guessed was the living room.

He got back in the RV and moved it closer in then he reset the spell to hide them. Castiel knew Sam would have to take down the spell and risk everyone here to leave with Dean. He doubted Sam would do that.

Castiel got out of the RV and walked up to the door to the cabin. Before he could knock, he was greeted by Sam. Sam’s hair was a mess and he was in pajamas. Perhaps the thing that stood out to Castiel the most was that Sam smelled like sex. Castiel tried to trap his anger but it was hard. He knew that Sam and Dean never really went out in public smelling like that but now he had to smell that they did have sex and Dean enjoyed it. Castiel was sure by the smell that Dean enjoyed it. It made him jealous and sad.

Sam must have noticed his mind wandering because he snapped at Castiel, “What are you doing here? It is the middle of the night.”

Castiel sighed dramatically and stated, “The Men of Letters want Jimmy and I because we’re twins. I couldn’t go back to his village yet because father just had surgery. I thought here would be the safest place for us.”

Sam rubbed his face and shook his head. He said tiredly, “Yeah okay, just stay away from Dean. He is scared of you.”

Castiel baulked and asked, “What did you tell him to make him fear me?”

Sam rolled his eyes and stated, “I never said anything. You’re the one that tried to rape him.” Castiel then watched as Sam slammed the door in his face. He frowned and walked back over to the RV to get everyone settled for the night. He would try to reason with the other alpha in the morning.

++

Dean took Emma with him as he followed Sam down to the stream. It was early morning but Sam insisted that the best fishing was done before daybreak. Dean wasn’t sure about that but he followed his alpha’s lead. He knew that Sam didn’t want him alone at the cabin with Castiel nearby. Dean didn’t think Castiel would try anything with Jimmy, Chuck, and Claire around but he understood Sam’s concern.

Still, Dean insisted on leaving them breakfast in a small cooler outside the RV. He saw no reason for them to go hungry. Breakfast wasn’t much. Dean made up some powdered eggs and oatmeal with dried fruit. He hoped it would be okay but living away from everyone had its drawbacks. One of the drawbacks was not having a decent breakfast. Dean wondered as he watched Emma crawl along the shore toward Sam if Sam would allow for them to have some chickens. It would take care of the egg problem.

Dean smiled when Emma reached Sam and started tugging on his pant leg. It startled Sam but Dean knew his alpha wasn’t mad. Instead, Dean watched Sam pick Emma up and hold her on his hip as he held onto the fishing pole. Then the listened to Sam explain fishing to Emma, “This is fishing. Papa has bait on the end of the line and we are trying to catch some fish for dinner. We have guests so we have to catch more than normal.”

He watched the scene in silence. Dean never expected Sam to be so caring toward Emma. He knew he was projecting the way other alphas were on Sam and he knew that was wrong. Dean knew he had to stop doing that because Sam wasn’t his father. Sam wasn’t any of the alphas that hurt him. Sam saved him.

Dean heard a crunch of sticks from behind him and he turned his head to see. There was a rather large wild boar. Dean had no idea where the boar came from. He had heard about boars living in the woods. He just didn’t expect one to walk up behind him. He knew they were dangerous and he was scared.

Quietly Dean squeaked, “Sammy.”

Sam turned immediately to the sound of his voice and Dean knew Sam saw the boar. Dean kept his eyes locked on Sammy as Sammy slowly sat down the fishing pole. He watched Sammy take a gun out of his waistband and check the clip. Dean could feel his heart beating in his chest. He didn’t know how good of shot Sam was. Sammy repositioned Emma a little but did not put her down.

Dean hoped that Sam would protect Emma. He heard the boar roar behind him and then he heard the sticks breaking as the boar ran toward him. Dean stood up and looked at the boar. He thought that this was going to be his death. He was stunned as he stared into the boar’s wild eyes. Then for the first time in his life Sam ordered him to do something. “Dean lay down flat on the ground.” Dean did as he was told.

He heard the sound of gun firing and Emma crying. Then Dean felt a heavy weight on top of him. He could feel the rocks digging into his chest and it was hard to breathe. Dean coughed and tried to get enough leverage to get up but failed. The ground was slippery. Dean gasped out, “Sammy.”

Sam was not expecting the boar to land on Dean. He cursed himself because if he hadn’t ordered Dean around then maybe Dean would have been able to roll out of the way. Sam put his gun away and quickly made his way over to Dean. He sat Emma down and asked, “Are you okay?”

Dean glanced up at Sam with a look that Sam was certain meant Dean thought that was a stupid question. Dean grunted, “Hurts Sammy.”

Sam frowned because he remembered the last time Dean said that to him. He carefully rolled the boar off a Dean. Sam listened to Dean gasp for a couple moments. Then he rolled Dean over and felt around Dean’s chest. Everything felt okay but Sam was still worried. Dean had some small cuts on his arms and hands. Sam pulled up Dean’s shirt and saw the beginnings of a bruise from where the boar landed. He pulled Dean’s shirt back down and said, “Let me help you up. I am going to take you back to the cabin then Castiel can help me with this boar.”

Slowly Dean made his way to his feet and Sam draped one of Dean’s arms over his shoulder and carried Emma on his other side. He would go back for his fishing supplies later.  It was slow walking back to the cabin. When they were half way there Sam saw Castiel and Jimmy.

Jimmy asked, “Did you shoot him?”

Sam wondered where Jimmy would get that idea then he realized Dean did have a small amount of blood on him from the boar and Dean did smell hurt. Sam grunted and said, “No, I shot a boar and the boar landed on him. I wasn’t expecting that. Jimmy, can you take Emma so I can carry Dean?”

Jimmy walked over and picked the baby out Sam’s arms. Emma protested but it seemed Jimmy had a way with babies. Sam took a deep breath then he picked Dean up with one arm under Dean’s knees. He lifted Dean so Dean’s head was close to his neck so Dean could scent him if he wanted to. Dean did scent him almost immediately.

They started walking back to the cabin in silence. Castiel opened the door and Sam carried Dean into their bedroom and laid him down. Castiel stood awkwardly in the doorway. Sam just shook his head and said carefully, “Castiel, can you get me some ice out of the freezer?” After he was out of sight Sam asked Dean, “Are you okay with Castiel helping?”

Dean nodded his head even though his face scrunched up in pain. He took a shaky breath and said, “Yeah, as long as he doesn’t touch me.”

Sam smiled and said nervously, “Okay, I am going to take off your shirt.” Sam carefully removed Dean’s shirt and took a better look at the bruising. It looked bad but Sam figured it would heal okay. Dean had worse and more bruising than that when he took Dean home from the shelter.

Castiel walked back to the bedroom to see Dean without his shirt and Sam was pulling off Dean’s shoes. It caught is breath because he knew rationally that Dean had scars. It was another thing to see them and it hurt him to see the blooming bruise on Dean’s side. His heart ached for the omega. But Castiel could see that it was Sam that Dean wanted. He watched the subtle touches he gave Sam’s back and leg with his fingertips as Sam pulled off the shoes. He knew Dean was seeking comfort in Sam. It was something Castiel knew he could never give Dean.

Awkwardly Castiel said, “I brought ice and a towel to wrap it in.”

Sam glanced up and smiled. He sat Dean’s shoes on the floor and pulled a blanket over the omega’s lower half. Sam took the ice from him and said kindly, “Thanks, Cas.” Then Sam turned his full attention back to Dean and it made Castiel jealous. He watched Sam position the ice along the bruising on Dean’s ribs and he saw Dean shiver. Sam covered him with the blanket the rest of the way. Then Sam ran his fingers through Dean’s hair and said gently, “Fifteen minutes or as long as you can stand, whatever is shorter. The ice should help with the swelling.”

Dean nodded and took a slow breath. Then he asked, “Is Jimmy watching Emma?”

Sam smiled and kept petting Dean’s hair which irritated Castiel. Sam replied softly, “Yes, I think Claire might be helping too.”

Dean nodded again and took another slow breath. Then he said, “You and Cas should go take care of the boar. We don’t want it attracting more wild animals.”

Sam chuckled a little. “It won’t. I am going to see about cleaning up for dinner… I think we will have many dinners out of it.” Sam ran his hands through Dean’s hair again and asked, “Are you sure you will be okay without me? Jimmy and Cas can go get the boar.”

Dean shook his head and glared at Sam. He stated firmly, “I am pretty sure that dragging a dead boar through the woods is best done by two alphas not an omega and an alpha. Alphas are stronger. You know that.”

Sam pouted and said playfully, “I don’t know. Jimmy might be able to beat me in an arm wrestling match.”

Dean gave a small laugh with that but grimaced. “I forgot what it feels like to hurt like this, Sammy. I will be fine though. I am just going to rest if that is okay?”

Sam nodded and affirmed, “It is fine. Just holler for Jimmy if you need anything while I am gone. If you decide you want pain medication, it is in the first aid kit in the bathroom.”

+++

Castiel walked through the woods with Sam. He didn’t really know what to say. He hadn’t gotten to directly speak to Dean but it was clear that Dean wasn’t afraid to voice his opinion to Sam or seek Sam out when he was hurting. Dean didn’t even look his way and that hurt Castiel’s ego.

When they reached the sight of the incident, Castiel looked at the boar. This was a large boar and probably close to two hundred pounds. It had one clean shot to its head right between the eyes. Sam made a perfect shot. Castiel watched Sam gather up his fishing supplies before he asked, “Where did you learn how to shoot like that?”

Sam shrugged and said bitterly, “John and Bobby but Bobby spent more time with it than John. Bobby wanted to make sure I understood guns weren’t a toy and how to use them.” Sam shook his head and added, “Bobby didn’t want me to be one of those alphas that wore a gun like a fashion accessory. He taught me that a gun is only for emergencies when there are no other means and it is life or death. Today was an emergency that boar was going after Dean. I was scared.”

Castiel frowned and took the fishing pole from Sam. He figured it would be easier to drape the pole across the boar while they carried it. Castiel stated slowly, “Fear is uncommon in alphas. That must be a strange feeling.”

Sam smiled and picked up the rear end of the boar after he swung the tackle box over his shoulder. Castiel lifted the other side and they started walking. It was easy but slow. The boar was literally dead weight for them. Sam said conversationally, “Someone told me once that all alphas feel fear. Alphas just express their fear differently than me and others. He said that fear in alphas come out in fits of rage and violence. I.. I didn’t feel those things when I was afraid. I felt fear but it was protective. I wanted to protect and keep what was mine. I didn’t want to harm.”

Castiel grunted and deadpanned, “Sam, you shot a boar dead that was pretty violent. I think your alpha tendencies are showing themselves just fine. You didn’t become crippled by fear like an omega. You overcame and you protected Dean and Emma.”

Sam frowned a little and with uncertainty, “I know. I just know I am different and it scares me that I can’t keep my family safe.”

Castiel glanced at the other alpha and admitted, “I have the same uncertainties. I am just meeting my omega family members and I worry they will be ripped away from me. I fear the Men of Letters will harm Jimmy and I don’t want to live in hiding for the rest of our lives.”

Sam nodded and stated, “I feel the same but what can we do? They are ruthless.”

Castiel stopped walking for a moment then said contemplatively, “What if, we get our omegas some place safe like Dad and Jimmy’s village then we can eliminate the Men of Letters?”

Sam adjusted his hold on the boar and sounded genuinely offended, “We can’t just kill them all. Some of them are children.”

Castiel started walking again and reminded, “They didn’t take children into consideration when they killed all of the alphas. How many alpha children died in that?”

Sam shook his head and stated, “Two wrongs don’t make a right. We will find another way.”


	29. Chapter 29

Jimmy enjoyed playing with Emma. She was cute and he thought Claire liked her too. He couldn’t understand how someone could just disregard a child, like Emma or Claire. It seemed cruel to him. He was worried about Dean. Jimmy didn’t go to check on Dean because the last time he was in this cabin, Sam told him not to go in their bedroom. Jimmy wasn’t sure why he felt compelled to obey the other alpha.

He did notice the way Castiel looked at Dean with concern and something else. The thought of Castiel being alone with Dean made Jimmy uneasy so he decided secretly to make sure that doesn’t happen. Jimmy shook Emma’s raddle in front of her and the baby grabbed hold of it with a strong grip.

Emma took the raddle from Jimmy and shoved it in her mouth. She promptly started gumming the side of it which made Jimmy think she might be teething. He didn’t personally have a lot of experience with babies. He went through all the parenting and childcare classes the village had and he even babysat from time to time but he preferred to get out of it as often as possible. Jimmy enjoyed peace and quiet with only the buzzing of his radio equipment around him.

Jimmy glanced at Claire and he knew everything changed now. His daughter was peacefully brushing out her nameless doll’s hair. Jimmy smiled. He knew he would have to figure out how to be a good father to her. He knew how to provide her with simple things like food, water, shelter, and clothes. He just didn’t know how to prepare her for the world or help her with homework. Jimmy knew he wasn’t good in school. He often used his charisma to squeak by. Jimmy frowned and hoped his father would help him with this daunting task.

Jimmy was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the alphas talking outside. He heard his brother’s voice first. “Sam, what are we going to do with this boar? I have no idea how to clean it.”

Even from inside the cabin, Jimmy could hear Sam sigh. Sam sounded slightly out of breath, “I think Rufus has a book on it.”

Castiel repeated slowly, “You are going to read about how to do this and how it works? You are just going to hope you get it right the first time?”

Sam's voice lowered and it sent a shiver through Jimmy. “Cas, the boar is dead. It’s not like I am torturing it. But since you doubt my ability, do you have any better ideas?”

Castiel growled and spat, “No.”

Jimmy couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Alphas were so.. competitive and they seemed to all have a need to be right. Jimmy turned to Claire and said gently, “Sweetheart, can you keep an eye on Emma for a minute? I am going to go talk to Uncle Castiel and Sam.”

Claire nodded and mumbled, “Sure.”

Jimmy went to the kitchen and pulled out a couple knives and a few bowls. There wasn’t really enough tools in the kitchen to properly butcher the boar, but he would make due. Jimmy gathered up everything and walked outside. Sam and Castiel were still bickering about the best way to butcher the boar.

Jimmy sat down his supplies and slipped off his jacket. He turned to the two alphas and asked kindly, “Do either of you have any rope? We should drain the blood out of the boar. It will be easier if he tie it up by its hind legs.” Jimmy pointed to a nearby tree and said, “That tree should be strong enough to hold it. We will want to gather the blood so we don’t attract other animals.”

He was greeted by silence for several moments then Sam stammered out, “I.. I don’t know if we have any rope. There are chains in the basement. Do you think that will work? Do you know what you are doing?”

Jimmy shrugged from where he was inspecting the boar. He glanced back at Sam and looked him in the eye. He noticed it hurt to look an alpha in the eye. Still Jimmy maintained eye contact and said calmly, “I think so. We had to do this in home economics in school. In the village, hunting was an important life skill. I didn’t do so well with the shooting but I was able to clean up the animal and thank it for its sacrifice.”

Castiel spoke up and his voice wasn’t nearly was kind as Sam. His brother asked incredulously, “Sacrifice? What sacrifice did this boar make? It was going to kill Dean.”

Jimmy frowned and looked at his brother. He said slowly, “This boar was merely acting on instinct. We took the boar’s life and now we are going eat it. We are thanking the boar for giving us its life and for giving us nourishment.” Jimmy paused and added, “We may be able to dry out the furs. It will make a warm blanket or rug.”

Sam took that opportunity to clear his throat and said uneasily, “I will go get the chains from the basement. Castiel and I can string him up for you.”

A short time later, Jimmy sat back and watched the two alphas chain up the boar. It was pretty evident to Jimmy that neither Castiel nor Sam had chained up much of anything in their lives. There was a noted lack of finesse with it that Jimmy saw in the seasoned hunters in his village. Even so, Jimmy knew once he got to work it would be lacking finesse so he knew he shouldn’t judge.

After the boar was chained up, Jimmy slipped into an old shirt and apron Sam gave him. It didn’t smell like Sam or anyone Jimmy had ever met. He guessed it belonged to the alpha that owned this cabin. Jimmy wondered briefly what the alpha that owned this cabin was like. He wondered if he was a good alpha or one of the ones that they spoke about in his village. Jimmy knew he would likely never know.

Jimmy slit the boar’s throat and watched the blood drain out into a large pot. He remembered doing this in school, but this was different. He could smell the scent of the boar. He could smell Dean on the boar. Most of all, Jimmy could smell Castiel and Sam. The boar reeked of alpha strength. It made him feel out of placing doing this, but he knew he had to. He couldn’t rightfully let this boar’s sacrifice go to waste.

++

Sam left Jimmy alone to butcher the boar while he checked on Emma and Claire. Chuck was relaxing by laying down on the sofa, but Sam knew the older omega was keeping a watchful eye on the children. Sam admired Chuck’s strength. He knew that surgery wasn’t an easy thing to recover from but aside for seeming weak and tired, Chuck had a good attitude.

It reminded Sam a lot of Dean. When Dean had surgery to remove his lady parts, Dean had stubbornly refused pain medication. Dean also took everything in stride and tried to get back in the swing of things way too quickly. Sam smiled slightly as he watched Chuck, so many people discounted the strength of an omega but Sam could see it in Chuck, in Dean, and even Jimmy. He hoped Emma would grow up to be strong like them.

Chuck glanced at Sam and said tiredly, “You have a good baby.”

Sam smiled slightly and replied politely, “Thank you, Mr. Novak.” He wasn’t sure how the older omega wished to be addressed and Sam figured that treating him with respect was warranted.

The older omega frowned and said dismissively, “Call me Chuck. Mr. Novak makes me sound old.” Chuck chuckled and added, “I guess I am old since I am a grandfather.”

Sam nodded as he smiled. He replied calmly, “I am certain you will make a good grandfather.”

Chuck smiled and made a shewing motion, “You need to go check on that omega of yours.”

Sam obeyed because he wanted to check on Dean but he also didn’t want to dump caring for Emma on Castiel’s family. Although, it became apparent to Sam that none of the omegas minded taking care of her. Sam wasn’t sure about Castiel himself, but he knew time would tell that tale.

He made his way into his bedroom and saw that Dean had laid the ice pack on the floor near the bed. Dean was shivering under the blankets. Sam frowned. He toed off his shoes and shirt. He slipped in on the other side of the bed. Then he gently pulled Dean into his arms. He gently rubbed Dean’s arms while he waited for Dean to warm up. Sam knew his body heat would help some. Sam could hear Dean shivering so he reached into the Dean’s nightstand and pulled out the mouth guard. He put it in Dean’s mouth and went back to trying to warm his omega up.

++

Castiel stood back and watched Jimmy butcher the boar. He was fascinated by it because Jimmy appeared to be in control and sure of himself. It wasn’t a trait that Castiel saw in many omegas. He watched as Jimmy cut the boar open and removed the intestines. He watched as Jimmy peeled off the boar’s fur. He helped Jimmy hang up the fur high between two trees for drying. The idea of using fur for something was an odd concept for Castiel.

Castiel watched as Jimmy started to slice the boar into pieces. After Castiel moved the second tray of meat to be treated he asked, “Will you teach me how to do this?”

Jimmy paused from what he was doing then he nodded slowly, “Yeah sure.” Jimmy nodded toward one of the boar’s legs as he handed Castiel the knife, “Pull that leg back to break it then cut it off.”

Castiel did so with shaky hands. Once the leg was free he stared at it. He felt himself getting ill so he quickly dropped the leg on the tray and walked several yards away. He threw up behind a tree. Castiel was trying to catch his breath when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his brother with a cup of water. Castiel took it gratefully. He sipped the water and spit some out on the ground. Then he whispered, “Thank you, Jimmy.”

Jimmy took the glass of water back and asked curiously, “What is so special about alphas? Both you and Sam smell of strength and dominance, but neither of you are those things. You both fight against it. You got sick off of cutting off an animal’s leg. I thought alphas loved that sort of thing.”

Castiel leaned against the tree and took in his brother. He smiled slightly, “I.. I try to be a good person. I fail sometimes. Honestly, I fail a lot but I don’t want to be knot head. It is a choice to follow instinct and I chose not to think with my hind brain. Sam doesn’t either for the most part. I suppose it is our hind brains that make an alpha special. If I chose to rely on that I would be a monster… Perhaps then I could stomach butchering this boar.”

++

Dean warmed up with the feeling of Sam around him but he could tell that something was bothering his brother. His body ached but after the ice and Sam’s cuddling, Dean felt better. Not that he would ever admit to Sam that cuddling made him feel better. Dean imagined that Sam would bend over backwards making sure they had cuddle time which was not necessary. Dean knew he did enough to disrupt Sam’s day. He didn’t need to add one more thing.

Dean said quietly, “Thank you, Sammy. I am feeling better.”

Sam kiss the back of his neck and asked with concern, “How is your side? Are you hurting anywhere else?” It never ceased to amaze Dean how much Sam cared.

Dean shifted a little and admitted, “My hands hurt where they got scratched. It hurts a little breathe but it’s not bad. I’ve had worse.’ Dean listened to Sam huff out a breath. He knew Sam wasn’t angry or pitying him. He knew Sam didn’t want him to hurt. Dean added carefully, “What is bothering you, Sammy?”

Sam was silent for several moments and Dean was starting think he may have spoken out of term. However Sam replied distantly, “Castiel thinks we should kill all the Men of Letters so we don’t have to hide anymore… Even the children.”

Dean shook his head no on rolled on his back to look at Sam. He wanted to roll on his side but his other side was bruised and he didn’t want to hurt himself. Dean stated carefully, “Cuthbert, he is the one you want to kill. The others are fairly harmless.”

Sam studied Dean and asked, “How do you know?”

Dean grabbed onto his alpha’s hand and said quietly, “When they took me, he was the one that experimented on me. He was the leader. When Henry and them came to our home, I heard them talking about Cuthbert needing to do the experiments. Cuthbert is the key.”

Sam was contemplating that. He wasn’t sure how to get to Cuthbert. He didn’t want to risk anyone’s safety.

Then Dean added, “It is me and you that he wants. We could go in and take him out.”

Sam didn’t mean to but a possessive growl ripped through his throat. He buried his nose in Dean’s neck and growled, “No.” Once Sam got control of his instinct, he wondered if Dean might be onto something. He still wanted a better way. One that didn’t put Dean in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the trolls for comment moderation. I am going through and adding comment moderation to all of my stories. I am about halfway done with that project. Honestly, I never wanted to have to do comment moderation but we don't get everything we want in life. 
> 
> Please don't look at comment moderation as me saying that I don't want comments. I love reading comments (that aren't from trolls) and sometimes they even inspire me. So please keep commenting if you want, I appreciate the feedback. 
> 
> I will try to get your comments approved as quickly as possible. On the plus side, this may force me to better about responding to people's comments. I usually have no idea what to say when someone leaves me a comment. I feel that saying 'thanks' sounds cheesy. (Maybe I am being overly critical of myself) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. :)


	30. Chapter 30

Castiel put a large roast from the boar in the oven. He did manage to help Jimmy cut the tougher pieces into thin slivers so they could marinade. They were going to make jerky out of it once the roast was done. Jimmy thought it would help the meat last longer. They were lucky that there was a large storage freezer in the basement. It was empty and unplugged when Castiel found it. He cleaned it out and plugged it in. It cooled down nicely so they were able to store a lot of the meat in there.

He wondered how Dean was doing with everything. Castiel crept back to Sam and Dean’s room. He quietly turned the doorknob. Castiel peaked inside and saw Sam sitting up on the bed rubbing something into Dean’s skin. Sam wasn’t wearing a shirt and he could see Dean touching Sam lightly. Castiel stepped away from the door and closed it. He nearly growled at Sam for touching his omega.

As he backed up, Castiel bumped into someone. He turned on saw Jimmy. His brother asked curiously, “What are you doing back here, Castiel?”

Castiel cleared his throat and said unconvincingly, “Just going to the bathroom.”

Jimmy frowned and moved so his back was in front of the bedroom door. He said calmly, “Wrong door, brother.” Jimmy pointed to the door behind Castiel which was the bathroom.

Castiel nodded and smiled, “Thank you, Jimmy.” He retreated into the bathroom to get control of himself and his emotions. He closed the door quickly and rested his hands on the counter. Castiel took slow steady breaths until he calmed down. He knew he had to stop looking at Dean as his. He knew he had to get his heart to stop aching when he looked at the scars on Dean’s body. Castiel flashed back to the blood on his hands from the boar. He felt himself get sick again because he thought about what if that was Dean’s blood.

++

Jimmy stood outside the bathroom door and waited. He knew his brother was checking in on Dean. The bathroom stop was a total lie. Jimmy doubted the alpha even had to pee. Still Jimmy knew there wasn’t much he could do. His brother could easily overpower him, but Jimmy had his doubts that Castiel could overpower Sam.

Reluctantly, Jimmy went back into the living room and sat down on the floor near his father. With the children playing, it made logical sense for him to be on the floor. This way Emma could crawl on him and he could talk in hushed tones to his father. Claire was playing happily with Emma and it made Jimmy smile. It didn’t however ease the ache in his chest and the growing fear of his own brother.

Chuck stroked a hand through his hair like he did when Jimmy was a child. It was calming and even now, he often slept in the same bed as his father. Perhaps, it was childish but he took comfort in being around another person. His father whispered, “What is troubling you, Jimmy?”

Jimmy frowned and tore his gaze away from the children. He looked at his father and whispered, “I fear my brother. He has an eye for Dean but Dean belongs to Sam. Dean wears Sam’s collar like an animal. I can see that Sam and Dean care for each other deeply. Perhaps, it is love. I do not know. But I fear that Castiel will try to hurt or take Dean away from Sam.”

Chuck continued to run his fingers through Jimmy’s hair. He said softly, “Castiel wants Dean to be his mate. There is an old wives' tale about true mates that I think he believes. Once you see the one God destined you to be with, you will do anything to be with that person. They can share secrets and aspirations with each other that they wouldn’t tell anyone else. I do not know if Dean feels a connection with Castiel as I have not spoken to the omega. Castiel does seem to know a lot about Dean. It is clear however that Sam cares for Dean deeply. It could be very bloody if they fight over Dean.”

Jimmy leaned back into his father’s touch and asked quietly. “Did you know of any true mates that were alpha and omega?”

Chuck paused then restarted his ministrations on Jimmy’s hair. He whispered, “Alphas were very cruel even in the case of true mates. Alphas are very possessive of their omega. I rarely saw the omega of an alpha that claimed to have met his true mate. The omega was often kept locked away until the omega lost appeal to the alpha. Then the omega was discarded. The alphas didn’t find a true mate. They were merely acting on lustful thoughts cultivated by talking to an omega like an equal.”

Jimmy closed his eyes and admitted, “I do not think Sam will discard Dean.”

Chuck hummed and admitted, “I agree, but Castiel would discard Dean. A sterile omega would never completely please an alpha like Castiel. Please understand, your brother is better than most alphas but he is still an alpha. So long as he never mates, he should remain reasonable.”

Jimmy asked quietly, “How has Sam remained reasonable then?”

Chuck whispered, “That alpha is like no other alpha I’ve ever met. He is special, Jimmy. I don’t think he is fully an alpha… Maybe somewhere in between a beta and an alpha. I’m not sure. I do know he is special. You’re special too Jimmy. You’re a pure omega that the plague couldn’t even turn.”

Jimmy laughed softly and said, “I am not pure, father. I have a daughter.”

Chuck smiled and said, “It is rare how you created that child. In the civilized world that would have never been allowed. The idea of an omega not being the carrier of a child is wrong. Omegas were taught not to ever do that for it could taint their alpha.”

Jimmy closed his eyes and whispered, “There is so much nonsense in the world. I wish things could be simple.”

++

After Sam rubbed some lotion into Dean’s skin to help heal the bruising, he knew they had to get up. Dean needed to eat lunch and they both needed to check on Emma. Sam helped Dean ease a button down shirt on so he didn’t have to lift his arms. Then he put a sweater on Dean because Dean still seemed a little cold.

Sam kissed him gently and asked, “Are you okay to walk?”

Dean nodded and stood up. Sam kept a gentle hand on Dean as they walked into the living room. Sam guided Dean over to the one empty chair and helped him sit down. Then he covered Dean with a blanket. Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair as Dean said, “Thanks, Sammy.”

Before Sam could have time to check on Emma, Castiel spoke firmly. “We need to figure out what to do with the Men of Letters. They will continue to hunt us.”

Sam frowned and asked calmly, “Where is my daughter?”

Jimmy looked up at Sam from the floor and said nervously, “In her crib in the spare bedroom. She was cranky so I put her down for a nap. She had some rice cereal about an hour ago.”

Sam smiled and said honestly, “Thank you, Jimmy. You’re the best.” Sam cleared his throat and stated, “Dean thinks that Cuthbert is the only one we have to worry about. I don’t like the idea of killing him. That would make him into a martyr.”

Castiel sighed and asked with an edge to his voice, “Sam, he wants to kill you and your brother after he does unspeakable experiments on you. He likely wants to do the same with my brother and me, so excuse me for wanting to protect my life, the life of my family, and my friends.”

Jimmy spoke up from the floor and asked curiously, “Do they want to experiment on me because I didn’t change with everyone else?”

There was silence in the room with that comment and enough tension to be cut with a knife. Finally Chuck clarified, “When we all changed back to human temporarily, Jimmy did not. He remained an omega. My Jimmy is very special.”

Castiel groaned and stated slowly, “Great, so we have Sam who is the weirdest alpha on the planet and we have Jimmy who remained an omega. Both of them are going to be worth their weight in gold to Cuthbert.”

Dean huffed out a breath and said quietly, “Please don’t talk about my alpha like that. Sam is a good alpha. He’s not weird. He views omegas as people and he’s not power hungry.”

Sam rubbed his hands over his face and said carefully, “Chuck, when Jimmy was a baby did you encounter any of the feral humans? Did they touch Jimmy, even for a moment?”

Chuck sat up slightly and frowned. He admitted, “I hitched a ride with two on my way to the village. They didn’t take me all the way there. I snuck away from them after half a day. They gave me clothes and a blanket for Jimmy. I.. I don’t think they did anything to him. I was breast feeding at the time.”

Sam nodded and sighed, “Okay, so they could have done something to Jimmy and me. We don’t know. Regardless, Jimmy is not going to offer himself up to a group of madmen for medical experimentation. I can go and see if I can stop Cuthbert. I shouldn’t be alive anyways.”

Sam noticed the smug look on Castiel’s face. Then he heard Dean’s pleading, “Sammy no.” Sam turned and saw that Dean had his arms reached out for him. He went over to the chair and held Dean. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair as Dean whimpered, “Sammy no, you’re the only that has ever cared about me. I can’t raise Emma on my own. She loves you. I love you.”

Sam kissed Dean’s forehead and whispered, “It is better this way, Dean. You can get to the village with Chuck and Jimmy. You will be safe there. You’ve never needed me, Dean. I am not very good at a lot of things and being an alpha is one of them.”

Dean sobbed and said weakly, “You saved my life and you loved me. No one else has ever done that.”

Sam scented Dean’s neck and said quietly, “I will always love you, Dean. That is why I am doing this.”

Chuck cleared his throat and said placating, “I am going to assume that since I am the oldest I get the most votes. Sam, you should be alive because you’re not a dick. I think it is a terrible idea for you to surrender yourself to the Men of Letters… Do you know where their home base is?”

Castiel spoke carefully, “Yes, it is outside of Lebanon Kansas. Gabriel was murdered there.”

Chuck nodded and sat up on the sofa a little more. “Good, we know where they are. Do we have any evidence they committed the genocide?”

Castiel frowned and stated slowly, “I am not sure. I know they have paper books recording their experiments. Sam, Dean, and I can attest to what we saw. Anything Sam and I saw will hold more weight because we are alphas.”

Chuck pushed his blanket down slightly and asked, “Castiel, do you know where Gabriel’s spell book is?”

Sam spoke up from where he was cradling Dean in an attempt to calm him. “I have it. Why?”

Chuck smiled as he slowly started to try to stand, “I have a better idea. One that shouldn’t cause any harm to come to anyone in this room.”

++

Cuthbert puttered around his lab. He had stared at the blood sample from Jimmy Novak. His blood was different from the other omegas he had encountered. Cuthbert put it side by side with Sam Winchester’s blood. Getting the alpha’s blood was a little more difficult and Henry only managed to get a small sample. Henry failed at getting a sample of Dean’s blood. It seemed Sam was highly protective of Dean but careless with himself.

He studied the samples for what seemed like hours. Then he pulled out some of the paperwork on his early experiments on turning alpha infants. Cuthbert put one of the blood samples under the microscope. The blood sample was from an infant that died as a result of the progressive treatment Cuthbert tried, but he didn’t care about that right now. The blood sample was from phase one of the treatment. Cuthbert put that blood sample side by side with Sam Winchester’s blood sample. They had the same anomalies only he wasn’t able to experiment further on Sam and Sam survived into adulthood. Sam never got past phase one. Cuthbert knew in that moment letting Sam slip through his fingers as an infant was one of his biggest failures.

Cuthbert rubbed his hands over his face and went back to Jimmy’s blood sample. Jimmy had the same anomalies as Sam which would mean that at some point Jimmy would have had to either come in contact with the same serum that was Sam was given orally or it was a naturally occurring anomaly.

Either way, Sam Winchester and Jimmy Novak had to die before the cure to be administered again. Cuthbert looked out the window of his lab. He knew the other Men of Letters didn’t want to see any more bloodshed but Cuthbert strongly believed the ends justified the means. Still Cuthbert couldn’t help but wonder if Dean had the same anomalies as Jimmy and Sam. Dean would have been in close proximity to Sam when Sam was given the treatment as an infant. Dean could have been unintentionally infected meaning Dean would also have to die.

Cuthbert called out, “Josie.”

A few moments later Josie walked into the room. She had a wicked grin on her face. For a beta, she was fiery. Turning seemed to enlighten something dark inside of her that Cuthbert wasn’t sure he wanted to cross. Josie asked casually, “What to do you want, Cuthbert? Are you done staring at your stupid blood samples in a vain attempt to save a world that doesn’t want to be saved?”

Cuthbert sighed and said calmly, “I am done with that but not for the reason you think. Sam and Dean Winchester along with Jimmy Novak need to die before the cure can be released again. Do you think you could make that happen?”

Josie’s eyes narrowed then she laughed. Cuthbert felt time slow as he waited for her response and it shocked him. “No, I don’t want to change back. I like what I am now. You need to work on a way to control the alphas. More alphas will be born.”

Cuthbert nodded in acceptance and turned back around in his chair. He twirled the blood sample from Sam Winchester around for a moment. Then he wondered if maybe he could make the alphas more like Sam but he didn’t know how that early treatment effected omegas. It was never tested on omegas. Cuthbert didn’t know if there were any adverse side effects.

He still wanted to kill the three men that caused his perfect plan to fail. But he knew he wasn’t able to do that. Not without anyone’s help. Cuthbert decided that he would send for some omega babies to begin experimenting on them. Perhaps if he was lucky, he could find an alpha baby but he knew the chances of that were low.


	31. Chapter 31

Sam was unsure of Chuck’s plan. Basically, Castiel and he had to throw the Men of Letters under the bus. They had report what happened to them and let the authorities handle it. Chuck had a spell from Gabriel’s spell book that would make their village visible. It was risky because everything hinged on no evidence being destroyed before the authorities found it.

They decided to wait two weeks to do this. Castiel wanted to give Chuck enough time to recover so he could get back to the safety of his village with Jimmy and Claire. Sam wanted Dean and Emma to go with them in case something went wrong. Sam feared that he could be blamed for the deaths of the alphas. If he was imprisoned, Sam worried about what would happen to Dean. He knew that the next in line for legal custody of Dean was Bobby. Sam knew Bobby would treat Dean well, but he still worried.

It was the night before they were set to leave and Sam was in a heated argument with Chuck. About what you may ask? The brightness of the eyes of alphas and omegas. It was a completely stupid argument, but it was happening none the less. Sam seethed, “Dean’s eyes are not dull, neither are Emma’s eyes. Jimmy’s eyes are pretty. There is nothing dull about his eyes.”

Chuck argued passionately, “I am not saying Jimmy or Dean or any other omega is incapable of having pretty eyes. I am simply saying they are not as bright as your eyes or say Castiel’s eyes. Alphas have more life in their eyes.”

Sam threw up his arms and groaned. “That is not true. Eyes tell a story. I can see the bullshit the world has thrown at Dean in his eyes, but that doesn’t mean he’s lived less life than me. If anything, he has seen and experienced things that could break me. His eyes are strong.”

Chuck crossed his arms and asked calmly. It was a faked calm that abused omegas perfected so their alpha wouldn’t beat the shit out of them. “Why do you love, Dean?”

Sam was agitated and he didn’t catch the shift in topics. He responded on impulse. “He is my brother, of course I love him. He was always there for me and cared for me. Dean never belittled me and he accepted me the way I am. No one else ever did that. Everyone else wanted me to be someone I am not, but not Dean. He always accepted me for me. Even though I am a failure, he is still there for me.” Sam clamped his mouth closed when he realized what he had said. He didn’t mean to go into all of that.

Chuck looked surprised slightly. He spoke honestly, “I’ve never known an alpha to have self-doubt.”

Sam rubbed the back of his neck as he calmed down. He was slightly embarrassed now. Sam shrugged slightly and admitted, “I am not like most alphas.”

Chuck chucked, “Sam, all alphas have the same traits. I am sure you went macho man like they all do when you popped your first knot.”

Sam blushed because he was embarrassed. He shook his head no and said quietly, “No, I didn’t. I just wanted salad.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow and repeated, “Salad?”

Sam nodded because he was certain he was turning bright red from this conversation.

++

Jimmy sat outside as he watched Claire climb a tree. Dean was sitting next to him rocking Emma in his arms. Jimmy had no idea where Castiel was, but he could hear Sam and his father arguing about eyes in the house. It was a stupid argument because it was common knowledge that alphas were more attractive than omegas. Sam seemed to have a different and laughable opinion.

He was curious about things though. Jimmy was still worried that Castiel would want to mate with him. Sibling bonds were the best according to his father so Jimmy knew he should be excited about the prospect of mating with his brother. Instead, it terrified him. He didn’t want an alpha telling him what to do.

Jimmy was also curious about sex with an alpha. They had tools in the village to help with heat. Jimmy liked to look at them as tools; some of the more blunt people in the village called them dildos. He preferred one on the small side, but some of his friends liked the huge ones. Jimmy nervously asked Dean, “May I ask you a personal question?”

Dean glanced at Jimmy then he looked back out at the tree line. Dean’s response was simple, “Sure.”

Jimmy let out a slow breath and asked, “What is it like to have sex with an alpha?”

Dean bit his lip for a moment then he shook his head. Jimmy could tell Dean was uncomfortable this topic. Quietly Dean said, “It depends on the alpha. I.. I was in a drug induced heat when I was with my dad. Alphas think that since my scent was horny omega that I must want that but I didn’t. It hurt. It always hurt. I guess generally speaking having sex with an alpha is awful. They simply took and they had very little regard for me. I.. I know they didn’t want to kill me because my dad would kill them. He had.. He had killed alphas that went too far with me.” Dean paused and smiled, “But Sammy is different.”

Jimmy let out a slow breath and said conversationally, “We have tools in my village that are basically a dildo with a knot. I always imagined sex with an alpha to be something like that. I.. I must admit I found it enjoyable but I preferred the smaller ones.”

Dean chuckled uncomfortably. He admitted, “I prefer a fake knot when I am heat. I just feel so vulnerable. Sam, I don’t know how he does it but he doesn’t have sex with me during heat. He stays with me and I take in his scent. His scent calms me, but the idea of being knotted just scares me.”

Jimmy stated slowly, “Sam can resist an omega during heat? I thought that was impossible.”

Dean smiled slightly, “I told you, I have the best alpha.”

Jimmy laughed lightly and watched the branches on the tree shake. He knew Claire was getting pretty high in the tree. He spoke freely to Dean. “Father says I should mate with Castiel. He says that my brother won’t hurt me and sibling mating is the best form. I am afraid. I do not want an alpha to control me. I see how Sam controls you and I don’t want that. I don’t want to wear a collar or have a leash. I don’t want to be unable to make choices for myself.”

Dean frowned and defended lightly, “I..Sam doesn’t control me. He believes in equality and I hate that. The collar was the law. An omega had to be collared and in some places it was required for an omega to be leashed. My dad always kept me on a leash to keep alphas from molesting me without paying. The leash made me feel.. protected over time. Sam would probably like to burn my leash and collar, but it makes me feel safe and it was the law.”

Jimmy contemplated this for a moment. Then he said, “But the law changed Castiel said that omegas could earn the right to be free. You don’t have to wear the collar anymore.”

Dean smiled and said quietly, “I know, but I don’t mind it. It makes me feel safe and the only time Sam puts me on a leash is when I ask. Sam is still my legal guardian. He is registered as my mate. Sam and Bobby picked out my legal name but they gave me veto power. All of this change in the world makes me uneasy and I don’t want to lose Sam. What if things changed back and I was taken away from Sam because I didn’t have a collar? I am safer this way. We are safer.”

Jimmy asked out of curiosity, “Will you have Emma wear a collar when she gets older?”

Dean let out a slow breath and shook his no. Dean sounded pained when he said, “I don’t think Sam would allow that. I want that but Sam.. he would never agree to such a thing.”

Jimmy frowned and muttered to himself, “I wonder if Claire ever wore a collar like an animal.”

Dean helpfully chimed in, “Most likely, she was sold to an alpha for breeding.”

Jimmy felt sick with the way Dean said that. He ran his hands over his face and muttered, “I suppose I should give my brother a chance.”

Dean started humming some classic rock song and said softly, “Talk to Castiel about bees. He loves bees.”

++

Cuthbert was in his lab. He had twenty babies now. They ranged in age from newborn to one year. The ones that were six months and older, he had to keep strapped down in their cribs. The crying was driving him nuts and he was seriously considering cutting vocal cords. However, he didn’t do that. Cuthbert knew he was on thin ice with the administrators in the village. They wanted to end his experiments. Cuthbert thought they were all foolish.

Of the twenty babies, ten were omegas. He had eight omega females and two omega males. He had eight betas. Six beta boys and two beta girls. The prized part of his collection of infants were the two newborn baby alphas both male. Cuthbert hoped he could recreate the abnormalities he found in Sam and Jimmy.

Cuthbert carefully gave each of the screaming infants phase one of the treatment. He tested their blood and saw the same abnormalities. Cuthbert counted that as a success. He pondered as he looked at the test resulted if just implementing phase one would make everyone more reasonable. Cuthbert started working in secret on a way to release phase one much like they did the cure. Perhaps doing this in phases was the best option. He was nearly done with his secret plan when he noticed something odd.

Cuthbert turned when he heard silence in the room from the two alpha newborns. He walked over the crib and saw they both had blood dribbling out of their mouths. Cuthbert opened their mouth and took swabs of the blood. Then he put a hand in the feel around for anything different. It felt like the gums were raw like they had been burned.

He stepped back and realized that these infants were hurt. Cuthbert wasn’t sure what to do to treat them or why they were so quiet. The babies should be screaming in pain. Perhaps phase one made the alphas passive. Cuthbert would have to study these infants closely.

He walked back over and said to the babies mockingly, “Two nameless alphas, you’re going to be my best study yet. You are mine to experiment on.” Cuthbert chuckled and said manically, “Welcome to my zoo.”

++

Castiel leaned up against a tree in the woods. He could feel his humanity slipping and madness setting in. During his time here, he had spent the nights alone in the RV while everyone else slept in the house. Castiel wasn’t able to calm himself with the scent of an omega. He never got close enough to any of them. It was like Jimmy was keeping everyone away.

Or maybe Sam was to blame. It was probably Sam. That alpha always took everything that mattered to him. Sam took Dean from him. Then Sam took his niece and his father. Sam was a monster. Castiel growled because he saw Dean first as a child that was long before Sam. Sam was a thief. He stood up and brushed himself off. Castiel marched his way to the house to find his mate.

Castiel growled through the woods and he heard Jimmy yell, “Claire, get down here now and go in the house with grandfather.”

Castiel ran forward and he saw Sam outside. The alpha was standing in front on the omegas. Castiel heard Sam use is alpha voice to order. “Everyone go in the house and lock the door.”

Castiel watched Claire run into the house followed Dean, Emma, and Jimmy. He heard the door click locked. Castiel bared his teeth. Then he lunged forward at Sam. In a moment, he was lunging and finally hoping to sink his teeth into his prey. In the next, he was pinned to the ground with one arm twisted behind him. Sam’s other hand was pushing Castiel’s shoulder into the ground. Castiel growled and jostled his head. Then he bit down on one of Sam’s fingers.

It was enough to cause Sam to let him go and stand. Sam growled, “You asshole.” As Sam stood, he delivered a hard kick into Castiel’s abdomen as he rolled over to fight. Sam took a couple steps back as he prepared for the fight and looked at his injury. He was going to need stitches.

Castiel coughed on the ground and whined in pain, “I am burning. Sam, I am burning.” Castiel started to frantically pat his clothes like he was on fire. He screamed into the woods. “Sam, help me. Make it stop.”

Sam stared at Castiel because he had no idea what was going on or how to help Castiel. He moved over to the side of the house and got the hose which was attached to a barrel that they filled either with rainwater or water from the stream. He turned on the hose and went over to Castiel.  Sam held the water to Castiel’s mouth to let him drink and rise the blood out. Sam heard that Castiel didn’t react well to Jimmy butchering the boar. So perhaps Castiel was a little skittish around blood.

Castiel rinsed his mouth repeatedly as blood poured out. Sam realized this was more than just blood from his finger. Sam asked, “Did you bite yourself inside your mouth?”

Castiel’s words came out muffled like when someone burns their mouth on food. “No, it burns. Your blood burned me.”

Sam stared dumbfounded for a few moments before Castiel passed out on the ground. He sighed and turned off the hose. Sam didn’t know how to handle this. He figured he should get Castiel into bed with one of the omega’s dirty shirts to calm him. Then he should apologize for ordering them to go inside and then he should ask Dean to stitch up his finger. Hopefully, no one would think he was a monster.


	32. Chapter 32

“Sammy?”

It was Dean’s sleepy whisper of his name that stirred Sam from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open and turned around in bed to face his brother. Sam put a gentle hand on Dean’s shoulder and said sleepily, “Yeah Dean.”

Sam could feel Dean start to pull away from him. He guessed it was guilt over waking him but even though it sucked to be woken up in the middle of the night, Sam didn’t want to discourage this behavior. He wanted Dean to be more independent and he wanted Dean to understand that he would never hurt him. So middle of the night talks were fine with Sam. Sam moved closer to Dean and started running his hand up and down Dean’s arm. He didn’t want to force Dean to cuddle, but he wanted his brother to know he was there for him.

After a few moments and to the point where Sam almost drifted off again, Dean asked, “Why don’t you think you shouldn’t be alive?”

Sam blinked his eyes open again. He yawned and whispered tiredly, “Because I am an alpha.”

In the moonlight, Sam could see Dean frown. Dean shifted a little and whispered, “You’re more than that to me… But Sammy, do you think all the alphas deserved to die like they did?”

Sam sighed and sat up on the bed. He kept lightly touching Dean’s arm just to reassure Dean that it was okay to talk about this. Admittedly, this subject made Sam uncomfortable but if Dean wanted to talk about it, he would. Quietly Sam replied, “No.. I don’t know. There were some good alphas in the world, but not many. People like Dad deserved to die. People like Gabriel did not deserve to die. It’s confusing. I don’t understand why I am alive. I don’t understand what made me special.”

Dean took a moment and sat up on the bed next to Sam. He rested his head on Sam’s shoulder and clarified, “So you think you deserved to die like Dad. What have you done to make yourself bad like him?”

Sam opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He wasn’t nearly as evil as his father. Sam didn’t really view his dad as evil. He just viewed him as an asshole that didn’t regard omegas as human. Sam could think of things that he had done that were wrong. Things that he should have done instead of being selfish. Sam was ashamed when he replied, “A lot actually, I turned a blind eye to omegas suffering. I was active in omega rights in college but I never had money to donate to help them. I spent it on other stuff like a night out or whatever. I.. I was selfish. I could have helped so many omegas but I didn’t. Then when they called me about you, I dropped everything. I quit school and moved back home. I did everything I should have done from the start to care for you and any other omega that needed help. I should have been caring for omegas all along.”

Dean hummed for a moment and Sam knew he was thinking about something. Finally Dean replied, “I am glad you didn’t take another omega before me. I don’t want to share you and if you spent all your resources on them, you may not have been able to help me.”

Sam huffed out a breath and said dismissively, “Well, Bobby paid for a lot of the stuff with you. He helped me with your medical bills and he gave us a place to stay. Bobby never said one thing to me about the money.” Sam shrugged, “Even if you didn’t boost his business by working on those cars, I still don’t think Bobby would have said anything. He loves us. He tells people that we are his sons.”

Dean smiled slightly and threaded his fingers through Sam’s hand. He whispered, “I think, you did what you could while you were going to Stanford. I think I screwed up your plans but what you did when you found me proves you’re a good person. Sam… The doctor said to kill me and you refused. No one else would have done that. Dad wouldn’t have. He would have shot me himself.”

Sam flexed his fingers around Dean’s and he smiled slightly, “You’ve come along way. You seem stronger now and you look healthier. Are you feeling better? We never talk about that.”

Dean sighed and said carefully, “I guess, I am feeling better. I mean the boar landing on me hurt. It’s been awhile since I’ve had an injury. It is nice to have food, warmth, and love. I still don’t understand why you don’t discipline me.”

It was Sam’s turn to sigh, “You haven’t done anything wrong, Dean. Besides if you ever did something I perceived as wrong, I think we could talk about it without resorting to hitting. I don’t think I could live with myself if I hit you.”

Dean nodded his head against Sam’s shoulder and asked curiously, “What about with Emma? Kids need discipline and structure. How are you going to handle that with her?”

Sam turned his head and kissed Dean on the top of his head. He smiled as he said, “I think I want to be one of those hippy parents who never hit their children. She can have a bad ass timeout chair.”

Dean laughed slightly and recalled, “Okay Sammy, I remember swatting you once.”

Sam did not remember that. He frowned as he tried to recall when that happened. He asked Dean curiously, “Why?”

Dean chuckled sadly, “You were five or six, I think. Dad left us at some shady motel. All the other rooms had omega prostitutes in them. I was repulsed by them which is ironic because I became like them. Anyways, you kept wanting to go outside to see the clouds. I was terrified to let you out. I didn’t know what they would do to a little alpha kid and I didn’t want to find out. You kept going for the doorknob no matter how many times I told you to stop. So I swatted you once on your ass. You squealed in pain and ran away from the door.”

Sam knew they stayed in a lot of crappy motels so the environment was not surprising to Sam. He asked carefully, “What happened after I got done squealing?”

Dean shook his head and said, “You watched cartoons and forgot about going outside. You kept touching your butt and you told me a couple times that it felt tingly. I think you were a little offended but you listened to me after that.” Dean chuckled, “Dad would beat you for doing something wrong and you still wouldn’t listen. But all I did was swat you one time and you listened to me ever since. That never made sense to me.”

Sam shrugged, “You were trying to protect me. Dad wasn’t. Dad never protected me. You always protected me and you taught me not to be ass.” Sam wasn’t really what to say beyond that and silence fell between them. Sam felt himself start to drift to sleep again but he whispered, “I love you, Dean.”

Dean kissed Sam’s shoulder and whispered, “I love you too and you better remember that before you go off to do anything stupid.”

++

Castiel stared at the ceiling of the RV. He was on the bed inside the RV. Sam or at least he assumed it was Sam put a collar around his neck and locked a chain around it to the hook on the floor. It was a standard hook that came in all RVs. Castiel doubted Gabriel ever used it but he did find it ironic that it was now being used after Gabriel’s death.

Castiel understood why Sam chained him up. He was acting irrationally. He tried to attack the omegas. It made him feel ashamed now. He could feel two separate parts of himself which he could not feel before. He could feel his alpha and he could feel what he could only describe as his humanity. It felt like they were in conflict with each other. Each side of himself was fighting for control, but it seemed to Castiel like his humanity was stronger. His humanity could push back his alpha.

In addition to his fractured mind, Castiel was in pain. Sam left him a glass of water and a couple of homemade granola bars but he didn’t leave him any pain killers. His mouth felt raw from whatever burned him and it felt like even his bones ached. Castiel’s alpha wouldn’t let him cry out in pain, even if his human side was begging for relief. Perhaps, Castiel mused his alpha could win out sometimes.

Castiel shifted on the bed and found one of his father’s dirty shirts. He held the shirt up to his nose and inhaled the scent. After a few deep breaths to carry the omega scent into his very core, Castiel felt his pain lessen and he had an overwhelming desire to help this omega live as good as life as possible. Castiel could feel a burning inside his soul to do everything for his father and to make him happy beyond measure.

He closed his eyes as he let sleep take him. Soon, he could start caring for his father. Soon, he would give his father everything to make his life good. The only problem was Castiel didn’t know how to stop Cuthbert and do that. He had to find another way to stop Cuthbert without leaving his omega, his father.

++

Charlie wandered around the village. She wasn’t sure what she was doing exactly but she was feeling restless. She wandered her way to Cuthbert’s laboratory and she heard crying. Carefully Charlie opened the door and she saw the babies screaming in their cribs. The room smelled of urine and poop. On top of that, Charlie was certain the babies were hungry.

She sighed as she stepped into the lab. Charlie pulled out some clean diapers and wipes then she went over to the first alpha baby. She took off its soiled diaper and began to clean him. She hummed the Imperial March as she did. Charlie thought the baby liked it. After she had the little guy changed she picked him up. She cooed at him, “Aren’t you a handsome devil?”

The alpha smiled at her. Then he coughed. Blood from the infant landed on Charlie’s face and a couple drops landed in her mouth. She felt a burning sensation rise up inside of her and she put the baby down.

Charlie cried out in pain because it felt like her mouth was on fire and her bones were burning. She didn’t know what was happening but it hurt. She curled up on the floor and whimpered like a wounded alpha. As she laid there and pain flooded her, she felt something she lost when she became an alpha. She felt empathy.

Charlie weakly cried out in pain and for her wrongs before the pain became too much and she passed out on the floor of the laboratory.

++

Claire climbed a tree outside the cabin. She could see far off into the distance. It was nice and she felt free. Perhaps it was silly to want to be free and to not be afraid but that was what she wanted. Claire was saddened by the state of her uncle. Uncle Castiel had treated her better than anyone. He gave her things and she thought he loved her. He had told her that before.

Perhaps there was no such thing as love for an omega. Perhaps she was destined to be hurt by alphas. She frowned because Mr. Winchester was an alpha and he had always been kind to her and she had always seen what looked like love between Mr. Winchester and the omega Mr. Winchester. She sighed and rested her head against the tree. She didn’t understand this life.

Claire could feel her omega inside her wanting to cower and roll over in defeat. It wanted to release her uncle so he could hurt her. But there was another side of Claire, it was the side that she clung to with both hands that told her she was strong and independent. It was the side of herself that kept herself together when she did not know love.

She knew that her father, Jimmy, loved her. She could smell it on him and she knew he regretted not being in her life from the start. Claire understood why he wasn’t but it did sting to know that her birth mother was a beta named Amelia. She never wanted a name for the mother that abandoned her. It was easier to assume it was the doing of a harsh alpha.

Claire enjoyed her grandfather’s company. He was an amazingly strong omega and Claire hoped to be like him. She wished she had someone in her life that would have taken her away someplace safe when she was born. She knew Chuck and Jimmy would have if they had known about her.

Claire was lost in her own thoughts when she heard her father’s voice, “Claire? Are you going to come down for lunch? I made some sandwiches out of the boar. Sam recommended I make French fries because he remembered you really liking those so I did.”

She sighed and started to head down the tree. Once she was about ten feet from the ground she let herself fall and she landed on her feet. Claire smiled brightly at the worried look on her father’s face. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Claire whispered, “Thank you for caring for me.”

Jimmy returned the hug and kissed her on the top of her head. He said fondly, “You’re my little girl. Of course, I would take care you. I love you.”

Claire closed her eyes and let herself believe. She whispered back, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter and auto-save in Word doesn't work so well once you upgrade to Windows 10 or maybe it was a Word update that causes it to suck. Either way, I didn't hit the magic save button and I lost all my work. I had to rewrite this chapter, but I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> The five people that are reading this story did have to wait and so I'm sorry. I blame my computer. Even though, I wasn't being responsible and hitting save.


	33. Chapter 33

Castiel heard the door to the RV open and he could smell Sam before he saw him. He leaned up against the headboard and waited for Sam to enter the room. Sam was polite enough to knock before entering which was bizarre considering Sam chained him up. Castiel didn’t say anything to Sam’s knock and eventually Sam entered the room.

Sam held in his hands another glass of water and an empty bowl. Castiel eyed Sam carefully as he made his way over to the bed. Once Sam was near he spoke nervously, “Dean said that gargling with salt water should help the sores in your mouth. I am not sure how you got those. Did you get into something in the woods or do you think it is from the stuff the Men of Letters are putting in the air?”

Castiel took the bowl and water from Sam. He stared at the glass and asked sarcastically, “Do you always listen to your brother?”

Sam raised an eye brow and leaned up against the wall. Carefully Sam said, “Yes, I value his opinion and he has always been there for me.”

Castiel put the some of the water in his mouth and swished it around. The salt stung his tender gums and Castiel wasn’t certain Dean knew what he was speaking of. After a few moments, Castiel spit out the water in the bowl. It was pink with the blood from his mouth and he did notice his mouth felt a little better. Castiel closed his eyes and reminded himself not to discount Dean’s wisdom.

Castiel handed the glass and bowl back to Sam. Then he steadied himself to answer Sam’s questions. “I don’t know what caused this. I.. I feel different now. I feel like there are two parts of me and that I should protect me father. I do not know if the woods or the feral humans caused this.” Castiel paused and added, “I do not expect you to unchain me but I am not feeling dangerous. I am sorry that I scared the omegas.”

Sam wasn’t sure what to say to that. He still didn’t trust Castiel. In the end, Sam shook his head and muttered, “If Chuck says you’re safe, I will consider it.” Sam steadily walked out of the RV. He wasn’t sure what to do but he knew he had to clear his head.

++

Chuck had observed a lot of things in his life. He had observed how cruel alphas could be. He had observed how omegas were trained to be weak. He had observed how betas just didn’t care. He observed the formation of a village built from the ground up by omegas. He observed the strength and perseverance of omegas. He observed how the betas in his village still didn’t really care.

One thing that he had not observed until recently was an alpha like Sam Winchester. He was pretty sure that Sam would defer to Dean without a second thought. It was odd to say the least but it made him wonder what his other alpha sons were like. Chuck knew Gabriel deferred to him and cared greatly for omegas.

Still Gabriel had his demons which Chuck could not fault him for because he was an alpha. Every once in a while but not often, one of the omegas that Gabriel would drop off to live in the village had been intimate with Gabriel. Those flings produced three children. Hel was the only girl. She was a feisty thing for an omega. She was obsessed with death. Fenrir was perhaps the only beta that cared. It seemed though that Fenrir was more in touch with his inner wolf than others. Lastly, there was Jormungand. He was two when the virus struck. The others in the village considered him a serpent because he was an alpha. Jormungand died when the feral human released the virus. The day Jormungand died in his mother’s arms was one of the saddest days of Chuck’s life.

The saddest day of Chuck’s life was mere days after the virus happened and he received word that all of his alpha sons were dead. It felt like part of his soul had been ripped out and Chuck didn’t know if he would ever be able to stop mourning. Jimmy was there for him throughout it all and he was grateful for his omega son.

Chuck felt the most hopeful two days in his life. One day was when he got Jimmy to the safety of the village as an infant. Jimmy would never have to face being raped or dehumanized. It eased a burden on Chuck’s soul. The second was the day that he found out Castiel was, in fact, alive.

Perhaps one of the most disappointing things for Chuck was actually getting to know Castiel. Castiel wasn’t like Gabriel or Jimmy and Chuck suspected much of what Castiel did was because that was what was expected of him. Chuck knew from talking with Gabriel that Michael had no tolerance for treating omegas poorly. Michael regarded them as human and that they should be treated fairly.

Chuck never got to inquire to find out what Michael’s definition of fair was. However, Chuck knew that Michael and Gabriel were the likely influences that caused Castiel to take up omega rights. Castiel was compassionate but businesslike in his handling of omegas. Chuck noticed this by the methodical way Castiel handled his surgery and doctor’s appointments. Castiel listened but it was clear to Chuck that Castiel had a goal in mind.

When Chuck witness Castiel falling into madness, he no longer saw his son. Instead, Chuck saw his alpha. It was a side of Castiel that Chuck hoped he would never see again. However, it helped Chuck to understand that deep down Castiel was just like every other alpha.

Chuck walked out of the cabin and over to the RV. Sam had said that Castiel was resting but Chuck could spot a liar. He stepped inside and wandered his way back to the bed. Castiel was asleep as Sam had said. His son was clutching one of his shirts close to his nose but that wasn’t what upset Chuck. Sam had chained Castiel up like an animal and like the omegas were before. It made Chuck angry but he understood.

He walked over to Castiel and ran a hand through his hair. Castiel’s hair wasn’t as soft as Jimmy’s hair. Chuck smiled when Castiel nuzzled his hand. Perhaps after Castiel woke up they could talk and they could figure out how to help his son.

++

Charlie pulled herself up off the floor. She wasn’t sure how long she was there but everything was wrong. This was wrong. She felt a desire inside herself to do something. She felt like she had to save these children. However, she also knew that under the laws of her village Cuthbert was doing nothing wrong. This was one of those cases of the ends justifying the means. She glanced around and did what she could. She cleaned up and fed each of the babies which took hours.

Then she pulled out a spell book. It was the one Cuthbert used to create the warding for the village. She took the book and went back to her home. Once inside the safety of her home she found that spell that hid the village. She tore out the page and tucked it in her jacket pocket.

Charlie left her home and village. She thought about taking the babies with her but she decided against it. She thought that for this to work she had to make a strong case. She wandered through the countryside until she came across a town. Charlie wandered her way to the police station.

There was one blonde haired woman behind the counter, a beta. This was not surprising. Charlie tried to sound like the alpha she was when she said, “Excuse me, but I know how all the alpha’s died.”

The blonde stood up and crossed her arms, “What do you know about that? How are you alive? I thought there were only two male alphas left.”

Charlie took a deep breath and for the first time in her life told the truth, “I don’t know about that. I was kidnapped by feral humans as a baby. They experimented on me and turned me into one of them. I was born an alpha but they tried to take that away. There were others they experimented on. Not everyone lived and some of them died horribly. They released what they called a cure into the air from different parts of the world. They wanted to kill the alphas.”

The blonde asked skeptically, “Why? Alphas were the lifeblood of society.”

Charlie leveled her gaze with the beta and said firmly, “Alphas were the worst monster of monsters. They killed and tortured omegas. They had no moral compass. Alphas had no place in their minds.” Charlie paused and added weakly, “I escaped but I need your help. They took babies alphas, omegas, and betas. They are experimenting on them. The alphas are covered in burns in their mouth like mine is. Please if nothing else help me save the babies.”

++

Donna went to what she thought with was a vacant clearing with Phil, her backup. She was surprised to see that the red haired alpha was telling the truth. There was a village where the clearing was. She called for more backup and after an hour she had everyone in the village in buses to go to jail or child protective services. Donna found the babies and they were hurt. She hoped they could be saved.

The omega babies and the other omegas in the village were all sent to a shelter. The beta and alphas babies and children were sent to various foster parents and group homes in the area. Clearing everyone out was perhaps the easiest part of this.

Donna started sorting through things in a man named Cuthbert’s office. In there she found a video tape. It was old and probably from the eighties. She glanced around and saw a VCR. She popped the tape in and hit play.

Donna could see a house on the tape and she heard a gunshot. She listened to a man’s voice, “Shit, I think we’ve been found out.”

Donna could see a fire forming behind the curtains of a bedroom on the second floor. Then she saw a little blonde haired omega boy running out of the house carrying a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. She watched in silence as an alpha left the house and grabbed the infant out of the omega’s arms. The alpha cradled the baby to his chest and gave the baby a small kiss on the forehead. She could see others coming out their homes and then the video cut off.

She picked up the file that went with the tape and started to read.

_“Efforts to extract Henry Winchester’s grandsons have failed. Two men were lost in the extraction. Samuel Winchester, age six months, was intended to receive phase one of the cure. If Samuel was given the treatment, his temperament maybe different from other alphas. He will show compassion. Henry’s omega grandson, name and age unknown, was also in the home at the time. If the omega was given phase one of the treatment, it is unknown what effects if any this will have on the omega._

_John Winchester, Henry Winchester’s son, was home at the time of the incident. No phase of treatment was given to him. It is believed that the attempt at administration is what led to the deaths of two Men of Letters. Adult alphas have shown themselves time and time again to be beyond redemption._  

_Henry Winchester is not to be informed of his grandchildren and the partial cure administered. It is believed that if Winchester knew of the children, he would try to intervene on their behalf and perhaps put more Men of Letters in danger. “_

Donna flipped through a few pages and found some handwritten notes.

_“The male omega found at the campgrounds is Dean and the omega of Samuel “Sam” Winchester. I did not know this when they were taken to my lab. Sam said that Dean is his brother which I am not sure about. None the less, Sam showed traits different from that of an alpha. He is protective of the omega and he refused to tell the whereabouts of any offspring._

_The omega, Dean, has been badly mistreated. Despite this, Dean is still loyal to Sam. I do not understand why. Henry advised that it was not Sam that hurt him but I find that hard to believe. Dean appears to be the typical brainwashed omega._

_I haven’t told Henry of the experiments done on his grandsons. I want to lure them back here to do more testing. I wish I put all these pieces together when they were at my lab. I would have never let them go.”_

Donna took a shaky breath and opened another file labeled “Novak.”

_“I examined the body of one of the alphas killed in the release of the cure. I was told the alpha’s name was Gabriel Novak. Novak died after refused to take one of the cures that would spare alphas. We only had two vials in stock. Henry Winchester administered one to his grandson, Sam Winchester, after Dean begged for Sam’s life. Henry intended to give the other dose to Gabriel Novak but instead it was given to Castiel Novak per Gabriel’s request._

_The cause of death for Gabriel Novak appeared to be painful. I could not do a complete autopsy as I wished. Bobby Singer and Castiel Novak took the body and burned it before I could do all of my testing. I did find that Gabriel suffocated on his own blood as it filled his lungs. I do not know what damage was done to other organs and the brain before Gabriel passed._

_I am bothered though. Alphas are not known for compassion and I do not understand why Gabriel Novak would sacrifice his life to save Castiel Novak’s life. Perhaps more research should have been done in the study of alphas before they were exterminated.”_

Donna shut the folder and let out a shaky breath. She didn’t know what to do. She gathered up the folders to take them back to the station. She knew the feds would be taking over soon and they would want to talk with Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this taking so long to update but thanks for sticking with it.


	34. Chapter 34

Dean had questions but he wasn’t sure if it was okay to ask them. Everything had been so confusing since the change. Then everyone changed back but somethings were different. Dean knew this. He could tell things were different by the way betas reacted to omegas. He could tell by the way Sam pampered him a little more and the way Sam didn’t push as hard for him to be independent.

Dean could also see it in the way Castiel was acting. He didn’t know how to describe Castiel’s behavior. It wasn’t like the alphas that hurt him. It was different. Perhaps it was more raw or something of that nature. Dean wasn’t sure. All Dean knew was that the man Castiel became after everyone changed back was not the alpha he befriended.

Still Dean didn’t like Sam treating Castiel like an omega. It wasn’t right to chain up an alpha. If an alpha wanted to hurt an omega that was their right as an alpha. Dean knew there was a natural order to things and he knew omegas were at the bottom. He wanted Sam to let Castiel go but he knew Sam wouldn’t. He knew Chuck would object. He knew Jimmy would be uncertain.

Dean sat down in the corner of the room as Emma crawled around. He watched as she crawled over to Sam and tugged on his pant leg. Sam picked her up and she nuzzled his chest. It made Dean smile. Their baby loved Sam or at the very least she loved that Sam was an alpha.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts by Jimmy’s quiet voice, “How do I approach Castiel for mating? Father says he would be the best mating option for me.”

Dean glanced at Jimmy then he returned his gaze to Sammy. He shrugged and said, “I don’t know.”

Jimmy sighed and motioned toward Sam. He sounded a little flustered. “You have the mellowest alpha ever. Sam would probably move the stars for you if he could. How did you get him to care so much for you?”

Dean frowned and said quietly, “I don’t know. Sammy has always treated me well. I think it is because we are brothers.”

Jimmy jumped up and beamed, “I am going to try that approach.” Then Jimmy marched out of the cabin. Dean was left very confused by Jimmy’s actions.

++

Castiel stared at the closed window blind in the bedroom of the RV. He wanted to open it so he could at least look outside but he didn’t want to move. He knew Sam left him enough slack on the chain to be able to do that. Sam had actually been very considerate. Castiel knew he could make it to bathroom if needed. Granted he couldn’t close the door all the way with the chain, but it was better than waiting for Sam to release him.

He heard the door to the RV open and Castiel groaned. He wasn’t hungry and quite frankly, he wasn’t in the mood for Sam’s shit or anyone’s shit really. Castiel just wanted to be set free so he could look after his father. With that in mind, Castiel picked up his father’s shirt and sniffed it. It calmed him and made him feel more relaxed. He wasn’t discontent anymore.

Castiel looked up from his sniffing to see Jimmy standing in the doorway. Slowly, he put the shirt down and said awkwardly, “Hello Jimmy.” Castiel knew it was weird to sniff someone’s shirt and he knew to get free he would have to start convincing people he wasn’t insane.

Jimmy stepped into the room with some hesitation. He said quietly, “Castiel, why have you never taken a mate?”

Castiel sighed and stated carefully, “It was never a focus of mine. I wanted someone who had an intellect similar to mine and that was hard to find in an omega. Most weren’t educated. I worked on trying to make their lives better. It became my passion. Then with the plague, I became their spokesperson. Omegas threw themselves at me. I.. I didn’t want that.” Castiel looked away in shame and muttered, “The only omega that ever caught my eye was the one I could never have.”

Jimmy frowned a little and sat down on the edge of the bed. Castiel shifted his feet away to make room for his brother. Jimmy stared at the blankets as he said, “I always wondered about alphas. I wanted someone to love me, you know? Inside our village, we watched old movies before there were alphas, omegas, and betas. There was love between mates then or couples as they called them.”

Castiel smiled slightly, “You’ll find someone that loves you. I am sure of it. You’re smart, driven, and kind. I can’t think of a reason why an omega or beta wouldn’t want you.” Castiel was always the younger brother and he never really had to give brotherly advice before. He hoped he was saying the right things to ease Jimmy’s mind.

Jimmy huffed out a breath and said with some hesitation, “I want an alpha that loves me.”

Castiel was taken aback for a moment. Given the lack of alphas in the world, Jimmy’s options were limited. Jimmy could mate with one of the turned feral humans, but they were dangerous and Castiel didn’t want his brother to mate with any of them. Sam was mated to Dean and while Sam could take another omega, Castiel doubted Sam would entertain the idea. That, to Castiel’s horror, left himself.

Castiel opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he finally found his words. “Why… Who would you want to be your alpha? There are not many adult alphas left.” Castiel let his eyes slip closed as he realized his brother’s scent was amazing.

Jimmy said quietly, “Father said that sibling mating was the only instances of love he had ever seen. I… I can see that Sam and Dean love each other. I want that with you.”

Castiel chuckled a little and held up the chain. He said flatly, “I am not nearly as calm as Sam. I am not sure what is happening to me when I lose control of myself. How can I have an omega when I cannot even control myself?”

Jimmy huffed and stood up. He seemed a little angry and seethed, “I wasn’t asking for you to control me or put a dog collar on me. I was asking for you to be my mate.. My equal. Never mind, this was a terrible idea. I’m sorry.”

Castiel sat up on the bed and reached for Jimmy as he went to leave. The chain clanked as he moved and he grabbed hold of Jimmy’s arm. He begged, “Jimmy that is not what I meant. Wait.”

Jimmy tugged his arm and said with anger, “Let me go.”

Castiel felt a surge of possessiveness run through him and he tightened his grip on Jimmy’s arm. It only lasted for a moment before his fingers were painfully pealed from Jimmy’s wrist. Castiel glanced up to see a furious looking Sam and Jimmy cowering behind the tall alpha.

Sam’s voice was cold, “Castiel, what do you think you’re doing?”

Castiel moved against the headboard to put some space in between Sam and himself. He was glad he knew Sam wouldn’t hit him. Castiel tried to explain himself. “I.. I have trouble controlling myself. I wanted to explain somethings to Jimmy and when I touched him it was like I couldn’t let go. He was mine.”

Sam sighed and glanced at Jimmy. Sam’s voice was calm, kind even. “Jimmy, would you mind going back to the cabin while I talk to Castiel alone? I am not going to hurt him.” Jimmy nodded silently and made a hasty retreat. Sam turned his attention back to Castiel. The kindness in Sam’s voice was gone. “We are going to talk about ways you can control yourself.”

Castiel balked and said defiantly, “Instinct cannot be controlled.”

Sam sighed and said calmly, “Yes, it can. Do you think I don’t feel possessiveness over Dean? Because I do. I just don’t act on it. Sometimes, I feel like I have two warring voices in my head trying to tell me what to do. I.. I decide how to act based on how I would want to be treated in a similar situation.” Sam shrugged, “Sometimes that is hard. Dean is insecure so he likes things that I would never go for like the leash and the collar.” Sam shook his head, “The side of me that wants to be a domineering ass loves it when Dean wants those things. The side of me that views Dean as a person, my best friend, my mate, and my big brother, is hurt and uncomfortable with it.”

Castiel stared at Sam’s words for a moment. He had noticed a conflict with his instinct ever since his gums got damaged. However, he pushed that conscience aside in favor of what he knew. Castiel could understand what Sam was saying. He just didn’t know how to make that conscience go to war with his instinct like Sam did. Finally he found his words, “Dean is your best friend?” He knew it was an odd question that was slightly off topic.

Sam smiled and said shyly, “Yes, he’s perfect. Dean just doesn’t see that sometimes. He’s always helped when I asked and Dean is wise. I feel honored that he chose to be my mate. He could have done so much better than me. He deserves so much more than me.”

Neither Castiel nor Sam knew, but Jimmy didn’t leave the RV. He was standing by the door listening to the conversation between the two alphas. Jimmy understood why Sam wanted him to leave. They were talking about alpha things. He supposed it was like when omegas spoke about controlling their desire to submit. Usually betas weren’t around for those chats in his village.

It did give Jimmy something to think about and a plan to help his brother gain control of himself. Jimmy could also hear the love and admiration Sam had for Dean leaking through in his voice. Jimmy longed for someone to feel that way about him.

++

Dean stared at Sam’s cell phone on the kitchen counter. It was ringing. It had rang a lot in the past fifteen minutes. Dean could see on the caller ID that it was Bobby calling. He knew that he should answer it but Sam didn’t give him permission to do so. Dean bit his lip because he didn’t want to upset Sam.

Dean was surprised when he saw Chuck pick up the phone and answer it, “Sam’s phone. This is Chuck.”

Chuck was silent for a long time and Dean couldn’t make out what Bobby was saying. However, he could tell that Bobby was frantic. It made Dean nervous. He didn’t want anyone to come hurt Sammy. It was okay to Dean if someone hurt him but not Sammy. Sam was a good alpha.

Finally Chuck said, “Bobby, I am going to put you on speaker so you can repeat what you just said to Dean. Sam is out checking on Castiel with Jimmy. Castiel had an episode yesterday.”

Chuck pushed the button to put the phone on speaker and then Dean could hear Bobby’s voice. He sounded quite stressed. “Dean, the Men of Letter’s camp in Kansas was raided. Someone took down their warding that hid them. Anyways, they were torturing babies among other things. The police want to talk to Sam and Castiel. They talked to me. I told them the truth. They are willing to offer them a deal where they won’t be prosecuted for anything including not coming forward with information on the Men of Letters. I told them that you guys were hiding from the Men of Letters.”

Chuck asked politely, “What about Dean? Would they charge Dean with anything?”

Bobby sighed and stated slowly, “They can’t. Sam is technically responsible for everything Dean does. Sam is his guardian now. However, at the time Dean was Sam’s personal property. I can ask for similar paperwork for Dean.”

Chuck hummed for a moment, “I think that would be good.”

Sam walked in the kitchen just then and asked curiously, “What would be good?”

Dean glanced at Sam and walked over to Sam. He wrapped his arms around Sam and Sam returned the hug. Dean muttered into Sam’s chest. “The police want to talk to you and Cas about the Men of Letters.” Dean felt Sam tighten his hold on him and Dean thought that Sam was afraid.


	35. Chapter 35

Sam knew rationally that they had to go talk to the police. However, Castiel had to act like a sane person or this was going to go poorly. It was probably going to go poorly regardless, but Sam knew the clock was now ticking on them actually showing up at the police station outside of Lebanon. Lebanon was about a ten hour drive from the cabin so they had at least a day, maybe two if they wanted to push it.

Jimmy knew how to get back to the village once Chuck was well enough and they could stay at the cabin until then. Sam wanted Claire to stay with Chuck and Jimmy. He wasn’t sure how Castiel felt about that but Jimmy was Claire’s father so he had more rights to her than Castiel. Not to mention, Sam thought Jimmy would do a better job of raising her than Castiel.

Sam wasn’t sure if he trusted Jimmy and Chuck with Emma. He worried that if he gave them Emma to watch that he wouldn’t be able to get her back. This made him want to take Emma with him and Dean. Sam knew he had filled out paperwork before they left so Bobby would get Emma and Dean if anything happened to him. Sam knew they would be safe with Bobby. He knew they would probably be even safer in the omega village but Sam had to work with what he knew and what was best for Dean. Safety wasn’t a strange village for Dean. Safety was being in a familiar place around people that wouldn’t hurt him.

Sam retreated to the bedroom he shared with Dean in the cabin. Emma was napping in her crib and Dean was resting. He was still sore from the boar falling on him. Dean never complained about aches and pains so Sam knew that he had to watch Dean carefully and suggest that Dean rest. Sam never ordered Dean to bed and he always gave Dean a choice because he wanted Dean to know he had options.

Sam laid down in bed next to Dean and started stroking his fingers through Dean’s hair. Dean turned to look at him and said softly, “You’re scared.”

It was true, Sam was afraid. He whispered, “I just don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Dean snorted a laugh and said, “Sammy, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. But we need to get this off our back. We can go back to our home and teaching.”

Sam kissed Dean’s forehead and whispered, “I want to go home too.”

++

Castiel was feeling much better the next day when Sam unchained him and ordered him to sit quietly in the passenger seat of the Impala. They were going to Kansas to talk to the police about the Men of Letters. Castiel was feeling much more like himself. He found that if he breathed slowly when he felt himself slipping, it helped.

He knew he was on a short leash with Sam. Sam was going to driving while Dean and Emma were in the backseat. It was going to be a long trip to Kansas. The trip was mostly silent and Castiel was okay with that. The crisp omega scent from Dean and Emma helped to calm and center Castiel even further.

It wasn’t until they stopped at a roadside diner that Castiel realized how messed up the world was. While, he knew the world was messed up for a long time, this was the first time it ever irritated him. There was the sameness of the diner. The sticky booths. The beta waitress with greasy hair snapping her chewing gum. The overweight beta cook with sweat stains coming down from his armpits. There was the stench of omega pain from the bathroom. The worn cups and plates just seemed like the icing on the cake for Castiel. In short, he didn’t want to be here.

Castiel wanted to find Gabriel in Purgatory and trade places when an omega girl walked up to them and asked pointedly, “Are you looking for a mate?”

Sam smirked at him and Dean curled into Sam a little bit. It was a protective action on Dean’s part. Castiel knew that part of Dean still worried about Sam leaving him for another omega. Castiel knew that Sam would never leave Dean unless Dean wanted him too. None the less, Castiel had to deal with this omega girl. He turned his attention to her and put all his effort into sounding kind. “No, I am not looking for a mate. Thank you for inquiring.”

The omega leaned in and grabbed hold of Castiel’s tie and twisted it in her fingers. She leaned in a little more and whispered, “I could show you a real good time, Alpha. I am trained and my late alpha said I was good.” Her scent made Castiel want to gag.

Castiel carefully removed her fingers from his clothing and he had to take slow breaths to keep himself under control when he touched her. Castiel was grateful when Sam spoke up. Sam used his alpha voice to order, “Please leave us alone. Neither of us have an interest in you.”

The omega girl looked hurt but left. Castiel turned and rested his arms on the table as he took slow deep breaths to replace her scent with Dean’s scent. He glanced up at Sam and muttered, “Thanks.”

Sam shrugged and said calmly, “She was rather forward, but you seem to be controlling yourself better.”

Castiel took a few more deep slow breaths before responding. He focused on Dean and Emma’s scent which he was beginning to associate with family. His voice was a little more steady, “I.. I suppose.” Then he blurted out, “Jimmy wants me as a mate.”

Sam choked on his soda with Castiel’s words and said a startled, “What?”

++

Dean didn’t think he was difficult. His dad said he was difficult. Sam never said that though but Dean knew that Sam had his issues. One of Sam’s most hated objects was the leash. Dean knew this but when he stared at the front of the police station, he knew that he would feel better with the leash. This way no one could take him away from Sam.

Dean knew that as a feral human, he had rights. As an omega, Dean wasn’t so sure. Dean wasn’t even sure if Sam knew for certain, but Sam had his paperwork. As an omega, Dean was Sam’s property. As a feral human, Sam was his guardian. Dean told himself that he was fine. That he wouldn’t end up chained to the floor again. That no one could take him away from Sam and that they wouldn’t hurt Emma.

The thing was Sam’s ownership of him and the leash didn’t keep the police from separating him and Sam. Dean was glad Emma was with Bobby, but he was scared without his alpha. Dean cowered in the corner of the interrogation room. He lowered his head and tried to control his breathing. Dean told himself that Sam would be back soon and they wouldn’t take him away from Sam.

A short time later, the door to the interrogation room opened and Dean smelled a beta. He glanced up quickly and saw that it was a blonde beta female. She smiled kindly at Dean and asked, “What are you doing down there? You’re going to catch a chill.”

Dean wasn’t sure if it was okay to talk to this woman. With his dad, Dean knew if he spoke a peep, he would get beaten within an inch of his life. With Sam, Dean guessed that Sam would want him to answer the questions he was comfortable with. Dean wasn’t sure how this woman react to an omega stating that he was scared. It seemed weak to Dean to admit something like that. Instead of focusing on what he was feeling, Dean conveyed to her what was missing. “My alpha.”

The woman sighed and said sympathetically, “I see. Your alpha likes you down lower. That is okay. We can chat like this. My name is Donna. Your alpha, Sam, said your name is Dean. Would you like to be called Dean?”

Dean nodded and licked his lips. Knowing this woman’s name did nothing to ease Dean’s mind. He said carefully, “Yes, my name is Dean. Sam.. Sam isn’t making me sit here. I feel safer. He’s a good alpha.”

Donna sat down on the floor across from Dean and she smiled kindly. “It’s okay. We just have to talk to you each separately to see if the stories are the same. Can you tell me about your encounters with the Men of Letters?”

Dean swallowed and shrugged. “I.. I don’t really know much. Sam and I were kidnapped by them shortly before the plague. They injected me with something that hurt. I don’t know what it was. They said it made me human and not an omega… They tortured Sam. I don’t know how much of what they said was true and how much was delusions. But this one man said he is Henry Winchester and our grandfather. He ordered them to stop torturing Sam and Sam was too beat up to leave so we stayed in his cabin for a few days.”

Donna nodded and said, “Okie dokie then. What about the plague? Did they say anything about that?”

Dean frowned a little and said quietly, “They didn’t talk directly to me because they thought omegas were slow. However, Castiel told me that he was dying and they injected him with something to stop it. Sam got the same injection. I don’t know for certain if that injection stopped Sam and Castiel from dying with the other alphas. I know Gabriel didn’t get an injection and he died.”

Donna smiled and asked, “And you saw Henry after that?”

Dean nodded and carefully, “Yes, Sam is kind. Henry and some of the others visited. They helped out at the omega center. But then we overheard them wanting to do experiments on us. Sam was worried and then when everyone changed back, the feral humans thought it was out fault. They wanted to kill us and Castiel because he is an alpha then release what they called the cure.”

Donna looked thoughtful and said, “So your alpha took you into hiding. Did you object to not going to the police?”

Dean knitted his brow together and shook his head. He said empathically, “I would never question my alpha’s judgement.”

++

Castiel spun around in the chair of the interrogation room. He was bored out of his mind. Finally a blonde haired beta came in. Castiel listened as she spoke about the case and details. Castiel could barely hear her though. All he could smell was Dean on her.

He snapped back into reality when she asked him, “When was your first encounter with the Men of Letters?”

Castiel took a deep breath and said carefully, “When Sam and Dean got kidnapped by them. It was the day before the plague. Their village was hidden by magic and I know that sounds insane, but Gabriel cast a spell to get us inside. Gabriel went looking for Sam with Bobby and I went looking for Dean. I found Dean strapped to a table. They were experimenting on him. I freed Dean but then I started to get ill. They did something to me to stop me from dying.”

Donna asked sincerely, “Why did you not come forward with this information before?”

Castiel sighed, “A hidden village sounds like madness. I wasn’t familiar enough with Gabriel’s magic to know how to get back there. I didn’t think anyone would believe me and Sam and I both feared that we could be harmed if people knew the truth.”

Donna asked carefully, “What happened to Gabriel?”

Castiel glanced up at Donna and locked eyes with her. “They murdered him. He begged for them to spare my life. That’s what his last words were about.. Saving me.”

Donna hummed and said, “Yet, you were still around them after your brother was killed.”

Castiel sighed and said calmly, “I wasn’t around Cuthbert. He was the one responsible for Gabriel’s death and he claimed responsibility for the deaths of all the alphas. I was around feral humans that weren’t involved. Henry.. whatever shot he gave me saved my life.”

++

Sam was nervous when he finally got to go back to Dean. As Sam suspected, Dean was cowering in the corner. Sam carefully sat down on the floor by Dean. He said gently, “Dean.” He watched Dean’s eyes flicker over to him and then Sam held out his hand. Dean took it and together they stood up.

Dean leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder and Sam knew Dean was taking in his scent. Dean whispered, “I was worried they wouldn’t let me go back to you.”

Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair and said calmly, “They wouldn’t keep me away from you. I am proud of you for handling this. You’re my strong big brother.”

Dean smiled slightly and shook his head no.

Sam kissed the top of Dean’s head, “Yes, you are. You did great today. Bobby got a motel not far from here. He got two rooms. One for us and one for him to share with Castiel. I am a little worried about what he is teaching Emma so what do you say we head over there?”

Dean nodded and a quiet, “Okay, Sammy.”

Sam smiled and pulled away from Dean slightly. He asked only because he knew Dean’s preference and he wanted Dean to voice that preference, “Do you want the leash or no?”

Sam was already getting the leash ready to attach to Dean’s collar when to Sam’s surprise Dean said, “No Sammy, I will be alright.” Sam was more than a little shocked.  He hoped this was a positive step for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally lied about not updating this until May. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	36. Chapter 36

Donna pursed her lips at her partner, Doug. She adamantly said, “I don’t think those alphas had anything to do with it. If you ask me, I think they were both trying to protect that omega.” She didn’t like the idea of accusing the alphas of anything. This was why agreements were signed stating the young alphas would not be charged with anything. It took Donna some time to find paperwork of a similar manner for the omega. The laws on what his rights were fuzzy.

Doug rolled his eyes. He threw his feet up on his desk and rested his hands behind his head. He stated slowly. “And what about Henry Winchester? The DNA tests are already back. He is Sam Winchester’s grandfather but they look close to the same age. The whole not aging thing could be true. Could you imagine what the beauty industry would do with that kind of power? No one would grow old.”

Donna rolled her eyes and stated, “Who wouldn’t want to grow old?”

Doug shrugged and stated, “Well, you were pretty once. If you had that spell you’d still be a babe, but you’re not. I mean, look at you.” Doug motioned toward Donna in a condescending manner.

Donna huffed out a breath and steadied herself. She hated Doug sometimes. She carefully said, “Well, I don’t judge people at face value. Do you think we should tell the alphas they are free to go home?”

Doug groaned loudly and said tiredly, “Sure why not, we could have someone follow them and see what they’re up to. From what I was able to find out, Castiel and Sam have both been active in omega rights. If they weren’t alphas themselves that would have given them an incentive to kill all the alphas. However, I think Sam is a little less progressive than Castiel.”

Donna plopped down in her chair and prepared herself to listen to Doug’s arguments. Tiredly she said, “What is the deal with Sam?”

Doug dug around in his desk for a moment and found a candy bar. He unwrapped it and started to eat it loudly and obnoxiously. Donna knew he was doing this to grate on her nerves. After two large bites Doug said, “Sam had that omega on a leash for one. Second, Dean is not as far along as other omegas are on getting recognized as a free person.” Doug shook his head and added, “It fells weird to call an omega by name or for them to even have a name.”

Donna flipped through her files and was irritated, “Get used to it. I don’t have private Dean’s medical records. I have the ones from the shelter Sam acquired him from. He was abused by his previous alpha. We may need to ask Sam to sign a release on that and if he refuses we could try to get a court order.”  

Doug raised an eyebrow and shook his head. He chuckled slightly, “I wouldn’t be surprised if Sam setup Dean going to the shelter so he could adopt him. Sam petitioned the courts multiple times after he turned 18 to gain custody of his father’s omega. Sam cited abuse but he was denied every time. It seems.. very coincidental for Dean to be picked up in the same state Sam lived in.”

Donna shrugged and said calmly, “Alpha fathers always stayed close to their legacy. Sam was John Winchester’s legacy. Even though, Sam hated the man, I think John may have been checking on Sam. I found from my own investigation that John Winchester went to California often and whenever he did, Sam would deposit a large sum of cash in his bank account.”

Doug flipped through some papers and said contemplatively, “Sam claimed it as tip wages on his taxes. He worked at a bar part time. I guess it is possible that John slipped into the bar and left Sam the money without saying anything to him. However, it is also possible that Sam met with his father and the omega.”

Donna pursed her lips and declared, “I don’t think we should tell Sam about that finding. We should keep it secret. I do think we should ask some of the people at the bar about Sam’s tips. We may be able to get a detective in California to do it for us.”

Doug groaned again, “Oh goody, this whole investigation into genocide can now get sidetracked by two alphas, one of whom is dead, fighting over an omega that should have been put down.”

+++

Sam cuddled Emma close once they got back to the motel. It seemed Emma was not pleased about being left in Bobby’s care and she wanted nothing to do with Dean. Sam knew it hurt Dean’s feelings when Emma didn’t want him. He knew that Emma’s desire to be close to him was likely because of his alpha status. Emma could smell him and Sam hoped he smelled safe to her.

He was glad everything went well today at the police station. Dean still seemed to be a little shook up and Sam could understand that. However at the same time, Sam was happy that Dean was able to have courage to go without the leash. Sam bounced Emma as he asked, “Do you need anything, Dean?”

Dean shook his head no and stared at his feet for a few minutes. Then he asked tentatively, “Why don’t you want Castiel to mate with Jimmy? Is it because they are siblings?”

Sam sighed and kissed Emma’s forehead. The baby took the opportunity to grab hold of Sam’s hair and pull. Sam carefully started to pull her fingers out of his hair as he said, “Emma, you’re hurting Papa.” After he freed his hair from the grasps of Emma, Sam turned his attention back to Dean. He knew he didn’t state his case very well. “No, it’s not that. I mean we’re brothers so that would be like the pot calling the kettle black. It is just Castiel has been unstable. Whatever the Men of Letters are doing it is hurting him. He’s not the same Cas I knew a year ago.”

Dean bit his lip for a moment and stole a glance up at Sam. Sam knew Dean was apprehensive about something and if Dean hadn’t been so abused, his big brother would probably be giving him the what for. The thought made Sam want to smile, but he kept his smile hidden. He didn’t want Dean to think he was being condescending. Finally Dean did speak while staring at his hands like they held the answers to the universe. “I.. I think that you’re stable because of me and Emma. Ever since the Men of Letters messed with us, you’ve been a lot calmer around me. So is Castiel after he’s been around me for a while. I’m not saying you can’t control yourself or anything. You’re a good alpha. I just think for you to be an… excellent alpha you need an omega near.”

Sam wasn’t sure if Dean just complimented him or insulted him. However, once he thought about, Dean was right. Sam had a mate when everyone turned back and his mate was near. The other alphas didn’t and were seeking to mate with the nearest omega in heat. Sam also realized that when Castiel was locked away and when Bobby wasn’t around an omega, it made them seem a little less stable. Maybe Dean was right about his assessment. Sam didn’t like the idea of having to sniff Dean or Emma’s neck to stay sane, but he figured worse could happen.

Sam shook his head and apologized, “You’re right, Dean. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have judged Castiel like that. I admit, I was jealous of how close you were to him and perhaps that jealously swayed my judgement. Bobby is more stable around omegas too and he is a beta.” Sam smiled slightly, “I think whatever the Men of Letters did, it made omegas very special and valued.”

Dean snorted a laugh and Sam thought that was beautiful to hear. He said matter-of-factly, “Sammy, omegas will never be valued. If anything, this will just give the government another reason to enslave us. At least you treat me like a person.”

Sam smiled again and said calmly, “I try, Dean. I know I’m not perfect but I try. I love you.”

Dean frowned and said adamantly, “No chick flick moments, Sammy. But I love you too.”

Sam full on laughed and questioned, “Chick flick moments? What is that?” His laughter did cause him to get an angry face from Emma, who was attempting to go to sleep on his shoulder.

Dean shrugged and explained, “While you were caring for Castiel in the RV, Jimmy made me watch these television shows. He loved them but it was filled with emotional drama and heartfelt feelings. Dad would have beat me senseless if I ever expressed crap like that. I didn’t like it.” Dean chuckled, “If Castiel mates with Jimmy, Cas will probably have a lot of chick flick moments.”

Sam rolled his eyes and stated, “Only time will tell.” He paused and added, “And Dean, I have no problem with you hanging out or talking to Castiel. I know my jealous was unfounded.”

Dean smiled and said, “Thanks, Sammy.”

++

Charlie was sitting at the table of a sketchy motel the police put her up in. She was fairly certain the room hadn’t been cleaned in the last twenty years and she wasn’t exaggerating. She could smell the faded scent of long since dead alphas. She could smell the scent of omegas in heat and it made her stomach turn. She knew rape happened in this room and probably every room of this motel. It happened daily over and over and over again and no one cared. For a moment she felt like it was justifiable to kill all the alphas, but then she remembered that not all alphas were like this. Sam wasn’t. Castiel wasn’t. She wasn’t. She wondered how many alphas were like them. She wondered how many did not deserve to die.

She knew that with everyone turning into an alpha, beta, or omega, it was only a matter of time before alphas ruled the world again. The omegas would be suppressed and abused again if nothing was done. Charlie opened up her backpack and pulled out copies she made of Cuthbert’s experiments. She knew whatever Cuthbert gave to the babies infected her but it gave her a moral compass again. It was painful to gain that back, but her gums seemed to be healing okay. The salt water seemed to be helping with the pain.

Charlie flipped through the notes and she read about the serum. Gum bleeding was the main side effect, but so was omega death. There were instances of female omegas spontaneously combusting from the trials in 1980s. Cuthbert refined the serum for his latest rounds and this time the female omegas appeared to be unaffected. Granted, the test group for the omegas were less than five. It was something. It was better than nothing.

She sifted through a few more pages and found how to release the serum into the air supply. It was risky and required a fair amount of spell work. Charlie knew there was a chance some omegas would die. Not all by any means, but some.

Charlie closed her notes and she wondered if the ends justified the means. She wondered if it would be justified to give back the moral conscience or if it was more just to let things play out as nature intended. Although, she knew the alpha, betas, and omegas were not creations of nature or evolution. They were creations of Eve, the mother of all monsters. She heard stories about the Men of Letters sending Eve back to Purgatory. However, the damage was already done.

Charlie shuttered when she realized that as an alpha she would never grace Heaven. She had dreamed about going to Heaven since she was a small child. Now, she was cursed with the rest of humanity to go to Purgatory and she didn’t want that for anyone. It did make her realize that no matter what choices she makes in life, it won’t send her to Hell nor will the most righteous path send her to Heaven.

She realized that giving a moral compass could actually harm everyone in Purgatory. The monsters and the alphas that died before them would all be there. They would undoubtedly be angry and more aggressive than anyone with a moral conscience. Charlie knew that morality wasn’t the only problem she had to conquer. She knew she had to find a way to give everyone alive a chance at Heaven and that meant making them human again.

The only problem was she didn’t know how to do that.  

 


	37. Chapter 37

Sometimes Dean liked to push to see what he could get away with. He desperately wanted to know what his boundaries were and so far he hadn’t really found any. Sam was protective but it was easy enough for Dean to see that Sam kept it in check. Sam never just ordered him around. Sam never told him how to act, dress, or well anything. Dean wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. Sometimes, he found freedom overwhelming and other times he wanted explore the world. He wanted to be rebellious.

The last time he tried to rebel, Sam didn’t notice. It was annoying but this time, Dean was determined to get Sam to notice. He wanted to see what it would take for Sam to hit him or get rid of him. It probably wasn’t wise to do this but Dean had to know for Emma’s sake and for his. He had to know where the boundary lines were.

Dean glanced over at his sleeping alpha. Sam looked peaceful. Emma was also looked peaceful as she slept in her crib. Dean sat up and carefully removed the heating pad from his pillow. He knew that they must have fallen asleep with it still on. Sam usually removed the pad after fifteen to thirty minutes. Dean really didn’t mind the heating pad routine. It did help his jaw to feel better, but at the same time Dean knew it wasn’t normal to pamper omegas like that.

Dean carefully got up and gently tucked the covers in around Sam. It reminded Dean of when Sam was little. Sometimes, Dean would check Sam’s blankets in the middle of the night. He never wanted Sam to get chilled or sick. Dean doubted that Sam knew he did that.

Still Dean walked over to their motel room door and cast one last glance at Sam and stepped out of the room. He closed the door behind him and realized he stepped out without a key. Dean glanced around the empty hallway of the motel. Never in Dean’s life had he ever been allowed to walk around alone in public like this. He never went to motel vending machines. He never went to get ice from an old ice machine alone. It struck Dean suddenly that despite being treated less than human, he was never really alone.

Sam was alone though. Sam walked to and from school by himself. Sam would go get ice and snacks out of the vending machine. Sam would pick up food from the grocery store when their dad ditched them. Sometimes, Sam even had to pay for another night at their motel. Dean wondered if Sam was still alone after his dad gave Sam to Bobby. He thought he might ask Sam about that sometime. He knew Sam was still alone a lot though. Sam was alone when Sam got him from the shelter, but Sam didn’t live alone. Perhaps part of being an alpha was being lonely. Maybe that was why they controlled omegas so much, so they would always have someone to take away that loneliness.

Dean shook his head of the thought and took a few tentative steps alone and by the third step, Dean determined he didn’t like it. He reached up a hand and felt Sam’s collar around his neck. Dean closed his eyes briefly because he was so grateful for everything Sam gave him. He opened his eyes and took a couple more steps as his stomach twisted. By the tenth step, Dean had reached his destination. He knocked gently on the door and waited. A few moments later, Castiel opened the door. Castiel was wearing nothing but sleeping pants and a bathrobe. Bobby was sitting on the far bed reading a book.

Castiel smiled and stepped aside. Dean could tell he was nervous. Castiel spoke kindly, “Please come inside, Dean. It’s not safe to be walking around at night by yourself.” Dean stepped inside and Castiel closed the door. He glanced back as Castiel closed and locked the door. If it wasn’t for Bobby being in the room, Dean thought he’d be scared.

Dean didn’t realize he was staring at the ground until Bobby spoke up, “Does Sam know you wandered over here?”

Dean shook his head no and found his voice, “No, I didn’t tell him.” Dean didn’t tell Bobby the reason but he saw Bobby nod in understanding. It was odd to Dean that Bobby didn’t seem worried about Sam not knowing where he was.

Castiel sat down on one of the chairs and asked kindly, “What caused you to come over here? Are you and Sam fighting?”

Dean frowned a little. He had never fought with Sammy. Dean picked on the tip of his finger for a moment then he said, “I..I.. No, we aren’t fighting. Sammy and Emma are sleeping. I’ve never been allowed out on my own. I wanted to see what it was like and I wanted to come talk to you. We haven’t really had a chance to talk since we changed back and I miss talking to you. You’re my friend.”

Castiel gave him a shy smile and motioned toward the other chair. He said simply, “Please sit, Dean. You don’t need to stand.”

Dean sat down awkwardly on the other chair. He had never gone to visit anyone without an alpha or Bobby before. He knew that sometimes he walked around and visited people at the omega center by himself but this felt different. Dean couldn’t pinpoint why at first and then it occurred to him. It was because Sam didn’t know he was safe.

Dean felt a little guilty but he couldn’t get back into their room because he didn’t grab the key. He knew he was stuck until either Sam woke up or he knocked on the door to their room which would still wake Sam up. Despite his desire to rebel, Dean did feel bad about causing Sam to needlessly worry.

He looked away from Castiel and said quietly, “Thank you, Cas. How… How does it feel to be an alpha again? Sammy is same for the most part. My alpha seems a little calmer now that he’s an alpha again.”

Castiel sighed and Dean knew that couldn’t be good. Castiel admitted, “It has been a struggle. Thank you for coming over, Dean. You scent calms me. Perhaps that is why Sam has been calmer. I do not know if I would rather be human or an alpha. I feel like I have two sides of me at war inside my mind. One side wants to be cruel like alphas often were. Like I tried to be to you and the other omegas I encountered when I first changed back. I thank Eve that Sam was able to stop me. But the other side, it tells me right from wrong. It tells me how to be.. rational. It seems like a whisper sometimes and I struggle to make that side louder than my alpha side.”

Dean frowned a little. He thought he could relate. Omegas were different from alphas, but sometimes he still felt like he had two sides. Dean carefully said, “I think you just have to focus. When Sammy was little, he would sit on his bed and clench his fists and ask me why he wanted to hurt me. I didn’t understand but Sam would breathe through it and never hurt me. Sam would always tell me that it was the darkness inside of him that he had to keep quiet. He said he thought about love to quiet it down.”

Castiel smiled slightly, “Young alphas tend to get into a lot of fights. I am surprised though that Sam has never struck you.”

Dean shrugged and said quietly, “Sammy never let himself get that far out of control. Anytime, my dad hit me, Sam viewed it as our dad losing control.”

Castiel nodded and said quietly, “I wish I was as collected as your brother. Do you feel torn in two sometimes?”

Dean glanced up at Castiel. He did sometimes but it was very different from what Castiel was describing. Dean wasn’t sure if what he felt inside was a result of years of abuse or if it was just part of being an omega. Dean was unsure when he said, “I do but I am not sure if it is the same. I struggle with wanting to do things. I will have one side of me that wants to rebel and be my own person. I have another side of me that wants to curl up at Sam’s feet and never leave there.” Dean shrugged, “I think Sammy wants me to find a balance between the two.”

Castiel asked, “Is that why you came over here without telling Sam?”

Dean shook his head no. He whispered in the hope that Bobby wouldn’t hear. “No, I wanted to see what it would take to get Sam to punish me. I thought wandering off might do it.”

Castiel chuckled, “Coming over here was your rebellious side coming out, Dean. That is okay.”

Dean smiled slightly and decided to change the subject. “So are you going to take Jimmy as a mate?”

++

Sam woke up with a start. He blinked around the motel room for a few moments and the first thing he noticed was he couldn’t smell Dean. He could smell and see Emma, but Dean was gone. He took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. He did not want Emma to wake up due to the scent of a panicking alpha. Something tore inside of Sam as he searched the motel room and found no sign of Dean. Both of the room keys were there. There was no note. Nothing to tell him where Dean had went.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He walked back to the bed to get his cell phone. His intent was to call Bobby. Sam wanted Bobby to come over and watch Emma so he could look for his brother. Sam prayed that no one was hurting Dean. He knew that some betas still viewed omegas as lesser and he had no doubt they would hurt Dean. The thought made a growl leave Sam’s chest.

He picked up his cell phone and saw a text message from Bobby. _“Dean is over here talking to Castiel. He said you were sleeping and didn’t want to wake you.”_

Sam took a calming breath and texted back, _“Is he okay? I panicked, Bobby. I thought someone bad had him.”_

Sam waited impatiently for a reply. Then his phone dinged, _“He’s fine. Based on what I have been picking up on the conversation between Dean and Cas, Dean is testing boundaries.”_

Sam started pacing the room while he thought. He didn’t want to control Dean, but at the same time, he didn’t want Dean wandering off like that. He at least wanted to know where Dean was going and he wanted to make sure Dean could defend himself if needed. Sam shook as he texted back. _“I don’t know how to tell Dean not to wander off without me knowing and not sound like a domineering asshole.”_

His phone dinged back almost immediately, _“Well then, don’t yell at him or hit him. Just explain that you were scared and worried. It is okay for an alpha to admit he was afraid, you know.”_ Sam smiled at the message but before he could reply, it dinged again. _“And don’t give me that bullshit that alphas don’t feel fear.”_

Sam put his phone away and carefully went to Emma’s crib. He picked her up gently and cradled her in his arms. She was a very heavy sleeper. He whispered to the baby, “Something tells me that when you test boundaries it is going to be on a much larger scale than what Daddy is doing.” Sam sighed, “Just no parties when you’re a teenager, okay? I can’t deal with that.”

Emma cooed softly in his arms and Sam smiled. He was feeling much more relaxed now. He decided to give Dean another half hour before walking over to Bobby’s room because Emma would likely be awake by then for a feeding. Right now, he just wanted to cuddle his daughter.


	38. Chapter 38

In the end, it took Emma nearly an hour to wake up and at that point Sam knew he had an angry omega on his hands. She wailed and kicked him. She pulled at his hair as she screamed. It wasn’t until he laid her down on the bed on Dean’s side that she stopped. Sam found this interesting so he got one of Dean’s dirty shirts and wrapped her in it as he picked her up. She was still happy. That was when Sam realized Emma wanted Dean instead of him. He shook his head and realized that he had a lot to learn about babies.

Sam grabbed her bottle which she was intent on not taking and the key to their motel room. Then Sam made his way over to Castiel and Bobby’s room. He cuddled Emma close as he knocked on the door. Bobby answered after a moment and Sam smiled at Bobby. He said kindly, “Hey Bobby, Emma and I were wondering if Dean is still over here.”

Bobby chuckled and motioned toward the table and chairs in the corner of the room. Dean and Castiel were both sitting there. Sam noticed immediately that Dean didn’t have shoes on. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath as he reminded himself not to mother hen Dean. He was fairly certain Dean knew the dangers of random items laying on the ground.

Sam smiled at Dean as he walked over to Dean, Sam noticed that Dean seemed nervous. He decided not to draw attention to that. He kissed the top of Dean’s head and said softly, “A certain tiny omega wanted her daddy when she woke up. I had to wrap her in your shirt to calm her down.”

Dean reached up and said immediately, “I’ll take her.” Sam passed Emma to Dean. Then he gave Dean her bottle. When Dean tried to feed her, she did start drinking while staring at Dean’s face. Sam tried to not feel snubbed by a baby, but it was hard. Sam sat down on the nearby bed and just watched Dean. He loved Dean and Emma. Sam never wanted anything bad to happen to either of them. Dean spoke after a few moments, “Are you mad at me or anything?”

Sam made eye contact with Dean and shook his head no. He admitted, “I was scared when I woke up and you weren’t there. I.. I worry about you. Probably more than I should because I know you can take care of yourself. Anyways, Bobby texted me and told me that you were over here. Once I knew you were safe, I wasn’t scared anymore.”

Dean frowned a little and had a guilty stance about him. Then he said quietly, “I am sorry for making you worry, alpha.”

It was Sam’s turn to frown. He didn’t like to be called alpha. He had a name. Sam tried not to correct Dean on that. Sam stood and ran a hand through Dean’s hair. He kissed Dean’s lips gently and said quietly, “It’s okay, Dean. Just leave me a note next time.” Then Sam chuckled, “And remember to grab the room key.” Sam knew it was a nervous laugh, but he was trying to make light of the situation. He knew Bobby was right, most alphas would have beat the life out their omega for a stunt like Dean pulled.

Castiel cleared his throat and asked, “Have you heard anything from the police? I am worried about my father, Jimmy, and Claire.”

Sam glanced over at Castiel and he noticed his friend looked a little envious. Sam shook his head no and sat back down. He said calmly, “No, not yet. I don’t think we will hear anything until in the morning at this point. I just hope we can go home soon. I miss my home and I miss teaching.”

Dean said a distracted, “Sammy, you’re teaching omegas.” Sam took that to mean that the omegas weren’t important which Sam disagreed with.

Sam smiled slightly and said to Dean, “Yes, I am and I wouldn’t have it any other. I don’t know if I am the best teacher in the world but I try and I hope I am kind. I want the omegas I teach to have a chance and to be free.”

Castiel spoke plainly and perhaps a little bored, “You seek for the omegas in your care to given the same opportunities as Dean and Emma. That is admirable.”

Sam smiled at Castiel’s words until he noticed that Dean’s scent was changing. His heat was starting. This wasn’t good. Sam knew Dean didn’t like being in heat. He also knew this meant the heat suppressants he had been giving Dean had failed.

***  
Sam was grateful Bobby offered to watch Emma for them. He gave Bobby a couple of his dirty shirts and a couple of Dean’s dirty shirts along with all the supplies they could possibly need for the baby. Sam noticed he was rambling about how to take care of her and Bobby was just grinning at him kindly. Sam momentarily berated himself because Emma would safe with Bobby and Bobby knew how to take care of a baby. He had nothing to worry about except Dean.

They were at a disadvantage. Sam didn’t expect Dean’s heat to start and all of Dean’s toys for this were at home. Dean didn’t like to even look at them when he wasn’t in heat. Actually now that Sam thought about it, Dean didn’t act like he wanted to deal with the sex toys when he was in heat. It was just a necessary evil to make him feel better. Sam knew if he could he would make it so Dean never had another heat again if that was what Dean wanted.

Sam curled up on the bed in the motel with Dean. He held Dean close while he resisted his own urge to knot the omega. It was hard, but Sam knew he could handle it. This wasn’t the first time he had to put his own instinct aside and he doubted it would be the last. Sam kissed the side of Dean’s head and started humming classic rock tunes. He hated classic rock but he knew it was Dean’s favorite and Sam hoped it would calm the omega.

When Sam was trying to remember the tune to the third Led Zeppelin song that popped into his head Dean spoke.  His voice sounded strained and tired. “Hurts, Sammy.”

Sam had no idea how he was supposed to fix that or if he could even fix it. Even if he found a fake knot somewhere for Dean, Dean would still be miserable for the next few days. Sam just wanted to go home with Dean. They had what they needed to take care of this at home but Sam had no idea if he police would need to talk to either of the more so they couldn’t leave quite yet. Sam knew that he wouldn’t let the police talk to Dean alone in the state he was in or at all actually until his heat cleared. This meant their time in Kansas was likely extended.

Because Sam had no idea how to fix this and couldn’t even come up with a good suggestion. He asked, “What can I do, Dean?”

Dean groaned and asked a little shyly, “I need a knot.”

_Great_ , Dean wanted the one thing Sam didn’t have. Sam reached over to the nightstand and said softly, “I will ask Bobby to go to the store and buy a fake one. Do you want anything else?”

Dean curled his body around Sam’s and rested his nose in the crook of Sam’s neck. He whispered, “No, but Bobby should stay with Emma and Castiel should go. I don’t want Emma going into heat around an alpha that isn’t you.”

Sam could certainly understand Dean’s concern. Castiel had been acting odd and even though he was doing better now, Sam knew that didn’t mean Emma’s potential heat couldn’t cause problems.

++

Out of the places Castiel had never been in his life, a sex shop was one of them. He was sitting in Bobby’s old truck staring at the neon lights of the store and the window mannequins in lingerie. Castiel really didn’t want to be here. The very idea of being here made him feel dirty. Castiel had no idea why Sam wouldn’t just knot Dean himself. It occurred to Castiel that perhaps Sam had erectile problems. However, that didn’t make much sense because Castiel could smell it when they did have sex.

Perhaps Sam was being cruel to Dean by not taking care of him properly. The thought of an omega having to suffer through heat with an alpha near that refused to satisfy an omega was sad to Castiel. He vowed to talk to Dean about it later and he hoped he could talk reason into Dean. There were better mates and alphas than Sam.

Castiel walked into the sex store. He was fairly certain he looked like he was on a death march. Castiel stepped inside and it smelled like latex, omegas in heat, and lubricant. He had no idea why anyone would want to be in a place like this. He wandered around past the edible panties, the vibrators, and things he had no idea what purpose they served until he found the section of rubber dildos. There were various sizes with and without knots in various colors.

Castiel picked up one dildo just to stare at it because the knot was probably bigger than his head. He didn’t quite understand how that would fit inside an omega without damaging them. Castiel moved to put it back when he heard a female voice, “Is there something I can help you find, alpha?”

Castiel glanced at her and shook his head. He was embarrassed when he said, “Ah no, I am just getting a toy for a friend that is in heat.”

The woman who Castiel realized was a beta chuckled. She said playfully, “Whatever you say, alpha.” She reached forward and grabbed a dildo with a knot that Castiel guessed was about the same size as him. She handed it to him and said as if they were conspiring on something, “This one was a favorite among alphas who wanted to know what it was like to take a knot. There are even straps you can buy so your omega can wear it.” The woman then winked at him and walked away.

Castiel stared at her a little stunned with the dildo in his hands. He had never considered doing that before and he told her the truth but she didn’t believe him. It bothered Castel that she didn’t believe him. Still he knew that if he pleaded his case that would make her even less likely to believe him. Castiel glanced down at the dildo and shrugged. He guessed it was as good as any.

He made his way up to the counter where the beta was waiting. She smirked and rang up the item. Then she grabbed a few packages of lubricant and said playfully, “On the house. You’re going to need the lube to get that bad boy to home base.”

Castiel nodded and paid. He walked out to his car and with his brown bag containing the sex toy. Once he was safely in the car, he pulled out the package to look it. He glanced at the back of the package and dropped the dildo on his lap. A picture of his late brother, Gabriel, was staring at him. With a shaky hand, Castiel picked up the package and read, _“Molded from the knot of porn star Alpha Loki. Get your trick on.”_

Castiel didn’t know how to feel about purchasing a replica of his dead brother’s knot to give to his crush. He closed his eyes and shook his head. It was a weird world they lived in. He wondered what Sam would have to say about that.


	39. Chapter 39

Sam was grateful when Castiel dropped off the supplies by just leaving the bag at his motel room door and texting him to let him know it was there. Sam easily retrieved the bag and was able to back to Dean quickly. He curled up on the bed with Dean as he struggled to get the fake knot out of the packaging.

As he was struggling with the packaging Dean asked, “Why is Gabriel’s photo on it?”

Sam paused as he wasn’t sure what Dean was looking at. He stared at the packaging for a solid twenty seconds before his eyes found Gabriel’s photo. He murmured, “Oh my God, I..I didn’t.. Is that okay?” Honestly, Sam had no idea that Gabriel had his dick and knot molded into a dildo. It was a little disconcerting. Sam made a mental note never to mention it to Castiel.

Dean was clearly confused by what Sam was saying. It was easy to tell by Dean’s features and the way he tensed. Dean shook his head and said with uncertainty, “I don’t understand.”

Sam knew he had to be clearer but there was just something weird and perhaps a little uncomfortable about holding a replica of his dead friend’s penis and knot. He tried to explain himself a little better, despite his embarrassment. “I.. I guess this knot was made around what Gabriel’s knot looked like. I wasn’t sure.. if.. if that was okay. I can have Castiel go get a different one or something.”

Dean picked up the knot and looked at carefully for a few moments. Sam had no idea what Dean was doing. It was weird. It looked almost like Dean was studying it then Dean shrugged and said, “It’s fine, Sammy.”

Sam tried not to feel jealous but he did. A part of him felt rejected due to Dean choosing Gabriel’s knot over his. Sam knew rationally that it was different. Sam’s knot was real which was what Dean was afraid of because of what the other alphas did to Dean during heat. Sam knew it wasn’t anything against him personally. He hoped someday he could knot Dean during his heat but he didn’t want to push Dean.

Instead of voicing his insecurities, Sam kissed the side of Dean’s head. Then he kissed down Dean’s neck until he reached the bottom of Dean’s collar. Sam whispered into Dean’s skin, “Are you going to use that knot?”

“Yes Alpha.” Dean spread his legs a little and Sam watched as Dean gathered up some of his slick to coat the toy. It was hot as hell and Sam remembered Dean giving the same treatment to his knot outside of heat. Sam groaned a little even though he didn’t intend to. He glanced at Dean’s face and saw a pleased look on his face. It made Sam smile.

Sam kissed around on Dean’s neck as Dean worked himself open and worked the fake knot inside of him. Sam could feel his own erection and knot growing in his pants. It was uncomfortable but not uncontrollably so. Sam whispered to Dean, “What do you need me to do?” Sam wasn’t really sure what caused him to ask that question. He tried to reframe from doing anything that might be seen as manipulating Dean during heat. Sam had read that omegas couldn’t think clearly during heat. He wasn’t sure if asking a question like that was manipulation or an attempt to make sure Dean got everything he wanted.

Dean moaned around the replica of Gabriel’s knot for a few moments before answering Sam. Dean sounded a little out of breath when he said, “Kiss me.”  Sam moved to kiss Dean’s lips because he assumed that was what Dean was referring to. Only Dean shook his head away which caused Sam to smile. When he was a kid, Sam always dreamed of having a feisty omega. Dean amended his statement to add, “Nipples.”

Sam paused because he never expected Dean to make that request. However, Sam knew that Dean getting to decide how he wanted to be touched was fairly new and Sam wanted to make sure that whenever he touched Dean, it was a good touch. Sam moved down Dean’s body and kissed small chastise kisses around Dean’s nipples. Then he kissed each nipple briefly before settling on the right nipple. Sam licked the nipple gently in between kisses. Dean was a moaning mess beneath him and that pleased Sam’s inner alpha. When Dean arched off the bed, Sam took Dean’s nipple in his mouth and started to lightly suck.

Sam popped his knot in his pants like a horny teenager. He ignored it in favor of making Dean feel good. Sam brought his hand up to Dean’s left nipple and starting to trace around the outside of it. That was when Sam felt his arm, face, and hair get wet. He glanced down and saw that Dean had come on him unintentionally. Sam couldn’t believe how arousing he found it to be told what to do, more or less, by Dean. He also found it arousing that Dean climaxed on him. Most omegas wouldn’t dare. Sam pulled off Dean’s nipple and licked a swipe up his own arm where Dean’s come landed. As soon as the salty liquid hit his tongue, Sam came in his pants like a teenager.

It gave Sam pause because that never happened before and he wasn’t sure how Dean would react. He knew perfectly well that Dean could smell his seed, all omegas could. Sam finished licking his way up his arm. Then he turned to Dean with Dean’s come still in his hair and on his face. Dean actually chuckled at him which caused Sam to blush. He wasn’t sure why he was embarrassed and shy. Those things weren’t usually associated with alphas.

Dean reached out a hand gathered up his come from Sam’s face with a finger. Sam wasn’t sure what Dean was doing. Then Dean held out his finger in front of Sam and Sam stared it for a moment before lowered his head just a little to lick off the finger. When Sam pulled away from Dean he heard Dean say sleepily, “Thank you, Alpha.” Sam had no idea what Dean was thanking him for but he felt good none the less.

Sam got up to clean Dean up a little in between bouts with his heat and get some food into his mate. He knew this heat was different for both of them. Sam found that by not having to run off to the bathroom to take care of himself, it allowed him to look after Dean better. And he didn’t feel sexually frustrated like he had in the past. Sam felt okay and even loved by his omega.  He hoped the rest of Dean’s heat could be spent like this.

++

Jimmy stood in the doorway of the spare bedroom inside the cabin. He watched Claire sleep while holding a stuffed teddy bear to her chest. It was clear to Jimmy that Claire had a tough life but Castiel treated her well. He supposed that was worth something but Jimmy found himself longing to know more about Claire and he wanted to take Claire back to the village where she would be safe.

He took a step back away from the door when Claire shifted in the bed but it was too late. Sleepy blue eyes blinked open at him. Claire yawned and cuddled her bear closer to her. She asked curiously, “What are you doing?”

Jimmy took a tentative step into the room then he settled for sitting at the foot of Claire’s bed. He stared at his hands for a long moment. He knew Claire was watching him but words failed him right now. Quietly he asked, “Do you want to go home with me and your grandfather or do you want to go home with your Uncle Castiel?”

He stole a glance at Claire and she just looked confused. Jimmy supposed that made sense. If he had to guess, not many people had taken the time to ask Claire what she wanted in life. He turned his head away but he could hear Claire sitting up and getting out of bed. Jimmy wondered what she was doing but that question was answered when she sat down next to him and looked up at him. Claire recalled a piece of her life for him. “I used to dream about having a mommy and a daddy. I wanted to be a princess like other little girls, but I wasn’t like other little girls.”

Jimmy glanced at the top of Claire’s blonde head. She was now looking at her hands on her lap like he was just moments ago. Jimmy wasn’t sure what society was truly like. Sure, he had heard stories and relayed messages of hope for omegas, but he was never one of them, not really. His father saved him from Claire’s fate. Jimmy said quietly, “You are my princess, Claire, and you’re not any different from other little girls. You’re perfect just the God made you.”

Claire shrugged and picked up her teddy. She picked on his ear while she mulled something unknown to Jimmy over. She sounded a little stubborn when she said, “No, you only say that because you know me now. I am Uncle Castiel’s little princess. He said so. Before Uncle Cas, I was the ugly duckling and trash.”

Jimmy knew it was a loaded question but he had to know. “Before you were taken to the shelter and Uncle Cas found you, what was your life like?”

Claire paused playing with her bear. “I made my own toys, but you knew that.” She actually smiled at him and for some reason that broke Jimmy’s heart a little bit. Then she continued on, “I used to live at Mr. Winchester’s house. I had a place where I hid my toys and blanket. Mr. Winchester didn’t live there then with the other Mr. Winchester.” Claire rambled, “I want to grow up to be like Mr. Winchester.”

Jimmy smiled at Claire. It was a forced smile but he asked, “Why do you want to be like Mr. Winchester?”

Claire grinned and kicked out her feet as she declared. “He is smart and strong. He also has an alpha to take care of him, not hurt him. I want that.” Jimmy stared at her in shock because he had assumed that the Mr. Winchester she wanted to be like was Sam not Dean. Although now that he thought about it, he understood why she liked Dean. Dean made a good role model for the children who were overcoming their own abuse.

Jimmy said kindly, “I am sure you can grow up to be smart and strong just like Dean. Although, there appears to be a shortage of alphas so I don’t know what your chances are on finding one. I do know that you can have a very full and happy life without an alpha.” Claire smiled a little as she swung her feet. He hoped she got the message. Jimmy asked again, “So Claire who do you want to live with?”

Claire frowned a little and said with uncertainty, “Uncle Castiel can protect me and you can’t. You’re an omega but you’re my daddy. I’ve always wanted a daddy. I don’t want to have to choose.”

Jimmy sighed and put his hand on Claire’s shoulder. She promptly leaned against him as he whispered, “Hopefully, you won’t have to.”

+++

Being an alpha was horrible, in Charlie’s opinion. It wasn’t just her tendency toward aggression that bothered her, it was being able to smell literally everything. There was just something disturbing about being able to smell that the omega guy at the grocery store was aroused just by seeing her.. or smelling her..  or whatever this was. The point was she didn’t like it and it wasn’t just because she wasn’t into guys.

No, it was much deeper than that. What someone was feeling had always been private and now it wasn’t. At least, the most intimate feelings weren’t private. Perhaps that was what caused Charlie to pour herself over the copies of Cuthbert’s notes to try to find a way to end this. So far she wasn’t having much luck. She had read through about serum used to create a conscience and she was able to gather from her reading that when her gums burned, she gained a conscience.

Charlie knew that finding a way to release the serum to the masses, despite the temporary discomfort and damage it caused, would probably the best way to keep society from reverting back to the way it was. She had the spells to synthesize the serum to make it airborne. The problem was she didn’t know if it would work or fail.

She shook her head and leaned back in her chair. Charlie could hear an omega prostitute next door with a beta. She could smell both of them. She also smelled before she saw Sam Winchester and Castiel Novak on the clear other side of the motel. Charlie did smell Dean and Bobby, but Sam and Castiel’s scent was over powering. Charlie also knew Dean was in heat and that made her wonder if this motel had some poor ventilation.

Charlie wanted to go talk to Sam because from reading through Cuthbert’s material, Sam was the only alpha who had the serum given during infancy and not cured. She wanted to know if Sam knew right from wrong, beyond what society or Bobby taught him. Charlie knew Sam wasn’t like other alphas and that made her wonder. She also knew that Dean wasn’t like other omegas and that made her wonder, as well.

She knew though that none of her questions would be answered until Dean was out of heat. Charlie knew that despite Sam’s conscience, he was still very possessive of Dean. She would have to wait until Dean’s heat was over or else Sam might rip her throat out.


	40. Chapter 40

Castiel paced outside the motel because he could smell Dean and the scent was strong. It was nearly overpowering and Castiel had to fight the urge to break into Sam and Dean’s room to have sex with Dean. It wasn’t a hard urge to fight because he knew it was wrong. Still, Castiel had trouble sitting still hence the pacing.

The fresh air was helping to clear his mind until he smelled another alpha. He glanced around and growled at the alpha for daring to approach his omega. It took him a couple moments to realize that the alpha was Charlie and probably not a threat. Castiel took a couple deep breaths and was annoyed when he asked, “Didn't they arrest all of you people?”

Charlie shrugged and looked down at the ground. She sounded embarrassed when she said, “Some of us but not all. I reported it so the cops asked me to stay here during the investigation. I guess that is what you’re doing here. I’m sorry about all of this. It is my fault because I am the one that reported it.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and leaned up against the building. He stared the stars in the sky for a few moments before he drew his attention back to Charlie. He gave a small smile and said quietly, “It’s fine really. We were in hiding from your people. My twin and I were targets as were Sam and Dean. It wasn’t fun being in hiding and I feared mostly for my niece’s safety.”

Charlie nodded and glanced at the room Sam and Dean were in. This perked Castiel’s attention but he kept himself from growling. Charlie asked curiously, “Dean is in heat?”

Castiel nodded and didn’t care to go into this. Still he snapped, “Yes, Sam is probably ignoring him because he is a horrible alpha. I don’t know what Dean sees in him.”

Charlie shrugged and then she grinned. She had a devious look about her as she whispered, “I have equipment to drop a video line. I used to drop them all the time before all of this to monitor babies.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and asked, “Monitoring babies?”

Charlie nodded and said a distracted, “Yeah, the ones we were planning on taking. We would setup video recording for a week or two so we would know the routine. It made it safer for everyone.”

Castiel shook his head and stated firmly, “That is sick. However, I do want to see how Sam treats Dean during heat. It might help to talk sense into Dean later.”

++

It took about an hour but Charlie managed to snake a small camera down through the ceiling into Sam and Dean’s motel room. She had to cover herself in peanut butter to hide her scent. She didn’t want Sam smelling her. She had a feeling that could end violently. Still she got the job done.

After a quick shower, she setup her laptop and fired up the camera. Castiel sat next to her and they watched carefully what was taking place on the camera. Honestly, it wasn’t very interesting to her.

Dean was laying on the bed and Sam cleaned him job with wash cloths. Sam would give Dean kisses and seemed to be doing anything Dean asked. The audio was a little scratchy but if Dean asked for water, Sam would get it. If Dean asked for pie, Sam would get it. Charlie was impressed that Sam somehow managed to have no less than five pies of different flavors on the crappy motel table.

Castiel spoke up from beside her, “I cannot believe Sam is feeding him pie. Does he know nothing of caring for an omega? Dean should be eating whole foods and meats to keep his energy up. Sam is just giving him junk food.”

Charlie shrugged because she had no idea what omegas ate during heat. She figured it was sort of like when she got her period and wanted chocolate. She was fairly certain she would kill someone who tried to take her chocolate away. She suspected this was the same sort of thing for Dean. Charlie was distracted when she spoke, “He seems healthy so who cares.”

Castiel sighed and crossed his arms. Their eyes returned to her laptop screen and it became evident that Dean’s heat was starting up again. Charlie heard the very distinct words from Sam, _“What do you need, Dean?”_

Then she heard the very distinct words from Dean, _“Ah, the fake knot and some lube. I am feeling a little dry.”_

She watched Sam grab the items. The fake knot was in the bathroom drying because Sam had cleaned it and the lube was already on the nightstand. It was strangely domestic. She smiled as Dean worked the dildo in himself as Sam held him. Charlie thought Sam held him like he was the greatest gift on Earth. She could tell Sam loved and cared for Dean. However, those feelings were not shared with Castiel. He sounded angry when he asked, “Why is Sam just lying there? He is doing nothing to help Dean.”

Charlie shrugged and stared at the screen as she said, “Sam is doing what Dean wants. I heard Sam ask.”

Castiel sighed and walked away from the computer. Charlie watched him pace for a few minutes before he said angrily, “Then why isn’t Dean asking Sam to knot him. All omegas like to be knotted especially during heat.”

Charlie closed her laptop and crossed her arms as she stood up. She glared at Castiel as she said hatefully, “For your information, the Men of Letters created villages throughout the country where omegas can live free of the torture inflicted upon them by alphas. They were all given a shot so they would only birth omegas but more importantly, some of them had to live with alphas.” She motioned toward her laptop and added, “You saw Dean’s body. You saw those scars. We don’t know if Dean was hurt during his heat or not. All I know about him is that his alpha before Sam was his own father. When I think about my father fucking me, it makes me want to throw up. Dean might have good reason for avoiding it and that is not our business.”

Castiel growled and asked, “Then whose business is it?”

Charlie threw her arm out in front of her as snapped back, “Sam and Dean’s. It is their relationship, not ours. Hell, I don’t care if Dean puts his dick up Sam’s alpha ass so long as they both consent to it. They aren’t hurting anyone. They aren’t hurting each other. Our assumption that Sam is hurting Dean is wrong. We need to let them live their life.” Charlie paused and took a couple of deep breaths then she added, “And we probably owe Sam an apology.”

++

Bobby didn’t mind being on baby duty. Emma was a good baby. His only complaint was how she would go from wanting Sam’s dirty shirt near her to wanting Dean’s dirty shirt near her. It seemed her loved both of her fathers. He was still holding out hope she would long for his scent. After all, the grandparents are supposed to be the cool ones.

Bobby wonder what Castiel did for half the night. He knew the alpha wandered off and came back smelling like peanut butter and another alpha. Bobby thought the alpha smelled familiar but he couldn’t quite place who it was. He didn’t have a chance to ask before Castiel passed out asleep on his bed. Bobby worried about Castiel a lot. He wasn’t sure what Castiel’s mental state was and he worried about what Castiel’s long term outlook would look like.

Most importantly, Bobby worried about his boys. He worried Sam would lose his marbles like Castiel. He worried Dean would end up hurt again. Bobby supposed that was what parents did, they worried. He did consider Sam and Dean his sons regardless of what John Winchester would have to say about that. Bobby raised Sam and as far as he was concerned he was more of a father to Dean than John ever was.

It was around sunup when there was a knock on his motel room door. It was Donna. She smiled kindly at him and spoke nervously, “I just wanted to let you know that you boys can head home and we will contact you if we have any more questions.”

Bobby stepped out of the room and left a sleeping Emma and Castiel inside He said carefully, “Is it safe for the boys to go home? I know those feral humans were after them. I don’t want to see them hurt.”

Donna nodded slowly and confirmed, “The ringleaders are still behind bars and there is no escaping that one. Some of the others have been released and the omegas have been placed in shelters. The ones we released are trying to get their omegas out of the shelters.”

Bobby sighed and asked, “I understand. Sam and Dean.. They aren’t in truouble for anything are they?”

Donna shook her said no and perked up, “No, they are as clean as daisies. Say, is Dean in heat?”

Bobby shook his head and reluctantly said, “He is. Sam will likely wait until his heat is done to go home. I am not sure what Castiel’s plans are.”

++

Doug paced at the office. His investigation of Sam Winchester caused him to come up empty. The bar Sam worked at was run by alphas and most of the customers were alphas. This meant anyone that knew anything was dead. It was frustrating. He did manage to find some surveillance videos that he painstakingly watched from the time periods John Winchester was suspected to be in the area. He came up with nothing.

He did find out Sam was very active in omega rights at Stanford. The alpha organize protests and sought for better living conditions for omegas. Sam had no instances of fights on his college record which was rare for an alpha. He maintained a solid 4.0 GPA which was almost unheard of especially for alphas. Betas were considered more academically minded.

Since he couldn’t find anything on Sam, Doug looked into Dean. The omega was equally as boring. There wasn’t much known before Dean became Sam’s property. There were reports of abuse but no instance of John Winchester seeking medical care for Dean. Once Dean was in Sam custody things changed. There were doctor visits and records of Dean working on gaining the rights of a free person. Sam even took Dean to officially get a name.

Neither of them seemed to be posterchild for a sociopath like Cuthbert. Doug considered the possibility that they were unwitting victims. However, the one piece that made no sense to him was Henry Winchester. Doug has asked for Henry not to be released and he intended to keep it that way. A grandfather doesn’t stay young like he did. Doug knew he was entering a world of magic that was probably dangerous. He honestly didn’t believe all this hocus pocus stuff until recently.

Doug walked down the cell block where the once feral humans were. He sat a chair down in front of Henry Winchester’s cell. He smiled at the alpha and said kindly, “Tell me why your grandsons are innocent and tell me how you stayed young.”

Henry straightened and said firmly, “Sam and Dean are innocent. They have done nothing wrong. I am young because of a spell. It prevented the members of my village from aging so we could rebuild the human race. Our women were sterile and we saw no other way. We started working on spells to turn the infected back. It was focused on women at first. Later we focused equally on both sexes. We did find a way to reproduce, but we wanted to save the infected. We didn’t think alphas were worth saving. I did save Sam because he is my grandson and I saved Castiel because I was asked by Sam’s dying friend. I am not a cruel man and I will willingly answer any questions you have. I will not however give you the spells.”


	41. Chapter 41

Going home was the best feeling in the world. It was nice to set foot in Sam’s home again with Emma in his arms. The house was a little dusty but Dean expected that. He knew it wouldn’t take him long to have the place back into tiptop shape. He didn’t want to slack off with his care for Sam’s house.

Dean gently sat Emma down on the floor so she could crawl around after all of their bags were safely inside. She could stand but she had to support herself on furniture or hold on to his fingers to be able to walk. Emma was getting there. She just wasn’t there yet. Dean dumped out all of their dirty laundry on the floor so he could sort it. Emma took this as an invitation to crawl into the middle of the pile.

Dean grinned at his daughter and asked as he knelt down on the floor, “Are you going to help Daddy sort the clothes?”

Emma looked up at him with her bright blue eyes. She got a devious grin and yelled, “Na,” as she threw a sock.

Dean shook his head and started sorting. It took a little longer than he would have liked but Emma’s antics made him smile. She would unsort his piles once had everything sorted out. She was a handful, much like Sam was when he was a baby. Dean didn’t remember much about Sam as an infant. He remembered caring for him and trying to change Sam’s diapers. He remembered feeding Sammy from a bottle, but most of all he remembered being terrified of his father. Dean knew he was four and his mother didn’t prepare him with the skills needed to care for a baby before she died. Because of his mother’s oversight, Dean remembered being beaten for not caring for Sam properly.

He didn’t harbor that terror now. Dean knew Sam wouldn’t harm him for messing up with Emma and Dean found it humbling that Sam would ask him how to care for her. He knew an alpha should know these things but it seemed Sam didn’t. Dean found that odd but he never told Sam that.

Dean took the first load of darks to the washer while Emma stayed in the living room surrounded by piles of laundry. Dean figured she would be okay for a few minutes while he started a load. Once the washer was started, Dean made his way back into the living room only to find the dirty laundry thrown around. Sam was standing in the middle of it holding Emma as she smacked him across the face with a dirty shirt.

Sam had the most bewildered look on his face. It looked to Dean like Sam had no idea what to do or say. Dean had never seen an alpha look so unsure of himself and he found it funny. He started laughing which caused the side of Sam’s mouth to quirk up into a smile.

Sam carefully removed the shirt from Emma’s hand then he kissed the side of her face as she giggled. He turned his attention to Dean and said lovingly, “I think we have a little monster on our hands.” Sam turned his attention back to Emma and cooed, “Did you make a mess of your Daddy’s hard work?”

Emma grabbed hold of Sam’s hair and squealed happily, “Ya.” Dean watched Sam grimace as she pulled on his hair but to his surprise, Sam was gentle with Emma. If her actions annoyed Sam, Emma and he couldn’t tell. Instead Sam carefully pried her fingers out of his hair and retrieved one of her toys for her to hold.

Dean didn’t understand why Sam thought sorting laundry was hard work. It was omega work but not hard. Alphas did the hard work. After watching Sam, Dean was confident that Sam knew more about caring for Emma than he was showing. That thought relaxed Dean because he knew his alpha would be able to care for them both well.

++

Castiel returned to the cabin to find it empty. He couldn’t say he was surprised. Part of him expected Chuck and Jimmy to take Claire and leave. Part of him wondered if he should chase after them to retrieve Claire or if he just let her grow up with her grandfather and father. He sulked as he walked through the empty cabin.

There scents were still fresh and Claire’s beloved baby doll and other stuffed toys were sat neatly on the bed. Castiel felt his chest ache with the thought of Claire not having the toys that were so important to her. He had seen her snuggling with her doll and stuffed animals, he knew they gave her comfort. Castiel couldn’t comprehend why they would want to take that away from her.

Heartbroken, Castiel walked over to the bed and sat down. He picked up Claire’s baby doll, the one she never gave a name and smiled sadly at the doll. He held it close to his chest and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he let a few tears fall. He knew that wasn’t very like an alpha, but he didn’t care. He had lost everything. Just when he thought he had a family again, it was all taken away in an instant. Castiel closed his eyes as he thought back to the short time he had with Claire, Jimmy, and his omega dad. He saved his omega dad’s life. He gave Claire a good life or at least he hoped he did. He treated her well and he protected her. It didn’t seem right for them to do this to him.

Castiel noticed the scents around him were changing. Claire and Jimmy’s scent was becoming stronger but he didn’t dare open his eyes because he didn’t want to ruin this moment. He let their scents wash over him and as he took a deep breath, he felt a child jump on him and wrap her arms around his neck.

Castiel almost sobbed in relief when Claire excitedly said, “Uncle Cas! You’re back! Why are you crying? Dad took me to the stream and was teaching me how to swim. I think I did pretty well. Grandpa watched for boars and wild animals. They let me climb a tree and lookout for wild animals before he hiked back to the cabin. I had so much fun today. I love you.”

He wrapped his arms around his niece with her words and he opened his eyes to see Jimmy grinning in the doorway. Castiel took a slow breath as he smiled at his brother. He kissed the top of Claire’s head and said a little shakily, “I love you too, sweetheart. I am just happy to be here with you, your dad, and grandpa.”

Claire pulled back slightly and looked into Castiel’s eyes. Her eyes were as bright and as blue as his. She moved and grabbed her baby doll. She tucked it under her arm and said proudly, “I named my baby.”

Castiel smiled as wiped away his tears, “What’s her name?”

Claire smiled and said proudly, “Anna. It is a good name for an omega doll.”

That gave Castiel pause. He wasn’t sure what to make of that statement. He remembered Sam always affirming the omega children at the center. Sam always freely gave out compliments and praise. A number of the children would run to tell Sam what they had accomplished and Sam would always make the child beam a little bit more. Castiel wasn’t sure if he had the right words like Sam. He lightly touched the doll’s arm and said softly, “I am glad you named her. Omegas are strong and intelligent.”

Claire frowned and countered, “I am not smart or strong.”

Castiel thought for a moment and said carefully, “You are smart and strong. You’re strong because you’re alive and thriving. If I had to live your life, I wouldn’t have made it. You’re smart because you can read, write, tell time, and do math. You’re learning new things every day.”

Claire shrugged and fiddled with her doll’s hand. She admitted, “I don’t like being away from an alpha that makes me weak.”

Castiel chuckled and tried to make light of what she said, “Nope, you’re not weak. I think you just like me and can’t live without me.”

++

Charlie left town and wandered into the middle of nowhere to complete the spell. She knew this could be a bad idea, but this was all she had. This would give everyone a conscience, which was more than what the alphas had before. It would protect the omegas and hopefully make them stronger. She hoped that if they couldn’t cure society they could at least stabilize it. By they, she meant herself because she decided she was the only rational person left in her village.

She created a circle made out of different herbs. Then she lit her candles which wasn’t sure if they were actually needed or just for dramatic effect. In the center she mixed the serum with the other ingredients for the spell. The point of this was to make the serum airborne and for it to wash over the earth like the failed cure did.

Charlie spoke the incantation in broken Hebrew. She watched the flames of the candle reach two feet high and a ball of purple light leave the bowl that held the serum. She felt her spell touch her and wrap around her. Once again, it felt like her insides were burning but her gums didn’t burn this time. However, the burning sensation caused her to fall to the ground and cry out in pain.

The pain faded in time for Charlie to see the purple light spreading across the sky. Charlie hoped she did the right thing. She closed her eyes and took a few shallow breaths then she pulled herself up to her feet. She looked at her hands and they looked the same. Her skin felt the same. Everything for her was the same.

She brushed her hair back and started gathering up her supplies. She knew she had to get back to town before the police noticed that she wandered off. Charlie didn’t want to get arrested or caught doing a spell.

++

Dean was in the kitchen cleaning because everything was dusty and had to be washed. Sam told him it was fine but he wanted to make sure everything was in order for his alpha. He didn’t want to upset Sam. Emma was down for a nap anyways so he had time. He was pulling out some of the pans for washing when he heard Sam grunt. Dean knew that grunt. It was the grunt Sam made when he was in pain and trying to hide it. When Sammy was a kid, he made that noise a lot and when Sammy was assaulted by the Men of Letters, he made that noise.

Dean stopped what he was doing and went in search of Sam. He found Sam sitting on the floor in the hallway with his back leaned up against the wall. Sam had strong black lines running up and down his arms and neck. Dean suspected there were more black lines hidden under Sam’s clothes. He wasn’t sure what would have caused this. Sam looked at Dean and Dean could see the pain in Sam’s eyes. He could see what Sam was trying so hard to hide from him.

He knelt down by Sam and wrapped his arms around Sam. Dean held Sam and checked the black lines like Sam checked him for injuries so many times. It didn’t take long for Dean to see the black lines burn a bright red and fade from Sam’s skin. Sam’s body slumped against Dean’s and Dean could hear Sam wheezing.

Sam grabbed hold of Dean’s shirt and gasped out, “Dean, call Bobby. I.. It hurts to breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My spouse totaled my car. It was a hit and run. We were side swiped by a semi carrying cars on the highway. No one got hurt except my car. Unlike what Dean Winchester would do, I am going to buy a new car and let the insurance company send my damaged car to the salvage yard. 
> 
> And my work is being a douche. They now want us to work off the clock and not pay us. They even threatened disciplinary action if we bitched. Yeah, I know it is a labor law violation but the job market sucks and they know it. 
> 
> Oh, I watched the Season 11 season finale and I was ever so pleased with myself for being right about the Men of Letters being pretentious dicks.


	42. Chapter 42

****

Bobby remembered the time Sam had a bad case of bronchitis as a teenager. Whiny didn’t even begin to describe how Sam handled that. Sam didn’t like not being able to take a deep breath. As Bobby recalled, he said it felt like he was drowning. He was fairly certain Sam was being overly dramatic, but who knows. At least, Sam’s whining kept him in bed with a book in his hands so he didn’t stress himself.

It felt different to get a call from Dean telling him Sam was hurt and having trouble breathing. Granted, what Dean told him sounded crazy. Black lines all over Sam that burned away was just weird. Still, he went over to the boys’ home. He let himself in with his key and it smelled strongly of clearer. He knew his house smelled like this when Sam and Dean first moved in. Once Dean deemed the house clean, he stopped obsessively cleaning with chemicals. Bobby couldn’t help but wonder if it was the chemicals making Sam’s chest hurt.

Bobby found the boys in the hallway and Sam looked pale. He was gasping for air but it seemed like he was only getting little puffs into his lungs. Bobby knew Sam needed a hospital. Carefully Bobby knelt down next to Sam and put a hand on his forehead. Sam leaned into the touch like he always did when he was wounded. Bobby spoke clearly, “I am going to get you to the hospital, son. Don’t worry, everything is going to be fine.”

Sam glanced at him with his words and struggled out. “Dean.. Make sure Dean is safe.”  Then Sam’s eyelids fluttered closed. Bobby couldn’t understand what it was that caused Sam to be concerned about Dean.

Still he had to get Sam to the hospital. Bobby hooked Sam’s arm over his shoulder and pulled the alpha to his feet. Dean got on Sam’s other side to help steady him. Together they carried Sam out to the car and once Sam was loaded, Bobby asked. “Dean, do you want to grab Emma and go to the hospital with me or do you want to wait here?”

Dean’s answer was immediate, “I will go with you. Emma’s diaper bag is still packed.”

++

The drive to the hospital was uneventful, if you don’t count Sam handing him the ownership and custody paperwork for Dean and Emma. It didn’t leave Bobby with a good feeling inside. He wasn’t dumb and he knew what this meant. Sam thought this could be his end. Still he pocketed the paperwork, Bobby knew Sam made it so he would receive custody of the two omegas and he would take care of them if Sam passed. Sam didn’t need to worry about them.

Bobby sat in the waiting room while Sam was taken back for tests and who knows what else. There were no omegas in the hospital beside Dean and Emma. Bobby knew that before, when all the alphas were alive, omegas weren’t allowed in a place like this. Omegas had their own hospitals that were usually the equivalent to a veterinary clinic. Dean did get some strange looks from some beta but Bobby just glared at them and they went about their business.

Dean was pacing with Emma in his arms. It didn’t take a genius to know he was worried and probably wanted to be with Sam. That wasn’t the way this worked though. Socially, alphas went through this sort of thing alone. They didn’t have family with them to support them or tell them it was going to be okay. If Sam were to die, he wouldn’t die surrounded by his family, he would be left to die alone then once he passed the family would be called. Bobby had that worry in the back of his mind but he pushed it out of his thoughts. It wasn’t ready to bury his son.

Finally Dean sat down next to him and asked, “Is Sammy going to be okay?”

Bobby had no idea but he lied anyways. “Sam is going to be fine, Dean. Just be patient while the doctors figure out what is wrong.”

Dean bounced Emma on his knee for a few moments before he asked, “Do you think Castiel is sick too?”

Bobby hadn’t even thought about that. He did find it unlikely but things have been strange lately. He shrugged and said calmly, “I doubt it. I am sure he is fine. He is stubborn just like your brother.”

Dean smiled slightly and glanced at Emma then back to Bobby. Dean was quiet when he spoke, “You.. You don’t have to keep us if something happens to Sam. I know we are a burden. I know of a place Emma and I can go where we will be safe.”

Bobby wasn’t sure what to make of that but he suspected it was the village where Castiel’s omega father and brother lived. He couldn’t fault Dean for wanting to raise Emma there if Sam was out of the picture. A selfish side of Bobby didn’t want to lose them but he knew it wasn’t his choice. He treaded carefully, “You are no burden. You’re just as much a son to me as Sam and as far as I am concerned Emma is my grandbaby. If you want to go to the village, I won’t stop you but both of you will always have a home with me.”

++

Castiel was fairly certain he was on fire from the inside and it wasn’t pleasant. He could hear Claire crying and Chuck giving orders that Jimmy seemed to be following. He felt Chuck and Jimmy help him up after Jimmy cast some sort of spell. Then Castiel found himself just outside of the village. He looked back to see Claire with them and she was clutching her baby doll. He was glad she was safe. It was important to him that Claire was safe.

He knew he must have blacked out at some point because it was just so difficult to breathe. When he came to he was laying on his father’s bed in his home and an omega he never saw before was looking at him. The omega was huge and Castiel guessed this omega was about the same size as Sam. The omega looked strong and Castiel wasn’t sure if he would win a fight against this omega, not that he was intending on picking a fight right now.

Castiel tried to gasp for air but the oxygen tasted mechanical and he couldn’t get a full breath. He reached up a hand and felt a mask over his face. He went to move it away when the omega’s hand shot out and stopped him. It was a firm hold on his wrist and never in Castiel’s life had an omega or even a beta dared to touch him like that. Sure, alphas had grabbed him before. He had been pinned to the ground by his alpha brothers more than once, but never had an omega or beta touched him like that.

The omega’s voice was a little airy and he seemed a little unsure of the situation, which Castiel figured probably was the case. “It is just an oxygen mask. It won’t hurt you. You’re having trouble breathing.”

Castiel thought about thanking the omega for stating the obvious but decided against it. Instead he dropped his hand back down to the bed and stared at the ceiling as he struggled for breath. After a few moments of failing to feel like he had enough air in his lungs, he turned to the omega and asked, “What is your name? Where is my father?”

The omega smiled and said calmly as he adjusted Castiel’s blankets. “My name is Gadreel. Your father, Chuck, is resting in the other room. Jimmy and Claire went to Jimmy’s home. It is next door. I am medic for the village. I.. I used to help treat omegas in the underground.”

Castiel stared at the omega for a few moments then he shook his head and closed his eyes. He took in an uneasy breath. He asked, “Do you know what is wrong with me?”

Gadreel shrugged and said simply, “I think you had a heart attack. You just need to rest. Alphas are strong. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Castiel nodded and closed his eyes. He took a couple shallow breaths and whispered, “You look familiar but I do not know you.”

Gadreel stood up and glanced toward the door. He sighed and said, “Your brother Lucifer bought me.”

Castiel opened his eyes to that. No one talked about Lucifer, ever. He was the black sheep of the family. He was the typical sadistic knot headed alpha and Michael hated him. Michael blamed Lucifer for everything wrong in the world including their omega dad leaving. Castiel knew how much of a prick Lucifer could be. He said honestly, “I am glad you’re away from him now.”

Gadreel picked up his bag which Castiel assumed was a medical supply bag as Gadreel said sharply, “Yeah well, I am not terribly fond of having his little brother in my village.”

Castiel closed his eyes and defended himself weakly, “I am not monster. I am not my brother.”

Gadreel sighed and started to walk to the door. He stopped before he opened and turned back. He said simply, “But you’re an alpha and all alphas are monsters. Even if you think you’re a good person, you’re not. There are no good alphas.”

Castiel knew there was evidence to support Gadreel’s case that he was a monster. However, there was an alpha that Castiel knew wasn’t a monster. He had thought and assumed Sam was a horrible person, but he was wrong. It was getting difficult for Castiel to continue to carry on this conversation. He replied weakly, “Sam.”

++

Sam was laying on a hospital bed with a ton of monitors taped to him and an oxygen mask on his face. They were basically babysitting him now. He had a heart attack and they gave him a mess of drugs to restore the blood flow. He still hurt and felt weak. Sam didn’t feel like he was breathing fully but he knew it could take time to be at one hundred percent again. He asked the nurse to get his foster father and mate. She asked him if he was sure about having an omega see him like this and Sam had to explain that he wanted his mate.

It probably seemed odd for an alpha to want his omega but Sam did. He wanted Dean sitting next to him because he knew if Dean was there then everything would be fine. It seemed to Sam like it took forever for Dean, Bobby, and Emma to make their way back to his hospital room. He knew he was probably just being impatient but he missed his family.

As soon as Dean entered the room, Dean walked over to him and brushed a hand through his hair. Sam wasn’t ashamed to lean into the touch. He spoke quietly because he could see Emma sleeping in Bobby’s arms. “I will be fine, Dean. Just a minor heart attack. Will you stay with me?”

Sam glanced up at Dean and he could see the worry. He knew Dean didn’t buy that the heart attack was minor but Sam doubted Dean would call him out on it. Sam moved over on the bed to make room for Dean and Dean laid down on his side next to him. Sam put and arm around Dean as he rested his forehead against Dean’s. He whispered, “I won’t leave you. I promise.”

Dean kissed Sam softly and whispered back, “I know, Sammy. But you need to rest. I will here when you wake up.”

++

Charlie walked around town for any sign that things were different. She couldn’t find any random bodies and the hospitals weren’t overflowing with people. Rather, everyone looked rather subdued. People seemed friendlier and more helpful, but part of Charlie knew that could be her mind making her believe those things.

She chose to sit down on a bench at the park as she watched the world go by. Children were running and playing. It was nice. Charlie watched as the beta children helped the omega children up and vice versa. It was sweet. However, Charlie knew it wasn’t normal. She knew from her time spent out in society that omegas were still treated like second class citizens.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. She hoped she did the right thing. Charlie was just about to head back to her motel room when her cell phone rang. She answered it, “This is Charlie.”

Charlie heard a female voice, “Hi Charlie, this is Donna with the police department. I wanted to let you know before you heard it on the news tonight. Henry Winchester and Cuthbert are both dead. The cause of death was a heart attack but we are investigating it as a possible homicide. The security tapes show their veins turning black shortly before they passed. We think it could be the result of a spell.”

Charlie nearly dropped her phone. She knew that this was her fault. She was responsible for their deaths. Charlie couldn’t help but wonder if this was why Cuthbert never released the serum that would give everyone a conscience. She knew that she would likely never get the answer to that question. Charlie felt horrible for killing her own people.


	43. Chapter 43

Sam spent three days in the hospital. The first day was relatively peaceful then the questions started and he was told of his grandfather’s death. Sam didn’t know how to feel about Henry’s death. The man was his grandfather. He was blood. He saved his life and Castiel’s life, but it just didn’t feel like a big loss. It did hurt to lose him. More so than when John died. Sam didn’t care about his father’s death per se. He was upset about the genocide but he never grieved for his father. He had grieved for the father he never had a long time ago.

Perhaps one thing Sam knew he would miss about Henry was his stories. Sam liked hearing the stories about John when John was a child and human. There was an innocence that Henry gave his father. It was a side Sam wished he could have known about his father, but all he got was hate and malice. Sam didn’t really miss John. He missed the idea of having a loving father.

Dean had been worried which Sam expected. His older brother hovered and urged him to eat more even when he didn’t feel like it. Dean’s behavior did manage to get a few strange looks from the beta nurses. It wasn’t normal for an omega to tell an alpha what to do. Sam knew Dean didn’t realize he was telling him what to do. He knew that to Dean, he was just taking care of his baby brother.

Sam was grateful for the attention Dean gave him, even with the looks, because it allowed him not to feel broken. He felt useless in the hospital and he knew he was far too young to have a heart attack. Sam wasn’t an idiot. He knew his life expectancy was shortened. Sam just hoped that he would live to see Emma get married to nice person that treated her well. At the very least, he wanted Dean to be recognized as a free person with rights. He didn’t want Dean to have to have a guardian. Sam decided that making sure Dean completed his last few classes to make that happen were at the top of his priority list.

He was glad to be home and he was glad Bobby was watching Emma. Sam was mildly worried about what Bobby would be teaching her but he decided it would be okay. Sam sat down on the sofa with the intention of reading a book or something light duty. It was nice to be out of bed and he just wanted to relax a little while longer.

Dean had other ideas. His mate came in the room and said, “Sammy, you should be in bed.”

Sam glanced up at Dean from where he was sitting. He sighed and tried to argue, “I am fine, Dean. I just want to sit here and relax a little bit.”

Dean shook his head no and had a firmness to his voice that Sam didn’t normally hear, “No, you need rest. I know you didn’t sleep well in the hospital with all those betas poking you every five minutes.”

Sam sighed and stood up to go back to bedroom because it was easier than arguing with Dean about this. He halfheartedly said, “You’ve sure gotten bossy.” As soon as Sam saw the color drain from Dean’s face, he knew he had said the wrong thing.

++

Charlie was nervous. She knew she screwed up and there was literally no way to fix it. There was no magic fix to bring people back from the dead and she didn’t know how she could ever face her people again. She was the one that caused this. Charlie knew she had to run and disappear. She had spent her whole life hiding in a village so she knew she could hide again. Hiding was easy. Facing the consequences of her actions was not easy.

Charlie decided to go for the easy route and run. She knew enough spells to make it so they would likely never find her. She could play her video games and live a quiet life alone. She wouldn’t have to worry about if and when the omegas became enslaved again. She wouldn’t have to worry about any of that because she wouldn’t be a part of it. Charlie knew she wouldn’t be hurting anyone if she was alone.

Except she remembered that everyone seemed to go bat shit if they weren’t around an omega for any length of time. This wasn’t good. She needed to find someone, a mate to take with her before she disappeared. The thing was there were no omegas from her village that she wanted. They didn’t interest her because they were boring. They worked and went home only to repeat the same process the next day. There was no depth to them. The omegas at the shelters and the few on the streets, they had a story. They struggled and overcame but in all likelihood would have no interest in video games and hiding out until death.

She wondered if posting a personal’s ad would work. _Young red haired female alpha seeking omega who likes video games and hiding._ That sounded pathetic and she knew she would have to do better or at least come up with a better idea. She realized she would probably have to date or something. Maybe she could go to comic con and find someone. If they even had comic con anymore. There hadn’t been a comic con since all the alphas died. The majority of actors were alphas. Charlie had been watching a lot of reruns lately.

Charlie tossed her pillow over her head and groaned as her phone started to ring. She removed the pillow from her head and answered, “This is Charlie.”

There was pause on the other line and a male voice that sounded uncertain. _“Charlie, this is Sam Winchester. I.. I don’t mean to bother you but I don’t have the contact information for anyone else in your village. My grandfather, Henry, died. I am sure you’ve heard. They released the body this morning. They had to do an autopsy. Anyways, I am rambling. Sorry. I was going to get his body cremated but I wanted to know before I did that if Henry had any wishes on what was to be done with his body.”_

 Charlie sat up on the bed and took a slow breath. She apologized, “I am sorry about your loss, Sam. Please let Dean know I am sorry, as well. We typically don’t cremate our dead. We bury them. We have a cemetery. It is still hidden that I can show you to or I can take his ashes there. It.. It’s your choice.”

She heard taping on the other end and Sam coughing. Sam sounded uneasy, _“I don’t think Bobby or Dean will let me go on any road trips right now. I just got out of the hospital. My omega mother has a gravesite. The plot next to her is empty. My alpha father was supposed to have his ashes put there. I can see if I can have Henry’s body buried there instead. I am not sure how much it will cost though to transport a body across stateliness.”_

Charlie rubbed her temples. She was starting to get a headache. She asked regretfully, “Why wasn’t your father buried by your mother?”

Sam was silent for a long time then he finally said, _“My dad was in prison for murder and attempting to harm Dean. He died during the genocide. His body was burned as part of a mass burning like many were. I have no way of retrieving his ashes because his ashes are mixed with other alphas. Even if I did have access to his ashes, I would have thrown them in the trash where they belong. He doesn’t deserve a place next to my mother.”_ Charlie knew by Sam’s tone that this was a touchy subject for him.

Wisely, she decided to change the topic. She realized that cremating the body would be the best solution even if it broke with their practices. “I think cost wise, if he is cremated that will be okay. I can take the ashes back to our cemetery or you can bury the ashes next to your mother.”

Sam sighed and there was whispering. She recognized one of the voices though she couldn’t make out any of the words. Sam was talking to Dean. Sam sounded tired when he did make a decision. “ _I think Henry would have wanted to be buried with his people. If you can make it up to Sioux Falls, I can give you the ashes.”_

Charlie could feel her heart beating in her chest. Not only did she cause Henry’s death, she was now going to have to deliver Henry’s ashes to their final resting place. She felt like a serial killer.

++

Castiel still felt awful. He felt useless and his father who just had major surgery was getting around better than him. Castiel wondered briefly if omegas were actually the stronger sex. That would make a lot of sense. He was still having trouble breathing and his head felt fuzzing. Sometimes, Castiel wondered if Gadreel was trying to kill him. He knew he should get out of this village and get to a real hospital.

The problem was despite being useless, he liked it in the village. Castiel found a spot that he enjoyed sitting at for hours on end. It was a park where children flew their kites. He had to sit off to the side on a bench away from everyone and hope to go unnoticed, but he enjoyed this simple life. He enjoyed the joy on the children’s faces and the lack of aggression they showed one another.

He remembered being a child and he remembered how aggressive alpha children were. The omega and beta children of this village were not like that. Sure they fought but not like alpha children. There wasn’t blood and hospital visits. There was pushing followed tears of apology. Alpha children rarely cried and never apologized unless forced by their alpha parent. Castiel remembered Michael making him apologize for calling an omega a breeder. He remembered being so angry with Michael but Michael was the family alpha. Michael was the strongest and Castiel knew he didn’t stand a chance against Michael’s wrath, so he apologized.

Castiel wished he could have had a childhood free of all the aggression and the social need to be violent or the best. Michael had taught him to resist social pressures but Castiel still wished for peace. Perhaps that was why he had always been so active in omega rights. He wanted peace. One of the reasons why he volunteered that the omega center was because of the sense of calm it brought him. Sure, the omegas cried and were hurt but there was a sense of calm. No one was hurting anyone, at least not anymore.

This village was like the omega center in a way, but better. These omegas built their own world and they were thriving. This village proved that omegas could build something great. Castiel was pulled from his thoughts by Claire running up to him. She had tears in her eyes and she was carrying her kite. She held it up to him and pouted, “My string got tangled and I can’t fix it.”

Castiel took the kite and patted the seat next to him. Claire sat down and he took to looking at the knotted mess she created. It would be easier to cut the string and start over. However, Castiel wanted to be able to talk to Claire for a few minutes. He started to untangle the knots as he spoke kindly to her, “You have to start at one of the ends and work your way toward the middle. Here I will show you.”

Claire rested her head on Castiel’s shoulder as she watched him fix her kite. This was one of the most peaceful moments of Castiel’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be sleeping. 
> 
> My summer classes started so updates will probably be slower and my job is being stupid. I actually got a verbal warning for declining to work off the clock. I also got told this week that I can't take college classes because I have to available to work (unpaid) 24/7. I am ignoring them and going to college anyways. For those of you wondering, I live in the U.S. so this crap with my employer isn't legal but I need the job. I am looking for a different job and I am trying to decide if I should turn them in for labor law violations after I quit.
> 
> Hopefully, everything will stabilize and I will have more time to write for you guys.


	44. Chapter 44

_“When looking for a place to live what three things should you factor in?”_

_A. Location, cost, and amenities_

_B. Cost, bars, diners_

_C. Location, missions, nearby foodbanks_

Dean rubbed his temples to help relieve his pounding headache. This was his final test to become a free person like Sam and not have a guardian. He did study and try to act independently but Sam still took care of a lot of things. Where he lived was where Sam lived. There was no consideration for Dean beyond that. However, he had to pass this test otherwise he would have to wait three months to take it again. Dean knew his Dad considered the location of bars important when picking a motel room. It was easier to find alphas to sell him to at a bar. His dad also loved diner food over the chain restaurants so one of those was always close by. John also picked the motel by whatever one was cheapest so cost was a factor. B was the correct answer if he was with his father.

However, Dean was fairly certain from his classes and from living around Sammy and Bobby that B was not the correct answer. It made Dean wonder if even though his dad was an alpha if he was doing it wrong. He sighed and stared at his test. Sam lived close to campus at Stanford and the house Sam bought was near Bobby, so location must be important to Sam. Dean remembered Sam asking about all sorts of amenities when they bought the house and he remembered Sam hiring inspectors to check to make sure everything worked. A would be the correct choice for Sammy.

But the thing was, Dean knew neither A or B were right choice for most omegas. Newly freed omegas typically didn’t have anyone. So they would want a location near their work. They would want to be by a mission for clothes and hot meals. And they would want to be by foodbanks to stock their kitchens if they wouldn’t afford to go grocery shopping.

Dean sighed and rubbed his temples. Things like this was so hard for him and in all honesty, he would normally just ask Sam or let Sam handle it. Sometimes Dean felt like he cheated on getting this far with his testing. Sam pushed him along and sometimes that was good while other times it was bad. Things were easier when he was just Sam’s property but he knew why Sam wanted this done. Sam wanted to make sure he and Emma never ended up back in a shelter. Dean let out a slow breath and marked A to the question. Sammy was usually right about these things.

Three hours later Dean was done with the test. He wanted to go home and go to sleep but that wasn’t an option right now. He was waiting for the test administrator to let him know if he passed. Dean heard clicking and held his breath. Sam wouldn’t be pleased if he failed.

Finally the chubby beta declared, “Congratulations little omega, you passed. Here is your paperwork that you have to take down to the courthouse and file. Then you’re a free man.” The beta smiled brightly and Dean just wanted to throw up. He wanted Sam but Sam didn’t go with him for this because Sam wasn’t allowed.

Dean glanced at the beta and said quietly, “Thank you,” as he took the paper. Sometimes, it still felt weird to talk to someone without Sam’s permission or go places without Sam. He didn’t know if he would ever get over that.

++

Sam paced outside a gas station alone. He had dropped Emma off with Bobby and he was at this shady gas station to give his grandfather’s ashes to Charlie. She wasn’t anywhere in sight and Sam was starting to wonder if she was going to stand him up. He sighed. This whole thing was annoying. Charlie had been nothing but a bucket of excuses as to why she couldn’t come get the ashes sooner. It wasn’t that Sam didn’t think the reasons were legitimate, he just wanted to get this done with.

Finally Charlie pulled up in a little yellow car. It made Sam chuckle. She jumped out and smiled brightly, “How are you feeling?”

Sam shook his head slightly and picked up the small box of ashes. He handed it to her as he said simply, “I don’t think I will be running any marathons anytime soon but I am fine. Thank you for asking.”

Charlie shrugged and took the box. She gently put it in her car and pulled out a bigger box which she handed to Sam. She sounded nervous, “I gathered up Henry’s photos and some of his personal items… The ones that I knew were important to him. I figured you might want them. There are some pictures of your dad and…”

Sam cut her off and said sharply, “I don’t have a father, but thank you. I will look through it.”

She reached out a hand and placed it on Sam’s shoulder. The action made Sam want to growl at her but he stopped himself. Instead, he took a deep breath to calm himself and he waited for whatever it was that she had to say. Charlie’s tried to sound reasonable but it just failed to sound reasonable to Sam. “John wasn’t always evil, Sam. It was the virus that turned us into monsters. If he would have never been infected then maybe he would have never hurt you or your brother.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he shifted to toss the box of junk in the backseat of the Impala. He said shortly, “Look I get it. The only John, I knew was Monster John or whatever. I was sure he was a really cute kid and maybe in some alternate reality he sold his soul for Dean but that isn’t this reality. In this reality, he was a dick that tortured my brother and tried to kill both of us.”

Charlie perked up a little. She started to speak quickly with excitement. “Souls are real, you know and so are alternate dimensions. We traveled there sometimes to get supplies because it was safer. I wish I could have gone or that we could have just stayed in a different dimension but they said it would upset the balance to stay there forever.”

Sam shook his head and turned to leave. He said calmly, “Eve gave us this life in this world. It is a gift. I don’t know if what you’re saying is true but it is a nice thought that there are different worlds where different choices make us different. I hope that if there is such a thing, I am not cruel.”

Sam opened the door to his car and got in. Just as he was closing the door, he heard Charlie shout. “Sam, your dad did sell his soul for Dean in an alternate reality that Henry visited once.”

Sam paused and asked out of shear curiosity. “And what happened to me?”

Charlie looked uncomfortable and then she said sadly, “Dead. You did a swan dive into Lucifer’s cage to stop the Lucifer and Michael from roasting half the planet.”

Sam laughed and said through his laughter, “Good story, Charlie.” Sam closed the door to his car and drove off. He tried to put Charlie’s words out of his head but something kept nagging at him about it. He thought she was crazy but what if there was a different fate. At a stoplight, he pulled out a framed photo of his dad in front of a Christmas tree when he was around three. He looked into his father’s eyes and he wondered, just for a moment, if may be somewhere in the universe he had a father that loved both of his sons. If there was such a man, Sam wished he would have gotten to know that man.

++

Castiel still felt weak but he was getting better. He knew beyond a reasonable doubt that he wasn’t welcome in the village. People looked at him like he was the devil which Castiel couldn’t blame them for. He left the village at sunrise and to Castiel’s surprise Jimmy and Claire decided to go with him. It was a quite drive home. Castiel hadn’t mated with his brother, but the thought was in the back of his mind.

The reason why he hadn’t acted on anything was complex. He felt weakened by what happened to him and he didn’t feel like much of an alpha. Castiel also questioned the control he had over himself. He would rather cut out his heart with a butter knife than ever hurt an omega or anyone.

Castiel knew all the food at the house was going to be bad so he decided to stop by the store and pick up a few things before going home. He was walking around a grocery store grabbing items with Jimmy and Claire in tow. He was staring at the nutritional content of two different types of cereal while Jimmy and Claire picked up a couple other types down the aisle when a woman approached him.

The woman touched him on the arm and Castiel turned to look at her. She was quite pretty for a beta. She had nothing on an omega, but pretty none the less. The woman sounded nervous, “Jimmy? Is that you?” Castiel stared at her blankly because his mind was trying to catch up with what exactly she was saying. The woman continued, “I thought you were an omega. I’m sorry. If I had known you were an alpha then..”

Castiel sighed and cut her off after he realized what she was saying. “I am Castiel Novak. I am not Jimmy Novak. Jimmy is my brother and he is an omega though I hardly think that is a defining trait of my brother.”

About that time, Jimmy came up behind him and said uneasily, “Amelia.” _Great_ , Castiel’s mind supplied. This beta was Claire’s mother. Castiel didn’t need this. He just wanted to pick up a few groceries and go home with his family.

Castiel glanced at his brother and he could tell he wanted to talk to Amelia. The alpha in Castiel wanted to forbid it but he remembered what Sam said. He could control his instinct. He could act like a reasonable person. All he had to do was think and Castiel thought he didn’t want Claire anywhere around this woman.

The woman breathed back, “Jimmy.” She sounded a little love sick and that made Castiel’s alpha want to mate Jimmy in the middle of the grocery store. Castiel reframed himself.

Instead he said shortly, “I am going to give the two of you a few moments to chat. Claire and I will be in the laundry aisle.” He figured he could kill some time picking out laundry detergent with Claire. There was million different scents and she seemed enjoy getting to pick out something so simple.

++

Jimmy waited until Castiel and Claire were outside of earshot. Then he turned back to Amelia and asked calmly or as calmly as he could. “How have you been?” There was a bubbling rage under the surface for Jimmy because he knew what this woman did to their daughter.

Amelia smiled kindly said honestly, “Good. Really good. I do mortgage loans. I haven’t really found anyone after you so no kids or anything.”

Jimmy stared at her and her smile. He honestly had trouble figuring out something nice to say. His father always said that he didn’t have anything nice to say then not to say anything at all. Jimmy figured that he could talk about his life. His voice did have an edge to it when he said. “That is good. I have been doing great. I met Castiel when my father got sick. Cas helped get our father the medical care he needed and saved his life.”

The bitch said honestly, “That is great. There aren’t very many alphas left. I don’t really watch the news. I hope that if I ever get pregnant, I have an alpha.”

Jimmy chuckled a little and shook his head. “The other great thing about my brother was he found out he had a niece at an omega shelter after the plague. Before the plague she was beaten and stripped naked for her alpha’s amusement. She didn’t even have a blanket and her toys were twisty ties that she hid. Anyways, she named herself Claire and Castiel took her home from the shelter. He gave her everything a human should have. You know like clothes, a bed, food, shelter, education, love.. that sort of thing. He’s a good alpha and he took care of _my_ daughter.. _our_ daughter.”

Amelia frowned a little and said softly, “I didn’t think she was important because she’s an omega. I would have thrown away my life for her and that would have been for nothing. Do you understand that?”

Jimmy nodded and said solemnly, “I was nothing once. I was a nobody and an infant no one cared about except my omega father and my brother, Gabriel. My omega father took me away and brought me some place safe. He showed me that I am somebody and I matter. Castiel took Claire away and took her some place safe. He showed her that she is somebody and that she matters.”

Amelia nodded and asked, “Can I meet her?”

Jimmy shook his head and said firmly, “No.” He didn’t really know what Amelia was aiming for with meeting her.

Amelia huffed, “Look, I get it. You’re mad and I am not sure she is as great as you say, but I am her mother. I have rights.”

Jimmy shook his head no and said firmly, “No Amelia, I won’t let you degrade her. Maybe someday when she is older and can make that choice herself, but not right now. You have no rights to her. Have a nice life.”


	45. Chapter 45

Sam stared at the ceiling of the bedroom for what felt like hours before he blurted out, “Do you think you’d be willing to.. fuck me?” Sam winced because that didn’t come out the way he wanted. He sounded liked a little kid who wanted his dessert.

Dean groaned next to him and turned away. His brother grumbled, “That isn’t natural and you know it. We’ve talked about this. Why do you keep bringing it up?”

Sam frowned a little and continued to stare at the ceiling. It bothered him when Dean told him that his desire wasn’t natural. He knew it wasn’t normal for an alpha to want that but not unheard of. Gabriel had said it could be enjoyable and Sam had touched himself there before. It didn’t feel bad or like he was doing anything wrong. However, Sam knew that Bobby didn’t raise him with gender stereotypes. Dean had lived with those stereotypes thanks to their father. Sam contemplated things for a longtime then he said quietly, “I’m sorry, Dean. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or do anything you don’t want. It’s just I am curious and I want to try it. I know other alphas have done it with betas or other alphas and it didn’t change their alpha status.”

Dean sighed, “I’m an omega, Sam. Alphas don’t do that with omegas. It’s letting the omega have all of the control. Omegas are trash, Sam. You know that. Dad knew that. I think you want to do this just to prove to yourself that you’re not like Dad or maybe you want to know what it feels like to be an omega. I don’t know, but I do know it’s not something you should be doing.”

Sam felt tears come to his eyes but he blinked them away. He whispered into the darkened room, “You’re not the one that’s trash, Dean.”

Dean flipped over on the bed and Sam felt him rest his hand on Sam’s chest. It almost made Sam laugh when Dean started gently rubbing his hand in circles on Sam’s chest just like when he was a kid and upset. Dean’s voice lost its edge as he asked, “What do you mean, Sammy? You’re an alpha.”

Sam smiled but it was forced and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ceiling. He couldn’t keep his voice from cracking even as he whispered, “I was Dad’s alpha son. I was supposed to be his pride, the one that carried on the family name and all that. He didn’t want me. He abandoned me with Bobby when I was twelve and at the time I didn’t understand why. I.. I thought I was a bad alpha. Then as I grew up and I saw the way he treated you, I didn’t understand. If that was what an alpha was supposed to be like, I wanted nothing to do with it.” Sam paused and took a deep breath, “I visited him in the hospital after he killed those cops and tried to hurt you. He told me that I wasn’t his son. Sometimes, I wonder if there was more to that. I wonder if maybe he shared my omega mom and he doubted that I was really his.”

Dean continued gently rubbing Sam’s chest as he reassured, “He’s your father, Sammy. The DNA test they used for you to take from the shelter proved that. Those tests are based on the alpha parent, not the omega. I’m sorry that Dad abandoning you hurt you. I’m sorry I can’t give you a baby to carry on the family name.”

Sam laid his hand on top of his brother’s and gave it a gentle squeeze. His voice was a little stronger now, “You have nothing to be sorry for Dean. You had no control over Dad and Dad didn’t give you a choice on your reproductive rights.”

Dean defended carefully, “No, but you did let me have my lady parts removed when we were human. Sometimes, I wonder if I could have gotten pregnant.”

Sam shook his head and stated firmly, “I don’t regret doing that for you and it’s not like you could have gotten pregnant if those parts remained after what Dad did. You identify as a man and you were treated terribly because you had those lady parts. I don’t blame you for wanting them removed. I would have done the same thing.”

Dean kept up his gentle motions for several minutes and nothing needed to be said. Sam was realizing that they were both damaged, just in different ways. Perhaps Dean was more damaged but he had a strength Sam didn’t think he had inside himself. Finally Dean asked, “So you.. You wanting me to fuck you. It’s about not wanting to be a knothead alpha?”

Sam shook his head and glanced at Dean briefly before looking back at the ceiling, “No, that isn’t it. I’m just curious. I know other alphas did that with betas or alphas, but I don’t want to find someone else to do that with. You’re my mate. I don’t care that you’re an omega. I don’t care what other people think. What we do in the bedroom is no one else’s business. “

Dean sat up abruptly with Sam’s words. Sam could see Dean staring at him even with his eyes on the ceiling. Sam could hear the awe in his brother’s voice, “You were serious when you said we’d have a monogamous relationship.”

Sam frowned a little and looked at Dean as he sincerely said, “Yes Dean, I promised you.”

++

While Sam was at the omega shelter teaching, Dean was at the salvage yard with Emma. He had repaired three broken lawnmowers, one motorcycle, and changed the oil on two trucks. He still had to work on repairing a portable backup generator for the police department, but right now he was taking a break. Dean knew that Bobby had an odd collection of books. The more controversial books, Bobby kept in the basement. Dean wasn’t sure why but the basement scared him. Actually, he knew why. He was afraid of being locked down there and starving to death.

Dean stared at the staircase and weighed his options. He had to do this. Dean wandered back to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and grabbed a bag of chips. Sammy wouldn’t approve of him eating a bunch of chips, but if he was locked in the basement, Dean figured Sam would forgive him. He could hear Bobby playing peek-a-boo with Emma in the study. He knew Emma would be safe until Sammy got there if he got trapped.

Dean took a steading breath then he descended down the stairs into the basement. He was scared. There was no denying that. The lights helped to ease his worry but he could still hear his heart beating in his chest. He absently thought that Sammy would be proud of him for going downstairs. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he slowly made his way over to a workbench and sat down his water and chips. Then he took a look at the boxes filled with books and took a deep breath. This was going to take some time.

After searching for nearly thirty minutes, Dean’s fear faded and more importantly, he found what he was looking for. He dusted off an old book titled, _Characteristics of Alphas._ The book was banned nearly twenty years ago. He remembered Bobby hiding it away when he was a child and he knew the book contained information about non-traditional alphas. Dean was fairly certain both Castiel and Sam qualified as non-traditional. He flipped through the book until he found the section he was looking for.

_“The Omega- Alpha – This is rare alpha that sympathizes with the inferior omega. Historically, these alphas act like omegas. They show kindness, submission, and desire to engage in anal sex. Early true-alphas attempted to turn these alphas into omegas by gang rape and mutilation. Those attempts failed._

_Today, this alpha can still be seen. Often this alpha only has one omega. The alpha has a tendency to pamper the omega. Further, the omega is generally dressed and free of visible bruising. This alpha is considered dangerous because he could upset the natural order and seek to elevate omegas to an equal status with alphas.”_

Dean huffed out a breath and thought about how this Omega-Alpha theory seemed to be right. Omegas were now considered equal to alphas and betas after they completed their courses. This was in large part due to Castiel’s campaigning for equal rights. Dean flipped through a few more pages until he found the next section.

_“Dangers of an Alpha Engaging in Anal Sex – The alpha body is not made for rectal intrusion. However, with proper preparation no long-term damage has been found to engaging in this activity. Alphas, who have engaged in this taboo practice, noted that using omega slick increased their pleasure and reduced discomfort.”_

Dean closed the book and thought about what to do. He was still uneasy but it didn’t sound like Sam would be injured by being fucked. The idea still made Dean uncomfortable and he wasn’t sure he was ready to do that with Sam. He took a deep breath and sighed, Sam was complicated alpha.

He read more pages of from the book to try to figure Sam out. Most of the information was useless or it described an alpha like his dad as God’s gift to the planet. Dean knew his dad was a horrible alpha, so he knew the book was wrong about somethings. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Sam’s concerned voice, “Dean, what are you doing down here? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Dean closed the book quickly and tucked it away. He didn’t want Sam to see it. Dean spoke quickly and nervously, “Just.. Just looking at some of Bobby’s old books. I hope that is okay.”

Sam shook his head and chuckled a little as he closed the distance between them. He sat down on the floor next to Dean as he gave him a small kiss on the side of his head. Sam easily located the book Dean was reading and pulled it out. Sam kissed the side of Dean’s face again and said softly, “Characteristics of Alphas, huh? Are you trying to figure out what is wrong with me?”

Dean leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder and replied, “There is nothing wrong with you. I am just trying to understand you.”

Sam was quiet for a long time. Then he whispered out, “I love you, Dean. I am sorry I am not like other alphas or like Dad but I can’t be like that. I would rather die.”

Sam’s statement worried Dean because he didn’t want Sam to be like those other alphas or die. He liked Sam just the way he was minus the whole wanting to get fucked thing. That was just weird but Sam wasn’t pushy about it and Dean doubted Sam would ever force him to do it. Dean said firmly, “Sammy, you’re perfect the way you are. It is different that you want to have sex like a bitch, but you’re perfect and better than those alphas. I love you, too.”

Dean glanced up at Sam and saw his little brother grinning. This was when Dean knew everything was going to be okay.

++

Dean still wasn’t sure if there was something wrong with Sammy. He decided to have a chat with Jimmy. Out of all the people in the world, Dean guessed Jimmy would know the most about unconventional relationships. The omega did father a child which was taboo. The drive to Castiel’s house was short and Dean saw Jimmy outside planting flowers. He parked the car and walked up behind Jimmy and asked, “What’s with the flowers? Cas has never planted flowers out here.”

Jimmy glanced up at him and Dean noted that Jimmy’s eyes looked slightly duller than Castiel’s. Aside from scent, their eyes was one of easiest ways for Dean to tell them apart. Jimmy smiled and said, “Castiel likes bees. I thought these flowers would attract some but not enough to risk harming Claire.”

Dean nodded because that made sense. It was odd but it wasn’t as odd as some of Sam’s quirks. Speaking of, “Hey Jimmy, I know you’re busy but I had some questions for you about.. mating.”

Jimmy wiped his hands on his pants as he stood up. Jimmy never wore a collar like Dean. He got his papers to declare him a free man quickly as he breezed through the classes. Dean knew that Castiel was working to help Jimmy be declared Claire’s father on her birth certificate and he was asking the court to allow them to share custody of Claire. It was a lot and Dean was struck with how much Jimmy was able to accomplish. It just seemed like things came easier to him or maybe he had a better upbringing. Whatever it was, Dean wished he could experience Jimmy’s ease. Jimmy said kindly, “I am unmated so I don’t know how much help I will be. But what is your question?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Well, it’s personal. Sammy, he has some ideas and I worry. He wants to bottom. He wants to have my omega parts inside of him. It.. It’s not natural.”

Dean wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Jimmy, but he didn’t expect Jimmy to burst out laughing. He wasn’t sure what was so funny. It took a few minutes for Jimmy to calm his laughter. “I’m sorry. It’s just, Castiel wants the same thing. He’s curious. I don’t see anything wrong with it. We are both consenting adults. Of course, we haven’t progressed that far in our relationship. Castiel wants to take things slow and the doctor told me that it will be a few months before my birth control is effective anyways.”

Dean was starting to wonder if he was only person that had a problem with Sammy wanting to take it up the ass. He let out a slow breath and changed the subject, “So are you going to get collared by Castiel or what?”

Jimmy shook his head no and smiled, “No, we aren’t going to do that. We want to do something a little more progressive. Castiel wants to get married like betas. He’s checking on the laws regarding that because we’re brothers. Hopefully, the law won’t stand in the way of our marriage. I don’t see why they would when it is legal for us to mate.”

Dean smiled at Jimmy. He was certain the world was going mad. Omegas didn’t get married. Alphas didn’t have anal sex. He rubbed his fingertips into his temples. The world was changing so fast he was having trouble keeping up.


	46. Chapter 46

“It’s perfect.” Sam stared a solid silver ring with a W etched in the center.

Castiel looked around Sam and smiled. He thought it would be perfect as well. He clapped Sam on the shoulder and proclaimed, “I am sure Dean will love it.” Part of Castiel was envious because he desired something more with Dean. However, Castiel knew he was building something good with Jimmy. It may not be the same as Dean and he may not feel as whole with Jimmy, but Jimmy was a good man and a good father to Claire.

Castiel picked out a simple ring to offer to Jimmy. Jimmy already knew of the wedding plans so for them it was a formality. It wasn’t as special as this would be for Dean. Castiel wanted to be there when Sam asked the big question, but Sam wanted to do it in private. Castiel bid Sam farewell and headed to his home to greet his brother and niece. He hoped that someday Jimmy and he could have a child of their own, but now was not the time for that.

++

Sam made his way home. Dean was there alone as Emma was spending the evening with Bobby. Emma had become quite fond of her Grandpa which Bobby loved dearly. Sam had no idea what they were going to do that evening. Probably watch television while Bobby gave her candy. That wasn’t really Sam’s concern right now though. Right now, he wanted to talk to Dean.

He was surprised when he came home to find all of the lights off. Dean was usually cleaning, grading papers, or something. Sam worried for a moment that Dean might be ill as he made his way back to their bedroom. There sitting on the bed was Dean staring at bottle of lubricant. It was..odd. Sam opened the door slowly and deliberately cleared his throat to catch Dean’s attention.

When his brother glanced up at him, Sam smiled and asked nervously, “What are you doing?”

Dean smiled back and sat down the lube. He patted the bed for Sam to sit down next to him. He spoke quietly as Sam sat down, “I’ve been thinking about what you said… About sex and I think I want to try for you. I don’t know why you want to do this, but I did some research and I don’t think it will damage you.” Dean then clapped his hands together and said to himself, “Alright, let’s do this.”

Sam was confused for a moment before his brain came back on track. He said a little dumbly, “Right now?”

Dean nodded sheepishly as he pulled off his shirt. His words were a little muffled by the rustle of fabric but Dean said, “Yes Sammy, before I lose my nerve.” Dean groaned and mentioned, “I think Dad would have cut my dick off if I ever mentioned the idea of fucking an alpha.”

Sam frowned a little as he sat down the bag from the jewelry store on the nightstand. He wanted to propose but it looked like Dean had other ideas. Fun other ideas, so Sam wasn’t really opposed and the idea of Dean initiating sex was very arousing to Sam. He stopped frowning when he turned back to Dean and started to strip off his own clothing. He didn’t want Dean to think he didn’t want this, because he did.

Once they were both undressed, Sam leaned in and gave his brother a tentative kiss on the lips. Dean deepened the kiss for a few moments before pulling back and said nervously, “You need to lay on your belly and put a pillow under your hips. It will help you keep position.”

Sam gave Dean one final kiss before laying down as instructed. He felt a little silly and he felt like his ass was on display. Sam really hoped he didn’t embarrass himself or something. He felt Dean’s hand on his hip and Sam flinched slightly. It wasn’t that he was scared, just nervous because this was really going to happen. He muttered a quiet, “Sorry.”

Dean huffed and said calmly, “We don’t have do to this, Sammy. Sometimes things sound like a good idea but they really aren’t. It’s okay.”

Sam groaned and canted his hips a little. He said stubbornly, “No, I want this. I want to know what it feels like.”

Dean didn’t move his hand from Sam’s hip for a few minutes and Sam was starting to wonder what his brother was doing. Finally, Sam felt a slick finger near his hole. It was warm which surprised Sam. It was expecting it to be cold. He felt Dean rub his finger around the rim and he heard Dean whisper, “Relax, Sammy.”

Sam closed his eyes and tried to do as Dean asked. He trusted Dean. When Dean finally pushed a finger inside, Sam let out a small hiss of pain. It was an uncomfortable feeling which left Sam with doubts about if he could go through with this. The finger probed inside of him and Sam was beginning to think Dean had a point. There seemed to be no rational reason why anyone would want to do this. Why an omega would get off on this, Sam had no idea. That was until Dean touched a spot that felt amazing. Sam bucked his hips and groaned. “Touch me there again, please.” And Dean did.

Slowly as Dean touched him in that special spot and worked in more fingers, Sam thought he was in Heaven. The stretching did burn but mixed with the pleasure from his prostate it was intensely satisfying. He was hard and leaking as he rubbed up against the pillow under his hips. He was very grateful, it was his pillow he was violating and not Dean’s. Although, Sam doubted Dean would say anything about his pillow being violated.

It took some time, not that Sam minded. He was a moaning mess by the time Dean had three fingers inside of him and his knot was starting to grow. Sam felt Dean remove his fingers, then insert them gently again. This time whatever he put on his fingers tingled and made everything feel more intense. Sam didn’t have a chance to comment on that though because Dean pulled his fingers out and Sam felt the head of Dean’s dick at his hole.

It was better than he expected when Dean started to sink into him. It wasn’t painful or uncomfortable. It just felt amazing. Sam breathed deep as Dean bottomed out. He could feel his brother’s breath on the back of his neck. Sam turned his head awkwardly to give Dean a kiss. It was messy and lacked finesse but it had a desperation to it that made it perfect. They kissed as Dean started to cant his hips.

Sam laid his head back down as Dean started to kiss around his shoulders as he thrusted in and out. It felt like his entire body was tingling and his knot had popped, but he still hadn’t orgasmed. Sam snaked a hand down to cock and gave it a couple pumps. Then he felt himself clinch around Dean as he started to release. As soon as he started to come, Dean batted his hand away. Sam let Dean take control. He felt Dean wrap a hand around his knot and start to massage it. Dean was milking him as he fucked him and Sam shuddered with pleasure. Not long later Sam felt Dean release inside of him and what caused him to release more of his seed onto the pillow.

Slowly Sam felt Dean pull out and roll them on their sides. Dean’s hand was still around Sam’s knot as he milked it. Sam closed his eyes for a moment then he opened them. He stared at jewelry box on the nightstand and wondered when would be the right time.

++

It took Sam thirty minutes to stop coming. He was pretty sure that was a personal record and he was fairly certain he just had the best sex of his life. Dean was wiping him down with a warm washcloth and Sam didn’t notice before but Dean had put a sheet down over their bedspread so he didn’t make the bed all messy. Dean was always good about remembering the small deals like that.

Sam smiled at Dean as he cleaned him up. “That was.. amazing. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean eyed him for a moment and asked critically, “Are you okay? You’re not feeling strange or anything?”

Sam shrugged and blushed a little. He stammered, “Yeah, I’m fine. That lube you used before you entered me, what was that? That stuff is amazing.”

Dean frowned and tossed the washcloth in the hamper. “It was my slick. It felt different than the artificial stuff? I thought the artificial stuff would be safer but then at the last minute I had an urge to use my slick. I’m.. I hope it was okay.”

Sam grinned and pulled Dean down so he was lying next to him. He kissed Dean gently on the lips and said, “It was perfect. Thank you for taking care of me like you did.”

Dean sighed and shifted a little. He admitted, “It wasn’t bad for me, Sammy. It felt good to be in that position and to know you wanted it and trusted me… Valued me. It was good.”

Sam grinned and grabbed the jewelry box of the nightstand. He held in his hands and looked in Dean’s eyes, “I know this is probably awkward timing, but Dean, I got you something today.” Sam opened the box and let Dean see. “I know I don’t own you anymore, but I thought that perhaps you would like to be my husband. Will you marry me, Dean?”

Dean stared at Sam a little dumbfounded for a few moments before he blurted out, “Dude, we’re lying in bed naked.”

Sam winced and closed the box. He shook his head as he felt a sting of rejection. “Sorry.” He started to pull away to find someplace to hide the box or bury it and forget he ever had this stupid idea.

Dean’s hands stopped him and Sam was surprised by the firmness in Dean’s voice, “I didn’t say no, Sammy. It’s just the timing is weird and I never thought I would get married. That was something betas did, not omegas. I… I would be honored to be your husband.” Dean took the box from Sam and pulled the ring out. He slipped it on his left ring finger as Sam stared at him. Dean smiled and said, “I think it matches my collar.”

Sam smiled shyly and took Dean’s hand. He pulled it up to his mouth and gave the ring a small kiss. “I love you, Dean. You gave me so much. I can never repay you for all the happiness you give me that I know I don’t deserve. I have a mate, a beautiful daughter, a perfect brother, and soon I’ll have the perfect husband. Thank you, Dean.”

Dean pulled Sam into a hug and whispered, “You deserve better than me, but I’m glad you could settle.”

Sam was about to tell Dean that he didn’t settle when he heard their front door open and the sound of Emma screaming at the top of her lungs filled the house. Sam quickly sat up on the bed but Dean was faster with pulling enough clothes to be decent and getting to Emma. Before Sam followed Dean out of the bedroom, he glanced at his phone and saw ten missed calls from Bobby. He pocketed his phone as he made his way of the bedroom and whispered to himself, “I deserve this life.” Now, all he had to do was convince himself he deserved to live and be happy.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone from reading this story, the positive comments, and of course the kudos. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to complete this, but I've found that writing large stories like this one is difficult while working full-time and going to college full-time. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
